Sombras do Dia, Volume Dois
by viczanini
Summary: CONTINUAÇÃO DE "SOMBRAS DO DIA", Helena está de volta, mas o que será que mudou nela, nos Cullen, no mundo? Descubra com ela a dor e a delicia de ser quem ela é! Para imagens dos personagens, há link no perfil!
1. Prólogo

PREFACIO

"_**É realmente muito triste esta noite na cidade de Volterra na Itália..**_**- dizia o plantão jornalístico.**_** – Os bombeiros não sabem explicar as causas do acidente, só se sabe que o deposito de gás natural existente abaixo da cidade explodiu! Explodiu acabando com centenas de vidas e um patrimônio histórico milenar.. Ainda não se sabe se há sobreviventes além destas barreiras..**_** – era o que dizia a repórter, fora da área de proteção..**

**N/a: este é o prefacio da nova história! Me mandem no mínimo três reviews.. please? Obrigada Nanda e Cacau.. até breve!! bjuss**


	2. Voltando pra Casa I

PARTE 1 (I)

VOLTANDO PRA CASA

**Capitulo 01 – Não Admito que Perdi**

_- Eu quero procurá-la!_- exclamava Emmett.

_- Você não vê? Olha o que dizem na TV!Veja por seus olhos! Não há nada mais para procurar lá Emmett! Helena se foi!_- gritava Jacob.

_- Mas ela pode ter sobrevivido, pode sim! Eu quero ir lá! Quero eu mesmo retirar cada escombro daquela cidade e procurar!_- Emmett agora berrava.

_- Infelizmente não há o que procurar lá.. Hell sabia o que implicava se explodir deste jeito.. Ela salvou a todos mesmo levando inocentes com ela. Desculpe-me Emmett. Se esta carta abriu, é porque realmente Helena se foi._- disse Joseph aparvalhado.

_- Não!_- disse Indra que havia apenas aparatado._- Vejam, Marcus me deixou esta carta! Há uma esperança!_

As pessoas antes pesarosas uma em cada canto daquela enorme casa, que choravam, soluçavam e gritavam encheram-se de esperanças novamente ante as palavras de Indra Koleston.

_- Leia em voz alta!_- pediu Esme à Carlisle em tom de desespero. Ele havia recebido a carta de Marcus, pelas mãos de Indra.

"_**Meu querido tio, me perdoe. Acabo de levar comigo o que sobrou de tua família, mas Helena voltará. Garanto-lhes isso. Voltará como o sol que volta depois de cada noite por mais escura e duradoura que seja.**_

_**Quando Helena juntou-se à Liga de Exterminadores Bruxos fez com que os Volturi fossem atrás de todo e qualquer mercenário do mundo mágico. Eles todos estavam à festa de casamento esperando somente uma ordem vinda dos três reis vampiros para atacar e destruir. Não só aos convidados como a cidade e tudo mais que estivesse no caminho deles até Helena.**_

_**Eu fora amaldiçoado, me condenaram a uma morte lenta e dolorosa antes que eu pudesse pensar em produzir uma horcrux. Porém Helena a produziu. A horcrux dela a trará de volta, ela os salvou porque os ama. Fez o que os pais dela fizeram, se sacrificaram por ela e ela por vocês.**_

_**Sei que não chorará por mim, tampouco penso que mereço, mas ajudando Helena salvar àqueles que ela ama e a tantos outros penso que Merlin terá pena de minha alma. Procure por Sid, ele saberá onde Helena está, porém ela só retornará quando sua alma estiver em ordem. Isso pode levar um tempo que jamais poderei estimar. Adeus.**_

_**Marcus Koleston."**_

_- Meu bom Deus!_- exclamava Esme.

_- Pára tudo! Vamos por partes!_- disse Edward._- Primeiro, Helena se explodiu porque não teríamos chance de luta contra o novo exercito Volturi?_- perguntou.

_- Certo._- disse Indra._- Acreditem, não tínhamos muita mesmo.. Seria o pandemônio se isso acontecesse! Meus aurores já estavam perdendo o controle em alguns lugares.._- contou.

_- Grave assim?_- perguntou Jasper.

_- Grave assim._- confirmou Indra.

_- Okay. Segundo, o que diabos é uma horcrux!?_- perguntou Alice.

_- Horcrux é um objeto qualquer que por encantamento guarda parte da sua alma._- respondeu Joseph.

_- Se ela fez uma só ela vai voltar exatamente como foi até o momento em que a produziu. Assim, tecnicamente ela não está morta de verdade, só não poderemos vê-la por um tempo.._- disse Luna mais aliviada.

Nesta hora Renesmee teve um clique mental quase audível. Olhou para o pai em busca de respostas..

_- Faz sentido Ness, diga a todos!_- disse Edward à filha.

_- O que faz sentido Edward?_- perguntou Bella ao marido.

_- O medalhão das três famílias! As inscrições do medalhão!_- exclamou Ness feliz.

_- Ci saro com te ancora si non mi vedi!_- exclamou Emmett com os olhos brilhando.

_- Estarei com você ainda que não veja! Isso! O medalhão é a horcrux de Hell!_- exclamou Byrdie sorridente. Todos agora choravam de alegria e não mais de tristeza, Helena voltaria.

_- Somos os "reis" agora?_- perguntou Rosálie.

_- Parece que sim, é o que tudo indica.._- afirmou Carlisle.

_- Certo. É tudo muito lindo e muito bom, mas quem é Sid?_- perguntou Jacob.

**Capitulo 02 – Luz**

HellPOV

A ultima coisa que lembro é dos olhos apavorados de Aro Volturi me olhando. Eles estavam todos ali, ou dentro da cidade. Todos ao redor esperando pela execução, minha execução. Quando atravessei os limites da cidade de Volterra minha projeções criaram uma barreira pela qual somente humanos passavam.

Marcus Koleston acompanhado de enormes seguranças me carregou levitando para dentro do castelo Volturi. Lá me despiram e fizeram exames que comprovaram que eu era "eu", sendo assim, me levaram para um enorme salão e me prenderam a fortes, enormes e grossas correntes de metal. Todos sem exceção estavam lá.

Quando passou o tempo de permanêcia do tal "feitiço" que Marcus supostamente me pusera me fiz de desperta, indignada e assustada, era teatro, era tudo para que desse tempo para aproximar mais e mais os mercenários que queriam ver o meu sangue correr. Foi ali que fechei de vez a bolha na qual eu explodiria.

_- Ora, ora.. quem diria! Pegamos a bruxa dos Cullen!_- disse Marcus Volturi.

_- Você cumpriu sua palavra caro Marcus Koleston.._- disse Caius enquanto Aro girava à minha volta.

_-E como não cumpriria!?_- disse Marcus._- Vejam vocês mesmos, ela me amaldiçoou, só porque eu matei seu papai e sua mamãe.. buá, buá!_- Eu sabia que era só encenação de Marcus Koleston, mas mesmo assim me vieram lagrimas aos olhos. Então Aro se dirigiu a ele.

_- Achei que tivesse sido um dos nossos a te amaldiçoar.._- disse Aro me encarando.

_- Chegaram tarde velhote!_- exclamei e depois cuspi na cara dele.

Aro apenas limpou o cuspe do rosto e sorriu-me com cara de vitorioso, tolo.

_- E quem eram teus pais?_- perguntou-me Caius ao se aproximar.

_- Peter Koleston e Indira Mentz._- respondi. Cais, Aro e Marcus Volturi mexeram-se incomodados._- O que foi? Estão com medinho?_- perguntei.

_- Você é a rainha Lycan!_- exclamou Caius apontando pra mim, apavorado.

_- Sou._- gargalhei perante o pavor dele.

_- E onde entram os Cullen nisso?_- perguntou Aro intrigado.

_- A principio em lugar nenhum. Fui à Forks atrás de um "primo" distante. Jacob Black, o alfa real de todo o bando.. Só adotei definitivamente os Cullen como família depois que fui mordida por Jasper e quando me casei com Emmett._- respondi.

_- Vampira também!_- exclamou Marcus Volturi dando passos para trás assim como seus capangas.

_- Deixe-me acabar com ela senhor!_- exclamou um baixinho._- Ela matou minha irmã, meu amigo!_- exclamou suplicante. Aquele baixinho era Alec.

_- Ora Aro, deixe! Afinal, presa e sem minha varinha eu sou apenas uma vampira comum.._- eu disse em tom de galhofa.

_- Você esconde algo criança!_- exclamou Aro. Ele segurou meu rosto com ambas as mãos e mergulhou em minha mente, mas nada viu. Nem na minha, nem na de meu primo, eu as estava bloqueando.

_- Achou alguma coisa?_- perguntei quando ele desistiu.

_- Nada! Bom, se é assim não se importará que nós matemos seu primo Marcus não é?_- perguntou ele querendo que tal ameaça me surtisse efeito.

_- Se quiser se tornar um amaldiçoado como ele.. Vá em frente!_- eu disse.

_- Humm.._- disse ele pensativo._- Deixem-no então._- deu passos para trás sem deixar de me olhar e voltando ao seu trono, se juntando aos irmãos._- Agora criança, para que ninguém nesta incomum aliança que formamos diga que não houve justiça.. Suas mãos serão soltas, assim como o resto do seu corpo..Como hoje não há lua cheia, você não se transformará..Você também está sem sua varinha..Vais lutar por sua vida de igual para igual com nosso querido Alec!_- disse Aro introduzindo o baixinho.

Assim seguiu-se, abriram uma grande roda ao meu redor e de Alec, logo eu fui solta. Eu estava com meu escudo mental preparado, os Cullen já haviam me contado sobre o garoto.

_- Sabe Alec, seu poder é muito bom.._- eu disse._- Pena que ele não tem efeito em mim!_- Alec saltou sobre mim, eu o segurei no ar em sua trajetória._- Sectumpembra!_- disparei e seu corpo de vampiro se desfez em milhares de pedaços espalhando seu sangue fétido e negro sobre os presentes.

Todos olhavam para mim e para os três reis imóveis porque àquela hora Marcus Koleston já os havia petrificado, eles não iriam à lugar nenhum. Ouvi gritos e mais gritos de puro terror, silenciaram-se à medida que eu decapitava os corpos para o profundo pavor dos que ainda restavam. Marcus descera para a praça para eliminar à quem pudesse antes de perecer._- Acho que me esqueci de dizer que eu não preciso de varinha! Oooppss! Também não preciso de lua-cheia!_- bradei. Transformei-me em loba e liquidei os vampiros que ainda haviam sobrado, logo voltando ao normal._- Ah sim, esqueci também de dizer que eu sou uma elfa e que elfos controlam elementos..Poxa, minha memória anda péssima! Fuoco! _As grandes tochas presas nas paredes incendiaram ainda mais e caíram sobre as pilhas de corpos._- Mas eu não sou estúpida Aro, Cauís e Marcus..Mesmo se vocês pudessem escapar daqui do castelo a cidade esta totalmente bloqueada! Sabe por quê? Porque eu sei da existência de todos os outros mercenários e daqui nenhum de vocês sairá vivo!_- exclamei já os encarando.

_- Vais matar inocentes também? Achei que os Cullen haviam te ensinado à ser boazinha.._- disse Marcus Volturi e eu arranquei a cabeça dele e à joguei no fogo.

_- Matar inocentes ou acabar com a ameaça ao mundo como conhecemos, com humanos e minha família..hã?_- falei eu movendo as mãos como se eu estivesse pesando pros e contras.

_- Você jamais sairá daqui viva!_- exclamou Caius que logo perdeu a cabeça também. Ali éramos só eu e Aro sós em um salão que ardia em chamas quentes e verdes.

_- Sabe Aro, eu nunca pretendi sair daqui viva, mas ao contrario de todos aqui, eu serei a única à voltar.._- falei. Peguei a mão dele e a coloquei sobre meu rosto e olhei pela ultima vez em seus olhos vermelhos e apavorados, o fiz ver o que se seguiria. Então, "KABUM", e o mais puro negro. O meu fim.

...

_- Onde está Helena?_- perguntava Emmett sacolejando Sid no ar.

_- E não sei senhor! Não sei! Só saberei onde encontrá-la quando ela voltar! Haverá um sinal, só isso!_- respondia Sid apavorado.

_- Emmett! Coloque-o no chão! Ele diz a verdade!_- exclamou Edward ao irmão.

_- E quando será isso? Porque já fazem meses que andamos à sua procura!_- exclamou Carlisle.

_- Eu não sei senhor! Eu não sei!_- repetia Sid.

_- Ele é tão ou mais desinformado do que nós!_- dizia Edward.

_- Se é assim não se importará que eu coloque feitiços sobre você não é?_- perguntou Joseph mirando-o com sua varinha.

_- Não senhor, claro que não.._- disse Sid olhando para os pés, resignado.

**Capitulo 03 – Voz do Coração**

HellPOV

Acordei no quarto da minha primeira casa, ainda na Rússia. Olhei tudo ao meu redor, era tudo como eu lembrava. Teria eu sonhado com os últimos três anos da minha vida!? Será que ainda nem tinha feito 11 anos?

_- Um dos meus poderes deve ser imaginação fértil!_- pensei.

Levantei e abri a porta do roupeiro, sabia que havia um espelho lá. No reflexo havia uma garota que eu não via há anos, era o corpo que eu tinha aos 11 anos, ou seja, corpo de 13, 14 anos, o corpo que eu tinha antes de ir à Hogwarts era o corpo que eu tinha quando eu tinha onze anos..

Me troquei, me lavei e desci para perguntar à minha mãe quanto tempo eu havia dormido e quando chegaria me pai da viagem que fizera. Cheguei à sala e ambos estavam sentados de mãos dadas e sorriam ao me ver. Mas estavam estranhos, translúcidos.. Quando fui abraçá-los minha mãe estendeu a mão e pediu para que eu parasse.

_- Fique onde está! Você não pode se aproximar de nós!_- disse Indira.

_- Mãe! Eu quero abraçá-los, estou com saudades! Quero contar-lhes o sonho que tive!_- eu dizia à eles sem entender sua repulsa por mim.

_- Não foi um sonho filhote!_- exclamou Peter._- Não podemos tocá-la porque seu lugar não é aqui conosco.._

_- Como não é!? Se Joseph não vem me buscar meu lugar é aqui sim! Com vocês!_- eu bradei indignada.

_- Seu irmão não vem pega-la mas está esperando que você volte! Por isso estamos aqui. Para forca-la à ir, seu lugar não é aqui conosco Helena!_- disse minha mãe ainda atada ao meu pai.

_- Aqui é minha casa! Como pode dizer que minha casa não é aqui mãe!? Pai, diz alguma coisa! Me deixa ficar!_- disse eu chorando muito.

_- Sua mãe tem razão Hell! Você tem de ir! Seu lar é onde está seu coração, e ele já não pertence à este lugar, nem à mim ou à tua mãe! Seu lugar agora é ao lado dos Cullen, de Joseph, de Jacob, de Bernard e do meu pai ao qual amo tanto.._- disse Peter.

_- Por que estou assim então? Este não é o corpo que vi a ultima vez que olhei no espelho na casa dos Cullen em Forks! Eu era maior.._- contei.

_- Este é o corpo que você tinha quando você estava aqui, é por isso que está assim. É assim que você é em nossa lembrança Hell, uma adorável menina.._- disse minha mãe.

_- Mas como eu vou saber se eles me querem de volta? Eu matei tanta gente.. Eu sou um monstro mãe!_- exclamei.

_- As vezes se paga um alto preço para viver, mas o amor verdadeiro que eles sentem por você não foi comprado, você o recebeu de graça! O que eles pedem encarecidamente é que você pare de se torturar e volte pra eles.._- disse meu pai.

_- Quanto tempo faz que estou aqui? Pareceu uma grande noite de sono pra mim..E porque aqui e não em Hogwarts, NY, Oslo ou Forks?_- perguntei.

_- Porque aqui você ainda era "pura", livre de pecados, problemas e preocupações..Você está aqui à cerca de cinco anos.._- contou Indira.

_- Se acordaste agora, hoje é porque está disposta à seguir em frente..Que se perdoou, que foi perdoada, principalmente._- contou meu pai.

_- Cinco anos!? Fazem cinco anos que durmo? Como assim fui perdoada?_- eu perguntava confusa.

_- Sim, perdoada. Perdoada pelos inocentes que morreram com você. No fim eles entenderam que a morte deles foi a vida segura para milhões de outros inocentes. Eles logo voltarão, assim como você que também vai._- afirmou meu pai.

_- Eu vou renascer!? Achei que a horcrux me traria de volta exatamente como eu era.._- eu disse.

_- E vai querida!_- me garantiu minha mãe._- Pronta para voltar então? Sua vida espera por você!_- exclamou contente.

_- Esta sim será a ultima vez que nos verá.._- afirmou Peter.

_- Estou pronta. Eu os amo pra sempre._- garanti aos dois.

_- Pra sempre e no dia posterior também.._- disseram os dois que desapareceram à minha frente e eu cai em completa escuridão novamente..

**Capitulo 04 – When you Wish Upon a Star (Quando Você deseja à Uma Estrela)**

_- Hoje faremos um brinde especial ao aniversario de nossa querida filha Helena que completa 18 anos de idade onde quer que esteja!_- exclamava Carlisle quando cruzou no céu uma estrela cadente._- Que ela volte para casa sã e salva!_

_- À Helena!_- exclamaram os presentes erguendo suas tacas.

_- Eu desejo que ela volte para o meu casamento!_- disse Ness em voz alta erguendo sua taca de champagne em direção a estrela que cruzava o céu.

Alice paralisou-se e todos correram ou viraram-se em sua direção, ela e Edward sorriam com alegria e contagiaram à todos.

_- Se desejo será atendido minha filha.._- garantiu Edward à Renesmee.

_- Emm.._- disse Alice._- Será que ele prefere verde ou roxo?_- disse distraída.

_- Hell voltará exatamente para o meu casamento ou próximo? Eu não entendi.._- dizia Ness.

_- Também não sei, só sei que ela está pronta para voltar, agora quando e onde depende dela e de Sid.._- respondeu Alice.

_- Contaremos para Emmett?_- perguntava Esme com o celular em mãos.

_- Quem sabe uma surpresa?_- disse Rosálie._- É para podermos ter um tempo com ela..Sabemos que quando Emm à ver não à deixará respirar nem um instante.._

_- Se você que é expert em Emmett diz isso.._- concordou Bella._- Tanto temos a rede de floo.. assim que o chamarmos, ele logo estará aqui!_

_- Esme! Hora de preparar o quarto para os pombinhos!_- exclamou Alice.

...EmmPOV

Cinco anos. Fazem cinco anos que espero Hell voltar. O que me consola é saber que eu não à perdi de fato, que ela está só "dormindo" em outro lugar, esperando pelo despertador tocar, e eu esperando por ela.

Venho pra Oslo toda a vez que preciso pensar, relembrar.. Com este negócio de "reinado" viemos todos para a Europa. É mais fácil controlar as coisas quando se está no centro do mundo, mas para Oslo venho sozinho, ainda mais neste período entre o aniversario de Helena e quando começamos à namorar. É difícil, difícil ficar perto das pessoas que à relembram todos os dias. Me fazem lembrar que fazem cinco anos que ela não está aqui. Uma estrela acaba de cruzar o céu. Desejo que ela traga a mulher que amo de volta pra mim...

...SidPOV

"_**A estrela que cruza o céu na noite do aniversario trará a herdeira de volta. Onde ela aterrar, Helena irá encontrar."**_

Foi isso que dizia o encantamento da horcrux de Helena que Marcus Koleston deixou para mim como espólio. Ele me deixou a chave para encontrá-la. Agora é só seguir o trajeto da estrela..

* * *

**N/A: Nanda, esse é pra vc! Sei que disse que publicaria só depois de 3 reviws, mas a sua foi tao legal que eu nao ia esperar! Isso que eu só pedi por miseras 3.. imagina se eu tivesse pedido por mais! Credoo q gente chata! Mas td bem, uma leitora, melhor, duas pq tem a Cacau tmb , é melhor do q nada né! Beijos grandes! Me diz o que vc achou? Até mais! Vic.**


	3. Voltando pra Casa II

PARTE 1 (II)

VOLTANDO PRA CASA

**Capitulo 05 – Acordando**

_- Pai, Hell chegará em breve e estará faminta, Sid logo chamará._- avisou Alice à Carlisle horas depois do brinde, quando já quase amanhecia.

_- Tenho em estoque alguns litros de sangue, vou pegar um isopor. Quanto tempo temos?_- perguntou Carlisle indo até a geladeira de sangue da casa.

_- Joseph já está chegando, Sid já o informou da parada final. Montanhas do Afeganistão...aparentemente ela esteve lá o tempo todo, protegida.._- dizia Alice em transe._- Leve o medalhão._

...

No Afeganistão Sid encontrara como dizia no encantamento, dentro de uma caverna envolta em um forte escudo protetor, mas não conseguia desperta-la. Chamou Joseph e este foi buscar Carlisle, Indra e Esme.

_- Filha!_- exclamou Esme se aproximando da grande bolha protetora, mas foi impedida por Sid.

_- Não! Não faca isso senhora, é perigoso!_- disse Sid segurando-a.

_- Como a despertaremos?_- perguntou Joseph.

_- O medalhão, o horcrux dela. Você o trouxe?_- perguntou Indra à Carlisle.

_- Trouxe, e trouxe sangue também, Alice disse que ela acordará faminta, mas o que faço? Jogo ele lá!?_- perguntou Carlisle aos bruxos.

_- Creio que ela espera por você. Entre lá e devolva o medalhão à sua filha._- disse Sid.

...

Alice, Jasper , Edward, Bella, Rosálie, Bernard, Luna, Renesmee e Jacob esperavam ansiosos pela chegada de Indra, Joseph, Carlisle, Esme, Sid e Hell.

_- Ainda acho que Emmett deveria estar aqui.._- ponderava Jasper.

_- Acredite, depois que a "liberarmos" ela, não a veremos de novo por mais de mês! Eu conheço Emm e estou morrendo de saudades de Hell. Serão só umas horas aqui, depois ela mesma pode voltar para os braços dele!_- disse Rosálie.

_- Consegue ver algo Alice?_- perguntou Luna.

_- Carlisle vai entrar no escudo.._- respondeu Edward por Alice que estava "fora do ar".

...

Carlisle deu passos decididos em direção ao escudo bolha onde Helena flutuava como se boiasse em águas calmas. Adentrou-o em segurança e depositou o medalhão novamente ao redor do pescoço da filha.

_- Saia daí agora! Calmamente!_- exclamou Indra para ele.

Carlisle deu alguns passos para trás calma e pausadamente. Ao sair de dentro do escudo e se juntar aos demais os olhos de Helena se abriram.

...

Alice berrava assustando a todos e tendo de ser segura por Jasper e Jacob.

_- O que está acontecendo?_- perguntou Nessa assustada.

_- Ela está reproduzindo os movimentos de Helena! Ela ligou-se à mente dela! É uma experiência incrivelmente dolorosa!_- respondeu Edward também sobre certo efeito, controlando-se.

...

A caverna tremia e pedras caiam das paredes e do teto por sobre os presentes.

_- Protegus totálus!_- disse Indra conjurando um escudo forte.

_- Meu Deus! Quando isso acaba?_- perguntou Esme torturada.

_- Agora só depende dela!_- disse Joseph.

_- Ela parece estar sofrendo! Isso é normal?_- perguntou Sid.

_- A alma dela está se reconstituindo Sidney! É óbvio que é uma experiência dolorosa!_- respondeu Indra.

_- Indra, ainda vai demorar muito?_- perguntou Carlisle.

Imediatamente o escudo que protegia Helena caiu, uma forte luz brotou do medalhão e envolveu todo o corpo da garota que parou de berrar e agora apenas ofegava. O corpo de Helena que estava em posição horizontal e flutuando, virou-se de pé, ainda no ar.

Os braços que ainda estavam cruzados sobre seu peito estenderam-se nas laterais e das palmas de suas mãos surgiu uma luz que cegou os presentes momentaneamente.

...

Alice acordou do torpor. Agora com olhos negros de sede devido ao esforço corporal e mental.

_- Sede. Tenho sede._- disse ela tremula.

_- Segurem-na que eu pego alguns pacotes no banco de sangue de Carlisle!_- exclamou Rosálie.

_- Por Deus Alice! Você está bem querida?_- perguntava Jasper segurando-a.

_- Sede, tenho sede._- repetia Alice, fazendo Ness, Luna e Byrdie se retirarem da sala por precaução.

_- Aqui Allie..beba e explique o que aconteceu.._- disse Rosie passando as bolsas de sangue animal para a irmã. A pequena vampira bebeu três bolsas de sangue de uma vez só, em silencio.

_- Allie, Edward? Alguém?_- perguntava Bella.

_- Pecam para Ness, Byrdie e Luna voltar. Estou melhor._- disse Alice.

_- Estamos aqui Allie..Diga-nos o que aconteceu! Se você ficou do jeito pavoroso que ficou.._- dizia Bernard.

_- Eu entrei na cabeça dela, foi uma sensação horrorosa!_- dizia Alice._- Me desculpem, não foi minha intenção assustar ninguém..mas doeu demais._

_- É compreensível Alice. Dizem que reconstituição de alma é uma experiência horrível.. Helena realmente os ama muito pra passar por isso para poder voltar pra vocês.._- contou Luna sob a concordância de Bernard.

_- Jamais poderemos retribuir..Não na mesma intensidade._- disse Ness.

...

A luz que Helena emitia cessou e ela aterrissou suavemente no chão. Sua aparência era adoentada, pálida, emagrecida e frágil. Seus olhos antes de um violeta vivo, agora eram completamente negros. Mesmo assim ela sorriu docemente para os presentes. Esme fez menção de se aproximar, mas Helena levantou a mão impedindo-a.

_- Não mãe. Primeiro eu preciso comer. Tenho sede, uma roupa seria bom também.._- pediu.

Indra retirou o escudo e Carlisle levou o isopor com o estoque de sangue e a túnica que Esme levara à alguns passos adiante da garota. Hell "pegou" com a mente os objetos, vestiu-se e sentou-se no chão. Em minutos havia devorado as bolsas de sangue que Carlilde levara. Sua aparência voltou ao normal como por milagre.

Levantou-se e apontou a mão para o isopor e as bolsas e estes sumiram sem que ela nada dissesse. Então olhou para as cinco pessoas apreensivas à sua frente e sorriu. Depois pulou e bateu palmas como Alice faz quando fica feliz.

_- Eu voltei!? Voltei de verdade!?_- perguntava.

_- Filha!_- disse Esme radiante e feliz correndo para a garota, acompanhada de Carlisle. Os três bruxos ficaram para trás esperando por sua vez de abraçar Helena.

_- Você está bem filha?_- perguntou Carlisle.

_- Fome! Agora eu quero é comer uma pizza enorme!_- respondeu Hell passando a mão pelo estomago.

_- Você parecia estar sofrendo._- disse Esme acarinhando seu rosto.

_- E estava,mas já passou. Ninguém disse que colar minha alma de volta seria fácil.._- sorriu Hell._- Mas qualquer dor do mundo vale quando no fim eu volto pra vocês.._- disse chorando à mãe.

_- Não chore Helena..agora tudo passou.._- disse Indra ao abraçá-la.

_- Senti tua falta vo.. Papai disse que te ama.._- disse Hell.

_- Peter? Você esteve com Peter?_- perguntou Indra confuso e emocionado.

_- Ih, é uma longa historia.. Joseph, estive com mamãe também!_- disse ela ao irmão ao abraçá-lo.

_- Fico feliz que você esteve em boa companhia.._- respondeu Joseph.

_- Sidney? O que faz aqui?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Foi ele quem encontrou você.._- contou Carlisle.

_- Vem cá então! Me da um abraço! Obrigada!_- disse Hell._- Agora podemos ir embora para eu comer minha pizza?_- sorriu.

Helena, Carlisle, Esme, Indra , Joseph e Sid chegaram à casa dos Cullen na cidade de Londres aparatando no meio do hall de entrada. A família toda os esperava ansiosamente com uma pizza gigantesca já assando no forno sob a supervisão de Adma. Houve aquela comoção e choradeira, então colocaram Helena sentada no sofá.

_- Gente, primeiro de tudo, onde está meu marido?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Oslo. Curtindo uma fossa não intencional, mas queríamos roubar você um pouco antes que ele te monopolizasse! Ele ainda não sabe da tua volta, foi idéia minha.. Fica brava?_- perguntou Rosálie.

_- Não. Ta, segundo, preciso de um banho e de Alice pra cortar todo este meu cabelo, mas antes eu vou comer! Passa esta pizza pra cá!_- disse Helena atacando a enorme pizza.

...

_- Hell, posso te perguntar como foi que você botou Volterra abaixo?_- perguntou Jacob.

_- Eu fiz kabum.._- respondeu Hell de boca cheia.

_- Kabum!?_- perguntou Jazz rindo.

_- Ta bom, eu explico.._- disse Hell.

Helena contou toda a historia desde que havia saído de Forks matando a curiosidade da família que não via à cinco anos...

_- Mas você continua a mesma! Como foi parar no Afeganistão, ainda mais depois que se explodiu?_- perguntou Edward.

_- Humm, lembra da missão da Noruega? Aquela em que o dragão me queimou?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Sim._- respondeu Ed.

_- Eu fui parar no Afeganistão por obra de Marcus, mas meu corpo demorou esses cinco anos pra ficar bem.._- riu Hell._- Pra você perceber o estado do queimado em que eu estava.._

_- Ouch!_- exclamou Ed.

_- É, mas e as novidades? Eu não tenho mais nenhuma.._- disse Hell.

_- Novidades depois, primeiro eu vou arrumar você!_- disse Alice.

_- Então ta! Já volto._- saiu sendo levada por Alice até o banho.

**Capitulo 06 – As Novidades**

_- Allie! Pode me contar tudo!_- disse Helena sentando na cadeira e entregando sua enorme cabeleira nas mãos de Alice depois de sair de um demorado banho, ainda de roupão.

_- Senti tanto a tua falta Hell!_- disse Alice se abraçando às pernas da irmã sentada na cadeira a sua frente.

_- E eu a tua fadinha, mas foi necessário. Jamais teria feito o que fiz se eu tivesse outra opção. Lamento tanto te-los feito sofrer.._- disse Hell chorando e acarinhando a cabeça de Alice.

_- Ter você de volta não tem preço. É numa hora feliz dessas que eu gostaria de poder chorar como você! Eu te amo tanto pequena.._- disse Alice beijando a testa da irmã.

_- Não mais do que eu à vocês. Me desculpe por ter entrado na tua mente.._- disse Hell.

_- Tudo bem, já passou.._- disse Alice sorrindo docemente._- Agora vamos dar um jeito neste cabelão!_- exclamou.

...

_- Vamos Sidney, agora Helena precisa é da família dela.._- disse Adma ao bruxo.

_- Sim, vamos. Meu trabalho terminou, foi uma honra!_- disse Sid orgulhoso de seu feito.

_- A felicidade foi nossa em te-los por perto. Muito, muito obrigada!_- disse Esme. Adma e Sid saíram pela rede de floo e voltaram para suas casas deixando apenas a grande família na casa.

_- Ninguém vai falar com Emmett?_- perguntou Joseph.

_- Queremos que ele tenha uma surpresa!_- disse Rosálie um pouco impaciente.

_- Depois Hell precisa saber das novidades. Emm não vai deixá-la depois que vê-la.._- contou Edward.

_- É._- disse Bella._- Mas aconteceu algo muito estranho aqui, deu tanto medo.._

_- O que houve?_- perguntou Carlisle assustado.

_- Alice entrou na mente de Hell, e eu na dela. Foi horrível. Tanto eu quanto Alice e Jazz tivemos que nos alimentar de sangue depois devido a dor e o cansaço, etc. Doeu tanto.. Agüentei melhor do que Alice porque dor igual, eu só senti quando achei que tivesse perdido Bella.._- respondeu Edward acarinhando a esposa.

_- Foi realmente horrível.._- concordou Esme.

_- "Colar" uma alma não é nada fácil.._- contou Luna.

...

_- O que achou?_- perguntou Alice mostrando o novo visual de Hell à ela.

_- Adorei! Cabelo, roupas, quarto, casa, tudo!_- exclamou Hell._- Como vai Emm?_- perguntou.

_- Ficou arrasado Hell, Emm te ama de verdade... Mas pra saber de verdade você precisa falar com Edward e Jasper.._- respondeu Alice.

As duas desceram e encontraram Jazz, Ed, Bella, Rose, Ness, Jake, Carlisle, Esme, Luna, Joseph, Indra e Byrdie esperando por elas.

_- Okay gente! Ela ta linda né?_- disse Alice apresentando Hell.

_- Se possível até mais que antes!_- exclamou Byrdie em tom apaixonado. Ele logo levou uma cotovelada de Rosálie.

_- Perdi alguma coisa?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Senhor Bernard Lovegood agora me pertence.._- disse Rosálie beijando-o.

_- Irresistível não é?_- perguntou Hell sorrindo com as mãos na cintura.

_- Muito!_- exclamou Rose.

_- E moramos em Londres por quê?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Ora prima, é mais fácil vigiar os negócios da família estando aqui!_- disse Jake.

_- Hein?_- disse Hell confusa.

_- A Liga voltou para Joseph, e desde que você "kabum", assumi a realeza Lycan..mas vou precisar que você volte em breve.._- respondeu Jake mostrando as alianças dele e de Ness.

_- Vamos nos casar tia!_- exclamou Renesmee.

_- Achei que vocês já estivessem casados! Faltavam só dois anos!_- disse Hell.

_- Resolvemos esperar.. Esperar por você, esperar pela caretice de Edward.._- disse Bella rindo. Ela recebeu um rosnado divertido do marido.

_- É!_- resmungou Jake revirando os olhos.

_- E Leah e Brad? Billy, Charlie, Sue, Seth, Vanessa, Sam..?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Estão todos bem, esperando por você também! Sam e Emily estão grávidos do quarto filho! Brad e Leah acabaram de ter o segundo. Seth e Vanessa casaram-se à dois anos.._- disse Jake.

_- E em Hogwarts?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Infelizmente perdemos Filch, Minerva e Pomfrey.._- respondeu Luna.

_- Que Merlin os tenha.._- disse Hell emocionada._- E Emmett, ele vai bem?_- perguntou.

_- Normalmente sim.._- respondeu Jazz com um sorriso amarelo.

_- Não minta para mim Jasper!_- exclamou Helena.

_- Ele estava muito ruim na semana da explosão, mas depois que Indra nos trouxe a noticia de que você realmente voltaria, ele relaxou um pouco. Ainda assim no período entre o teu aniversario e a data em que fomos para NY ele se refugia em Oslo para lembrar-se de você. Diz que é lá que ele foi realmente feliz, que redescobriu a felicidade pelo menos.._- contou Edward.

_- Tenho 13 ou 18 anos..prefiro ter 18.._- disse Hell distraída, pensando alto.

_- Helena!_- gritou Rosálie para tirá-la de seus devaneios.

_- Hã?_- disse Hell.

_- Qual é a diferença entre você ter 13 ou 18 anos?_- perguntou ele rindo.

_- Porque se eu tenho 18, eu já posso me casar com Emm oficialmente! Assim que eu o ver é o que vou fazer! Se vocês me permitirem!_- exclamou Hell.

...

**Capitulo 07 – Adaptação**

HellPOV

Dor e alegria. Gostei da idéia de não ir ver Emm logo de cara porque tinha que me interar do que estava acontecendo e aconteceu durante estes cinco anos em que estive fora. Além do medo que eu tinha de encará-lo depois do que fiz.

_- Bella, Ed, vocês podem me acompanhar até Oslo quando eu for me encontrar com Emm?_- pedi.

_- Claro querida! Tudo o que você quiser!_- respondeu Bella pelos dois.

Aquele já era o terceiro dia em que eu estava em Londres. Era o dia em que eu tinha decidido ir até Emmett e surpreende-lo. Nos dia s anteriores comi feito uma louca para chegar à Oslo alimentada o suficiente para que eu não precisasse caçar ou comer, para que eu não precisasse me separar de Emm nem por um instante depois que eu visse.. pelo menos por duas semanas? Até lá ficaríamos só eu e ele em Oslo, só na paz, só no amor..

_- Tia Hell!_- exclamou Ness.

_- Criatura, pára de me chamar assim! Sou tua amiga!_- exclamei.

_- Ta bom! Eu e tia Allie escolhemos enfim um tema para o meu casamento.. "preto, branco e prata"! É frio, é Forks, é noite, e somos sinistros.. O que você acha?_- perguntou-me Ness ansiosa.

_- Achei ótimo!_- respondi._- Agora, o quero que você me ajude com a aliança para Emm! Pretendo ficar noive dele ainda esta noite!_- eu disse.

_- Sim! Só eu e você!_- disse Ness feliz.

...

Era já de tardinha quando peguei minha mala e me dirigi com Ed e Bella para Oslo, pela rede de floo. Quando chegamos não havia ninguém em nossa casa, logo Bells e Ed foram dar uma volta na cidade e eu fui procurar um lugar para ficar na casa. Não demorou muito Alice e Jazz chegaram trazendo mais um monte de gente junto com eles. Eu não entendi absolutamente nada..

_- Allie, gente.. O que fazem aqui?_- perguntei.

_- Bem, Emm não vem hoje pra casa.._- disse ela disfarcadissima.

Nisso voltam Edward e Bella dizendo que Emm nos encontraria em Londres. Toda aquela preocupação e aquela reunião estavam tão estranhas que eu resolvi ficar e averiguar a situação anormal que estava cercando a minha família...

Não demorou muito adentra Emm aparatando no meio da sala, seminu com uma copia mixuruca minha em sua companhia. Eu à reconheci pelo cheiro, mas fiquei quieta. Jazz segurava a minha mão e impedia meu rompante de raiva. Emm logo percebeu que estava cercado de gente.

_- Vejam! É Hell!! Ela voltou pra mim!_- disparou ele, apontando contente para a minha copia.

_- Como pôde? Como pôde Emmett!?_- perguntei destruída por dentro no topo a escada._- Revelascio!_- eu disse apontando para a minha copia que revelou-se como Jéssica Klein. Ela não tinha para onde correr, ficara paralisada e assustada.

_- Como percebeu que esta não era Hell!?_- perguntou Byrdie chocado._- Esta é Jessica, minha ex, ela sempre quis tudo o que é de Hell e parece que conseguiu! Estupefaça!_- disse disparando um feitiço contra ela.

Eu tremia e chorava, tanto que desmoronei no chão. Soluçava, ver o que vi e sentir o que eu senti foi pior do que unir a minha alma de volta ao meu corpo.

_- Fica comigo Jazz, preciso de você.._- pedi ao meu irmão que me abraçou forte enquanto eu chorava como uma descompensada.

Emm parecia não saber o que fazer, aquilo tudo acontecera rápido demais para os seus olhos. Ed disse que Jéssica soubera da minha volta porque perseguira os parentes de Bernard nos últimos dias na Nova Zelândia e que havia roubado alguns fios do meu cabelo ainda em Hogwarts. Mas eu estou totalmente diferente, eu cheiro diferente.. mesmo assim fazem dois dias que ela está aqui com Emmett. Por isso estavam tentando me afastar, Alice não o estava procurando, e quando o viu, viu isso.

_- Seu imbecil!_- disparou Alice._- Como não pôde perceber que não era a mesma pessoa? Aquela lá em cima com Jasper que é a verdadeira Helena, e é aquela lá que eu mesma vou fazer questão que não chegue mais perto de você!_- agora ela gritava.

_- Mas.._- disse Emmett tentando se explicar.

_- Não existe "mas" Emmett!Ela passou cinco anos morta e quando vem atrás de você pra te pedir em casamento, você aparece no meio da sala, quase nu e com uma copia fajuta dela!? Francamente! Você não sabe o que essa menina sofreu para chegar até aqui e hoje teve de ver isto!_- disse Alice gritando ainda mais.

_- Eu achei que esta fosse a real!_- disse ele martirizado.

_- O que diabos esta imbecil fez para que você acreditasse que ela era eu!?_- perguntei tão indignada que já aparatei diretamente à cara dele.

_- Ela.._- começou ele à responder mas eu li a sua mente.

_- Desde quando eu viro uma poça de vomito prova provar que eu sou eu!?_- perguntei.

Sumi. Fui para o meu apartamento em NY. Chegando lá aparatei num beco perto da minha rua e fui à pé até o meu prédio. Surpreendentemente Simon ainda era o porteiro do turno da noite.

_- Olá Simon! Lembra-se de mim?_- perguntei.

_- Senhorita Helena Dawn! Não à vejo fazem quase cinco anos! Sua irmã Alice e sua família ainda vem aqui as vezes sabia!?_- disse animado.

_- Sei sim, falei com ela ainda ontem..por favor, não permita a entrada de ninguém, mesmo que da minha família antes de me interfonar.._- pedi.

_- Como quiser senhorita.._- concordou ele.

_- Obrigada Simon! Boa noite!_- eu disse.

_- Boa noite._- disse ele.

Fechei todas as entradas do meu apartamento. Floo, aparatacao, espelhos, tudo! Quero um tempo pra mim, só meu.. Chocolate, quero chocolate.. Chocolate e suco de abobora...

...EmmPOV

_- Qual é o teu problema seu imbecil!?_- Alice ficava gritando pra mim e confesso que nem eu sei.. Só sei que no dia seguinte do aniversario de Hell no final da tarde, lá estava ela como eu havia desejado na noite anterior.

A aparência não era a mesma, o cheiro não era exatamente o mesmo, mas quando eu pedi uma prova, ela se transformou em uma poça de água! Hell mexe com elementos, eu não tinha muito que pensar! Era a mulher que amo que havia voltado, voltado pra mim..

Passamos dois ótimos dias na cidade e quando volto pra casa dou de cara com a realidade. Aquela não era Helena de verdade, era uma ex de Bernard. Jéssica Klein, uma invejosa de merda, além de tudo Helena havia voltado e me viu lá. Me viu fazendo aquela merda toda!

Hell havia voltado depois de cinco anos e queria casar comigo. E eu apareço na cara dela quase nu e com uma cópia dela aos beijos e amassos depois de dois dias de muito sexo e eu nem sei que explicação eu dou à mim..

_- Imbecil!_- era o que todos me diziam e eu concordava com eles.

_- Como você não se tocou?_- perguntou-me Edward quando resolveu para de me xingar.

_- Eu não sei, me emocionei.. O que faço agora!?_- perguntei.

_- Fica na tua. Não abre essa tua boca nem que seja pra respirar! Você não sabe pelo o que ela passou, pela dor que ela sofreu, Alice tem toda a razão de estar furiosa com você! Helena se foi porque nos ama e voltou principalmente porque ama você. Tudo o que ela mais queria era passar estes dias que antecedem o casamento de Ness e Jake ao teu lado, e veja o que você apronta.._ – disse Edward.

_- Pra onde ela foi?_- perguntei.

_- Ela bloqueou todo mundo! Temos sorte que ela não resolveu fazer o tal "kabum"!_- riu._- Venha, vamos voltar pra Londres, lá descobriremos.._- disse Ed dando-me uma pequena dose de animo. Chegando lá já havia um bilhete..

"_**Irei para o casamento em Forks, até lá deixem-me pensar.**__**Preciso ficar só!**_

_**Estou em meu apartamento de NY. Nem tentem vir por floo, espelho ou aparatar, estão todos bloqueados. Liguem se quiserem aparecer! Emm não é bem vindo! Amo quase todos vocês, Helena."**_

_- E o que aconteceu com aquela putinha?_- perguntou Rosálie.

_- Presa e permanentemente "fora do ar".._- respondeu Indra.

...HellPOV

_- Alo!_- eu disse ao atender meu telefone.

_- Hell, sou eu Alice! Faz um mês que você está ai.. Você está bem?_- perguntou a baixinha.

_- Eu deveria estar Allie!?_- perguntei.

_- É, tem razão. Nós estamos com saudades de você.. Não quer vir jantar aqui?_- convidou._- Podemos mandar o imbecil do Emmett pastar se você quiser.._

_- Eu também estou com saudades. Vou jantar ai sim.. Pede pro Ed cozinhar pra mim? Poderia convidar também Joseph, Luna, Byrdie e meu avo? Por mim Emm pode ficar, eu não me importo com ele.. Vou correr e em algumas horas estarei ai..Te amo fadinha.._- eu disse.

_- Também te amo pequena! Até depois.._- despediu-se ela.

...

**Capitulo 08 – Preparativos**

EmmPOV

Por minha mais absoluta culpa faz um mês que Hell está em NY praticamente incomunicável. Incomunicável pra mim, claro, com os outros ela fala quase todos os dias. Agora, por insistência de Alice ela vem jantar aqui em casa esta noite, assim como Byrdie, Luna e Joseph e Indra.

_- Emm, venha ao mercado comigo. Vamos comprar de comer para Hell e para os outros._- disse Edward já me arrastando pra fora de casa.

_- Por que precisa da minha ajuda? Sabe que eu não sei cozinhar.._- disse eu já no carro.

_- Mas sei que você precisa de ajuda para pedir desculpas para ela! Você à ama né!?_- perguntou/

_- Mais que tudo!_- exclamei._- Me sinto um imbecil!_

_- Me desculpe, mas você é um completo imbecil Emmett!_- disse Ed sério.

_- Concordo contigo. Me ajuda Ed!_- pedi.

_- O importante é que você assuam o seu erro e diga à ela que você é um baita idiota! Diga a verdade, ela pode ver tua mente muito mais fundo do que eu! Não minta para ela!_- recomendou ele.

_- Nunca consegui.._- confessei.

_- Me diz uma coisa cara..Você foi pra cama com a cópia?_- perguntou Ed e eu confirmei com a cabeça sem encará-lo._- Você é realmente muito, muito Mané!_- exclamou.

...

É , eu sou um baita Mané! Acontece que, sei lá, achei que Hell estava meio enferrujada.. Compramos os ingredientes, vinhos e voltamos pra casa, quando chegamos lá estava Helena sentada na sala de calca jeans, sweater e pés descalços, só de meia. Cabelos mais curtos e mais claros, olhos verdes. Aquela não era a aminha Hell, Que diabos eu tinha feito à ela?

Ela estava sentada em uma poltrona ao lado da lareira, de frente para a porta. Tinha uma pilha de pastas ao seu lado, pastas que ela estudava. Sorriu lindamente quando Edward chegou mas quando me viu deu uma bufada de leve e mal tirou os olhos dos papeis que lia. Tudo bem, eu mereço isso..

_- Joseph.._- falou Hell._- Eu não sabia que Sidney havia feito pré-inscricao para entrar para a Liga.._

_- Fez?_- perguntou Joseph.

_- Fez._- confirmou Hell._- foi recomendado por Ron Weasley, nas provas escritas alcançou o nível de "aurorus maximus", diz aqui.._- mostrando os papeis.

_- Maldito Marcus.. ele e sua mania de sangue-puro na Liga.._- exclamou Joseph indignado.

_- Deixe Marcus, ele morreu e não pode se defender, mas nós podemos reparar os erros dele! Mande Sid imediatamente para o Afeganistão com os meus cumprimentos, por favor.._- pediu Hell à Bernard.

_- O que há no Afeganistão?_- não resisti e perguntei.

_- A base de treinamento da Liga. Eu e Joseph à estamos reinstaurando. Partiremos em algumas horas p[ara dar inicio aos treinamentos._- respondeu ela olhando outro arquivo.

_- Mas e os Lycans? E Nós!?_- perguntei.

_- Vou apenas dar inicio aos treinamentos e depois volto para cuidar dos Lycans, é o meu dever como rainha.. Joseph, temos que marcar uma visita à Hogwarts neste ano letivo..Byrdie, faz isso pra mim? Fale com Neville, quero inspecionar os "especiais" deles.._- disse me dando a mínima.

_- E nós Helena?_- perguntei irritado. Helena que falava com Bernard sobre uma futura reunião em Hogwarts fechou o arquivo que olhava, suspirou e levantou-se. Deu uma leve rosnada e pediu uma taca de vinho à Jasper que estava servindo aos outros convidados. Passou por mim me ignorando mais uma vez, fria. Agarrei-a forte pelo braço e todos paralisaram-se. Ela simplesmente virou o rosto e me encarou, foi o olhar mais frio que eu já recebi na vida, ainda assim insisti._- E quanto à nós Helena? E o nosso casamento?_- perguntei.

_- Não existe nós Emmett._- disse ela seca._- não existe nós desde que você comprou a historia de que aquela poça d'água era eu. Um eu que você sequer conheceu!_- exclamou._- Aquela que ela fingiu ser era eu quando eu tinha 11 anos de idade. Era uma "eu" que eu mesma mal reconheci! Mesmo assim você à comprou e sem perguntar nada, absolutamente nada! Ela esteve com você por dois dias, não foram dois minutos, foram dois dias!_- exaltou-se._- Você sequer desconfiou que ela não fosse eu!? Se você realmente gostasse de mim, você sequer teria caído na lábia dela!_- Hell tinha muita raiva ao falar comigo.

_- Eu não sabia que eu tinha te magoado deste jeito.._- eu disse me dando conta do mau que eu tinha feito.

_- Você não só me magoou, você fez meu coração parar de bater. Eu só não te mato porque te amo demais pra fazer isso.. Você ainda é meu irmão._- disse ela enraivecida, porém com os olhos emocionados._- Pode me largar agora antes que eu te machuque?_- falou em tom de ordem.

Obvio que eu à larguei. À larguei e me retirei. Fui atrás de Ed na cozinha, encher a cara de sangue de dragão, SDD. Eu não só à tinha magoado como tinha feito o coração dela parar de bater.. imbecil. Como eu pude ser tão imbecil?

...HellPOV

_- Jasper, me dá a porcaria do vinho que eu te pedi, e pára de me olhar assim! Já morri varias vezes e estou aqui! Quer saber, me dá a garrafa!_- peguei a garrafa e fui me sentar de volta na minha poltrona para continuar a ler as fichas. Botando a garrafa na boca e tomando enormes goles.

_- Hell, você não está bem! Me devolve esta garrafa?_- pediu Esme.

_- Ta. Me desculpe mãe. Como ele está?_- pedi.

_- Tão ruim quanto você.. Ele não entende bem o que aconteceu! Edward tem uma teoria, ele acha que a tal garota o enfeitiçou, mas ele não consegue ver fundo na mente de Emmett como você consegue.._- disse ela._- quem sabe ele foi enfeitiçado para fazê-lo crer que ela era realmente você.._

_- Isso não vai mudar o fato de que ela foi pra cama com ele mãe!_- exclamei.

_- Mas vai tornar o fato mais aceitável, não vai? Vai tirar um peso do seu coração, faca este favor à você mesma! Não saia daqui hoje sem dar uma olhada profunda na mente dele.. Sou sua mãe e isso é uma ordem!_- exclamou Esme.

_- Vou falar com Ed primeiro. Emm ainda está na cozinha com ele?_- perguntei.

_- Não, foi à biblioteca com Carlisle. Vá à cozinha agora._- disse ela.

Mais uma vez levantei-me de minha poltrona e fui agora à cozinha.. atrás das delicias culinárias de Edward e de suas teorias mirabolantes, e de mais vinho.

_- Oi mano! O que você está fazendo de bom para eu comer?_- pedi.

_- Rosbife e batatas, mas não enrola, eu ouvi Esme te mandar para cá, quer ouvir a minha teoria não é!?_- perguntou.

_- Claro!_- eu disse me sentando e servindo mais vinho na minha taca.

_- Além da poção polissuco, acho que a garota usou um feitiço de ilusão. Ele realmente achou que fosse você! Não se lembra da alegria e da felicidade com que ele à apresentou para nós? Só nós vimos a diferença, ele não. Ele queria tanto você que é bem provável que o feitiço tenha funcionado nele. Lembra da Annie da escola? Dá uma olhada na cabeça dele Hell, talvez a ilusão tenha sido tanta que ele nem tenha ido pra cama com ela.._- disse Ed, tentando realmente me convencer que Emmett não era um tarado.

_- Você ta é me gozando né Yoda!_- rimos juntos. Edward é como meu gêmeo, nós dois somos muito sérios quando o assunto é amor, mas em termos de quadradice, Ed me dá de 10 à zero!

_- Eu sei quem é o Chewbaca!_- exclamou Rosálie ao entrar na cozinha pra pegar a louca para por à mesa fazendo Ed quase cair no chão de tanto rir, assim como eu.

_- Sim, Rose! Se ele é o Chewbaca o que eu sou? A rainha dos Chewbacas!?_- ri.

_- Se eu sou o Chewbaca tu é o Darthwader, loira azeda!_- exclamou Jacob.

_- Pior sou eu! Filha do Yoda que vai se casar com o Chewbaca!_- exclamou Ness com cara de nojinho pra Ed e Jake. Todos rimos. Não havia como não rir! Foi hilário, a cozinha estava cheia.

_- Adoro isso. Senti saudades de vocês.._- eu disse.

_- Imagina nós de você então! Prometa que não vai mais sair por ai fazendo "kabum" de novo sem falar com ninguém, ta!_- disse Carlisle ao me abraçar.

...

_- Vamos servir pessoal!_- informou Bella.

_- Aproveita e faz o que eu te disse!_- falou Ed pra mim quando eu me sentei.

...

Precisei me concentrar um pouco, ter Jazz por perto ajudou bastante. Em um click eu estava dentro da mente de Emmett, mas não quis ser evasiva. Fui à noite em que cheguei, senti o quanto ele desejou a minha volta..Depois no dia seguinte..mas nada. Emm estava tão bêbado de SDD, que estava confundindo a memória dele, então tive que sair de lá.

_- Então?_- perguntou Ed.

_- Nada. Ele está tão bêbado que deixou tudo confuso, vou ter que deixar o porre passar para olhar de novo.._- eu disse.

_- É a melhor opção mesmo. Venha Jazz, vamos levar nosso Shrek para tomar um banho gelado!_- disse Ed para Jasper.

Mas não deu tempo suficiente entre acabar de selecionar as novas fichas dos candidatos à Liga, conversar com Emmett sóbrio, enviar os convites para os candidatos, etc, antes de eu precisar ir ao Ministério dar inicio aos treinos. Até porque Emm partiu antes do previsto. Ed me disse depois que ele estava com vergonha.. É, no caso dele eu também estaria!

* * *

**N/A: Obrigada Miih e Nanda pelas fofissimas Reviews! Este capitulo é pra voces! É, Hell e Emm se viram finalmente mas nao foi como nehum dos dois esperava! Continuem lendo e me dizendo o que acham, certo!? Beijoss Vic.**


	4. Voltando pra Casa III

PARTE 1 (III)

VOLTANDO PRA CASA

**Capitulo 09 – Os Meus Meios**

HellPOV

Funcionava assim, meu avo é o Ministro e Adma é a assessora/secretária dele, é um trabalho importante já que é ela quem guarda todos os segredos dele! Jake cuidava dos Lycans enquanto eu estava fora com a ajuda de Joseph. Joseph cuidava da Liga com a ajuda de Sid e Indra, e os Cullen cuidavam dos vampiros.

Agora funcionam assim, os Cullen continuam cuidando dos vampiros, Indra e Adma do Ministério. Eu e Jake dos Lycans, eu e Joseph da Liga. Se Sid for bem vai virar um agente e Byrdie exerce o mesmo papel que Adma tem com meu avo, é meu assessor, que era o lugar de Sid. Entendeu!? É eu também não, mas agora quem organiza minha vida agora é Byrdie e é isso que importa.

_- Hell, estamos prontos para ir._- disse Byrdie pra mim.

_- Indra e Adma também?_- perguntei.

_- Sim, estamos só esperando por você._- disse ele.

_- Os convocados também?_- pedi.

_- Todos na sala especial.._- disse ele percebendo o quão distraída que eu ando.

...

Todos descemos para a sala especial de recrutamento da Liga no Ministério. Os recrutados desta vez eram antigos inscritos à Liga que haviam sido rejeitados por Marcus por "n" motivos.. Eu e Joseph os chamamos de volta para testá-los e se possível aprová-los também. Chegando lá eu mesma os informei dos nossos procedimentos.

_- Olá, bom dia a todos! Chamo-me Helena Mentz Koleston Cullen e estes são Joseph Dawn, Indra Koleston, Adma Kent e Bernard Lovegood. Como já sabem Indra e Adma comandam o Ministério da Magia._

_Já Joseph e eu comandamos a Liga dos Exterminadores Bruxos, Bernard atende por mim ou por Joseph quando não estamos. Vocês devem estar se perguntando o porquê de terem sido convocados por nós depois de tanto tempo de suas inscrições e recomendações, pois bem, eu assumi agora juntamente com meu irmão Joseph o controle das operações._

_Resolvi mexer nos arquivos de Marcus Koleston e encontrei suas fichas. Gostaria de lhes oferecer um lugar em nosso campo de treinamento se estiverem dispostos a aceitar. É um treinamento perigoso, por isso lhes peco cautela na decisão._

_Caso contrario vocês podem ir tranquilamente, mas as memórias de vocês sobre esta reunião serão apagadas para a sua própria segurança assim como é para sua segurança que vocês não vêem seus companheiros de cabine._- eu disse.

...

_- Bom, então vocês que resolveram ficar, sejam bem vindos!_- disse Joseph._- Vocês serão imediatamente enviados para a nossa base secreta de treinamento e nos veremos em algumas semanas. Obrigado pela confiança e boa sorte._

Logo a reunião tinha acabado e os recrutados tinham sido enviados para as montanhas do Afeganistão e eu estava de volta à minha nova sala no Ministério acompanhada de Byrdie.

_- Hell, você não parece bem._- disse Byrdie sentado na minha frente e segurando as minhas mãos por sobre a mesa.

_- É porque eu não estou bem, o que eu faço? Eu estou me sentindo completamente impotente._- confessei._- Edward disse que ele pode ter sido enfeitiçado por ela, mas será que isso realmente interessa? Será que em todos este tempo em que eu estive fora ela foi a única? Ele realmente me ama Byrdie? Eu fiz a escolha certa ficando com ele e não com você?_- eu não parava de falar.

_- Helena! Pára de chorar e olha pra mim! _– pediu levantando meu rosto com ambas as mãos._- Eu mesmo à levei para Askaban e a interroguei e a deixei "fora do ar". A teoria de Edward é verdadeira, só não sai comentando porque os trabalhos dos aurores não dizem respeito aos Cullen. Se Jéssica foi a única eu não sei, mas eu não tenho nenhuma duvida de que Emmett te ama! Eu também te amo e não quero te ver mal deste jeito, então trate de por um sorriso nesse rosto lindo e vá atrás dele para pedi-lo em casamento se é isso que você quer!_- exclamou Bernard.

_- Aquela vaca vai ficar fora da minha vida pra sempre não vai? Mais nenhuma surpresa desagradável né?_- perguntei.

_- Tem a minha palavra minha querida.._- disse Byrdie batendo continência e me fazendo sorrir, ele tem o dom de me acalmar.

_- É bom te ter duplamente na família Byrdie.._- eu disse já levantando.

_- Você sabe né.. eu te amo tanto que eu tenho que te cercar por todos os lados.._- disse ele ao me abraçar apertado.

_- Bobo você! Eu é que te amo tanto que "tramei" pra que você fosse meu cunhado! Não lembra que eu sou "super"!? Meu poderes funcionam até quando eu estou sob minha forma torrada e radioativa!_- disse eu ao pegar a mão dele.

_- Não diga mais isso nem de brincadeira!_- disse ele rindo e apontando pra mim o dedo da mão livre.

Enquanto estávamos nesta de "torrada radioativa e dedo apontado" nos aparatei de volta à casa de Londres, continuamos de mãos dadas sem nem perceber que a casa estava cheia de gente que nada entendia da conversa.

_- Você não aponte este lindo dedinho para mim porque eu te mordo senhor Lovegood! E se eu te morder você vai se contorcer como uma lacraia!_- disse eu apontando agora para ele o meu dedo da mão livre.

_- E se eu te morder primeiro?_- perguntou ele com cara de malicia.

_- Tu quebra o dente, bruxo besta!_- respondi e mostrei a língua pra ele._- Rose! Teu namorado ta querendo me morder! Diz pra ele, que ele não tem chance!_- exclamei. Foi ai que Byrdie se tocou que não estávamos mais no Ministério e ficou vermelho como um pimentão.

_- Coisa feia Byrdie!_- exclamou Rose._- Você sabe que aqui os que mordem não mordem gente.._- disse ela rindo de braços cruzados.

O momento alegre durou pouco. Joseph adentrou a casa pela lareira exasperado, procurava por mim, Byrdie, Carlisle e Edward.

_- Estamos com problemas, venham, é urgente!_- chamou Joseph.

_- Ora, não temos segredos Joseph, diga o que há!_- eu disse tentando acalmá-lo.

_- Acontece que eu ainda não sei! Seu avo deseja vê-los na sala dele no Ministério!_- disse Joseph.

**Capitulo 10 – O Filho de Jéssica Klein**

Chegamos eu, Byrdie, Carlisle e Edward no gabinete de meu avo pela rede de floo. Lá estavam Emmett e o diretor de Askaban, eu nada entendi.

_- O que está acontecendo? Porque a urgência vo?_- perguntei.

_- A prisioneira numero 37.148.400. Ela foi transferida para Saint Mungos._- informou o diretor de Azkaban com uma expressão dura.

_- Essa prisioneira é minha senhor diretor!_- disse Byrdie._- Ela se chama Jéssica Klein!_

_- Porque Jéssica foi transferida para Saint Mungos?_- perguntei.

_- Grávida._- respondeu Carlisle ao acabar de ler as fichas medicas da garota.

Eu realmente não soube o que fazer, a sensação que tive foi de pura revolta. Sem Jasper por perto, não houve quem me controlasse. Cerrei meus olhos e punhos, ofegava como alguém que havia acabado de correr vinte quilômetros em tempo recorde.

...EmmPOV

Helena. Me animo revigorou quando à vi, mas ainda não havia entendido o porquê que haviam me chamado. O próprio Indra fora me buscar em Forks onde eu estava ajudando nos preparativos para o casamento de Ness e Jake.

Logo em seguida chegou um senhor carrancudo, depois Carlisle, Byrdie, Joseph, Edward e ela. Carlisle e Edward juntaram-se à mim, no meio ficou Hell ladeada por Byrdie e Joseph, ninguém sabia ao certo o motivo daquela reunião. Carlisle recebeu uns papeis, pude ver que se tratavam de exames médicos, depois mencionaram as palavras "grávida e Jéssica Klein" na mesma frase, merda!

Merda, merda, merda! Logo agora quando eu finalmente tinha criado coragem para conversar direito com Hell e tentar esclarecer as coisas entre nós dois me cai uma bomba desta nos ombros! Quando finalmente tomei coragem de encarar Helena e ver que tipo de posição ela havia tomado a sala começa a tremer como em um terremoto.

Helena ainda estava parada no meio da sala com os olhos e os punhos fechados, respirava forte e pesado, fiz menção de me aproximar dela mas Carlisle e Edward me impediram, percebi que os bruxos estavam lentamente se afastando dela. De um lado da sala Joseph gesticulava em silencio para que nos aproximássemos deles o mais rápido possível. Era realmente assustador, então Hell virou-se para nós e abriu os olhos, eram negros, como eu jamais havia visto antes.

_- Saint Mungos você disse, diretor?_- perguntou Hell furiosa e com cara de louca.

_- Si.. Sim Helena._- respondeu ele gaguejando.

_- Hora de ter uma conversinha com ela.._- disse Hell que saiu andando, mas antes que ela chegasse à porta o homem falou de novo.

_- Impossível! Ela está "fora do ar"!_- berrou.

_- Se depender de mim, não por muito tempo!_- disse ela que saiu e por onde ela passava a estrutura do prédio tremia.

_- Onde fica este hospital?_- perguntou Edward.

_- Não longe daqui, vamos atrás dela!_- exclamou Indra.

...HellPOV

Sai a pé esperando que caminhar fosse aplacar um pouco a minha fúria, mas não adiantou muito. Era naquele exato instante que eu resolveria todos os meus problemas com aquela garota. Jéssica Klein infernizara meus dias em Hogwarts e minha vida desde que voltei, nunca entendi o porquê de tanto ódio por mim, mas agora chega! Aparatei de uma recepção pra outra, do Ministério para Saint Mungos, e fui falar direto com a recepcionista que me olhava apavorada.

_- Qual a ala onde está internada a prisioneira de Azkaban numero 37.148.400?_- pedi.

_- Não posso lhe dar esta informação senhorita, somente o alto escalão tem acesso àquela ala!_- respondeu a mulher meio tremula.

_- Sou Helena Mentz Koleston Cullen! Você pode me dizer por bem, não pode!? Veja, eu estou sendo educada com você, agora me de a ala!_- eu disse entre dentes.

_- Me desculpe senhorita Helena, por um momento eu não à reconheci.. a ala é a 113._- disse ela me passando o passe por sobre o balcão.

...EmmPOV

_- Onde estamos?_- perguntou Carlisle aos bruxos.

_- Ala 113. Área especial para o tratamento de presos de Azkaban! Expecto Patronum!_- foi Byrdie quem respondeu a pergunta, depois disse aquilo e da varinha dele surgiu uma grande águia que gritava e voava sobre nossas cabeças. Enorme.

_- Pra que isso?_- perguntou Edward.

_- Esta área é protegida por dementadores, cós carcereiros de Azkaban, precisamos dos patronos para nos proteger deles! Expecto Patronum!_- agora quem havia falado era Joseph e seu animal era um grande lobo.

_- Expecto Patronum!_- disseram Indra e o diretor de Azkaban e de suas varinhas saíram um cavalo e um tigre respectivamente.

_- Fantástico!_- exclamou Carlisle._- Preciso ver a garota, posso?_

_- Pode, não conhecemos nada sobre este tipo de gestação, venham, permaneçam juntos._- disse o diretor da prisão.

_- Helena. Onde ela está?_- perguntei.

_- A ultima coisa com a qual você deveria se preocupar é com a minha neta Emmett! Preocupe-se em sair daqui vivo, assim como com esta criança se ela sobreviver! Helena é uma exterminadora nata, é uma Koleston! Tema por sua existência e a desta criança, só!_- exclamou Indra duramente.

_- Fica quieto que você já faz muito!_- disse-me Edward.

Entramos em um local escuro e gelado até mesmo pra mim. Era um salão enorme, uma enorme enfermaria. Em cada uma das quatro paredes haviam três figuras extremamente sinistras e encapuzadas que planavam no ar. O local fétido e úmido, algumas camas estavam ocupadas, outras vazias. Era nojento.

_- Vocês chamam isto de enfermaria?_- perguntou Carlisle indignado.

_- É nojento e desumano!_- corroborou Edward.

_- Nada aqui presente pode ser considerado muito humano. Vejam, este aqui veio tratar de ferimentos auto-infligidos, mas foi preso porque incendiou a casa com toda a família dentro. "Pelo prazer de vê-los queimar", foi o que informou em seu interrogatório._- informava o diretor de Azkaban.

_Já esta aqui, matou, serviu e comeu os próprios filhos com o marido no jantar, agora o pobre que só foi descobrir o que fez depois do acontecido está internado na nossa ala psiquiátrica, coitado.._

_- Então Azkaban é uma prisão psiquiátrica? Porque estes aqui são doidos!_- exclamou Edward.

_- Não, estes são apenas exemplos, Azkaban é uma prisão para todos. A garota que vieram ver é considerada perigosa porque atentou contra a família do Ministro. Por isso está fora do ar, assim não há como haver recorrência, seu cérebro foi frito, não há volta para ela. Não sei o que Helena pretende fazer, teremos que produzir um escudo sobre nós e esperar que os dementadores ajam para controlá-la._- disse o diretor.

_- O que estes dementadores fazem?_- perguntei.

_- Sugam a energia da pessoa, mas intercederemos antes que ele à machuquem._- contou Byrdie.

Chegamos onde estava Jessica, era a primeira vez em que eu realmente à via, apesar do estado ela não era uma garota que pudesse ser considerada feia, mas era feia de alma. Carlisle e Edward examinaram a garota e constataram que ela realmente estava grávida. Também com aquele barrigão não dava pra dizer que a criatura tinha comido uma melancia! Hello!

_- É uma menina._- disse Edward meio perturbado.

_- Expecto Patronum!_- era a voz de Hell fora da grande enfermaria, logo ela adentrou pelas portas completamente cercada de patronos.

...HellPOV

Adentrei a enfermaria cercada por meus patronos, desde que eu voltara era a primeira vez que eu os usava. Antes eu sabia que eram um lobo e um elfo, mas agora se juntaram à eles um vampiro e um bruxo. Eram quatro, quatro grandes e nítidos patronos que se projetaram diretamente de mim. Os rostos das pessoas presentes naquele salão eram amedrontados.

_- Protégus Totálus!_- vi meu próprio avo projetando um escudo.

_- Não vai adiantar nada Indra!_- exclamei à ele.

Estendi minha mão esquerda e Jéssica saiu flutuando da cama onde se encontrava e avançou para frente do grupo que a circulava antes. O diretor de Azkaban tentou fazer algo, mas nada conseguiu.

_- O que pretende Helena? Ela não vai acordar!_- exclamou ele.

_- Veremos.._- eu disse encarando-o._- Acorda Jéssica!_- disse eu apontando aminha mão direita pra ela. Um alto e estridente grito saiu de sua garganta quando ela acordou ainda flutuando à minha frente.

_- Puta merda!_- exclamou Byrdie e eu não resisti e sorri torto pra ele.

_- Calada Jéssica!_- ordenei._- Minha conversa agora é com você!_

_- Dói! Dói! O que você fez comigo sua aberração?_- grita ela.

_- Isso ai!? Isso é o filho que você produziu com o meu namorado! Sinceramente eu espero que tenha sido muito bom pra você, porque é ele quem vai te matar!_- exclamei._- Agora me diga, por que você foi atrás dele? O que você realmente pretendia se disfarçando de Helena?_- perguntei.

_- Você ainda pergunta?_- perguntou ela indignada.

_- Ora, é claro que eu pergunto!_- ri._- Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu não costumo me importar muito com a tua vida, tirando o dia de hoje, claro._- eu disse.

_- Você , alem praticamente nos mandar pro exílio na Nova Zelândia.. Você matou minha mãe! Ela estava em Volterra quando você explodiu! Fui obrigada à ir viver com meu pai e a Pomfrey! Jurei que você pagaria por todo o meu sofrimento sua aberração de merda!_- gritava Jéssica.

_- Verdade? Poxa, me diz uma coisa.. Quem está presa em Azkaban e quem está livre? Você ou eu?_- perguntei cínica._- Sua ame ameaçou minha família e mereceu o fim que teve! Ela era só mais um joguete para os Volturi. Se não fosse eu você realmente acha que ela ainda estaria viva!? Os Volturi à matariam!_- exclamei.

_- Eles à transformariam! E ela à mim! Depois eu mesma acabaria com você se eles não fossem capazes!_- disse ela.

_- Tudo isso por quê? Eu jamais fiz nada contra você!_- eu disse.

_- Você tirou o Brilho de mim, tirou Bernard de mim!_- gritou.

_- Me diz, que culpa tenho eu de ser capaz de produzir com a minha magia mais do que uma poça d'água!? Quanto à Byrdie eu não sabia que teu nome estava escrito nele! Olha que eu cansei de olhar o corpo dele e nunca encontrei nada como "pertenço à Jessica Klein"!_- disparei.

_- Ele voltaria pra mim!_- disse ela.

_- Eu não ia não Jéssica! Não surta!_- respondeu Byrdie.

_- Então, quer dizer depois de todo este tempo você resolveu se passar por mim e pegar meu marido? Você conseguiu enganar à ele, mas realmente acha que enganaria ao resto da família? Das minhas famílias?_- perguntei.

_- Eu iria matá-lo! Mataria à todos!_- exclamou ela.

_- Parabéns! Agora você está grávida e presa! Sem contar que você está prestes à voltar ao seu estado vegetativo!_- tive que bater palmas e dar risada.

_- Eu não pretendia ficar grávida, isso é um fato!_- disse ela, depois ela gritou.

_- A criança também não gosta dela!_- exclamou Edward._- Ela está começando à quebrá-la!_

_- Excelente! Sabe, até me dá vontade de deixar acordada e me sentar aqui só pra te ver sofrer! Mas eu não vou fazer isso. Aproveite bem estes seus últimos dias de vida, porque eu vou embora! Adeus, durma!_- ordenei.

Então Jéssica caiu de novo sobre o próprio corpo e eu à devolvi para a cama. Dei meia volta e ia saindo. Foi ai que ouvi uma voz que eu não ouvia à anos, virei pra trás assustada procurando por Edward.

_- Ed?_- perguntei.

_- É! Eu também me choquei!_- respondeu ele.

_- Chocou-se com o que?_- perguntou Carlisle.

Voltei correndo até a cama de Jéssica e me debrucei sobre ela colando meu ouvido em sua barriga, comecei à chorar como criança.

_- O que significa isso?_- perguntou Joseph assustado.

_- Não aqui! Senhor diretor, posso ficar com a custodia da prisioneira? Confie em mim. Nada mais vai acontecer, tem minha palavra._- disse eu ao me levantar e enxugar minhas lagrimas.

_- Seus olhos menina, não são mais negros.. Mas isso que você me pede não é permitido e não porque eu não confie em você!_- respondeu o diretor.

_- Por favor vo, me ajude! É importante pra mim!_- pedi.

_- Se é assim.. Eu me responsabilizo por Helena e pela prisioneira._- disse Indra.

_- Se é assim, mas só até o nascimento da criança! Depois ela volta para Azkaban!_- respondeu o diretor.

_- Ela não vai sobreviver. Parir um meio vampiro exige demais da mãe._- disse Carlisle.

_- Tudo bem. Não poderíamos chamar de vida o que se leva naquela prisão mesmo.. Podem levá-la._- autorizou o diretor.

_- Obrigada. Vamos, pai, temos um centro medico na casa de Londres?_- perguntei.

...

Jéssica já estava sendo monitorada e devidamente alimentada quando a impaciência tomou conta de todos os presentes na casa, que àquela altura já contava com todos da família.

_- Edward e Helena! Podem me explicar agora o que foi que aconteceu? Porque trouxemos esta garota para a nossa casa?_- perguntou Carlisle.

_- Ela é filha do Emmett! Não poderíamos simplesmente nos livrar dela!_- respondeu Edward.

_- Obvio que não nos livraríamos da criança Edward! Eu quero saber o que houve entre você e a sua Irma naquela enfermaria! Você e Helena estão agindo estranho à horas! Expliquem-se!_- insistiu Carlisle.

_- Aquela criança é Claudia pai!_- respondi e o espanto foi geral.

_- "A" Claudia? Aquela Claudia que foi morta por Jane?_- perguntou Rosálie.

_- Exato. Obrigada Emmett._- sorri meio de lado e voltei para a ala médica sozinha pra cuidar da minha futura "sobrinha".

**Capitulo 11 – Fazendo as Pazes**

EmmPOV

Eu estava aparvalhado à horas e agora Helena me agradece? Hein?

_- Me expliquem!_- disse Alice quase berrando.

_- Resumindo, Jéssica está grávida de Emmett e a criança é Claudia! Ela ama Helena mais do que tudo no mundo!_- respondeu Edward.

_- Eba! Mais uma pessoa para me odiar! Sendo que agora é minha filha!_- disparei.

_- Emm! Nenhuma das duas odeia você! A criança te ama tanto quanto ama Helena, e Hell só está magoada com você! Ela não te odeia, só precisa de um tempo._- disse Ed.

_- Como você tem tanta certeza disso?_- perguntei.

_- Ora, pergunte pra Byrdie se não é verdade!_- disse Ed apontando pra ele.

_- Edward tem razão Emmett, ela já is procurar por você quando Joseph veio nos pegar. Ai, eu me pergunto o que você ainda ta fazendo aqui! Vai atrás dela seu bocó! Helena te ama!_- exclamou Byrdie.

...

Claro que eu fui atrás dela como Bernard disse para eu fazer. O centro médioco de Carlisle na casa de Londres era um quarto como de um hospital de um lado e os laboratórios dele de outro. Hell estava parada na frente da parede de vidro de braços cruzados e olhando para Jéssica e seu enorme ventre com cara de boba.

_- Sabe, seria legal se você falasse um pouco com tua filha, ela não está achando muita graça em te ter longe dela._- disse Hell ao perceber que eu estava ali.

_- Verdade? Achei que ela me odiasse._- eu disse meio envergonhado.

_- Ela não te odeia. Ela foi gerada com amor, pelo menos da tua parte, né?_- perguntou.

_- É. Ed disse que ela te ama também. É verdade que é Claudia?_- pedi.

_- É ela, talvez seja por isso que ela me ama. Eu não consegui salva-la da primeira vez, mas você à trouxe de volta pra mim. Ela pensa também que eu sou mãe dela.. bom, eu não sou, mas eu não me importo muito com isso._- disse sorrindo_. - Venha vê-la, ela vai gostar de saber que você está por perto._- então entrou no quarto e colocou as mãos sobre a barriga de Jéssica.

_- Em quanto tempo ela nasce?_- perguntei entrando no quarto e me dirigindo ao lado oposto de Hell, ficando de frente pra ela. Pude ver que ela ainda sorria como boba.

_- Eu também querida!_- exclamou._- Ela disse que estará pronta em dois dias, venha Emm, coloque tua mão sobre ela._- chamou-me.

_- O que ela disse?_- perguntei ao me aproximar.

_- Quando respondi? Ela disse que gosta de ouvir a tua voz.._- sorriu.

_- Ela me chutou!_- exclamei.

_- Ela está feliz! Quer conhecer você.._- contou.

Ficamos assim quietos e cúmplices alisando a barriga que continha a minha filha e se tudo desse certo, nossa filha. Eu quase estava pegando na mão de Hell quando o resto da família chegou, fazendo Hell se afastar de novo.

_- Olá! Vim ver minha nova sobrinha!_- disse Alice feliz.

_- Meu deus, mais uma criança na família!_- disse Esme alegre também.

_- Acho bom você não resolver sair procriando por ai, ouviu Jazz!? Eu não sou boazinha como Hell!_- disse Alice.

_- Joseph e Indra nos contaram o que aconteceu.. Hell, quatro patronos? Não é patrono demais pra uma só pessoa?_- perguntou Jazz.

_- Eu não sou tecnicamente uma pessoa né Jasper!_- respondeu ela relaxada.

_- Ela se encaixa melhor na categoria "anjo".._- eu disse ainda alisando a barriga que continha a minha filha e percebi que Hell corou com o que eu disse.

_- Tua filha também acha isso Emm!_- disse Edward juntando-se à mim.

_- Você já escolheu um nome pra ela?_- perguntou Bella pra mim.

_- Claudia!_- dissemos eu e Hell juntos.

_- Em quanto tempo nasce minha prima?_- perguntou Ness.

_- Dois dias ou menos, isso depende só dela._- respondeu Hell.

_- Não vai dar tempo de arrumar um quarto descente pra ela!_- disse Alice triste.

_- Fiquem tranqüilos, eu mesma cuido disso! Vocês todos tem um casamento pra organizar, não tem? Voltem para Forks que aqui tudo ficará sob controle. Assim que Claudia nascer eu me junto à vocês._- informou Hell.

_- Vou ficar com você, quero estar aqui quando minha filha nascer.._- eu disse.

_- E eu vou ficar com Carlisle, filha. Vocês vão precisar de ajuda._- disse Esme.

_- Ta tudo muito bom e muito bonito, mas e quanto ao corpo desta garota? O que faremos com ele?_- perguntou Jacob.

_- Há um encantamento sobre ele Jacob. Assim que Claudia nascer o corpo de Jéssica volta para Azkaban._- disse Byrdie.

_- E quanto ao pai desta garota? Ele tem direitos sobre Claudia, afinal é o avo dela!_- disse Bella.

_- O senhor Klein morreu fazem dois anos. Era um grande auror. Acho que foi depois da morte dele que Jéssica surtou de vez! A família de Claudia são vocês._- respondeu Bernard.

_- Hell, você parece cansada.._- disse Rosie acariciando seu rosto.

_- Estou. Preciso caçar, preciso de um banho também.. vejo-os depois._- disse Hell. Então, "puff", e sumiu. Eu já não conseguia tirar os olhos da barriga que carregava meu bebe. Claudia. Estou feliz.

_- Se aconteceu tudo aquilo que nos contaram você não sabe a sorte que você tem de ainda estar vivo Emmett!_- exclamou Jake.

_- É, eu sei._- respondi.

_- Ela quebrou o escudo do avo e acordou a garota?_- perguntou Rosálie cutucando o rosto de Jéssica.

_- Aham. Hell voltou mais poderosa do que era, tinha dois patronos ante e agora tem quatro! Mais um pouco eu morria de medo dela!_- disse Bernard se tremendo.

_- Ela te ama tio! Dá pra ver, ta na cara dela!_- exclamou Ness.

_- Se me ama eu não tenho certeza, mas só de ficar perto dela de novo eu fico feliz. Claudia acha que Hell é mãe dela.._- sorri.

...HellPOV

Eu já tinha me alimentado. Estava próxima da casa também, mas eu congelei, não consegui ir adiante. Despenquei no meio da mata e chorei de novo. Alguém se aproximou de mim.

_- Filha, minha querida.._- era Esme que me abraçou tão gostoso que eu não queria mais sair dali.

_- Mãe, o que eu faço!? Por muito pouco eu não perdi o controle hoje! Foi tão difícil!_- eu soluçava.

_- Mas você conseguiu filha, agora vai ganhar uma filha também. Está na hora de você e Emmett se acertarem de vez e formarem uma família, Claudia vai precisar de uma mãe e um pai com ela querida.._- disse ela me acarinhando.

_- Eu não sou a mãe dela!_- exclamei._- Não que eu me importe muito com isso, mas eu preciso pensar um pouco entende? Muita informação mãe. Vou precisar destes dias pra me acostumar com a idéia, montar o quarto pra ela, comprar as coisas de que ela precisa vão me deixar mais tranqüila.. Uma coisa de cada de cada vez.._- eu estava cansada de agüentar o peso o mundo nas minhas costas.

_- Tudo bem, agora venha, vai amanhecer. Tome um banho bem gostoso e depois vamos eu e você fazer as compras! Já escolhi um quarto lindo para ela, é ao lado do seu!_- disse Esme estendendo a mão, me ajudando a levantar._- Você continua um desastre para a caca minha filha.._- sorriu.

* * *

**N/A: Meninas queridas do meu coracao! Este é o fim da parte 01!**

**Beijos e mais beijosss**

**Vic**


	5. Tudo em Familia I

**N/A: Obrigada meninas pelas Reviews! **

**P.s: Capitulo com Lemmos, se vcs sao puros de alma e coracao, recomedo que pulem o POV do Emmett quando ele e Hell vao para o apto de NY.. Ta okay nao é nada explicito, mas se voce tem uma imaginacao fertil como a minha..( leia-se mente poluida! ), bom o recado ta dado! hehehehe**

**Bejiosss! Vic**

* * *

PARTE 2 (I)

TUDO EM FAMILIA

**Capitulo 12 – O Nascimento de Claudia**

HellPOV

Tomei um banho demorado que me deixou mais tranqüila e relaxada, troquei de roupa e fui dar uma olhada no quarto que Esme tinha escolhido para Claudia, era grande como todos os outros quartos da casa e tão bem iluminado quanto o meu. Tirei todos os moveis que havia lá transformando todos em berloques de chaveiro, então desci em direção ao centro medico.

Quando cheguei Carlisle trocava uma bolsa de sangue, Esme estava sentada em uma poltrona lendo e Emm ainda estava com as mãos sobre a grande barriga. O corpo de Jéssica agora parecia mais mole do que o normal.

_- Alguma novidade pai?_- perguntei ao entrar.

_- Acho que Claudia não demora a nascer. Ela é forte e grande como o pai, vai acabar vindo antes que Renesmee. Ela também já quebrou as costelas e espinha de Jéssica, mas a estamos mantendo viva por aparelhos. É por isso que ela está mole desse jeito, mas pode ir tranqüila fazer as compras, se ela nascer hoje será só durante a noite.._- explicou Carlisle.

_- Pronta filha?_- perguntou Esme._- Ainda temos um tempo antes das lojas abrirem, podemos ir de carro._- sugeriu.

_- Mãe, se importa se eu for no seu lugar fazer as compras com Hell?_- perguntou Emm.

_- Não, mas não seria para mim que você deveria perguntar isso Emmett.._- respondeu Esme um pouco insegura.

_- Vá se trocar Emmett, eu espero por você, enquanto isso eu tomo seu lugar._- eu disse a ele que me sorriu tão lindo que fez meu coração se agitar a primeira vez naquele mês, depois ele saiu correndo.

_- Fico feliz que vocês dois estejam se entendendo, minha filha._- disse Carlisle.

_- Sua neta também disse que fica.._- respondi pra ele.

...

Não demorou muito Emmett estava de volta, lindo como sempre.

_- Peguem a Waggon!_- disse Esme.

_- Podem deixar que qualquer alteração nós ligaremos para vocês. Divirtam-se!_- exclamou Carlisle.

Seguimos eu e Emm lado a lado em silencio até a garagem, entrei no carro no lado do motorista e ele sentou quietinho no banco do carona. Tava na cara que ele queria dizer algo mas não sabia por onde começar, tentei dar uma forcinha pra ele. Aquele silencio também estava me matando!

_- Que cor você prefere para o quarto dela?_- ai que pergunta imbecil Helena!

_- É, Humm, não sei._- disse ele gaguejando.

_- Eu estava pensando em lavanda e verde água!_- eu disse e então olhei pra ele.

...EmmPOV

Eu não posso negar que realmente Hell estava se esforçando para me agüentar, mas era bem confuso. Às vezes ela era amável e depois me dava patadas, eu não sabia quem eu iria encontrar. Por isso, por maior que fosse a minha vontade de acertar as coisas entre nós de uma vez por todas eu tinha medo de falar alguma merda e fazer com que ela se afastasse de mim de novo. Então deixei fazer o que queria, como por exemplo, dirigir o meu carro!

_- Que cor você prefere para o quarto dela?_- perguntou Hell olhando a estrada.

_- É, Humm, não sei._- é só isso que você tem a dizer pra mulher que você ama?

_- Eu estava pensando em lavanda e verde água!_- disse Hell desta vez me encarando, se possível fosse ela estava ainda mais linda.

_- Eu te amo!_- foi o que eu disse pra ela, fazendo-a corar.

Ela voltou a olhar a estrada, quieta. Ficou quieta por mais alguns minutos. Pronto Emmett! Parabéns! Você cagou tudo de novo! Ela riu. Ótimo ela estava na minha mente, yeah! Ela riu de novo.

_- Você é engraçado Emm! Nestas ultimas semanas eu tinha quase esquecido disso, você estava tão confuso que eu preferi me manter afastada da tua cabeça!_- disse ela entre risos.

_- E porque voltou a ela agora?_- perguntei.

_- Só queria confirmar uma coisinha.._- disse ela diminuindo a velocidade do carro.

_- E então?_- insisti.

_- Confirmada. Apesar de achar que eu não fico bem de amarelo!_- disse ela parando o carro no acostamento, e virando para me encarar.

Foi só ai que me deu o click sobre o que ela estava falando. Eu tinha feito "notas" mentais dos jeitos que eu a amava e em uma das imagens que eu tinha em mente ela estava enrolada com uma enorme toalha amarela no cabelo! Ainda em Dartmouth! Jesus, ela sim enxerga longe!

_- Você quer dizer que estava conferindo se eu realmente amo você!? Hell, você ainda tem alguma duvida disso? Você é a razão da minha vida!_- exclamei.

_- É bom saber disso._- disse ela envergonhada e olhando para suas mãos.

_- E você? Ainda me ama?_- perguntei, mas com medo que ela me dissesse que não.

Hell pegou a aminha mão direita e a levou até seu peito, seu coração voltou a bater como batia antes e seus olhos não eram mais verdes, eram violetas de novo, eu lhe sorri e ela sorriu de volta pra mim, linda.

_- Te amo com cada batida do meu coração, eu voltei por você, pra você! Não vai ter nada que mude o que eu sinto por ti, às vezes eu só preciso de um tempo pra pensar, pra controlar meus nervos e estes novos poderes que eu mal sei quais são!_- exclamou._- Você teve provas disso ontem! Foi difícil controlar, eu adquiri a maioridade mágica e lupina entanto eu estava morta! Eu tenho medo de te machucar, machucar a nossa família, a minha família e agora a nossa filha!_- Hell chorava.

Eu a puxei pra mim e a sentei no meu colo. Finalmente pude abraçá-la como eu quis fazer nestes últimos cinco anos. Era a minha Helena perfeita, a própria, aninhada como um bebe em meus braços. Eu estava feliz, muito feliz.

_- Tive tanto medo de te perder Hell!_- eu disse emocionado.

_- Você não vai me perder nunca Emm! Nunca!_- disse ela olhando fixo pra mim. Então ela me beijou, foi doce, foi gostoso, foi perfeito. Era amor.

_- Me parte o coração saber que eu não posso ter filhos de verdade com você Hell. Claudia é muito bem vinda, mas eu queria que ela fosse sua.._- eu disse acarinhando seu rosto.

_- Quem disse que eu não posso ter filhos?_- perguntou ela sorrindo.

_- Mas você não engravidou enquanto estávamos juntos.._- eu disse confuso.

_- Emm, eu mal tinha feito 13 anos! Eu sequer tinha menstruado! Hello!_- disse ela.

_- Quer dizer que agora você pode!?_- perguntei confuso.

_- Bem, é! Eu também me apavorei, eu estava sozinha em NY! A sorte foi que encontrei uns absorventes de Ness perdidos no banheiro! Foram dias horríveis!_- exclamou ela.

_- Cólica, TPM? Sabe, essas coisas de mulher.._- eu disse.

_- Antes fosse! Eu tive vontade de me comer!_- ela disse isso roxa de vergonha e eu não pude fazer outro que rir! Hell também é engraçada!

_- Bom assim?_- perguntei.

_- Eca! Que homem besta!_- disse ela com cara de nojinho.

_- To brincando boba! Agora vamos que nossa filha precisa de fraldas e roupas!_- eu a beijei mais uma vez e ela voltou ao banco de motorista.

_- Emm, será que seremos bons pais? Me apavora um pouco pensar sobre isso sabia?_- disse ela dando a partida.

_- Somos dois então! Eu nunca pensei que fosse ser pai, agora eu tenho uma filha prestes a nascer e a possibilidade de ter mais filhos! Se me fosse ainda permitido eu já teria feito uso de vários pacotes de fraldas adultas desde que te conheci!_- respondi o mais sincero possível e ela ria que se matava da minha cara. Adoro vê-la assim.

_- Te apavoro nesse nível? Pelo menos a nossa primogênita além da forca herdou de você o bom humor!_- ria.

...

Nossa primeira parada foi em uma loja de moveis, lá compramos o berço e o colocamos dentro do carro, depois fomos à farmácia e compramos fraldas e mais fraldas que foram fazer companhias aos movias no bagageiro. Fazer compras nunca foi tão divertido e prazeroso. Então entramos na Armani Baby e o meu telefone tocou. Me apavorei, mas não era Carlisle, era Alice. Ufa!

_- Oi Allie!_- disse eu ao atender.

_- Fazendo compras para a minha sobrinha e nem me dizem nada!? Onde está Hell? Quero falar com ela! Vá até a joalheria ai perto olhar as vitrines, você logo vai entender o que do que eu estou falando! Agora me passa pra ela!_- exclamou a baixinha.

_- Hell, é Allie, ela quer falar com você! Vou à joalheria aqui ao lado e já volto._- disse eu passando o telefone e beijando seu rosto.

_- Oi Allie!_- disse Hell bem feliz ao pegar o telefone de minha mão.

Era obvio que se Carlisle fosse nos chamar chamaria à Hell, é ela quem pode fazer "puff" e ir de um lugar para o outro! Sai da loja de bebes e me dei conta de que só ao redor de onde estávamos haviam várias joalherias! Bulgari, Chopard, Cartier e Tifany eram só algumas delas! O assunto com Alice deveria ser sério e longo! Baixinha infernal!

...HellPOV

_- Oi Allie!_- foi o que eu disse assim que Emm me passou o telefone.

_- Está tudo bem ai? Onde está?_- perguntou ela.

_- Armani Baby!_- exclamei.

_- Me bota no vídeo chamada sua boba! Se eu não estou ai, pelo menos ajudo!_- foi o que fiz, logo nos víamos._- Como vai você maninha? Tudo certo ai com os preparativos?_- perguntei.

_- Quase! Agora me mostra os modelitos!_- pediu ela.

_- Ah! E a minha roupa para o casamento?_- perguntei.

_- Não se preocupa com isso, eu já comprei pra você!_- exclamou ela.

...

Comprei com a ajuda de Allie varias roupinhas lindas, mas não fiz o rancho que ela queria que eu fizesse porque disse a ela que faríamos mais compras quando ela voltasse pra casa. Hoje era terça-feira, com o casamento marcado para o sábado, Claudia teria o tamanho de alguns meses. Comprei um vestidinho lindo pra ela.

Sai abarrotada de sacolas e Emm ainda não tinha voltado. A cada passo que eu dava em direção ao seu cheiro as sacolas iam diminuindo na minha mão até ficarem bem pequenas e irem parar dentro da minha bolsa. Logo ele saiu da Tifany carregando a sua característica sacolinha azul em mãos e cara de bobo.

_- Amor! Olha que lindo o que eu comprei pra nossa filha!_- disse ele ao me mostrar um chocalho de prata com o nome de Claudia Cullen gravado nele.

_- Lindo! Tive uma idéia! Vamos ao beco diagonal? Lá poderemos pegar algumas coisas no meu cofre de Gringots e achar mais umas coisas pra Claudia! Afinal, ela é meio bruxa também, ela tem que se acostumar com bruxaria!_- eu disse.

_- Ta legal! Vamos nessa!_- concordou Emm.

...EmmPOV

"Puff", e lá estávamos eu e Hell na frente de um bar chamado Caldeirão Furado, era um entra e sai de gente esquisita que não dava! Já tinha ido algumas vezes ao tal beco diagonal com Alice, mas foi só pra ir à loja de Rose Weasley e mesmo assim nunca sai de lá. Hoje é a minha primeira incursão no genuíno mundo mágico de Hell.

_- Não se afaste de mim. Por aqui eles não são muito amistosos com vampiros, mas não lhe farão nada se você estiver comigo. Pronto?_- perguntou.

_- Pronto._- eu disse

Demos mais alguns passos e entramos na muvuca. Assim que atravessamos a porta do bar houve uma comoção. Todos pararam de fazer o que faziam e ficaram olhando para mim e para Hell como se fossemos contagiosos, tudo o que se ouvia eram as pessoas cochichando e falando sobre a herdeira!

_- Bem vindo ao mundo onde eu sou uma pop star Emm!_- disse ela baixinho.

_- Eita!_- exclamei.

Hell me deu a mão e cruzamos o bar como um flash e logo demos de cara com um muro de tijolos para o qual Hell estendeu a mão e ele se abriu e quando cruzamos ele se fechou.

Por onde passávamos as pessoas cochichavam, apontavam, tiravam fotos e pediam autógrafos pra ela e olhavam feio pra mim, obvio! Descemos mais algumas ruas e demos de cara com um enorme prédio de esquina.

_- Este é Gringots, o banco bruxo._- contou ela._- Era o lugar mais seguro do mundo até que Harry, Hermione e Ron saírem daqui montados em um dos dragões que guardam os cofres! Depois o próprio Ronald Weasley ficou milionário vendendo pra eles um novo sistema de segurança!_- disse Hell animada.

_- Então este é o banco da famosa história de Byrdie sobre você?_- perguntei.

_- O próprio. Mas achei que ele já tinha parado de contar isso faz tempo!_- exclamou.

Hell abriu a bolsa e pegou uma grossa chave de ouro e deu de novo a mão pra mim. Adentramos o tal banco cheio de criaturinhas verdes e feiosas e bruxos. Hell foi logo indo à mesa do duende mais velho, mas antes que chegássemos perto um dos alienzinhos gritou "elfa" e quase causa um pandemônio lá dentro.

_- Cassete! Protegus Totalus!_- disse Hell antes que alguns raios verdes, vermelhos e azuis atingissem a gente.

_- Basta!_- disse o duende velho de onde estava e todos pararam de atacar.

_- Obrigada senhor!_- exclamou Hell._- Quanto a todos vocês que atacaram a mim e ao meu companheiro, vocês deveriam ir presos!_- disse Helena furiosa para os bruxos que se deram conta contra quem haviam investido._- Mas hoje eu estou de bom humor!Então é melhor que vocês saiam antes que eu mude de idéia!_

Não deu nem pra contar até dez! O banco ficou vazio! Eu e Hell finalmente pudemos andar.

_- Trouxe a chave senhorita Helena?_- perguntou o velho duende.

_- Sim._- respondeu Hell.

_- Peco desculpas por este duende que gritou, ele é novo por aqui, gostaria de visitar qual de seus cofres hoje? O seu, o Koleston, ou o Dawn?_- perguntou o velho.

_- O cofre Koleston, senhor._- disse Hell muito educadamente.

_- Claro, sigam-me, eu mesmo os fica na área reservada._- informou.

Entramos por uma das portas detrás do balcão e passamos por um corredor escuro até um dos carrinhos e começamos a descer e descer!

_- Que tal área é essa Hell? Já descemos mais de mil metros!_- eu disse.

_- É a área dos cofres milenares! Você verá dragões hoje!_- disse ela sorrindo.

_- E o que viemos buscar?_- perguntei.

_- Um dos pingentes de floo que meu avo guardou. Vamos precisar que ela fique protegida também..E mais umas coisinhas.._- disse ela.

Descemos mais e mais e eu não sei onde estávamos porque o velho trouxe só uma tocha. Passamos por uma cachoeira e ficamos completamente molhados!

Hell nos enxugou e reacendeu a tocha. Logo explicou que aquela água é reveladora e serve para descobrir ladrões, etc. Instantes depois paramos. Parecia ser no meio do nada de tão escuro que era. Hell disse "fuoco" e centenas de tochas queimaram em verde e iluminaram o lugar, era sinistro! Bem na nossa frente havia um dragão enorme amarrado no pescoço por uma forte corrente.

O velho duende fez menção de se aproximar mas Hell foi mais rápida que ele. Ela disse palavras em uma língua estranha e logo o bichão parecia um cãozinho alegre e contente.

_- Venha Emm! Toque nele, é um ótimo exemplar de Rabo Córneo!_- disse ela.

_- É seguro?_- perguntei já que com uma só assoprada eu viraria um carvaozinho._- Por que ele é tão branco?_

_- Sim, é seguro!_- ela riu._- Ele é branco assim porque eles perdem a cor aqui em baixo. Este aqui não vê a luz do sol a mais ou menos uns 400 anos! Quase tão velho quanto o meu irmão Joseph!_- contou.

_- Seu cofre está aberto senhorita!_- exclamou o duende.

_- Obrigada!_- agradeceu Hell.

Adentramos em outra sala escura. Hell fechou a porta atrás de nós e disse "fuoco" de novo. Eu sei que os Cullen são ricos, mas aquilo lá era covardia! Chegava a ser obsceno!

_- Meu Senhor! Eu sabia que você era rica, mas não rica neste nível!_- exclamei.

_- Accio pingente floo!_- exclamou Hell com a mão estendida, depois riu do que eu dissera._- É pra você não pensar que eu dei o golpe do baú em vocês! O cofre de Joseph é quase tão grande quanto este, fica a alguns níveis acima. Meu avo devolveu o tesouro Mentz pra ele. Isto tudo o que vê vem de pilhagens ou pelos pagamentos das missões da Liga, não é exatamente o que se pode chamar de "limpo"._- disse ela.

_- O nosso também não é! Com Alice especulando na bolsa e apostando na loteria, e com Edward jogando cartas em cassinos.._- comentei.

...

_- Vamos? Claudia precisa de mamadeira e brinquedos!_- disse Lea depois de ter feito tudo o que tinha pra fazer lá.

_- Não dá pra gente namorar um pouquinho antes de ir? Só eu, você e este monte de ouro?_- pedi e Hell me sorriu maliciosa, não demorou muito ela pulou sobre mim!

...HellPOV

Emm é tão doce que eu esqueço que ele também é bem tarado! Ta legal, confesso, eu também sou doida nele! Como eu poderia dizer não a um pedido daquele? Estávamos nos beijando cheios de desejo quando um dos enormes relógios dentro daquele salão soou em altas badaladas..

_- Você não pode dar m jeito nesse cuco barulhento?_- pediu Emm beijando meu pescoço.

_- Bem que eu gostaria, mas já são seis horas! O banco e tudo mais fecharão em uma hora.._- disse eu bem molinha.

_- Isso que dizer exatamente o que?_- perguntou ele colocando suas frias mãos em baixo da minha blusa.

_- Que temos que ir embora, ainda temos coisas a comprar.._- disse eu choramingando.

_- Mas que droga..Você fica me devendo essa!_- disse ele ofegando.

_- Não tenha duvida de que eu pagarei e com muito gosto!_- assegurei a ele.

...EmmPOV

Merda! Merda, merda! Ainda acabo todo dolorido! Pelo menos na volta daquelas profundezas a coisa andou mais rápido! De lá fomos para uma loja de bebes mágicos e compramos o que faltava, logo saímos.

_- Emm vamos embora daqui antes que eu te agarre no meio da rua!_- disse Hell pra mim, ao pé do meu ouvido com aquela voz sexy que ela tem quando está excitada e então "puff". Estávamos enfim sós no apto de NY!

Só deu tempo de ela atirar a bolsa dela e as sacolas que carregávamos pra longe! Ela me atacou e rasgou minha roupa toda, e eu a dela. A prensei contra a parede e pelo barulho produzido provavelmente ela deve ter rachado com o impacto. Hell agarrou meu cabelo pela nuca e me beijou, com a outra mão ela arrancou minha cueca e enrolou suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura.

Eu a segurei com uma das mãos e com a outra lhe arranquei o sutiã e a calcinha, voltei a apoiá-la na parede. Nos encaixamos perfeitamente, a penetrei e senti de novo a maravilhosa corrente elétrica que passa por nossos corpos quando estamos unidos desse jeito.

_- Você é ainda tão ou mais gostoso do que eu me lembro!_- disse ela me encarando e falando aos sussurros com seus lábios grossos e vermelhos.

_- Você não sabe o quanto eu te desejo Helena! O quanto eu gosto de estar ligado assim com você!_- até a minha voz saiu tremida.

_- Eu te amo Emmett Cullen!_- exclamou ela.

_- Eu te amo Helena Cullen!_- exclamei.

_- Vêm comigo Vêm! Me beija e goza comigo!_- pediu ela quase implorando.

Foi uma sucessão de estocadas e gemidos, gozamos juntos e foi pura mágica, nunca ouvira Hell urrar daquele jeito ou até mesmo eu gritar daquela maneira! Ficamos unidos ainda e ela gemia tão gostoso que era como musica para os meus ouvidos.

_- Emm! Eu nunca gozei assim antes! Foi tão bom que dá vontade de chorar!_- disse ela tremula.

_- Você nunca foi tão linda quanto agora!_- eu disse e a beijei enquanto ela chorava.

_- Emm, eu queria tanto ficar assim com você pra sempre!_- disse Hell ao recostar-se em meu peito quando a coloquei de novo em PE.

_- Eu também meu amor, mas precisamos voltar, somos uma família agora._- eu disse ao segurar seu rosto lindo pelo queixo e beijar sua boca. Dali fomos tomar banho juntos, não transamos de novo, mas foi tão intimo e gostoso quanto.

Trocamos de roupas e tornamos à sala. Estava uma bagunça! Paredes afundadas e rachadas, roupas rasgadas para todos os lados, sacolas atiradas num canto, batentes das portas destruídos..uma zona!

_- Ooppss!_- disse Hell corando quando viu tudo aquilo e me fazendo rir.

...HellPOV

Eita! Eu nunca tinha destruído nada daquele jeito antes! Mas valeu a pena botar a casa abaixo! Ainda tremo toda só de lembrar! Nossa! Arrumei tudo, peguei as sacolas e as diminui colocando-as dentro da bolsa com o resto que havíamos comprado naquela tarde. Passei na cozinha pra beber um copo d'água e o relógio marcava quase cinco da tarde, era hora de ir.

Voltei à sala e agarrei as mãos de Emm, já aparatamos diretamente dentro de Waggon. No relógio do carro marcava quase onze da noite. Corri horrores por medo de sermos chamados a qualquer momento por Carlisle.

...

_- Filhos! Ainda bem que chegaram! Acho que nossa menina quer nascer!_- disse Esme à porta de casa. Descemos até a ala médica e Carlisle á estava todo preparado, lavando as mãos.

_- Como vai Claudia?_- perguntou Carlisle pra mim.

_- Ansiosa._- respondi._- Mas ela sairá de lá sozinha ou você vai abrir o ventre dela?_- perguntei.

_- Prefiro abrir, quero dar um pouco de dignidade a essa garota.._- disse ele sério indicando o corpo de Jessica com a cabeça.

Carlisle e Esme acabaram de vestir-se e adentraram o quarto para fazerem a cirurgia, eu e Emm ficamos de fora. Foi bom que Emm estivesse ali, eu estava com medo de por acaso me descontrolar devido ao sangue. Carlisle abriria o ventre de Jéssica com as próprias mãos, bisturis não adiantariam de nada.

_- Ela está pronta Hell?_- perguntou Carlisle p mim e eu confirmei._- Todos prontos?_

_- Sim!_- dissemos eu, Esme e Emm.

_- Okay, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._- disse meu pai e o som de carne sendo cortada foi ouvido.

...EmmPOV

O chora alto e estridente que vinha daquela criaturinha rosada e pequena encheu o ambiente. Esme a pegou no colo e a levou para uma pequena banqueta de pesagem pra limpa-la antes de entregá-la de volta a mim e à Hell.

_- Vá vê-la Emm, vou ajudar Carlisle e já me junto a ti e à Esme._- foi o que Hell me disse enxugando as lágrimas que lhe caiam no rosto.

Me juntei à Esme como Hell sugeriu e não consegui tirar os olhos daquele lindo bebe na minha frente. Minha filha, minha e de Hell. A primeira de muitas!

_- Segure-a filho! Ela é sua!_- disse Esme pra mim me passando o meu pequeno pacotinho embrulhado em rosa.


	6. Tudo em Familia II

PARTE 2 (II)

TUDO EM FAMILIA

**Capitulo 13 – Cheirinho de Bebê**

EmmPOV

Olhei pela primeira vez na direção onde estavam Hell e Carlisle e os vi costurando o ventre ainda aberto de Jessica. Hell chorava. Por fim alisou o rosto da garota e do nada ela sumiu no ar. Carlisle retirou o avental e touca que usava e colocou no lixo. Hell recolheu os lençóis e repetiu o gesto de Carlisle, depois estendeu as mãos e num piscar de olhos tudo estava limpo, inclusive meu pai e ela.

Duas mãozinhas pequenas e quentes agarraram meu dedo indicador e eu voltei a olhar minha menininha. Ela era loirinha e de olhos verdes, bochechas rosadas e lábios vermelhos bem grossos e como era grande! Media 50 cm e pesava 4 quilos e 300 gramas, enorme e linda!

_- Ih, já vi que ganhei concorrência!_- disse Hell da porta. Ao ouvir a voz de Hell, Claudia arregalou os olhinhos e sorriu.

_- Somos dois então, porque esta guriazinha é apaixonada pela mãe dela!_- respondi.

...HellPOV

Obrigada e me perdoe, foi o que pensei ao acarinhar o rosto falecido de Jéssica pouco antes do encantamento de Azkaban fazer efeito. Depois ajudei Carlisle a limpar a bagunça, fui à outra sala ver como estavam Emm e Claudia. Foi lindo de se ver, estavam apaixonados um pelo outro.

_- Ih, já vi que ganhei concorrência!_- eu disse. Claudia arregalou os olhinhos verdes que agora tem e sorriu.

_- Somos dois então, porque esta guriazinha é apaixonada pela mãe dela!_- disse Emm.

Cheguei mais perto dos dois e Claudia se inquietou no colo de Emm. Ele logo entendeu o que ela queria e a passou para mim.

_- Oi Claudia! Eu sou Helena, este é Emmett, somos teus pais. Esta é Esme e este cara bonitão aqui é Carlisle, eles são teus avós!_- eu disse à pequenininha que sorriu pra todos que retribuíram.

_- Vamos pesar e medir você direitinho Claudia?_- perguntou Carlisle.

_- Ela diz que tudo bem.._- respondi por ela.

Carlisle a recolocou sobre a balança e a mediu com a fita métrica, reconfirmando a primeira pesagem e medição dela feita por Esme.

_- Com fome querida?_- perguntou-lhe Esme.

_- Sim, mãe eu comprei uma mamadeira reforçada pra ela e mais um monte de coisas..Pega pra mim Emm?_- pedi e ele foi, logo estava de volta.

Eu aumentei a mamadeira mais algumas fraldas e roupinhas. Não demorou muito Esme e Carlisle estavam de volta com uma mamadeira cheia de sangue animal para Claudia beber. Esme e eu demos banho nela e colocamos nela uma roupinha limpa.

Neste meio tempo Carlisle e Emm fecharam toda a casa e pegaram nossas bagagens para que fossemos para Forks. Devolvi Claudia para o colo de Emm e entramos todos na lareira.

_- Casa Cullen, Forks!_- eu disse.

...EmmPOV

Eu e Carlisle já havíamos ligado pra nossa família em Forks avisando que logo chegaríamos com Claudia e eles ficaram de esperar por nós.

_- Parabéns Emmett meu filho, sua filha é linda._- disse Carlisle.

_- Obrigado pai. Mal posso crer na sorte que tenho, Helena, Claudia e ainda a possibilidade de ter mais filhos.._- ia dizendo, mas Carlisle me cortou.

_- Mais filhos Emmett!? Helena te mata e mata a todos nós se houver uma próxima vez!_- disse Carlisle em tom acusativo e desesperado.

_- Calma pai! Você não me deixou acabar! Os próximos serão meus filhos e de Hell! Desde que voltou ela é capaz de gerar uma vida dentro dela como qualquer outra mulher humana e fértil!_

_Ela também não entende bem o que acontece com ela. Helena alcançou a maturidade bruxa e loba enquanto ainda dormia. Hell ainda não sabe direito o que veio no pacote de poderes que ela recebeu recentemente, precisaremos cuidar dela. Ela se sente uma bomba relógio prestes a explodir!_- quem estava desesperado agora era eu, então Carlisle pôs as mãos sobre meu ombro, no seu gesto clássico de "pai" e me tranqüilizou.

_- Certo._- disse ele pensativo._- Faremos isso como uma família, não tema. Uma coisa de cada vez, agora vamos para Forks e lá nos organizaremos. Fique tranqüilo, Hell sabe cuidar muito bem de si, ela pedirá ajuda se quiser, não podemos forca-la! Vamos, Esme, Hell e sua filha esperam por nós._- pegamos as nossas malas e descemos.

Hell passou Claudia de volta para mim, diminuiu as malas e entramos todos na lareira. Logo aterrissamos na sala da enormemente encantada da casa de Forks.

Todas as meninas avançaram diretamente para mim e assustaram minha filha. Ela estendia os bracinhos compridos e roliços para Hell e implorava para ir para os braços da mãe.

_- Sshh, pronto filhote, já passou! Eles estão felizes em te conhecer.._- disse Hell rindo e tranqüilizando-a._- Veja, esta pequenininha aqui é Alice, esta é sua prima Renesmee, sua tia Bella e sua outra tia Rosálie._- Claudia escondia o rostinho nos cabelos de Hell._- Hey, não precisa temer! Olha como elas são lindas!_

_- Você é grande como seu pai! Nossa, Ness só teve este tamanho quando tinha uns dois dias! Nem parece que você mal nasceu!_- disse Rosálie que recebeu um sorriso de Claudia ainda tímido.

_- Estes aqui são Jasper, Edward e Bernard! Aquele grandão que cheira esquisito é meu primo Jacob, é fedidinho mas é uma ótima pessoa.._ Hell riu, assim como Jake.. em todos estes anos ele já nem ouvia mais o que dizíamos sobre ele.

_- Você teoricamente deveria cheirar igual a mim! Não ria!_- reclamou Jake. Ao ver Byrdie, Claudia estendeu-lhe os bracinhos para pular ir para o seu colo.

_- Quer vir comigo Claudia? Sabe, você é bem parecida com alguém que conheci, mas com certeza vai ser bem melhor! Venha!_- disse ele animado ao pegar o bebe.

_- É bem parecida mesmo.._- disse Hell com um sorriso amarelo.

_- Essa menina é mesmo enorme e esperta, ao contrario do pai.._- riu Edward._- __Já sabem se ela tem algum poder?_- perguntou.

_- Isso de poderes bruxos vem com o tempo.. próximo aos cinco anos, teremos muito tempo pra descobrir.._- disse Hell._- E por aqui, como vão as coisas? Precisam de ajuda em algo?_- perguntou ela relaxada e sentando-se no sofá.

_- Ouch!_- exclamou Byrdie._- Claudia me mordeu!_- reclamou sacudindo a mão.

_- Ela achou o teu cheiro gostoso!_- riu Edward.

_- E é mesmo!_- disseram Hell e Rosálie juntas, fazendo o bruxo corar, eu rosnar e todos rirem do climão que se instaurou.

Então Renesmee veio correndo de onde estava e se jogou no sofá ao lado de Hell e começou a beijá-la e apertá-la e eu não entendi absolutamente nada!

_- Hell! Obrigada! Obrigada!_- exclamava Ness feliz e emocionada.

_- Pelo que?_- perguntei.

_- Agora ganhei uma prima lindinha e você de volta!_- disse ela chorando como Hell.

...HellPOV

Claudia estava quase dormindo no colo de Byrdie quando Jasper a pegou por insistência minha. Ele quase nunca chegara perto de Ness quando ela era um bebe por medo de não se conter e acabar por mordê-la.

_- Confio em ti Jazz! Sei que jamais machucaria a tua afilhada!_- eu disse.

_- Que? Você quer que eu seja o padrinho dela?_- perguntou ele assustado e desengonçado com a menina no colo, eu lhe sorri.

_- Claro!_- exclamei. _- E vocês não fiquem com ciúmes porque eu pretendo dar à vocês todos afilhadindos lindinhos e fofinhos como Claudia!_

_- Hein?_- exclamou Bella.

_- É! Hell pode ter bebes também!_- disse Emm animado.

_- Aham! E pelo visto vaaaarios, eu nasci bem depois que minha mãe tinha 500 anos! Só espero não passar o resto da minha existência com um barrigão gigante, mas quero ter os meus filhotes.._- respondi abraçando Emm.

_- É filha, mas primeiro devo fazer uns exames em ti!_- disse Carlisle.

_- Sim senhor!_- eu disse batendo continência pra ele que sorriu balançando a cabeça.

_- Okay família feliz! Claudia precisa de um quarto! Comprou tudo né?_- perguntou Allie e eu disse que sim com a cabeça._- Vamos lá em cima arrumar então!_- então saímos com ela me puxando pelas escadas.

Logo estava tudo arrumado pra Claudia dormir em sua caminha e Jasper a trouxe e a depositou no berço, ela ressonava baixinho. Ligamos a babá eletrônica e saímos, fomos nos juntar ao resto da família que estava na sala.

_- Vocês têm certeza de que não precisam de ajuda?_- perguntei.

_- Temos sim, relaxe Hell!_- respondeu Rosálie.

_- Bom, se é assim eu vou à reserva! Vem comigo Jake?_- perguntei.

_- Claro! Vou te interar das coisas que estão acontecendo e que aconteceram! Estarão esperando por nós!_- respondeu ele.

_- Se precisarem de mim é só chamar.._- beijei Emm e saímos eu e Jake pelos fundos.

Seria a primeira vez que me transformaria em loba desde que voltei, confesso que estava com certo receio. E com certeza ele tinha sentido! Doeu muito! Muito!

**Capitulo 14 – Nova Forma**

Helena e Jacob haviam saído pela porta dos fundos ainda sob a forma humana. A família do lado de dentro juntou-se à parede envidraçada que dava para os fundos da casa querendo rever a grande loba branca em que Hell se transformava.

_- Ela está com receio, medo até.._- disse Jasper aos presentes.

_- Por quê?_- perguntou Esme.

_- Hell atingiu a maioridade loba enquanto ainda dormia.É a primeira vez em que ela vai se transformar desde que voltou, ela não sabe o alcance dos poderes lupinos que tem.._- disse Byrdie.

_- O que isso quer dizer?_- perguntou Bella.

Neste instante Jasper, Jacob e Edward começaram a se contorcerem de dor enquanto Helena berrava no jardim e seu corpo alçava-se a palmos do chão. O corpo dela estendia-se de forma lenta e dolorosa.

_- Edward! Fale comigo Edward!_- gritava Bella nervosa sacudindo o corpo do marido.

_- Jasper! Jasper eu estou aqui com você!_- dizia Alice com a cabeça de Jazz em seu colo.

Ness, Byrdie e Emmett haviam corrido ao encontro de Jacob e Helena. Afastaram Jake dela o Maximo que podiam, mas ficaram paralisados com o que viram.

_- Santo Merlin!_- disparou Bernard chamando a atenção de todos.

Helena parara de grita assim como Jasper, Jacob e Edward, EUA transformação estava completa. Se antes ela já era 3 vezes maior que Jacob em sua forma de lobo, agora ela era grande como um prédio!

Caiu sobre as quatro patas ofegando de cansaço e grunhindo como se estivesse chorando e bufando como se falasse. Até que finalmente falou, era uma loba enorme que agora também falava como gente. Assustou ainda mais a todos.

_- Hell?_- perguntou Emmett receoso.

_- Sim?_- Helena se assustou com o som da própria voz._- Me desculpem, a ultima coisa que eu queria era assustá-los ou causar alguma dor! Eu não sabia que seria assim!_- Hell olhava-se refletida na água presente em uma poça.

_- Rainha?_- falou Jacob fazendo uma mesura e olhando admirado para a prima._- Não se desculpe por ser o que és! Eu não senti propriamente dor, só senti a forca do poder chegar a ti._- explicou.

_- Ela foi para ti também, provavelmente você também aumentou de tamanho, você é o segundo em comando Jacob! Desse jeito eu escuto a mente de cada alfa existente, você muito provavelmente também os escutará! E é bem possível que fale também.._- disse Hell.

_- Eu senti a tua dor, mas imagino que isso tenha sido o de menos.._- disse Jasper com um sorriso amarelo.

_- Me desculpe._- disse Helena sem coragem de encará-lo.

_- Eu senti a dor de Jasper.._- disse Edward_.- Você e Jacob agora estão definitivamente bloqueados pra mim.._

Helena voltou à forma humana como os demais e estava realmente chorando como parecia. Abraçou à Jasper e Edward lhes pedindo perdão por te-los feito sofrer. Disse que quando passou pela transformação perdeu o controle sobre sua mente, por isso que os dois foram os mais atingidos. Isso acontecera porque os poderes deles não tem bloqueios, influem e são influenciados pelo ambiente.

_- E quanto à Claudia? Será que ela acordou?_- perguntou Rosálie olhando para o andar de cima.

_- Não, o quarto é protegido._- respondeu Hell.

_- Vamos?_- perguntou Jake.

_- Sim._- concordou Hell.

Jacob e Helena transformaram-se em lobos e seguiram para a reserva de La Push para visitar a tribo Quileute. Jacob realmente havia aumentado de tamanho como Helena havia previsto. Todos os Cullen e Bernard voltaram para dentro de casa ainda um pouco assustados pelo o que haviam visto há pouco.

_- Jasper e Edward, vocês estão bem?_- perguntou Carlisle._- Recomendo que vocês cacem, temos uma criança nesta casa, todo o cuidado é pouco!_

_- Estou preocupada é com Helena! Nossa pequena parecia perturbada Carlisle! Eu me lembro como foi entrar na mente dela! Agora Jasper e Edward apenas sentiram o que ela deixou passar! Mais uma explosão desta e a pobre pode acabar enlouquecendo!_- exaltava-se Alice.

_- Não se preocupem._- respondeu Bernard tranqüilo._- Esta foi a ultima explosão que ela teve. Ela é originalmente loba e bruxa. O poder bruxo foi liberado quando ela voltou, através do medalhão. Agora, o poder lupino foi liberado quando ela se transformou._

_- Certeza absoluta Bernard? Como sabe de tudo isso?_- perguntou Emmett que antes estava quieto olhando para o nada.

_- Sou especializado em Helena. Não por acaso que eu sou o braço direito dela, sou o seu protetor, sua sombra. Ela confia em mim._- respondeu Bernard e Emmett rosnou furioso a encará-lo.

_- Você ainda não desistiu dela não é? Continua a querer ela pra você! Rosálie sabe que ela está sendo enganada, usada?_- acusava Emmett enquanto Bernard apenas levantara as mãos para o alto rendendo-se, mostrando que não estava armado.

_- Ele não está me usando ou enganado Emmett! Eu e Byrdie nos gostamos de verdade! Helena é o trabalho dele, além de ser a irmã de seu padrasto e padrinho, ela é nossa irmã também! Ele foi escolhido! Não foi propriamente uma opção dele!_- disse Rosálie encarando Emmett ao defender o bruxo.

_- Eu amos Helena e sempre vou amá-la, mas admito que perdi!_- confessou Byrdie._- Como Rosálie disse, eu fui escolhido e não se escolhe as suas obrigações mágicas! Você apenas as cumpre! Eu tive foi é sorte de cumprir a minha ao lado dela, só isso!_

O clima tenso diminuiu diante das ultimas palavras de Bernard para Emmett, que se juntou à Alice, Bella, Jasper e Edward para caçar.

...HellPOV

_- É esquisito não é?_- perguntou-me Jake ainda sob a forma de lobo e falando enquanto caminhávamos pela floresta. Do tamanho em que estávamos não havia a necessidade de correr para percorremos as distancias entre as fronteiras.

_- Esquisito? Ta brincando né!? Eu ainda estou apavorada! Olha bem pra nós! Somos dois gigantões!_- eu disse meio aparvalhada ainda.

_- Mas tua mãe não era grande assim?_- perguntou ele.

_- Nunca a vi como loba Jake.. Ela só se transformava na lua-cheia, e longe de mim. Agora eu lembro que eu também me transformava, mas ficava do tamanho que eu tinha antes e não grande deste jeito! É bem provável que ela tivesse o mesmo tamanho que eu tenho agora, talvez até maior, ela era a rainha antes de mim.._- respondi sentando-me na relva.

_- Vamos chamar os outros?_- perguntou ele.

Jake sentou-se um pouco atrás de mim e uivamos juntos no meio da mata. Não demorou muito e vários lobos, mais ainda do que aqueles que haviam quando eu estive ali da outra vez apareceram e ao ver-nos curvaram-se respeitosamente. Sam veio à frente deles e falou conosco.

_- Rainha, Príncipe, estamos felizes que estejam aqui conosco!_- disse ele em pensamento, mas ainda com o focinho apontando para o chão.

_- Oi Sam! Olá Quileutes!_- eu disse feliz e todos levantaram a cabeça para nos olhar._- Também fico feliz em estar de volta! Pra quem ainda não conheço, eu sou Helena. Agora cortem de balela e vistam algo para que eu possa abraçá-los como se deve!_- exclamei.

Todos, incluindo Jake, afastaram-se para trás de arvores próximas e vestiram algo. Eu não precisava, devido os meus poderes élficos as folhas grudavam automaticamente no meu corpo, então um por um eles foram saindo detrás das arvores, ainda ressabiados.

_- Rainha!_- exclamou Sam abaixando-se de novo. Fui até ele e parei na fuá frente com as mãos na cintura e batendo o pé direito no chão. Juntei-o pelos ombros e o obriguei a olhar pra mim.

_- Sam, você é meu amigo! Me dê um abraço descente e pare com este negócio de rainha pra cá e pra lá, eu tenho um nome!_- então ele sorriu e me abraçou apertado._- Eita, melhor assim né?_- eu disse e então ele riu.

_- Hell! Estávamos com saudades!_- disseram Seth e Leah juntos e fui correndo abraçá-los. Depois foi a vez de Quill, Embry, Jared, Paul, enfim de todos os que eu conhecia, incluindo as minhas "primas" Rachel e Rebecca as irmãs de Jake, elas só se transformavam aqui na reserva, era certo que elas pareciam e eram mais velhas do que a gente.

Fui apresentada aos novos membros do bando que contava com dois dos filhos de Sam e Emily e mais algumas das crianças que eu conhecera seis anos antes e que agora tinham idade suficiente pra se transformarem. Seguimos andando e conversando pelo pedaço de floresta que faltava até a praia. Lá chegando entrei direto no mar e sai dele de alma lavada, carregando agora um modelito "alga". Leah correu até a casa dela e me trouxe um par de jeans e um blusão para que eu vestisse. Não demorou muito e todos desceram em direção onde estávamos para nos encontrar.

_- Emily! Teus filhos são lindos! Leelee os teus também são!_- exclamei._- Sabem, agora eu sou mãe também! Seth, Leah, vocês se lembram de Claudia não é? Aquela minha amiga morta por Jane em Dartmouth!_- eu não parava de fofocar.

_- Hein!? Hell, que história confusa é essa? Você ta grávida?_- perguntou Seth.

_- Ih, é complicada assim mesmo.._- riu Jake._- Mas deixa que eu conto, Hell é muito apegada aos detalhes.._- e ao fim de sua narrativa estavam todos boquiabertos.

_- Poxa, eu não sabia se eu teria perdoado, Hell me desculpe, mas essa é a minha opinião!_- disse Vanessa.

_- É, tudo bem.._- lhe sorri amarelo._- Mas eu amo Emmett e aquela criança é Claudia! Eu não poderia fazer outro do que perdoá-lo e seguir adiante já que foi ele quem querendo ou não devolveu a vida a ela, né!? Depois eu posso ter os meus próprios filhos.._- eu disse e alguns lobos rosnaram perante a minha resposta, me incomodou, mas não chegou a magoar..Meus lobos têm direito à própria opinião, mesmo assim foram repreendidos por Sam e Jake.

...

_- Hell, veja o que eu achei quando arrumava uma papelada antiga na minha casa, são fotografias muito antigas, do casamento dos meus pais!_- disse Billy me passando as tais fotos. Eram antigas mesmo! Mas havia nelas uma pessoa que fez lagrimas de alegria botarem em meus olhos.

_- Billy! Essa é minha mãe! Minha mãe! Você à conheceu!? Por Merlin! Como soube que era ela?_- eu ria e chorava.

_- Infelizmente eu não cheguei à conhecê-la, mas a reconheci assim que pus os meus olhos nela! Vocês se parecem e ainda há o nome dela escrito atrás! Não havia como errar, pode ficar com elas se quiser!_- disse Billy.

_- Não, elas são suas!_- passei a mão por cima das fotos e as dupliquei, depois devolvi as originais para Billy que assim como os outros mais jovens me olhava assustado.

_- Menina, você ainda me assusta fazendo isso sabia!_- disse ele embaraçado e eu ri enquanto secava as minhas lagrimas.

_- Jura!? Então agora eu vou assustar à todos!_- me levantei ficando bem à frente de Billy em sua cadeira de rodas.

_- O que pretende fazer Hell?_- perguntou Jake apreensivo.

_- Como "rainha".._- eu disse fazendo as aspinhas no ar._- Bem, eu tenho o poder de requerer quem eu quiser para o meu séquito, desde que esta pessoa tenha sangue lupino, como é o teu caso Billy. Então, eu não posso fazer outro à não ser convidá-lo para ser o meu conselheiro, aceita?_- perguntei.

_- Assim você me deixa emocionado! É uma honra!_- disse ele. Depois da morte de Quill Sênior, Billy era o mais velho da tribo, ok, não tão velho assim..

_- Poxa, obrigado Hell!_- disse Jake ao se aproximar do pai.

_- Não me agradeça ainda Jacob Black!_- disse eu encarando-o._- Billy, me permite tocá-lo?_

Billy assentiu e eu me ajoelhei em sua frente e depositei a minha mão direita em seu corpo e a outra em meu coração, então respirei fundo.

...JakePOV

Quando Hell pos a mão direita sobre o corpo do meu pai, achei que ela fosse dizer umas palavras bonitas e só! Me enganei feio! Agora ela e meu pai estavam envoltos em uma bolha de proteção, um escudo, Hell está brilhando e meu pai tremendo. Eu aqui do lado de fora nada posso fazer!

_- Jake, faca algo!_- exclamaram minhas irmãs. Rebecca havia se separado e voltara do Hawaii, Rachel e Paul moravam aqui e haviam se casado à uns 15 anos.

_- Não dá! Nada atravessa o escudo dela! Temos só que esperar!_- eu tentava parecer calmo pra elas mas eu estava era morrendo de medo.

Pouco depois meu pai parou quieto. Hell retirou a mãos dele e de seu corpo, dirigiu-se à mim.

_- Jake, eu pensei muito e não tinha muitas idéias de como te agradecer por tudo o que você fez por mim desde que eu te conheci.._- eu à cortei, meu pai se tateava e se olhava averiguando se tudo nele estava no lugar.

_- Você é maluca! Só pode! Além de ser minha "prima", você é minha rainha! Ë uma honra poder servi-la Helena!_- exclamei._- Ainda transformas-te meu pai em teu conselheiro!_

_- Bem, antes que você me interrompesse eu iria dizer que sendo Billy meu parente e que ao contrario de Joseph, meu irmão, ele tem a capacidade de se transformar em lobo.._- ela explicava, mas foi a vez do meu pai cortá-la.

_- Mas eu estou entravado nesta cadeira pra sempre Helena!_- exclamou ele.

_- Ah, não está mais! Era isso que eu estava tentando dizer! Além de você ser conselheiro meu e de Jacob como meu irmão você está curado e pode correr para onde quiser! Vai dizer que não sente tuas pernas!?_- exclamou Hell ao beliscar o joelho de meu pai.

_- Ai, doeu!_- disse ele sério esfregando o joelho até perceber que ele realmente sentia as pernas de novo depois de tantos anos preso naquela cadeira.

_- Ufa! Por um instante achei que não tinha funcionado!_- disse Hell rindo e levantando-se do chão._- Hey Billy Black! Está esperando o que pra sair daí?_- disse ela ao estender-lhe a mão. Meu pai, que olhava abobalhado pra ela, assim como eu, minhas irmãs e o resto das pessoas presentes.

Ele lhe deu a mão e ela a agarrou e o puxou pra cima fortemente enquanto empurrava com o pé a cadeira de rodas para longe. Desde criança que eu não via meu pai sobre os próprios pés, foi como um milagre. Estávamos todos abobalhados, sem reação. Meu pai à abraçou forte e chorava muito.

_- Obrigado menina! Obrigado!_- dizia ele aos soluços.

_- Fiz o que eu não podia fazer antes, só isso._- respondeu ela humildemente, chorando também._- Você é o meu presente para Jake, para nossa espécie, pra mim... Vá abraçar teus filhos, ande até eles, corra te eles Billy!_- exclamou ela.

...HellPOV

Fazer àqueles que amo felizes me faz feliz! Jake e Billy mereciam isso, não fiz mais do que torná-los mais felizes. Obrigada mãe! Eu só conseguia pensar nela, Indira Mentz. Meu celular tocou, era Emm.

_- Alo!_

_- Hell, que festa é essa? Ouvimos aqui de casa!_- exclamou ele.

_- Venham ver por si mesmos! Traga Claudia, traga todos, traga Charlie!_- pedi.

_- Chegaremos em breve!_- disse ele.

* * *

**N/A: à vc Miih que comentou o meu ultimo post! Beijos! Vic**


	7. Tudo em Familia III

**N/A: Olá meninas, adorei as Reviews, muito fofas mesmo! Eu fiquei tao feliz que nem sei o que dizer!**

**Este é o ultimo pedaco da parte dois, espero que gostem..**

**Os poderes de Clau, virao bem mais além, mas virao! Bijoss, muitos beijosss!**

**Vic**

* * *

PARTE 2 (III)

TUDO EM FAMILIA

**Capitulo 15 – Festa na Floresta**

EmmPOV

A barulheira que vinha dos lados de La Push se ouvia até dentro de casa! Realmente algo de muito grande estava acontecendo por lá! Claudia já havia acordado e bebido mais sangue. Ela estava brincando no colo de Ness quando liguei para Hell e ela me disse para chamar a todos, inclusive Charlie pra descer até a praia. Bella falou com ele enquanto arrumávamos algumas coisas antes de sair.

Isso já era metade da tarde, Charlie disse que iria à reserva de qualquer jeito depois de terminar o seu turno na delegacia para pegar Sue, sendo assim seguimos nós para lá.

_- O que será que está acontecendo lá? É quase ensurdecedor!_- reclamava Rose.

_- Não sei, mas Hell disse pra irmos todos.. Se ela disse para levarmos Claudia é porque não deve ser ruim!_- eu disse.

Entramos todos em nossos carros. Bella e Edward foram na Ferrari dela, Carlisle e Esme na Mercedes, Jasper e Alice no Porshe, Ness, Byrdie e Rose comigo no Jeep cuidando de Claudia. Nada poderia nos preparar para o que estava por vir.

Deixamos nossos carros na frente da casa de Jake e descemos para a praia de onde vinha toda a musica e luz. A tarde estava clara, o vento era um pouco frio, mas na orla o ar era fresco e agradável, não como lá em cima.

Havia uma enorme fogueira na areia que ardia em verde, fogo encantado. Havia pessoas que mexiam com comidas e bebidas, outros com musica, estavam definitivamente preparando uma grande festa. A voz de Billy Black soou alto e alegre, ele estava sentados sobre um tronco de arvore, sem sua cadeira de rodas.

_- Chegaram os que faltavam! Vejam o que Helena fez comigo!_- exclamou enquanto se levantava. Nossos queixos caíram meio metro, Billy Black estava andando!

_- OMG!_- exclamaram Bella e Ness juntas, depois ambas correram ao encontro dele.

Hell veio logo atrás de Billy, ela sorria linda e angelical, Claudia se contorcia toda para alcançar a mãe, enquanto Byrdie que a segurava em seus braços ria divertido.

_- Vejo que deu certo Hell! Parabéns!_- disse ele.

_- Deu certo Byrdie!_- disse ela ficando vermelha e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

_- Hein?_- perguntou Carlisle.

_- Antes de Hell ir à Volterra estávamos, melhor, ela estava treinando em Saint Mungos e ainda dentro da Liga, na base de treinamento, a cura de ferimentos! Ela conseguia recuperar ferimentos recentes, mas não danos permanentes como no caso de Billy, agora ela consegue!_- contou Byrdie feliz ao passar Claudia para ela e beijar-lhe a testa._- Sempre soube que conseguiria!_- completou.

_- Obrigada pela confiança._- sorriu ela._- Filha, vamos conhecer a família da mamãe?_- perguntou._- Sei que eles cheiram estranho pra você agora, mas você vai se acostumar logo. Grave bem o rosto deles, você não pode confiar em mais ninguém ta!_- disse ela séria e pelo visto Claudia entendeu._- Assim como você não pode confiar em outros vampiros que não sejam estes! Ótimo! Sim, eu sei que Byrdie não é vampiro ou lobo, ele é bruxo como eu e você também somos!_- ela riu._- Vou te apresentar outro ta e outros quando eles chegarem, até lá berre, mas não vá com ninguém que não conheça!_

_- Ela é esperta, Hell! Não se preocupe tanto!_- disse Edward.

_- Não custa avisar filho.. Vamos nos juntar aos outros? Quero falar com Billy!_- disse Carlisle que foi seguido pelos demais, deixamos eu, Hell e Clau para trás.

_- Você é fantástica Hell, te amo mais a cada segundo!_- eu disse ao beijá-la.

_- Emm, não brigue com Bernard! Não achei legal a maneira com que você falou com ele. Pare de Bobagem!_- disse Hell me passando um pito.

Me desculpei e Hell disse que eu era um bobo, depois me beijou. Fomos nos juntar aos outros e Hell apresentou Claudia aos lobos. Clau fazia cara de puro nojo no inicio, depois relaxou e começou a passar de colo em colo.. até se aquietar com Vanessa, esposa de Seth.

_- Cullens! Tenho uma coisa pra mostrar a vocês! São fotos do casamento dos pais de Billy Black! A ruiva ao fundo é minha mãe, Indira Mentz! Ela veio ao casamento deles aqui mesmo na reserva, 1955!_- contava Hell extremamente emocionada, passando as fotos para nós. Hell é parecida com a mãe, a altura, o nariz e principalmente os cabelos.

_- Hell, gostaria de te perguntar uma coisa.._- disse Carlisle.

_- Claro pai, até duas se você quiser!_- respondeu Hell.

_- Você curou o dano na coluna de Billy em definitivo ou é algo temporário?_- perguntou ele sério.

_- Olha pai, os ferimentos dos quais tratei antes deste não tiveram recaídas até hoje, mas não posso confirmar nada com certeza absoluta, gostaria, mas não posso._- respondeu Hell.

O que mais me encanta nela é que Helena usa seus poderes para o bem. Ela pensa nos outros antes mesmo de pensar em si. E mesmo quando pensa em si pondera para que o mínimo de pessoas saia perdendo. Eu à amo com cada pedacinho do meu ser. Helena é perfeita e é minha.

...

_- Hell, enquanto você estava fora Neville confirmou a visita à Hogwarts para amanha e sexta-feira._- informou Bernard.

_- Já? Ok, Emm você pode cuidar de Clau por este dois dias né?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Não podemos eu e ela ir junto?_- pedi.

_- Não desta vez amor, é trabalho. Mas teremos os espelhos conectados okay! Serão só dois dias, passa rápido!_- Hell passou a mao por meu rosto depois me beijou.

Já era inicio da noite quando o carro de Charlie Swan apontou na estrada que dava à La Push, quando ele viu o amigo de infância andando novamente, chorou como criança abraçado à ele. Depois beijou Sue, Bella e Ness.

Quando lhe foi contado como tal coisa ocorrera com Billy ele veio diretamente à Helena, pegou suas mãos alvas e de dedos longos e as beijou.

_- Você é abençoada menina, acabaste de fazer este velho muito feliz!_- disse Charlie rindo e chorando.

_- Que ótimo! Era esta a intenção, mas se você ficar aqui chorando vai perder a festa! Enxugue estas lágrimas e divirta-se!_- disse Hell também fungando e limpando o rosto de Charlie com as mãos.

...

Claudia estava atracada em um pedaço de carne crua que Hell dera à ela depois que nossa filha havia tentado morder Vanessa varias vezes, assim como à Byrdie também. Enquanto todos se divertiam com a cena e tiravam fotos, Alice estava desesperada porque havia arrumado Claudia com babados e firulas que agora estavam em frangalhos e manchados de sangue.

Foi uma graça ver Hell e Clau dividindo aquele momento, aquelas mãozinhas gordinhas segurando aquele pedaço de carne com gana, enquanto ela afundava a boquinha na carne e à chupava revirando os olhinhos como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais gostosa do mundo! E toda a vez que a retirava da boca, sorria com as gengivinhas rosadas e carinha lambuzada, ficou assim até pegar no sono, ainda com a carne na boca.

Nos despimos de todos e voltamos pra casa. Alice e Jazz foram com meu carro, enquanto nó três aparataríamos diretamente em casa. Hell ficou de vê-los todos assim que retornasse, deixando-os avisados que chegariam alguns lobisomens e que poderia ser perigoso se eles não estivessem atentos. E que em sinal de qualquer problema que à chamassem sem hesitar, depois "puff", sumimos.

_- Pulito!_- foi o que Hell disse ao passar a mão por sobre o corpinho de Claudia que dormia completamente relaxada em seus braços. Depois trocou-lhe a fralda e a roupinha, colocando-lhe no berço. Clau dorme extremamente pesado!

_- E você papai.. agora venha comigo!_- Hell me arrastou para o nosso quarto, fizemos amor até o dia amanhecer...

...

**Capitulo 16 – Wizards (Bruxos)**

HellPOV

Já era de manhazinha quando me encontrei com Byrdie na sala para irmos à Hogwarts pela rede de floo. Me despedi de Emm, Claudia e todos os outros, sob os elogios de Alice pelo meu modelito.

_- Diretoria Hogwarts!_- disse Byrdie.

...

Faziam anos que eu não pisava em Hogwarts. Lá eu não tinha receio de ser bruxa, era uma de minhas casas. O diretor Neville nos esperava juntamente com Joseph e Luna. Cumprimentei à todos e descemos para o salão principal para o café da manha, era quase no fim do horário deles, eu estava era verde de fome! Quando entramos no salão o bochicho era grande! Sentamos à mesa principal e diretamente o diretor Neville se dirigiu ao púlpito para discursar.

_- Bom dia meus queridos alunos! Hoje atrasamos o horário do nosso tradicional café da manha, por conta de nossos extraordinários convidados! Estes são os responsáveis pela Liga de Exterminadores Bruxos!_- disse ele como sempre animado, agora apontando pra nós._- São eles, Joseph Dawn ex-ministrado e nosso antigo professor de poções e chefe da Casa Lufa-Lufa! Bernard Lovegood, ex-aluno da Casa Corvinal e auror especializado do Ministério! E finalmente Helena Mentz Koleston Cullen, também ex-aluna da Casa Corvinal, rainha Lycan, neta de Indra Koleston e membro da família real vampira!_- introduzia ele emocionado. Eu me levantei e tomei o lugar de Neville no púlpito e também discursei.

_- Bom, os números das minhas medidas são..._- todos riram da minha piada sem graça._- Como o diretor Longbottom disse, eu, meu irmão Joseph e meu querido braço direito Bernard somos os responsáveis pela Liga de Exterminadores Bruxos. Estaremos aqui em Hogwarts hoje e amanha para observá-los. A partir deste momento há uma lista na entrada da escola para que vocês possam se inscrever para as entrevistas da Liga, as quais serão realizadas amanha por nós trêém estas inscrições são apenas para os alunos do terceiro ano para adiante!_- informei e grande parte dos alunos menores ficou extremamente decepcionado._- Hoje estarei circulando pelas classes e observando somente, também estarei aberta para perguntas de todos sem exceção! Agora, vamos comer, porque pelo menos eu estou faminta!_- era o fim do meu glorioso discurso, mas antes que eu pudesse voltar à mesa um garoto na mesa de Sonserira levantou a mão e pediu a palavra.

_- Senhorita Helena? Posso perguntar algo?_**- **pediu-me um garoto loiro_._

_- Humm, sim, desde que não seja nada confidencial, recomendo! Diga-me seu nome primeiro!_- pedi.

_- Me chamo Lucio Brown! Eu gostaria de saber, vocês voltarão todos os anos aqui para selecionar alunos?_- perguntou.

_- Provavelmente Lucio, nem todos os inscritos, convidados, selecionados ou recomendados para a Liga completam o treinamento. Alguns desistem, outros morrem.. Por isso tenham consciência ao se inscreverem para esta entrevista de amanha, peco-lhes cautela!_- recomendei.

...

O dia cheio de perguntas e observações. Joseph e Luna estiveram comigo e com Byrdie durante todo o tempo, gostinho de anos passados, onde eu só tinha que estudar, amar e ser amada. Sem herança, sem Liga, sem problemas, sem padecer no paraíso! Nostalgia...

_- Hell, o que há? Você está com uma cara feia há horas!_- disse Luna me tirando dos meus devaneios, durante a ceia.

_- Estou cansada Loonny, só isso. Vou passar a noite verificando os inscritos e as notas, acertando os horários para as entrevistas de amanha.. Senhor diretor, poderia informar que os horários das entrevistas estarão fixados na porta deste salão pela manha e que as entrevistas começarão às 9 da manha? Obrigada.._- eu pedi e depois sai.

Fui direto ao escritório da diretoria para conferir os nomes, notas, habilidades, antecedentes, etc. Cerca de duas horas depois Byrdie se juntou à mim trazendo mais nomes com ele para as verificações.

Disse que Luna e Joseph haviam se recolhido porque estavam cansados, Luna das aulas e da agora Direção da Casa Corvinal e Joseph do trabalho na Liga.

_- Junte-se à eles Byrdie! Você precisa descansar também, eu os invejo por isso.. Sinto tanta falta de dormir.._- eu disse.

_- Eu diria que você realmente precisa dormir.._- ele sorriu._- Me diga o que há! Você pode enganar à quase todos, mas não à mim! Você está a ponto de explodir, eu vejo isso! Vamos conversar enquanto verificamos estas fichas, eu durmo amanha quando voltarmos pra casa, vai desembucha!_- disse.

Byrdie me conhece mesmo. Contei-lhe as coisas que estavam me atormentando desde que voltei, ou seja, quase sempre.

_- Você se arrependeu?_- perguntou ele confuso, diria até um pouco chocado.

_- não Bernard! Não diga bobagens! Provavelmente eu já teria realmente morrido há anos! Foi graças aos Cullen que eu encontrei a chave pra me conhecer, conhecer os meus segredos! Eles e os quileutes se arriscam todos os dias, assim como você, Luna, Indra e Joseph, agora Claudia! Eu me sinto uma baita egoísta! E como Edward disse certa vez, um imã pra catástrofes! É isso que eu sou!_- eu me indignei comigo mesma.

_- Não seja tão radical Helena! Ouça-me, Jéssica foi a única ameaça que recebemos nestes anos em que estamos no poder! Seu avo na magia, teu irmão e Jacob com os lobos e os Cullen com os vampiros! Qualquer um que queira ir contra nós estará cometendo suicídio! Estamos protegidos, você está protegida! Agora pense um pouco em você, seja feliz, você precisa relaxar!_- exclamava ele.

_- Fácil falar..._- resmunguei.

_- Fácil fazer! Comece à se divertir! Você é poderosa, é uma rainha! Aceite o que você é e pare de se desculpar por ser magnífica! Enlouqueça um pouco! Tome um porre, faca compras, dance, cante, faca sexo em lugares esquisitos, beije na boca! Você tem só 18 anos, viva!_- Byrdie gritava e gesticulava.

_- Vou pensar no teu caso.._- ri._- Agora vamos trabalhar, eu ainda quero caçar antes que o dia amanheça!_- só Byrdie consegue me fazer segura.

Passamos horas examinando papeis e mais papeis com notas e observações sobre os alunos que haviam assinado a ficha para as entrevistas. No fim foram mais de cinqüenta inscritos, mas selecionamos apenas dois. Um garoto, Michael Gazz e uma garota, Gabrielle Carmichael.

Descemos eu e Bernard, fixamos na porta do salão principal o papel com os dois nomes para as entrevistas e outro dizendo que voltaríamos no próximo ano para verificar se houve melhora no desempenho bruxo e social de outra lista de inscritos.

Mandei Byrdie dormir e sai para caçar na floresta proibida. Fiquei por lá até o dia amanhecer, voltei para dentro do castelo cantarolando uma velha canção que minha mãe cantava para eu dormir. Subi, tomei um banho e troquei de roupa, desta vez uma bem mais confortável.

Estava passando pelos corredores quando ao fundo ouvi outro alguém cantando a mesma canção que eu havia entoado antes, achei estranho e fui verificar, mas quando cheguei ao local de onde viera a canção ela cessou.

Mais nada, nem um piu. Fiquei intrigada, foi então que olhei o meu relógio e percebi que eu já estava atrasada para as entrevistas e estava exatamente do outro lado do castelo, perdera o meu tempo ali, sai correndo.

...

_- Olá, bom dia! Desculpem o atraso! Parabéns Michael e Gabrielle! Vocês dois foram os únicos desta primeira leva de inscritos à serem classificados para esta entrevista!_- eu disse ao chegar e me sentar entre Bernard e Joseph, de frente aos candidatos._- Vejo que já conhecem Bernard e Joseph.._

_- Venerado Merlin! Nem acredito que estou de frente à "herdeira"! Sou sua fã senhorita Helena!_- exclamou Gabrielle excitada.

_- Vamos deixar o pobre Merlin de fora, sim! Me chame apenas de Helena, sem este negocio de herdeira e senhorita, certo? E você Michael, é sempre quieto assim?_- perguntei ao garoto que me olhava meio admirado também.

_- É, eu acho, sabe, somos um pouco parentes.._- contou ele corado.

_- É? E de que lado?_- perguntei interessada.

_- Minha bisavó era prima de sua bisavó Minerva, a que fora casada com Tarânius.._- respondeu ele satisfeito.

_- Ah sei, o mesmo Tarânius que atacou a família da minha mãe.._- eu disse.

_- Me desculpe, eu não quis ofende-la.._- disse ele envergonhado.

_- Não, tranqüilo Michael, não me ofendeste! Pois então, eu os convoquei aqui hoje para saber se vocês realmente estão interessados em se juntar aos nossos treinees que enviamos à nossos campos de treinamento no inicio da semana?_- perguntei.

_- Ah, estamos sim!_- responderam os dois.

_- Como eu disse ontem, vocês devem ponderar bem esta decisão! Como Joseph mesmo me disse quando eu fui chamada anos atrás... Se vocês acham Hogwarts puxada, esperem um pouco mais pra iniciarem os nossos treinamentos._- falei._- É difícil! E não há nenhuma garantia de que conseguirão terminar o programa! Alguns desistem, outros morrem, e mesmo chegando ao fim vocês passam por testes para que sejam classificados por nível, para colocá-los em suas missões.._- contei.

_- É verdade que lá se aprende mais do que aqui na escola?_- perguntou Gabrielle.

_- É._- respondeu Joseph._- Foi eu e o tataravô de Helena que iniciamos a Liga de Exterminadores Bruxos._- completou ele seco.

_- Em média, quanto tempo dura este treinamento?_- perguntou Michael.

_- É entre um ano e meio, dois, incomunicáveis.. Depois vêm o período de testes de nível que pode levar mais um ano._- respondeu Joseph.

_- Helena, posso perguntar em quanto tempo você completou este treinamento?_- disse Gabrielle.

_- Seis meses.._- ri._- Já com os teste de nível. Eu não sou propriamente o que possa ser chamada de dorminhoca.._- respondi para a garota boquiaberta.

_- Dizem por aqui que você na verdade só estudou um ano em Hogwarts.._- comentou Gabrielle.

_- É verdade, depois fiz o intensivo na America, mas só entrei para o treinamento depois de aprovada para o terceiro ano.._- contei.

_- E quantos níveis são?_- perguntou Michael.

_- Isso você só saberá se for aprovado, meu caro!_- respondeu Byrdie.

...

_- Bom, é isso, pensem bem, conversem com seus pais e entrem em contato conosco no Ministério em Londres!_- disse Bernard se levantando e acompanhando os jovens para fora da sala.

Me despedi de Joseph ali mesmo, ele disse que iríamos nos reencontrar no dia seguinte no casamento, seguiria de volta ao Ministério para arrumar algumas papeladas como ele mesmo disse, então voltei-me pra Byrdie.

_- Byrdie, reveja a minha árvore genealógica Koleston, por favor, veja se Neville nos possibilita dar uma olhada nas fichas deles de quando eles eram alunos.._- estávamos caminhando pelo corredor quando a tal canção começou à ecoar de novo, baixinho desta vez..

_- Sem problemas Hell, é pra já..._- respondia Byrdie e então eu o interrompi.

_- Ouve esta musica?_- perguntei.

_- Sim, mas ta baixa..parece uma musica de ninar.._- comentou.

_- E é. Minha mãe à cantava pra mim, dizia que era tão velha que mais ninguém além de mim e dela à conhecia. Agora, eis que aqui, alguém à conhece!_- exclamei._- Me acompanhe, vamos descobrir quem é!_- pedi dando-lhe a mão e o mais silenciosamente possível fomos atrás da tal cantora misteriosa.

...

**Capitulo 17 – Matrioscas**

ByrdiePOV

Não posso negar que Helena ainda mexe comigo e vê-la abalada psicologicamente como ela está só me dá mais vontade de pega-la em meus braços e acolhe-la até que sua dor passe.

Eu e Rosálie nos gostamos muito, temos um relacionamento adulto, além das fixações que tenho por Hell e ela por Emmett. Eles estarão ali para sempre, teremos que conviver com isso, é por isso que no final nos damos tão bem, na cama ou fora dela. Mas agora ali estava Helena precisando de mim e eu jamais consegui dizer "não" à ela.

Seguimos juntos e de mãos dadas pelos corredores vazios, escuros e úmidos de Hogwarts atrás de quem estava cantando ou cantarolando uma musica de ninar que Hell reconheceu como sendo a mesma que sua mãe cantava para ela. Foi quando chegamos mais perto que entendi a tal língua em que a musica era cantada, russo.

Olhei para Helena e seu rosto estava iluminado, seus olhos lacrimejavam e ela sibilava baixinho as mesmas palavras que eram ditas. Ela me olhou e sorriu, linda como sempre.

_- Byrdie! É esta, essa é a canção da minha mãe!_- disse ela emocionada.

_- O que diz? Entendo pouco de russo.._- comentei.

_- "Hoje nesta noite estrelada as matrioscas vão guiar teu sono e levar-te à um mundo onde não existe escuridão nem dor. Onde o sol brilha com a lua e as crianças saem para brincar sob a proteção e o amor de seus pais. Durma bem minha criança, eu logo vou te encontrar."_- traduziu ela.

_- É linda, como entende?_- perguntei.

_- Eu e minha mãe falávamos russo quando meu pai não estava em casa. Venha, vamos chegar mais perto, preciso saber quem é!_- disse ela me puxando de novo. Não andamos mais do que alguns metros e finalmente descobrimos de quem era a voz.

_- Dama cinzenta!?_- disparei fazendo o fantasma da Casa Corvinal virar-se para nós assustado e querer fugir.

_- Não, por favor não vá! Eu também conheço esta canção, onde à aprendeu!? Eu lhe imploro, me diga!_- Hell chorava e falava com o fantasma alguns passos à minha frente.

_- Ora, foi a minha mãe e uma amiga dela quem compuseram esta canção! Creio que você não à conheça como acha que conhece porque ela foi extinta junto com a minha família e a família real Lycan!_- disse a fantasma se achando o máximo e saindo de novo, de nariz em pé.

_- Sou filha de Indira Mentz! Sou a rainha Lycan desde que minha mãe morreu!_- berrou Hell, fazendo com que o fantasma da Dama Cinzenta se virasse para ela, agora com completa admiração.

_- Meu bom Merlin!_- disse a fantasma à meio palmo de seu rosto._- Todos estes anos com você andando por aqui e eu jamais à reconheci! Minha mãe ficaria tão feliz de te conhecer.._- disse a fantasma feliz.

_- Diga, conheceste alguém da minha família?_- pediu Hell.

_- Sim, mas não tua mãe. Me diga, qual é a família do teu pai?_- perguntou a Dama cinzenta interessada olhando fixamente pra o rosto de Hell.

_- Koleston, meu pai era Peter Koleston._- respondeu Hell. O fantasma sorriu-lhe e ela fez uma cara de confusão assim como eu._- Por que sorri?_- perguntou.

_- Conheci teu pai! Um bruxo fascinante! Foi o primeiro Koleston à sair das casas de Sonserina ou Lufa-Lufa! Ele foi um Corvinal como você minha querida, e tão bonito! Bonito como o teu namorado ai atrás!_- respondeu a fantasma apontando pra mim e Hell nada disse ao contrario, deu um meio sorriso e suspirou.

_- Jura? Meu pai, conheceste meu pai? Onde foi que ouviu esta canção pela ultima vez?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Ah querida, já nem sei! Sei que ela foi composta na "floresta das matrioscas"!_- respondeu a Dama Cinzenta e Helena arregalou os olhos como se estivesse passando por um momento de iluminação.

_- Obrigada! Obrigada mesmo Dama Cinzenta! A próxima vez que eu vier à Hogwarts conversaremos mais sobre o meu pai, mas agora eu e Bernard precisaremos ir!_- então Hell pegou a minha mão e saímos em disparada enquanto o fantasma falava que havia sido um prazer conversar com ela.

...HellPOV

_- Byrdie! Vá fazer o que te pedi! Nos veremos em Forks!_- eu disse ao deixá-lo à porta da diretoria.

_- Mas Helena! Eu preciso saber onde está indo!_- ele pediu.

_- Acho que sei onde era a minha casa! É algo que preciso fazer sozinha, não se preocupe comigo, estarei bem! Jamais conseguiria sem você por perto!_- então eu o beijei os lábios e depois desaparatei. As vezes abraços não exprimem exatamente o que se quer dizer, eu o amo também e muito.

...

Aquela parte fechada da Rússia era também conhecida antigamente como a "floresta das matrioscas" porque faziam daquelas árvores as matrioscas encantadas que cantavam para as crianças lobisomem dormirem. E as minhas cantavam a musica de minha mãe durante o período de lua-cheia em que ela não estava lá para me ninar.

Liguei uma coisa à outra quando o fantasma da Dama cinzenta me passou esta informação, quando me lembrei que quando eu era pequena minha mãe e eu havíamos marcado uma daquelas arvores para ser aquela com a qual eu faria as matrioscas para os meus filhos. E minha antiga casa ficava perto dali. Agora sendo eu também uma "mãe" precisava das minhas antigas bonecas para ninarem Claudia, provavelmente era por isso que a tal canção de ninar me veio tão forte à cabeça.

Sendo assim, cá estou eu tilintando de frio em meio à brumas de uma floresta úmida e fechada atrás de uma arvore que eu nem sei se ainda existepara poder encontrar um conjunto de matrioscas encantadas para ninar uma criança que não é minha, mas que por amor, eu adotei como filha.

Sim, eu sou recheada de idéias de jerico e também sou teimosa feito uma mula empacada, porque eu só saio daqui com as minhas matrioscas! Para não perder mais tempo conjurei um "tracker" que encontraria a tal arvore mais depressa. Eu não utilizaria a árvore agora, nem me seria permitido, mas matrioscas encantadas são só pra os filhos naturais. Já aquelas já existentes podem ser usadas por quem você quiser que use.

Segui o "tracker" por cerca de dez minutos, então a tal arvore brilhou alguns metros à minha frente. Aquela arvore ficava à oeste de nossa casa pelas minhas lembranças, virei-me naquela direção e segui andando mais alguns metros. Foi ai que senti-me passar por um escudo mágico ao qual atravessei sem perceber ao olhar.

_- Revelaccios Encantus!_- disparei com a mão para o ar e aquele pedaço de floresta se coloriu nas cores do arco-íris, em sete escudos de proteção._- Achei minha casa!_- vibrei ao pensar.

Tudo estava exatamente igual à como eu lembrava. Tudo exatamente igual ao dia em que Joseph viera me buscar, como no dia em que meus pais morreram. Tudo me lembrava à eles e quase tive a esperança de revê-los, mas foi ai que me deparei com malões e mais malões caídos pelo terreno.

Provavelmente as bagagens haviam retornado ao ponto de origem quando meus pais foram capturados. Recolhi todas, no total eram sete e segui andando em direção ao escudo violeta, o ultimo e mais escuro, era dentro dele que estava escondida a minha casa. Andei mais uns metros e então uma voz grave e familiar me fez paralisar. A voz do meu pai.

_- Intruso! Quem és?_- perguntou.

_- Sou eu Helena, Helena Mentz Koleston!_- gritei.

_- Prove!_- exigiu._- Caso contrario não sairás daqui vivo! Como chegaste até aqui?_- perguntou.

_- Pela árvore das matrioscas!_- exclamei.

_- Resposta correta! Entoe a canção e sua entrada será liberada!_- pediu.

Entoei a canção pronunciando palavra por palavra, meu pai era um bruxo muito poderoso e se ele me diz que eu não sairei daqui viva caso eu erre a resposta eu acredito nele! Minhas mãos suavam e meu corpo tremia feito vara verde, quando acabei a canção a voz grave do meu pai voltou à ecoar.

_- Bem vinda ao lar filhote!_- disse sua voz agora alegre.

Em um passe de mágica o escudo violeta caiu à minha frente revelando a grande casa na qual eu vivi por onze anos. Caí de joelhos, chorando como criança.

...EmmPOV

Eu já estava morrendo de saudades da minha mulher mas sabia que ela estava trabalhando e que voltaria pra mim assim que acabasse o que tinha pra fazer. Cuidava de Claudia quando ela estava acordada com a ajuda e supervisão dos outros e no resto do tempo eu ficava jogando vídeo-game com Jasper ou Edward. Não mais do que de repente reaparece Bernard na lareira com cara de bocó e carregando uma infinidade de papeis com ele, sem Helena.

_- Cadê Hell?_- perguntei.

_- Foi resolver algo sozinha, disse que não ia demorar mais do que o suficiente. Me deixou incumbido de montar a árvore genealógica Koleston e se foi._- respondeu ele como se falasse do tempo ou de uma dor de cabeça.

_- E como você á deixa sozinha? Pra onde ela foi Bernard?_- perguntei.

_- Eu à deixei sozinha porque ela pediu, foi atrás da antiga casa dela.. Fica próxima à uma tal de "floresta das matrioscas", acho.._- disse ele dando de ombros.

_- Seu bocó, não serve nem pra saber onde ela anda!_- me irritei e o xinguei, sai para chamá-la por espelho, então Byrdie falou de novo, sério, ele me dá nos nervos as vezes!

_- Vai perder o teu tempo Emmett, o espelho dela está comigo, relaxe ta! Ela vai precisar de ti calmo e não alterado com estás, ela não anda bem.._- disse ele.

_- Bernard tem razão meu filho, relaxe.._- concordou Esme.

Voltei ao meu vídeo-game esperando o tempo passar e Hell voltar para casa.

...HellPOV

_- Unpack!_- eu disse apontando para as malas que se abriram e redistribuíram seus conteúdos para dentro da casa, enquanto eu finalmente me levantava e enxugava as minhas lágrimas.

Senti um alivio revigorante, minha casa, meu lar. Entrei com o é direito, dali eu não sairia tão cedo, não até rever tudo e retornar à minha infância. Conjurei fogo ao entrar e este iluminou a casa toda em tons de verde.

Era tudo como eu lembrava, cada coisa em seu lugar, passei por cada cômodo, até o meu antigo quarto e realmente lá estavam as minhas matrioscas. Recoloquei uma por uma até ficar com a grande na mão, era grande mesmo, segundo a tradição se fabrica uma matriosca por filho e dentro daquela grande haviam mais de trinta bonecas! Minha mãe era uma maquina de fazer filhotes! Dei mais algumas voltas dentro de casa, mas dali só levei comigo mais algumas fotos.

Desci, desconjurei o fogo e atravessei de novo aquela porta, mas lá eu retornaria em breve. Fui me afastando e os escudos se fechando de novo atrás de mim, até que todos sumiram no ar como antes. Retirei o "tracker" da arvore e desaparatei de volta pra casa.

...

Eram cinco da tarde nos EUA, quando cheguei em casa. Aparatei na cozinha, estava vazia, ri , casa de vampiros.. Caminhei bem devagarzinho até a sala de jantar, lá na mesa cercados de papeis estavam Byrdie, Carlisle, Edward e Bella.

_- Oi Hell!_- exclamou Ed._- Estamos começando à fazer progressos aqui, e você, onde foi?_- perguntou.

_- Oi Ed, oi gente! Achei minha casa! Fica na Rússia, "floresta das matrioscas"! Mas depois eu conto direitinho..Trouxe um presente para Clau, ela está acordada?_- perguntei.

_- Sim, acordou faz pouco. Está na sala com Emm e o resto da família, você precisa ver como ela está grande! Parece ter uns quatro meses de idade! Está linda!_- disse Bella animada._- O que é isso que trouxe?_

_- Minhas matrioscas, outra longa história.._- falei. Sai dali e fui seguida.

Na sala de estar de fronte à lareira acesa por conta do frio e da umidade de Forks estavam Emm e Jazz entretendo Clau com barbies e carrinhos, enquanto Esme, Alice e Rosálie os olhavam com cara de pena e receio, Clau adorava, elas jamais haviam visto aqueles dois marmanjões agirem assim antes.

_- O que é isso? Velozes e Furiosos com barbies?_- ri.

Emm, Jasper e Clau me olharam espantados, eles não sabiam o que fazer com aquelas bonecas e carrinhos enquanto Claudia ao me ver sorriu com a boquinha agora contendo quatro dentinhos e veio engatinhando até mim. Linda, de babador, vestidinho e chuça no cabelo loiro.

_- Hell!_- exclamaram aqueles que ainda não tinham me visto.

_- Oi gente! Filha, mamãe te trouxe um presente!_- disse eu ao pega-la no colo._- Foi minha mãe quem fez, agora será teu minha pequena.._

_- Hell, onde fosse estava?_- perguntou Emm ao se aproximar.

_- Na Rússia Emm._- respondi._- Encontrei minha casa, quero mostrá-la à vocês quando puderem.._- então o beijei._- Quatro meses Bells? Meu bebe parece ter seis!_

_- Isso que trouxe são matrioscas minha filha?_- perguntou Esme curiosa.

_- "Da"._- respondi afirmamente pra ela em russo.

_- Importa-se se eu der uma olhada nelas? Esta grande é magnífica!_- disse ela, então passei as bonecas para Esme e me juntei à Jazz e Emm no chão para também brincar de barbies e carrinhos com Clau.

_- Bom, agora que você já está aqui, pode explicar como você foi parar na Rússia, e porque pediu para Bernard para que ele verificasse a tua arvore genealógica?_- pediu Emm impacientemente.

_- Ta, a arvore genealógica eu pedi porque um dos alunos que entrevistamos esta manha disse que a bisavó dele era prima da minha bisavó. Eu só quero saber com que tipos de poder eu estou lidando dentro do meu sangue, só isso.._- respondi dando de ombros.

_- E no que isso tem à ver com achar a tua casa?_- perguntou Jasper.

_- Não muito, mas uma coisa se encaixou na outra._- comecei._- Bom, desde que Clau apareceu de novo na minha vida e eu resolvi tomá-la como filha, vários detalhes da minha infância com meus pais se tornaram mais claros na minha memória. Uma delas foi uma canção de ninar que minha mãe cantava pra mim._

_Ontem à noite enquanto caçava a letra e melodia explodiram na minha mente e passei horas à cantarolando pra mim. Eis que hoje pela manha eu ouvi esta canção sendo cantada outra vez por outra pessoa, mas quando fui atrás para saber que à estava cantando não encontrei ninguém..._- contei.

_- O que há com esta musica que te encucou tanto Hell?_- perguntou Edward.

_- Esta canção é única Ed! Minha mãe dizia que de tão antiga ela poderia ser considerada extinta, porém exatamente ali naqueles corredores havia alguém que à conhecia! E se conhecia deveria ter aprendido em algum lugar, até mesmo com minha mãe, se possível.._- eu disse.

_- Humm, entendi.._- disse Ed pensativo.

_- Continuando, depois das entrevistas eu e Byrdie ouvimos a canção nos corredores.. Bom, se Byrdie também ouviu, provava que eu não estava maluca.._- ri._- Seguimos a voz misteriosa pelos corredores e por fim descobrimos quem era, era a Dama Cinzenta que à estava cantando!_

_- O fantasma da Casa Corvinal!?_- perguntou Alice.

_- É!_- exclamou Emm._- A mesma que tirou com a cara de Rosie quando ela tentou dar uma de espertinha pra cima dela!_- todos rimos.

_- Sim, a própria!_- eu disse._- Bem, ela disse que sabia daquela musica porque a mãe dela e mais uma amiga à haviam composto juntas e que eu estava errada porque aquela musica havia sido extinta junto com a família dela e o clã real Lycan!_

_- Foi ai que Hell deu uma lição nela!_- exclamou Byrdie._- Hell disse que era a rainha Lycan desde a morte da mãe, então o fantasma caiu de amores por ela!_

_- Quem não cai de amores por ela?_- perguntou Emm antes de me beijar a bochecha e me fazer corar.

_- É.._- disse Byrdie também envergonhado, me fazendo lembrar que eu o havia beijado antes de me debandar para a Rússia..Ouch!

_- Bom.._- eu disse disfarçando._- Depois ela me disse que conheceu meu pai também e que segundo ela ele era um bruxo fascinante... Ai eu perguntei quando havia sido a ultima vez em que ela havia escutado tal canção.. Ela disse não se lembrar, mas que sempre ouviu falar que a canção havia sido composta na "floresta das matrioscas", então me toquei e muita coisa fez sentido.._- contei.

_- E por quê?_- perguntou Bella.

_- Aprendemos geografia mágica em Hogwarts.. aprendi onde fica a floresta das matrioscas.._- respondi dando de ombros.

_- Aprendemos isso?_- perguntou Byrdie confuso.

_- Geografia mágica antiga, Byrdie! Eu pelo menos prestava atenção nas minhas aulas!_- exclamei revirando meus olhos.

_- É que as tuas aulas eram muito mais legais do que as minhas, Hell! E geografia mágica era uma cadeira extra no meu currículo, eu nem fiz..Eu só fazia as cadeiras básicas, ficava o resto do tempo atrás de você, te vigiando, nem que fosse de longe, naquele ano eu passei raspando.._- disse Byrdie envergonhado, me deixando corada de novo e arrancando rosnados baixos e ciumentos vindos de Emm, Edward ria.

_- Continue a tua história filha.._- disse Esme._- A floresta das matrioscas te lembrou o que? Por que ela se chama assim?_

_- Ela se chama assim porque é de lá que vem a madeira em que se fabrica as matrioscas encantadas, como estas que você está vendo.._- disse eu apontando para as bonecas sobre a mesa.

_- São magníficas mesmo! Até agora já contei mais de 37 bonecas, uma mais linda que a outra! Jamais vi tantas dentro de uma só, nem assim tão antigas e conservadas!_- dizia Esme.

_- É, elas são lindas mesmo.._- concordei com ela._- E todas feitas de uma só arvore.. A maior sempre representa a mãe e todas as outras os filhos.._- contei.

_- É uma bela simbologia.._- contou Rosálie.

_- Bom, eu lembrei que quando eu tinha por volta dos nove anos de idade minha mãe me levou até a floresta que ficava ao redor de nossa casa e me mandou escolher a arvore que eu mais gostasse._- contei._- Depois que eu já havia feito minha escolha ela me disse da simbologia atrás de nossos atos._

_As matrioscas encantadas foram criadas para entoar a nossa canção de ninar para as crianças lobisomem enquanto as lobas estivessem fora na lua-cheia. Que cada arvore daria origem à este conjunto encantado, etc. Mas as matrioscas só podem ser produzidas para os filhos naturais, por isso que eu trouxe da minha casa estas antigas bonecas pra Clau.._- falei.

_- Como você chegou à tua casa Helena? Há anos Joseph vem tentando encontrá-la e jamais conseguiu!_- disse Byrdie._- Apesar de que ele jamais soube bem onde encontrá-la.._

_- A tal árvore que escolhi ficava à metros da minha casa, era só encontrá-la.._- dei de ombros._- Então quando aterrissei conjurei um tracker e fui atrás dele, em pouco tempo minha arvore brilhou pra mim! Virei para oeste, andei uns metros e atravessei um escudo.._

_- Escudo?_- perguntou Byrdie.

_- Sim. Aquele pedaço de floresta é coberto por magia, obra do meu pai.. Revelei o feitiço e diante de mim existiam sete escudos com as cores do arco-íris, foi bem fácil passar por eles.._- comentei.

_- Pára tudo! Você está me dizendo que você atravessou os escudos VLAVAV fácil assim? Só andando! Tem idéia do perigo em que você estava metida?_- exclamava Bernard desesperado pra mim.

_- Escudos VLAVAV!? Que diabos é isso?_- perguntou Jazz divertido.

_- Alta magia! Escudos das cores do arco-íris! Vermelho, laranja, amarelo, verde, azul e violeta! Um mais impossível de atravessar que o outro e Helena me atravessa à todos andando! Me diga o que aconteceu, você ta bem?_- perguntava Byrdie agora me tocando.

_- Não doeu nada, Byrdieeee! Afinal, deveria? Jamais doeu antes, porque deveria doer agora? Eu só fui parada no ultimo escudo, o violeta._- contei.

_- Você já tinha atravessado um VLAVAV antes? Hell! Você é maluca! Tem idéia de quantidade de maldições existentes em cada nível de escudo desses? Por Merlin! O que te fez parar no ultimo escudo?_- perguntou ele.

_- Meu pai._-respondi.

_- Teu pai?_- perguntaram todos e até Clau olhou pra mim curiosa.

_- É._- eu ri._- Ele me perguntou como eu havia ido para lá e que caso eu errasse a resposta eu morreria, obvio que eu acreditei nele! Se eu tenho o pai que tenho, dele eu nada duvido! Eu disse que havia chegado lá pela árvore das matrioscas e ele me mandou cantar a canção, e quando acabai, o escudo caiu revelando minha casa.. Revi tudo, subi, peguei minhas matrioscas e mais estas fotos e sai, agora estou aqui! Fim!_

_- E que canção maravilhosa é esta?_- perguntou Edward interessado.

_- É em russo, querem que eu à traduza?_- perguntei.

_- Não é necessário, todos nós sabemos.._- disse ele.

_- Tudo bem então... Mãe, posso pegar as bonecas?_- pedi e Esme as passou para mim.

Chamei à todos para me acompanharem de volta à sala de jantar. Chegando ficamos todos ao redor da mesa com a grande matriosca em cima dela.

_- Onde está Nessie?_- pedi._- Se ela não quiser dormir, terá de tapar os ouvidos..._

_- Ness está em La Push, vamos logo Hell, você está me deixando nervosa!_- disse Alice.

_- Observem a reação de Claudia à canção, e não deixem de ouvir a beleza por trás das palavras e a movimentação das bonecas! Byrdie, coloque proteção nas orelhas se não quiser dormir.._- recomendei.

Então passei Clau para os braços de Emm. Encaixei os desenhos da grande matriosca e disse "Cante pra mim", em russo. Apertei mais alguns pontos da figura, uma suave melodia começou à ecoar vinda das bonecas e elas começaram a se separar e a cantar a canção de minha mãe..

_- É muito lindo, Hell!_- disse Rosálie.

_- Vejam o efeito sobre Claudia! Ela dormiu antes mesmo da canção repetir!_- exclamou Bella.

_- Bernard está quase dormindo também.._- zombou Jasper.

_- Então esta matriosca azul representa Joseph?_- perguntou Carlisle.

_- Sim, e esta branca pequena sou eu!_- respondi.


	8. Amor em Excesso I

**N/A: Miih e Nanda! Obrigada pelos elogios, faco o meu melhor.. eu escrevo "bem"pq eu leio muito, muito, além de ter uma imaginacao bem fertil e muito tempo livre também..hehehe.. obrigada mesmo, muito fofas as vossas reviews! Espero que gostem deste cap.! Beijusss**

**ps1: Cacau! ta td bem com vc? espero que sim! bjuss!**

**ps2: Que Michael Jackson dance o seu moonwalk eternamente no céu..Thriller, thriller nigth...**

* * *

PARTE 3 (I)

AMOR EM EXCESSO

**Capitulo 18 – O Que Me Acalma**

HellPOV

Levei Clau para o quarto dela e a coloquei no berço, então me virei para Emmett.

_- Como foram estes dois dias sem mim?_- perguntei.

_- Tirando as poucas horas em que Clau ficou acordada, foi um puro tédio sem você! Senti tua falta a cada minuto do dia ou da noite!_- então Emm me beijou.

Ficamos ali abraçados olhando nosso bebê dormindo. Era tão bom ficar com ele, assim eu só me sentia uma adolescente boba e apaixonada. Completamente apaixonada.

_- Nock, nock!_- disse Allie ao bater na porta._- Desculpe gente, mas Hell, você precisa experimentar seu vestido.._

_- Claro, Allie._- disse Emm ao me soltar e dar um beijo na minha testa._- Mas só deixo porque foi eu quem escolheu o vestido e quero que ele esteja perfeito no corpo de Hell amanha à noite._

_- Confie em mim mano, Hell vai ficar linda!_- disse Allie ao me arrastar pra fora do quarto em direção ao quarto dela.

...

_- Wow, Allie! Que vestido lindo!_- sim eu estava emocionada._- - Mas me diga, nesta escolha do Emm têm um ou mais dedinhos teus não tem?_- perguntei a ela.

_- Humm.._- disse Allie repetindo o gesto do Dr. Evil.

_- Vai baixinha, confessa! Eu conheço meu namorado o suficiente pra saber que por ele eu não usaria roupa nenhuma!_- exclamei e Alice riu.

_- Ta bom, ta bom! Eu mostrei o catalogo, mas quem escolheu foi ele!_- disse ela.

_- Você ta querendo dizer que quem pagou foi ele.._- comentei.

_- É, isso também.._- respondeu ela. Alice suspirou e pressenti que era chegada a hora do "papo sério"._- Você está bem pequena? Estamos preocupados com você.._

Eu estava parada na frente do grande espelho no closet gigantesco de Alice. Aquela baixinha me conhecia bem, bem demais. Encontrei seus olhinhos dourados naquele reflexo e suspirei. Podia tentar parecer forte e decidida para os outros, mas ali naquele momento eu não estava com a mínima vontade de mentir, não para ela..

_- Estou padecendo no paraíso Allie, a maior vontade que eu tenho é de mandar tudo pro alto, pras cucuias sabia.. Mas eu só precisava daquelas horas sozinha na minha casa, lá eu era só Helena, filha de Peter e Indira e não existia um mundo além daquela floresta antiga.. Agora eu estou melhor._- Alice deu uma pequena bufada e depois sorriu, parecia aliviada com o que ouvira.

_- Folgo em saber disso pequena. Você é tão fechada e bloqueada que me preocupa demais o que se passa dentro da tua cabeça!_- disse ela ao me afagar o rosto.

_- Não fique. Às vezes eu só preciso de um tempo sozinha.. Me irrita um pouco andar pra cima e para baixo cercada de gente me vigiando.._- eu disse.

_- Pequena, você está precisando de férias!_- riu Allie.

_- Também acho!_- exclamei._- Vamos, tire este vestido de mim que vou até La Push dar uma olhada nos meus lobos! Ness já voltou?_- perguntei.

_- Deve estar por voltar.. Foi ter um cursinho rápido de "sexo com o lobo", se é que me entende.._- disse ela rindo.

_- Ótimo!_- disse eu já colocando minha roupa de volta._- Bom, eu vou correndo até lá, mas não diga nada a ninguém, vou te desbloquear e qualquer coisa você me liga!_- beijei o rosto de Alice e depois "puff".

...EmmPOV

Eu e Jasper estávamos disputando um melhor de dez no vídeo-game quando Alice desceu as escadas aos pulinhos.

_- Emm, Hell ficou um arraso naquele vestido! Você vai passar a festa inteira babando nela!_- exclamou a baixinha.

_- Onde ela está?_- perguntei olhando por cima do meu ombro.

_- Foi à La Push ver os lobos, foi correndo.._- disse ela tranquilamente.

_- Hell foi correndo, durante a noite até La Push com vampiros e lobisomens chegando por todos os lados!? Alice você é louca!_- exclamei me levantando e gritando com ela, a baixinha ficou possessa comigo.

_- Escuta aqui Emmett!_- disse ela subindo nas tamancas._- Helena sabe se defender muito bem! Os lobos jamais a atacariam e os vampiros não vão se meter com ela se quiserem viver pra sempre!Pára de achar que ela é frágil e indefesa! Ela pode ter reações humanas, mas não é nenhuma criança!_

_Você vai acabar perdendo-a se continuar obsessivo deste jeito! Não faz muito ela mesma me disse que a irrita muito ser vigiada o tempo todo! Dê espaço a ela, porque qualquer dia ela pode cruzar aquela porta e não querer voltar mais! Hell está conosco porque quer e não porque adora centenas de olhos em cima dela!_- ela gritava com o dedo na minha cara.

_- O que Alice diz faz sentido meu filho._- disse Carlisle separando-nos._- Ponha-se no lugar de Helena, a pobre mal acordou e foi lançada em um turbilhão! Não houveram pra ela muitos momentos de tranqüilidade, ela precisa colocar a cabeça no lugar antes que ela resolva abandonar tudo de uma vez.._- meu pai é realmente sábio.

_- Vamos nos ocupar com outra coisa Emm!_- disse Jasper._- Vamos lá dentro montar o espaço pra orquestra, um pouco mais teremos que ir à Seattle buscá-los._

...HellPOV

Como eu gosto de correr! É quase tão bom quanto andar de vassoura, liberdade quase absoluta! Cheguei à La Push e sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Deixei minhas roupas sobre uma pedra e cai direto no mar, lavei a alma. Seguiria os conselhos de Byrdie, diversão, aí vou eu! Tinha esquecido que brilhava no luar como os vampiros à luz do sol, quando voltei-me para a praia ela estava cheia.

_- Foda-se!_- pensei e ri de mim mesma. Saí tranquilamente da água e voltei a colocar o meu uniforme de corrida.

_- Hell! Veio me buscar?_- perguntou Ness.

_- Nem! Vim ver como andam meus queridos lobos, quem te vigia é teu pai, não eu! Relaxa!_- exclamei e depois dei-lhe um beijo em suas bochechas rosadas.

_- Você é a tia mais legal que têm! Ooppss! Esqueci que você não gosta que eu te cha.._- eu a cortei.

_- Sou tua tia mesmo, deixa quieto!_- eu disse e Ness sorriu pra mim, feliz.

_- Tia Alice ligou avisando que você vinha, eu vou indo pra casa.._- disse Ness.

_- Espera, deixa o carro comigo, senti o cheiro de lobos chegando e sei que não são dos meus, eu te mando pra casa, me sinto mais segura.._- eu disse.

_- Vou fazer "puff" como você? Adoro!_- disse ela animada.

_- Vai, preparada?_- perguntei, ela me confirmou e em dois tempos a mandei pra casa.

...

Saí das areias e logo mais acima me esperava a família de Jacob. Assim como o resto do bando e mais alguns outros lobisomens que ainda eu não conhecia. Logo atrás estavam Claire, Jean e Pierre, os lobos que conheci na Rússia antes de vir para Forks há mais de seis anos atrás! Todos curvaram-se quando me aproximei, Ai quanto isso me irrita!

_- A próxima vez que algum de vocês se curvar ou fizer uma mesura na minha presença eu os coloco sobre um formigueiro!_- exclamei. O bando de La Push riu, assim como os lobos franceses, o resto dos presentes me acharam sádica e esquisita.

_- Helena! Como foi em Hogwarts?_- perguntou Jake.

_- Menos produtivo do que pensei, primo.._- respondi._- E você Claire, você e seu bando? O que fazem ainda ai que não vieram me abraçar?_- perguntei.

Claire me sorriu e veio correndo, acompanhada de Jean e Pierre. O resto de seu bando me foi apresentado e soltos por ali reconheci mais três que não havia reconhecido antes. Os lobos de NY! Os que atacaram os Cullen e Jake, um deles eu deixei ir, mas os outros dois fugiram, e para eles eu rosnei feio. Todos se encolheram ao meu redor.

_- O que vocês dois fazem aqui?_- perguntei.

_- Viemos lhe pedir perdão rainha!_- exclamaram os dois juntos.

_- E porque eu deveria perdoá-los? Na é poça vocês tiveram chance de ajudar a minha família como este aqui que saltou Jacob e não o fizeram! Por fim saíram fugidos como covardes! Imagino o que não teriam feito conosco se realmente tivessem tido chance!_- falei seca.

_- Estamos arrependidos, senhora!_- disseram eles novamente juntos.

_- Imagino, é suicídio aparecerem aqui, é por isso que lhes darei o meu ultimo voto de confiança, vocês irão a uma audiência em minha cada em duas semanas! Lá decidirei o destino de vocês! Caso não apareçam serão considerados fugitivos e terão a cabeça a premio! Até lá não quero vê-los na minha frente! Partam imediatamente!_- ordenei.

Fui prontamente atendida, eles prometeram se apresentar em Londres em duas semanas. Saíram correndo embrenhando-se na mata adiante.

_- Eu os deixei ficar porque não os reconheci, Hell me desculpe!_- disse Jake envergonhado.

_- Não se desculpe Jake, sou eu quem não esqueço um rosto.. De mais a mais com tantos vampiros soltos por ai, é bem provável que eles sejam eliminados._- ri.

Rimos todos, aquilo que fiz foi crueldade, mas na duvida eu os liberaria em duas semanas. Só queria dar-lhes um cagaco e quando Jake entendeu isso ele ri também.

_- E o que a trouxe aqui Hell?_- perguntou Billy Black.

_- Vim trazer-lhes umas coisinhas..._- sorri._- podemos ir à sua casa Billy? É assunto de família, vejo-os amanha ta gente! Tchau!_- me despedi.

...

Seguimos caminhando eu, Billy e Jake para a casa deles. Jake estava excitadíssimo com o casamento e ficava enchendo a minha cabeça de imagens, lembranças, etc. Logo já estávamos na sala da casa dos Black onde já estava minhas primas, Paul, e os filhos delas.

_- Sente-se e fique à vontade, você está em casa!_- disse Billy quando entramos.

_- Desculpem ter vindo tarde assim, vocês devem estar querendo descansar!_- eu disse.

_- Bobagem Hell! Por aqui ninguém dorme cedo ou descansa!_- riu Jake._- o que afinal te trouxe, prima?_- perguntou.

_- As faixas reais e as jóias da família! Para as meninas tiaras e para os meninos abotoaduras!_- então entreguei a eles.

_- São lindíssimas , Hell! Do que são?_- perguntou Billy olhando suas abotoaduras.

_- Diamantes Blue, todas as jóias fazem parte do espólio Mentz, agora são suas. Usem-nas amanha, depois se quiserem que eu as guarde de novo me devolvam no domingo.. Vou deixar com vocês as de Sam, Leah e Seth também.._- eu disse.

_- E precisa de tudo isso?_- perguntou Rebecca.

_- Claro que precisa! Amanha é oficialmente a união dos nosso clãs no sagrado laço do matrimonio!_- exclamei._- Os Cullen também farão uso, assim como eu! É regra, não a discutam!_

_- Okay.._- disseram todos.

_- Bom, eu vou indo..Descansem ta!_- me levantei e ia saindo.

_- Não gostaria de jantar conosco?_- perguntou Rachel colocando a mesa.

_- Humm, aceito! Confesso que estou faminta!_- ri envergonhada.

...

Ficar com os lobos também é legal, eles são uma extensão da família da minha mãe, me sinto em casa com eles, com os bruxos, com os Cullen. Fiquei por até quase uma da manha, quando sai me apresentaram mais alguns lobos brasileiros que haviam recém chegado. Peguei o carro de Ness e voltei pra casa, eles me escoltaram até a fronteira.

...

Quando me aproximei de casa percebi que a área da frente estava cheia de automóveis e nossa garagem também já estava lotada, a casa deveria estar botando vampiros pelo ladrão! Sorte que Clau vai dormir a noite toda! Saltei do carro e Emm já me esperava na porta. Fui correndo beijá-lo.

_- Humm, que beijo bom!_- disse ele.

_- É! Tinha musse de chocolate de sobremesa, Billy me deu mais pra trazer pra casa, mas não resisti e vim comendo!_- eu disse lambendo o indicador._- Adoro chocolate!_

_- E eu adoro você!_- ele me beijou de novo e me trouxe pra dentro de casa._- o que você foi fazer em La Push à noite além de comer musse?_- perguntou.

_- Fui entregar a eles as faixas e jóias reais para eles usarem amanha na festa e na cerimônia.._- respondi.

_- Alguém falou em jóias reais?_- perguntou Alice.

_- Eu falei! E os hóspedes, onde estão?_- perguntei.

_- Lá em cima ajeitando as coisas, daqui a pouco eles descem, mas e estas tais jóias reais? Fala mais sobre elas!_- pediu Alice com os olhos brilhando.

_- Daqui a pouco, minha pequena curiosa! Acho que você vai amar tanto quanto eu amei!_- eu disse.

_- Aposto que sim!_- disse ela ansiosa.

...

Não demorou mais do que quinze minutos para todos descerem e reuniram-se na sala conosco, sob inúmeros cumprimentos e felicitações pelo bebe, etc.

_- Cullens, o que lhes darei agora é um presente da família Koleston, meu e de meu avo! Por favor reúnam-se aqui na minha frente.._- pedi.

Todos os nove Cullens ficaram lado a lado na minha frente sem entenderem nada do que se passava, então conjurei à minha frente uma grande arca, os olhos de Alice e Rosálie brilharam enquanto Edward e Bella fizeram uma cara muito engraçada, quase constrangidos.

_- Hell, o que você está aprontando?_- perguntou Edward.

_- Bom, toda família real precisa de "jóias reais" para serem usadas em "festas reais" e "casamentos reais".._- respondi piscando para Ness que sorriu enquanto Alice quase quicava de tanta emoção, deixando Jasper também um pouco nervoso._- Mas primeiro as faixas reais.._

_- E você não tem uma? Você também é uma Cullen.._- disse Esme.

_- Sim eu tenho, a minha está lá em cima.._- respondi.

_- Ai Hell, o que tem nessa arca? Você ta me deixando louca!_- disse Alice.

_- Primeiro, os presentes masculinos.. Meninos, estendam e depois abram suas mãos..._- todos eles o fizeram, passei minha mão por sobre a arca e depois a assoprei. Na mão de cada um apareceu um par de abotoaduras como as que eu havia dado aos lobos. Mas em diamantes azuis.

_- Filha! Isso são abotoaduras de diamantes azuis?_- perguntou Carlisle.

_- Sim._- respondi.

_- Helena! Você sabe o valor disso?_- perguntou Esme.

_- O sentimental eu sei sim, agora o material pouco me interessa, todas elas vieram diretamente do cofre Koleston, as que entreguei aos Black vieram do espólio Mentz, em ambos eu posso dispor do que eu quiser, mas como eu já disse..Este presente é meu e de meu avô, e meninas, as jóias de vocês quem escolheu foi ele, lhes digo que elas são tão obscenas quanto às dos Black que foi Joseph quem escolheu! Mas para manter o suspense eu vou chamá-las uma por uma! A sua Ness foi eu mesma que escolhi.._- eu disse com um sorrisinho maroto.

_- Helena Cullen! Eu vou ter uma síncope aqui!_- disse Alice eufórica.

...

_- OMG!_- foi o que cada uma delas disse ao abrirem os estojos com suas tiaras.

_- E estas são para você Ness, uma é igual à delas, a outra eu gostaria que você usasse amanha na cerimônia e que a passasse para suas filhas.._- eu disse ao passar os dois estojos para ela.

Ness me olhou surpresa e sorriu. Abriu o primeiro estojo e colocou na cabeça a tiara como fez Alice com a dela, depois passou a caixa vazia para o pai. A segunda caixa era bem maior, Edward e Bella se juntaram a ela para admirar seu conteúdo. Renesmee tremia, mas abriu a caixa com todo o cuidado e quando o fez os três soltaram um grito histérico, enquanto eu ri.

_- Fico feliz que tenham gostado!_- exclamei.

_- Helena! Você é completamente maluca!_- exclamou Edward pra mim com cara de bobo.

_- Eu estou sem palavras.._- disse Bella com igual cara de pasma.

_- Isso é pra mim e para as minhas futuras e hipotéticas filhas!?_- perguntou Ness descrente.

_- Sim, para você usar no seu casamento e quando mais você quiser.._- lhe sorri.

_- Você definitivamente é a tia mais legal do mundo!_- exclamou, Ness fechou o estojo e saltou sobre mim me beijando e abraçando.

_- Mas o que foi que Hell deu a ela afinal?_- perguntou Rosálie.

_- Veja você mesma!_- disse Bella apontando para o estojo fechado como se o seu conteúdo fosse radioativo._- Helena, você mima demais Renesmee!_- reclamou.

_- E não é pra mimar? Ela vai me ajudar a repovoar o mundo com o sangue Mentz!_- exclamei e nós duas rimos juntas.

_- PUTA..._- foi o que disseram os outros Cullen e todos os outros vampiros em coro quando o conteúdo do grande estojo que dei à Ness foi revelado.

_- Espera ai, esta colar não me é estranho.._- disse Esme._- Ele parece o famoso colar de Ma. Antonieta, aquele tal que ajudou na deflagração de revolução francesa!_

_- Na verdade mãe, aquele foi uma copia deste que você vê, este é de manufatura de duendes, é todo de diamante e titânio._- respondi.

_- Você quer dizer que esta pedra azul marinho é diamante também?_- perguntou Jasper ao se aproximar e verificar o colar.

_- Não estou não, é tão raro que é considerado extinto! Todos os nobres do mundo mágico o extinguiu!_- respondi.

_- E de quem são esta jóias ainda aqui na arca?_- perguntou Alice futricando.

_- São para os Denali._- respondi e os cinco vampiros também arregalaram os olhos._- Ora, não me olhem assim! Vocês são parte da família também! Para os meninos abotoaduras e distintivos e para as meninas mais tiaras! Devo dizer Tanya, meu avô é completamente louco por você e está implorando a Merlin que você dê uma chance a ele!_- exclamei.

_- Veremos, veremos.._- respondeu ela ao colocar a sua tiara na cabeça e mirar-se no espelho.

_- E as tuas jóias Hell, quero ver!_- disse Alice.

_- Ainda não às recebi, Joseph ficou de trazer com ele quando chegar._- respondi._- Bom gente, minha incumbência de hoje está pronta, temos que nos organizar para irmos à Seattle pegar o resto dos convidados e da orquestra né! Quem vai? Daqui a pouco os bruxos começam a chegar né.. Mãe, temos espaço suficiente na casa?_- pedi.

_- Temos sim querida, não se preocupe!_- disse Esme guardando as jóias de todos de volta na arca.

_- Eu e Edward vamos à Seattle pegar minha mãe e Phill e mais uns convidados humanos com o ônibus que alugamos.._- disse Bella.

...

Não demorou muito Emm me carregou no colo até o nosso quarto, disse que tinha pedido uma folga de todos os preparativos finais do casamento e que iria me mimar, claro que eu adorei a idéia!

Me colocou na cama, escolheu uma musica bem relaxante e sexy, foi ao banheiro e abriu a torneira da banheira, estava preparando um banho, voltou vestindo só cuecas boxer... Lindo!! Tirou cada peca de roupa que eu estava usando, beijou cada pedacinho do meu corpo, deixando-me molinha, calma e completamente relaxada, entregue a ele.

Levou-me no colo já nu, assim como eu até o banheiro e mergulhou-me naquela água quente, na temperatura perfeita, recostei-me sobre seu peito e respirei fundo.. Eu estava em êxtase, fechei meus olhos.

_- Eu te amo._- disse Emm em meu ouvido e eu me arrepiei toda.

_- Eu também te amo.._- disse a ele baixinho e suspirei mais uma vez.

Nem sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, agarradinhos e em silencio. As horas passaram e eu nem senti, descobri cada linha das mãos de Emmett..

_- Gosto de ter assim em meus braços, sem pressa.._- disse ele.

_- E eu gosto de ser sua.._- respondi e ele beijou-me o pescoço.

_- E o que você tanto olha em minhas mãos?_- perguntou ele.

_- Tua história.._- respondi.

_- É? E o que ela diz?_- perguntou ele.

_- Se pertenceremos um ao outro pra sempre..._- respondi.

**Capitulo 19 – Enlace**

EmmPOV

Ter a mulher que amamos em nossos braços, não tem preço. Todos nos deram uma folga hoje, muito merecida por sinal! Ficamos só nos três juntos, eu, Hell e Clau.

Tomamos banho juntos, brincamos juntos... foi bom, foi assim até umas três da tarde quando Alice bateu à porta de novo e tivemos que nos separar, eu fui para a ala do noivo e Hell e Clau para a ala da noiva. Não a vejo desde então.

Lá vem Bernard trazendo Clau nos braços de vestidinho brando de babadinhos faixa azul e tiara na cabeça tal qual todos nós.. Lá vê, as meninas..

_- Onde está Hell?_- perguntei a Bernard, ele também havia ganhado um distintivo e abotoaduras, mas as dele eram mais escuras que as nossas.

_- Vem com o noivo, afinal ela originalmente é da família dele! E te digo mais, nunca a vi tão linda, nem quando ela se vestiu de Jessica Rabbit pra mim.._- disse ele.

_- Por que você gosta tanto de me lembrar que você a teve antes de mim?_- perguntei sobre o meu ombro, sem sequer olhá-lo. Foi então que Hell surgiu linda no topo das escadas acompanhada de Joseph e da família de Jacob.

_- Porque já não posso tem.._- respondeu Bernard que também fora inundado pela mesma visão.

...HellPOV

Allie estava acabando de me ajudar a colocar meu vestido e minha faixa real quando Joseph bateu à porta do quarto onde estavam todas as Cullen e as Denali já devidamente prontas , trazendo as minhas jóias reais, as quais ele disse que gostaria de entregar-me pessoalmente.

_- Meu bom Merlin! Perante tal visão, de tantas senhoras lindas e cobertas de jóias de igual beleza, eu lhes digo que não haverá festa mais bonita do que esta de hoje!_- meu irmão é tão galanteador e charmoso quanto meu avô, e hoje, por Merlin, extremamente sexy! Vampiras de mente poluída estas..

_- Muito obrigada Joseph!_- disse Esme._- Vejo que trouxeste as jóias reais da minha menina..estamos todas curiosas!_

_- Sim, eu as trouxe, Hell minha irmã, venha.._- chamou-me ele.

Fiquei à sua frente, Joseph fez um pequeno discurso dizendo o quão feliz estava de poder dar-me as jóias que um dia foram de nossa mãe e do quão antigas elas eram, etc. Ele carregava inúmeros estojos, pediu a ajuda de Esme e Alice que logo se prontificaram e ficaram ao seu lado.

Primeiro ele pegou um estojo pequeno, era um anel. O anel do selo real Mentz, e o colocou na minha mão direita. Segundo abriu três outros estojos contendo brincos, colares e pulseiras uns mais lindos que os outros e pediu para que eu escolhesse um que combinasse com meu vestido, etc.

Por fim abriu o grande estojo que havia trazido. Naquela noite eu não usaria uma tiara como todas as outras mulheres de minhas famílias..

_- Jo.. Joseph, isso é.._- gaguejei.

_- É a sua coroa minha irmã, minha rainha.._- disse ele emocionado._- E é uma honra sem tamanho poder entregá-la a você.._

_- OMG!_- exclamaram as vampiras.

_- OMG, digo eu!_- exclamei cobrindo a boca e em seguida ajoelhando-me aos pés de meu irmão.

_- Levante-se Helena Mentz!_- disse ele depois de depositar a coroa na minha cabeça._- Você nunca mais se curvará perante de ninguém! Você é a rainha Lycan!_

Levantei-me, e foi com lágrimas nos olhos que vi todos curvarem-se a mim. Foi forte. As vampiras desceram enquanto eu e Joseph fomos de encontro à família de Jake. Já a dezenas de metros de distancia sua mente enchia a minha de alegria e ansiedade, eu ria sozinha e Joseph me olhava intrigado.

_- O que há?_- perguntou-me Joseph.

_- Jacob, ele é engraçado até em pensamento, está enchendo minha cabeça.._- respondi.

_- Ele é um ótimo garoto.._- disse Joseph.

_- É claro que é irmão, ele é nosso parente!_- exclamei e nós dois rimos juntos.

Estavam todos ali, Calisle, Seth, Leah, Sam e usando as jóias que eu havia lhes deixado na noite anterior. Todos curvaram-se quando entrei, estavam todos lindos.

_- Rainha.._- disseram todos.

_- Todos prontos?_- perguntei._- Vamos, há um príncipe querendo se casar o mais rápido possível hoje, não há?_- Jake sorriu de orelha a orelha.

Eu estava no topo das escadas logo atrás da família Black, acompanhada de Joseph e ouvindo as farpas trocadas entre Byrdie e Emm como sempre.. Será que eles não poderiam parar de se cutucar por um só momento? Credo!

Os Cullen estavam recebendo os convidados que chegavam à porta da enorme casa. Alice e Esme não haviam poupado esforços para o casamento de Ness e Jake. Os bruxos que chegavam, vinham por outra lareira em outra sala para não apavorar os humanos presentes, que eram muitos por sinal. Antigos colegas e Ness e Jake e mais alguns outros.

_- Emmett e Bernard!_- disse eu aos dois._- Parem de se bicar! Hoje é um dia de festa!_- peguei Clau no colo e os dois olhavam para baixo, envergonhados.

_- Meu amor, você está linda!_- disse Emm ao beijar-me a mão.

_- Foi você quem escolheu o vestido, mas obrigada de qualquer maneira.._- eu disse.

_- Você está linda mesmo mana.._- disse Rosie ao se aproximar sorrindo._- Byrdie, venha comigo, quero te apresentar a uns amigos.._- então saíram os dois em direção ao salão da cerimônia.

...EmmPOV

Hell é linda até quando me passa um pito. Ela me deu uma bufada e revirou os olhos, me chamou de bobo, depois foi até onde estavam Bella, Ness, Allie e Renée, disse que a noiva a estava chamando, levou Clau com ela.

Me juntei aos meus irmãos, eles estavam com Indra e os Denali. Rosie e Bernard chegaram para se juntar ao grupo pouco depois. Estávamos conversando animadamente quando senti um cheiro que eu não sentia há muito tempo, o mesmo que fez Rosálie emplumar-se e Edward remexer-se incomodado. Viramos todos na mesma direção e lá estava ele, Stephen Bush.

_- Stephen!_- exclamou Rosálie que logo abandonou Bernard no grupo e correu em direção ao vampiro que sorria cheio de dentes para ela.

_- Rosalinda!_- exclamou ele que logo abriu-lhe os braços e a abraçou como se eles fosse melhores amigos, Edward rosnava furioso.

_- Calma Edward!_- pedia Jasper._- Hoje é um dia de festa, se Stephen está aqui.._

_- É porque quer arranjar problemas!_- respondi.

_- Não quero causar problemas meus amigos, vim em paz!_- disse Stephen com as mãos para o alto._- Edward meu amigo.. Meus parabéns pelo casamento de sua filha, pena que ela não tenha muito bom gosto.._- riu.

Alguns dos presentes riram com ele, enquanto principalmente os bruxos, os Denali e nós mantemos o silencio. Os Quileutes o olharam feio e os outros lhe rosnaram ameacadoramente, mas foi Hell que lhe rosnou alto e forte. Deixou Claudia dom Esme e aproximou-se imponente. Lobos, bruxos e alguns vampiros curvaram-se a ela e o silencio imperou.

_- Algum problema com meus lobos, Stephen Bush?_- perguntou ela.

_- Hell, tenho certeza de que Stephen não disse por mal.._- disse Rosálie de mãos dadas com o vampiro tentando apaziguar os ânimos, Stephen olhava para Hell com cara de paisagem.

_- Jura? Pergunte à Edward se ele escuta alguma coisa! Eu não confio nele Rose!_- exclamou Hell.

_- Você é a herdeira!_- exclamou Stephen, o vampiro largou a mão de Rosálie e seguiu em direção à Hell.

_- Não aproxime-se dela!_- exclamou Byrdie apontando-lhe a varinha. O vampiro bufou para ele debochado.

_- Bruxo tolo, não farei mal algum!_- exclamou Stephen.

_- E nem poderia. Seu poder não tem efeito algum sobre mim, Stephen!_- respondeu Hell.

_- Então deves saber que não ofereço perigo algum! Stephen Bush, prazer._- disse ele estendendo a mão para Hell, que ficou olhando para ele e não lhe retribuiu o gesto. Stephen recolheu a mão.

_- Helena Mentz Koleston Cullen, e sinceramente não é prazer nenhum conhecê-lo!_- respondeu ela, Edward e eu lhe sorrimos.

_- Venha meu querido.._- disse Rose à Stephen._- Vamos dar uma volta e conversar um pouco.._- depois ela arrestou o vampiro para longe de nós.

_- Está tudo bem meu irmão?_- perguntou Hell ao se aproximar de Edward.

_- Vai ficar, assim que ele for embora minha querida.._- respondeu Ed com um meio sorriso._- O que ele quer aqui? Com Stephen por perto eu fico "surdo" para todos..._

_- Falaremos disso depois, teremos tempo. Vá ver Ness, ela está quase pronta! A cerimônia começará, deixe que de Stephen cuido eu. Relaxe e Edward._- pediu Hell tranqüila e sorrindo pra ele.

Edward se retirou em seguida, foi até Bella e Ness. Esme devolveu Clau à mim e Carlisle pediu aos presentes que tomassem acento. Bernard estava aflito e tive que admitir que eu estava com pena dele. Hell nos pediu licença e foi conversar com ele em particular.

...HellPOV

_- Hell, quem, quem é aquele vampiro? Porque os Cullen o odeiam tanto enquanto Rose parece adorá-lo incondicionalmente?_- perguntou Byrdie.

_- Meu querido.._- eu não sabia por onde começar.

_- Hell.._- insistiu ele.

_- Humm, é uma história antiga, da mesma época em que Alice e Jasper se juntaram aos Cullen.._- contei.

_- Que? Foi ele o vampiro que seduziu Rosálie?_- perguntou raivoso.

_- Se foi bem assim eu não sei, eu sei a versão de Emmett e dos Cullen e o lado deles não inclui ninguém seduzido ou iludido ou seduzido, mas eu ainda não conheço a versão de Rosie.. o que sei é que por aqui quem o chamou para hoje foi ela.._- eu disse.

_- Como assim?_- pediu ele.

_- Rosálie deixou um convite pra ele em sua caixa postal, mas ela não tinha certeza de que ele viria, de fato, Stephen achou que seria bem vindo. Fui hostil com ele por conta de sua postura e pelo que sei.._- expliquei.

_- Meus queridos, estamos prontos.._interrompeu-nos Esme.

...

A cerimônia que se seguiu foi realmente emocionante. O pessoal da orquestra se reuniu em um pequeno grupo e de um dos cantos do salão escolhido para a cerimônia tocou o lullaby composto por Edward pra Bella para anunciar a entrada da noiva. No altar estavam o sacerdote, Rosie e Emm, os padrinhos de Ness e Billy e Sue, padrinhos de Jake.

Eu, Bernard, os Black e os lobos ficamos do lado do noivo. Cullens e os outros vampiros no lado da noiva e para prevenir conflitos apesar da trégua estabelecida, as filas que davam para o corredor foram ocupadas por bruxos. Jake transpirava e tremia de ansiedade e inundava a minha cabeça de imagens ao mesmo tempo em que me pedia mil desculpas por isso.

Apesar de ter a mesma idade que eu, 18 anos, Renesmee parou de crescer aos 7, aparenta fisicamente ter 20 anos, a faixa etária de Carlisle e Esme, ou seja mais velha do que a maioria de nós.

Jake, enquanto os Cullen mudaram-se durante uns anos para o Alasca e não o levaram junto, por protesto não se transformou, hoje apesar de ter quase o dobro da idade de Ness aparenta ter entre 23, 25 anos.

Edward veio trazendo-a pelo braço, orgulhoso. Ao lado dela ele parecia ser seu irmão mais novo, não se poderia dizer outro porque as semelhanças entre eles eram inegáveis.

Àquela altura, assim como Charlie Swan, Renée e Phill também já sabiam da verdade sobre os Cullen e os Black, assim como também pra com os bruxos e à mim. Por morarem na Flórida, ainda em Jacksonville, eu não tinha muito contado com eles.

Ângela e Ben, antigos colegas de escola aqui mesmo de Forks de Ed e Bells também sabem da verdade sobre nós e eles são umas gracinhas. Bella disse que ela e Ângela se correspondiam por e-mail e por telefonemas de quando em quando, um dia se reencontraram ao vivo, não puderam mais esconder deles a verdade... Ângela e Ben tinham filhos de 16, 14 e 10 anos que não estavam presentes na festa hoje, mas estavam na cidade, na casa dos avós.

O sacerdote fazia seu sermão sobre os laços do casamento e tudo mais naquele momento. Com a presença de Stephen Bush e seu inibidor para com os poderes de outros vampiros eu era a única presente com o "leitor de mentes" ligado no momento. E juro, eram pensamentos vindos por todos os lados, nenhum deles era propriamente ruim, mas eram com certeza muitas pessoas pervertidas juntas!

Alguns pensamentos eram bem inspiradores como por exemplo os que Emm estava tendo ao me olhar do altar, diretamente para o meu decote, ou os que devo confessar, que Byrdie estava tendo ao olhar para os meus seios mais de perto..

Alguns outros eram reveladores.. Tipo Leah se lembrando de tórridas noites de sexo com Jacob naqueles anos em que os Cullen estiveram fora, que lhe arrancavam suspiros até hoje. Cheguei à me engasgar e ela se deu conta que eu à havia captado, mas eu lhe assegurei por pensamento também que seu segredo estava seguro comigo. Ou então outra, Bradley fora apaixonado por mim e até que Tanya pretendia dar mole para meu avo aquela noite por conta da jóia que ganhara dele. Era a hora do juramento dos noivos..

_- Jacob, eu prometo te amar, te respeitar.._- dizia Ness.

Foi ai que captei um pensamento de Rosálie que eu não gostaria de te-lo feito. Ela traiu Byrdie! O traiu ali, debaixo de nossos narizes na maior cara de pau! Me segurei para não jogar nada nela, chorei de raiva, no fundo não deixava de ser o mesmo que eu havia feito com ele anos atrás.

_- Renesmee, eu prometo te amar, te respeitar.._- dizia agora Jake emocionado.

Fui atrás de um pensamento de Stephen que ao menos justificasse os chifres que agora Bernard tinha ganhado, mas não existia muita coisa lá. Stephen não sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo ali, nem queria ter vindo, mas junto com o convite viera um bilhete insistente de Rosálie, passagens e dinheiro, muito dinheiro. Achou que tivessem vindo de Edward, mas pela recepção que ele teve enganou-se, por fim fora beijado por Rose, ela tramava algo.

...ByrdiePOV

Até agora eu não entendo o que aquele maldito vampiro faz aqui. Hell me disse que ele está aqui à convite de Rose.. Helena não parece estar prestando atenção à cerimônia, olha para todas as direções e encara as pessoas, deve estar ouvindo o que as pessoas um ao lado do outro na primeira fila do lado do noivo para o centro do corredor, do ângulo que estou, quando olho para baixo vejo diretamente o decote de Hell, por Merlin, como sinto falta de perder-me entre seus seios.. Ela sorriu, mas a noiva sorriu, ela sorriu porque ouviu o que eu pensei ou porque retribuiu o sorriso de Ness? Ela sorriu de novo, me ferrei, merda.

Durante o juramento Hell chorou, mas não era um choro comum, era um choro raivoso, ela fez em tiras o lenço eu lhe dera e olhava fixamente para Rosálie que olhava de volta pra ela assustada... Há algo ali.

Quando a cerimônia acabou fomos todos para o salão do jantar, estavam servindo vinho, champagne e sangue de dragão para os convidados e era nítido que Rose fugia de Hell.

_- Rosálie Hale. Eu. Você. Conversar. Agora._- disse Hell à Rose.

_- Agora não dá irmãzinha.. Não vê que ainda tem SDD na minha taca?_- disse Rosálie. Hell ergueu-lhe uma sombrancelha e à fez sujar o vestido de ambas com o resto de SDD que havia no copo de Rosálie.

_- Agora._- disse Hell à ela, dura e seca, depois levou-a pra cima.

Edward, Stephen e Emmett foram logo atrás. Não pude segui-los porque Carlisle e Indra não me deixaram.


	9. Amor em Excesso II

**N/A: Meninas, obrigada pelas fofissimas reviews e por terem adicionado minhas histórias às Favorite Stories de voces!**

**Aqui estão mais alguns capitulos da terceira parte, ontem acabei a história! Vai até a parte 5! Vai demorar um pouco pra passar pra cá pq eu faco servico de portugues e escrevo em folhas pra depois digitar.. mas td bem, ao menos tenho algo pra fazer do meu dia... hehehe**

**Bom jah sabem o que fazer.. leiam, divirtam-se e depois me digam o que acharam tah!**

**QQ duvida eh soh perguntar.. Beijosss Vic!**

* * *

PARTE 3 (II)

AMOR EM EXCESSO

**Capitulo 20 – Esclarecimentos**

Arrastei Rosálie até meu quarto esbravejando contra mim e nos tranquei, se ela quisesse sair, teria que pular a janela.

_- Ta maluca, Helena? Olha o que você fez com o meu vestido!_- gritou ela se olhando no espelho.

_- Pulito!_- eu disse e o vestido dela estava limpo de novo._- Agora você vai me explicar porque Stephen Bush está aqui!_- disse eu de braços cruzados e cara feia na porta do quarto impedindo que ela saísse.

_- Ora.._- disse ela disfarçada._- Provavelmente ele quis vir ver velhos amigos.._

_- Engraçado.._- disse eu com a mesma cara de sonsa._- Achei que ele tivesse porque alguém deixou na caixa postal dele um convite, um bilhete insistente, passagens e a exata quantia de vinte mil dólares! Mas sabe como é, eu posso estar enganada, não posso?_- perguntei.

Rosálie arregalou os seus olhos dourados e rosnou pra mim, feio, mas eu continuei parada ali. Impedindo-a de sair, tornando-a ainda mais raivosa.

_- Isso tudo é culpa sua!_- disse ela espumando.

_- Hã?_- eu tentava não crer nos meus ouvidos._- Eu não me lembro de ter forcado você à chamá-lo ou de fazer o mesmo pra você beijá-lo ainda antes da festa! Não sei se você lembra "Rosalinda", mas à quatro meses atrás você já havia armado todo este circo sem a minha ajuda!_- exclamei.

SPLAFT! Fez o barulho do enorme tapa que eu levei na cara. Meu rosto queimou automaticamente. Doeu, mas com muitos anos de atraso, eu mereci. Fiquei sem reação, limpando o canto dos meus lábios que estavam sangrando, meus olhos lacrimejavam. Rosálie estava tão ou mais parva do que eu, ela esperava que eu fosse revidar. Foi ai que ela caiu à minha frente, triste e gemendo, agarrando-se em minhas pernas.

_- Meu Deus, Hell! Me perdoa!_- implorava.

_- Não se preocupe, eu mereci Rose. Com alguns anos de atraso, mas eu mereci._- respondi.

Me abaixei ao nível em que ela estava, seus olhos estavam pesados e assustados, ela insistia em não mirar os meus.

_- Eu sou um monstro! Não olha pra mim!_- disse ela.

_- Hey! Não..._- eu disse fazendo-a olhar-me._- Mas me diga.. Por que agora? Por que ele?_

_- Eu sou louca por Stephen, acho que eu nunca superei! Como você disse, eu mandei há quatro meses as passagens e o dinheiro, mas ele só veio hoje..._- respondeu Rosálie envergonhada.

_- E quanto à Byrdie? Ele não merece isso de novo.._- eu disse.

_- Eu e Byrdie não estamos juntos de verdade, nunca estivemos, o que temos é uma amizade bem colorida.. Ele é louco por você, sempre foi, sempre será! Ele me contou que você o beijou em Hogwarts.._- contou ela.

_- É.._- disse eu envergonhada._- Acho que é por conta de toda essa coisa hormonal.. eu fico, melhor, eu sou ainda tarada por ele.. eu o amo.._- confessei.

Rimos juntas, em matéria sexual eu e Rosie não temos segredos uma pra outra.. Ela é minha irmã e somos duas pervertidas!

_- É, tenho que admitir que Bernard seja uma delicinha mesmo.. Assim como também admito que Emm ainda me causa um calor que vem do útero! Mas eu ando afim de voltar a provar, experimentar um pouco de Stephen.._- disse ela com um sorrisinho maroto._- Será que tenho chance?_- perguntou-me.

_- Ué!? Você já não se atracou com ele? Quando sair daqui o carregue discretamente pro teu quarto.._- sugeri._- Mas não se iluda, ele não pretende ficar conosco e eu não vou te deixar sumir no mundo com ele.._- disse.

_- Nem quero, Hell.._- disse ela com um sorriso amarelo._- Fique tranqüila, me desculpe ais uma vez pelo tapa.._

_- Não te estressa! Já disse que eu mereci, mas foi só esse!_- disse apontando meu dedo pra ela.

_- Obvio!_- exclamou ela._- E quanto aos curiosos do lado de fora?_- perguntou.

_- Não ouviram nada._- assegurei._- É só entre mim e você, mas Edward merece saber que foi quem você chamou Stephen, diga que foi pra promover a paz.._- ri.

_- Direi..E quanto ao teu vestido?Ta sujo e rasgado.._- disse Rosie apontando pro estrago.

_- Vou trocar e tirar todas estas jóias.. Essa coroa pesa horrores, sabia.._- falei.

_- Vem, eu te ajudo. Já sei até o que você vai vestir, Alice tinha comprado outro vestido pra você antes de Emm escolher este.._- disse ela me arrastando pra dentro do meu closet.

...EmmPOV

Ainda durante a cerimônia dava pra ver que estava rolando um clima bem pesado entre Hell e Rose, depois Rosálie fugia de Hell como o diabo foge da cruz! Até que ambas se sujaram de SDD e Hell arrastou Rosálie para o nosso quarto.

Viemos eu, Ed e Stephen atrás delas, mas quando chegamos aqui a porta já estava trancada e nada se ouvia vindo do outro lado. Nos recostamos os três na parede do corredor de frente para a porta.

_- O que você faz aqui Stephen?_- perguntou Edward sem olhá-lo.

_- Fui convidado por Rosálie._- disse ele tirando um bilhete amassado do bolso e entregando para Edward._- Ela mandou passagens e dinheiro também.._

_- E por que Rose faria isso?_- perguntei.

_- Pergunte pra sua mulher!_- exclamou Stephen dando de ombros.

_- Rosálie não é mais minha mulher! Sou casado com outra agora._- respondi.

_- Jura!?_- riu._- A sorte sempre esteve do lado de vocês mesmo.._- disse Stephen.

_- Fique quieto._- disse Edward agora um pouco mais relaxado._- Este bilhete dela lhe foi enviado à mais de quatro meses, por que você só veio hoje? Foi pra estragar um dia de festa?_- perguntou ele devolvendo-lhe o bilhete.

_- Claro que não!_- exclamou ele._- Achei que o convite tivesse vindo de você também, é isso que dá à entender aqui não dá? Mas me enganei feio.._- disse ele envergonhado._- Vou embora assim que souber o que está acontecendo ali dentro, não quero que essa loba machuque Rosalinda.._- eu e Ed rimos da cara dele._- O que há? Ela explodiu os Volturi não explodiu? Me admira vocês confiarem nela.. Você eu entendo Emmett, você sempre foi um tarado e ela é linda, mas você Edward, você e Carlisle.._- Stephen balançava a cabeça em sinal de negativo.

_- Você não tem o direito de falar assim da minha filha Stephen!Se estamos todos aqui hoje, é por causa dela!_- exclamou Esme alterada.

_- Me desculpe senhora Cullen, não quis ofende-la.._ respondeu Stephen olhando para o chão.

_- Helena não machucaria ninguém de nossa família, ela faz parte dela tanto quanto é a rainha Lycan, bruxa, elfa ou mesmo vampira.. Você está sobre o meu teto e será bem vindo se mantiver o respeito para com a minha família, amigos e convidados!_- disse Esme austera._- Agora, os três desçam, deixem o que tiver pra discutiram amanha. Isso é uma festa de casamento e quero todos em minha casa felizes! Rosálie e Helena se amam demais e amam ainda mais Renesmee para deixar que algo tão pequeno estrague a felicidade dela.._- comentou._- Edward, apresente seu amigo à sua esposa, filha e genro.._

...

**Capitulo 21 – Personal Amigo**

Desceram os quatro vampiros juntos, mas espalharam-se pelo salão. O jantar ainda estava sendo servido, Stephen juntou-se aos Denali, Edward juntou-se à Bella na mesa dos noivos, Emmett foi sentar-se com Bernard enquanto Rosálie e Helena não desciam e Esme foi fazer as honras de anfitriã.

_- O que está acontecendo Emmett?_- perguntou Bernard.

_- Se quer saber, Rosálie causou uma grande confusão.._- respondeu Emmett.

_- O tal Stephen Bush.._- comentou Bernard.

_- Exato, mas por incrível que pareça dessa vez o cara não tem culpa.._- disse Emm.

_- Certeza?_- perguntou Byrdie.

_- É, mais ou menos, só saberemos mesmo quando Hell aparecer, os poderes dela são os únicos que ainda funcionam por aqui.._- disse Emm._- Agora vamos encher a cara e aproveitar a festa!_- exclamou.

...

_- Alice, minha querida, quem é aquele rapaz que chegou ainda antes da cerimônia e que causou todo aquele incomodo? Edward parece não gostar muito dele.._- falava Charlie Swan.

_- É uma longa história Charlie.. Mas resumindo, ele se chama Stephen Bush, era o melhor amigo de Edward até fugir com Rosálie e deixar Emmett arrasado, foi na mesma época em que eu e Jasper nos juntamos aos Cullen.._- contou Alice.

_- Poxa.._- disse Charlie erguendo as duas sobrancelhas e assoprando.

_- É a dor e a delicia de sermos jovens por bastante tempo.._- disse Jasper.

_- Imagino que seja Jasper.._- comentou Sue.

...

_- me diga Stephen, onde andaste nestes últimos vinte anos em que não nos vemos?_- perguntou Garrett.

_- Um pouco aqui, outro pouco ali.._- disse Stephen dando de ombros._- Ultimamente tenho estado na America Latina, Buenos Aires.._- respondeu ele._- Mas quem diria que um dia estaríamos aqui reunidos para celebrar o casamento da filha de Edward com um lobisomem!_- riu.

_- E não é qualquer lobisomem, ele é o segundo em comando, o príncipe! É da família de Helena!_- disse Tanya.

_- E como esta "garota" veio parar aqui?_- perguntou Stephen em tom de desdém, um pouco irritado até.

_- Algo contra minha neta?_- perguntou Indra.

_- Sua neta?_- disse Stephen envergonhado.

_- Sim, minha neta. Helena veio para conhecer seus poderes, que são muitos.. Acabou por ser acidentalmente mordida por Jasper e depois de um tempo se juntou com Emmett.. Agora ela é mãe de Claudia, minha adoravel bisnetinha.._- contou Indra.

_- É, realmente eu perdi muita coisa.._- resmungou Stephen.

...

_- Pai, aquele á ao lado de Tanya não é o seu "muy amigo", Stephen Bush? Aquele que fugiu com tia Rose.._- disse Ness e todos à mesa dos noivos riram.

_- É, é ele sim.._- confirmou Edward com um sorriso amarelo.

_- E o que ele faz aqui?_- perguntou Bella.

_- Minha culpa.._- disse Rosálie ao se juntar à eles na mesa._- Edward, Hell pediu pra você levar Clau até ela, está na hora da baixinha dormir, disse também que tem algo pra te dar.. Ah, sim, pediu também pra você avisar Elroy que está tudo pronto, mas essa eu não entendi bem.._- falo ela que recebeu um olhar de soslaio e uma bufada de Edward.

Claudia estava o colo de Esme, acabando de beber o sangue que havia em sua mamadeira, ela sorriu para o tio quando este lhe pegou no colo e disse que à levaria até sua mãe.

Hell estava de roupão, pés descalços e cabelos presos, ajeitando suas matrioscas para que elas cantassem e fizessem Claudia dormir quando Edward adentrou o quarto trazendo o bebe nos braços.

_- Trouxe uma menininha louca para ver a mãe.._- disse ele._- Como você está, querida? O que você descobriu, você estava visivelmente alterada._

Helena pegou a filha dos braços do irmão, sorriu-lhe meio sem graça, então deu-lhe um beijo na testa, entre as sobrancelhas. O dom de Edward de ler mentes automaticamente voltou à funcionar..

_- Veja por si mesmo em minha mente._- disse ela._- Eu não quero falar nada com Claudia por perto, esse tipo de coisa fica gravada na mente de qualquer um, ainda mais de uma criança.._

Edward sentou-se à poltrona e ficou olhando a irmã trocando a filha calmamente e depois à pegando no colo com carinho, mas sua mente era inundada de informações. Claro, que aquilo que nada tinha à ver com Rosálie e Stephen não eram acrescentadas.. Hell acionou suas matrioscas e ela logo fizeram Claudia dormir, Edward remexeu-se furioso na poltrona quando viu o tapa que Rosálie deferi contra Hell.

_- Ela bateu em você.._- afirmou ele entre dentes.

_Mais de cinco anos depois, mas não pense que ao foi merecido.._- respondeu Helena depositando Claudia em seu berço, já completamente adormecida.

_- Você é boa demais, Hell.._- disse Edward ao abraçar ela com muito carinho._- Pronta?_ – perguntou.

_- Quase._- respondeu ela._- Pode descer que eu vou logo em seguida! Elroy já deve estar se aquecendo.._

_- Prefiro fazer o papel do perfeito cavalheiro e esperar pela minha caçula.._- disse Edward sorrindo e indo esperá-la no corredor.

_- Sim gentil cavalheiro, não me demoro.._- sorriu ela.

Hell calcou os sapatos e tirou o roupão, soltou o cabelo. Sentou-se à penteadeira, trocou de jóias, passou perfume e batom vermelho. Colocou um escudo sob Claudia e saiu. Quando estava fechando a porta do quarto sem nem olhar para o irmão disse..

_- Edward! É obvio que estou de calcinha!_

...

Era uma grande orquestra, o salão já havia sido limpo do jantar, agora cada mesa continha garrafas de vinho, champagne, SDD, água, sucos.. O coro aquecesse enquanto Helena não subia ao palco para cantar à pedido dos noivos. Ela cantaria três musicas, ninguém além dos músicos e dela sabiam quais seriam, surpresas de Helena. Já era a segunda musica do aquecimento quando Edward voltou à mesa sorrindo para todos, mas de cara fechada para Rosálie.

_- E Claudia?_- perguntou Esme.

_- Dormindo como um anjinho._- respondeu Edward.

_- E Hell?_- perguntou Emmett já visivelmente alegrinho.

_- Jurou-me que está usando calcinha.._- disse Edward e todos riram.

****P.s: o vestido que Hell usa agora é o de Leona Lewis no clipe de Bleeding Love, o de antes, o da cerimônia é o que Evan Rachel Wodd usou no Oscar 2009!****

**Capitulo 22 – Cantoria**

_- Pronta Hell?_- perguntou Elroy.

_- Pronta._- respondeu Hell segura.

...

O salão iluminou-se com um luz focada para o centro da pista de dança. Alice estava lá com o microfone em punho e língua afiada..

_- Boa noite familiares, amigos e convidados! Hoje é um dia de amor e festa! Eu em nome da família Cullen gostaria de desejar à todos uma ótima noite!_- disse a baixinha que logo foi aplaudida._- Ness, Jake, venham para o centro.. é a hora da primeira dança de vocês.._

Os noivos dirigiram-se para onde estava Alice que agora tomava acento com os demais convidados e os primeiros acordes do piano soaram, a Vox rouca de Helena fez-se ouvir no salão, tanto ela quanto os noivos estavam agora sob uma luz azul..

_- Boa noite.. E é em meu nome e dos Black que desejo à vocês toda a felicidade do mundo.._

When the rain _– Quando a chuva_

Is blowing in your face_ – Está soprando em seu rosto_

And the whole world _– E o mundo todo_

Is in your case_ – Está em casa_

I could offer you_ – Eu poderia te oferecer_

A warm embrace_ – Um abraço caloroso_

To make you feel my Love_ – Pra fazer voce sentir o meu amor_

When the evening shadows_ – Quando as sombras do anoitecer_

And the stars appear_ – E as estrelas aparecem_

And there's no one there_ – E nao houver ninguém lá_

To dry your tears_ – Para secar tuas lágrimas_

I could hold you for a million years_ – Eu poderia abraca-lo por um milhão de anos_

To make you feel may Love_ – Pra fazer voce sentir meu amor_

***To make you feel my love – Pra fazer voce sentir o meu amor***

…

_- Jesus meu.._- sussurava Renee._- Nunca tinha ouvido Helena cantar antes.._

_- Ela é mesmo fantástica.._- disse Edward.

_- Ed, Bells, Billy, Sue.. Venham dançar com os noivos, levantem-se todos, esta é uma musica especial.._- disse Hell.

There's something that I see_ – Existe algo que vejo_

In the way you look at me_ – Na maneira em que me olha_

There's a smile_ – Há um sorriso_

There's a truth in your eyes_ – Há uma verdade em seus olhos_

But an expected way_ – Mas de uma maneira inesperada_

On this unexpected Day_ – Num dia inesperado_

Could it mean this's where I belong_ – Poderia significar que é este o lugar ao qual pertenco?_

It's you I've loved all along_ – É à voce que tenho amado o tempo todo?_

It's no more mistery_ – Não é mais um mistério_

It's finally clear to me_ – Está finalmente claro pra mim_

You are the home_ – Você é o lar_

My heart searched for so long_ – Que meu coracao procurou por muito tempo_

And it's you I have loved all along_ – E é voce à quem tenho amado o tempo todo.._

*** It is you – É você***

…

_- O que acharam?_- perguntou Hell._- Faz tempo que eu não canto, me perdoem se errei, não foi intencionalmente.._- disse ela encabulada.

_- Você ta brincando!?_- gritou Jake do meio do salão.

_- Jura!?_- disse Hell ficando corada._- Bom, pra não matar vocês de tédio e pra começar esta festa de verdade, vamos ver o quanto eu sou boa cantando e vocês em me agüentar, que tal? Aumentem as luzes por favor! 1, 2, 3..._

Funny thing is when I look into your eyes_ – Coisa engracada é quando olho em teus olhos_

I sense something so sincere in your disguise_ – Sinto algo tao sincero em teu disfarce_

You whisper secrets I hear only in my dreams_- Voce sussurra segredos e ouco-os apenas em meus sonhos_

*** Dou you only wanna dance – Você só quer dancar***

...

Helena era ovacionada.Não havia quem resistisse à ela, cantando ou não. Emmett foi abraçá-la e beijá-la ainda no palco. Depois desceram de lá juntos para a pista. Durante o alvoroço Rosálie e Stephen sumiram para um dos quartos, mas só Edward e Helena perceberam à principio, os outros preferiram ignorar e Bernard estava alegrinho demais para perceber a falta de além. A banda continuou tocando para não perder o ritmo e todos continuavam dançando. Quando Hell alcançou a mesa das famílias para finalmente sentar-se e beber algo, chegaram Jake e Ness.

_- Tia!_- exclamou Ness e Hell depositou a taca na mesa e sorriu-lhe._- Foi muito mais lindo do que eu imaginei!Obrigada!_- disse ela ao jogar-se nos braços de Hell.

_- Minha querida, o prazer foi meu!_- respondeu Hell ao agarra-la.

_- Obrigado prima.._- disse Jacob beijando as mãos de Hell.

_- Meu querido, vocês me devolveram o prazer de cantar! Não me agradeçam, fiz porque os amo e faria mil vezes mais!_- disse Hell ao passar as mãos pelo rosto do primo._ – Sabem o que eu gostaria de fazer agora, neste exato momento!?_

_- Diga!_- exclamou Jake.

_- Diga que terás!_- exclamou Ness.

_- Adoraria dancar com meus avôs, Indra e Billy, depois com meus pais, Carlisle e Joseph e também com meus irmãos, Jasper e Edward!_- disse Helena aos pulinhos.

_- Your wish is m__y command!_- disse Jake batendo continencia.

…


	10. Amor em Excesso III

**N/A: Oi Miih, esse veio bem rapidinho..**

**Bom, a Rosalie é uma vaca, mas que familia nao tem uma vaca de plantao pra atazanar a vida de todo mundo!?**

**Quanto à Byrdie as coisas pra ele vao comecar à melhorar.. nao tema por ele, ele é um dos poucos adultos perdidos por ali.. ele sabe lidar muito bem com tudo isso, Byrdie é deiz!! Beijinhuss Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 3 (III)

AMOR EM EXCESSO

**Capitulo 23 – Passinho pra Cá, Passinho pra Lá**

HellPOV

Foi tão bom! Parecia que a festa era pra mim e não para Ness e Jake.. Dancei primeiro com Indra, meu avô de verdade..

_- Querida, nunca tinha te ouvido cantar, voce é magnífica como sua avó Agnes, mãe de Peter.._- disse-me Indra emocionado.

Depois dancei com Edward, meu adorável gêmeo quadradão..

_- Mano, eu estava pensando..poderíamos ser gêmeos na próxima vez que nos passarmos por adolescentes.. O que acha?_ Perguntei e Ed levantou as duas sobrancelhas de susto, depois sorriu sereno.

_- Será uma honra minha querida! Não poderia desejar ter irmã melhor que voce.._- respondeu ele e eu bufei.

_- Não seja bobo Ed! Allie é perfeita.._- eu falei, então Edward aproximou-se do meu ouvido.

_- Ela é ótima, mas não é perfeita como voce. Voce é tão legal que não precisa mudar pra se parecer comigo, voce veio pronta e não se preocupe.. Eu sei daquela noite em NY. Nessie me contou tudo, foi um pedido deles e como Bella já disse, voce os mima demais.._- disse ele serenamente, eu escondi meu rosto em seu pescoço.

_- Ai, ai, ai.._- eu disse em minha defesa.

_- Linda, não.. Eu já te disse que você é boa demais né! Eu e Bella sempre confiamos em nossa filha.. Ela confia em Jacob e eu confio em voce._- Ed puxou meu rosto para que eu pudesse mira-lo._- Não tema.._- disse ele sorrindo.

_- Ed, me desculpe.._- pedi.

...

Depois de Edward veio Jasper, foi ele quem me mordeu..

_- Eu te amo como amo à Joseph e Carlisle.._- eu disse à ele.

_- Sério?_- disse ele incrédulo.

_- Sério._- respondi._- Tanto eu quanto Bella contamos com a sorte.._

_- O que quer dizer?_- perguntou ele.

_- No fim Bella foi transformada porque morreu e eu porque cedo ou tarde ia acabar morrendo também.. Eu era fraca e assustada antes de vocês, apesar de encenar muito bem. Sou o que sou por voce, foi tua forca que fez de mim quem eu sou hoje.. Voce também é meu pai.._- eu disse.

_- Eu não poderia estar feliz e orgulhoso de ouvir isso de voce.._- disse ele.

...

Depois de Jazz veio Billy Black, meu avô postiço, isso porque ele aparenta a mesma idade de Indra, uns 50, quase 60 anos. Ainda assim, encantador..

_- Meu anjo, finalmente é minha vez de dancar com voce!_- exclamou Billy.

_- Digo o mesmo.._- sorri._- Voce é parte de mim Billy.._

_- E voce me devolveu em milhões de vezes a alegria de viver! Voce pra mim é como uma filha.._- disse ele emocionado.

_- Se não se importa, prefiro ser uma neta.._- ri._- Tenho pais e irmãos demais, mas só um avô.. O que acha?_- perguntei.

_- Acho ótimo! Assim seremos dois em cada categoria!_- exclamou feliz.

_- Obrigada, Billy!_- eu disse.

_- Obrigado voce, meu tesouro.._- disse ele.

...

Agora era a vez de Carlisle, meu lindo e louro pai. Sem ele eu certamente seria um monstro, foi ele quem abriu-me os olhos para o lado humano de ver o mundo e as pessoas..

_- Pai.._- eu disse já chorando em seu ombro.

_- Ssshh.. Seremos só eu, voce e seu coração nesta cação, okay.._- disse ele afagando meus cabelos, me tranqüilizando e acolhendo.

_- Eu te amo, Carlisle._- eu disse.

...

Por fim veio Joseph, o irmão mais incrível do mundo, o mais lindo do mundo!

_- Obrigado minha pequena.._- disse ele emocionado.

_- Meu Merlin, pelo que? Foi voce quem salvou minha vida!_- eu disse.

_- Voce ainda não entendeu, né!?_- perguntou ele.

_- Entendi o que?_- perguntei eu.

_- Voce me devolveu a patente da Liga, me deu poder de opinião sobre teu reino.._- dizia ele.

_- E? Isso é o mínimo que eu posso fazer! Voce é meu irmão!_- exclamei.

_- Helena, eu sou um sétimo filho..Eu não deveria nem estar vivo!_- disse ele.

_- Somos dois que não deveriam estar vivos então! Eu sou uma hibrida com um conselheiro que é o sétimo filho e um príncipe que é metamorfo, o qual se casou hoje com uma meio vampira! Ainda assim somos felizes, não? Eu sou!_- tagarelei pra ele que sorriu.

_- Sou feliz.._- disse ele por fim.

_- Então meu irmão..Breath easy.._- ri.

...

Já deveria ser próximo da meia noite quando finalmente pude me sentar e relaxar na mesa em que estavam as meninas, na pista ainda haviam poucos casais. E sim, até que enfim começar à encher a cara!

_- Hell, voce estava girando mais que pião naquela pista!_- disse-me Luna dando-me um copo de água.

_- Culpa minha e da minha boca grande, Loonny! Não tem um SDD perdido por ai? Está me dando fome.._- eu disse e logo ela me passou uma taca cheia.

Lá estavam Luna, Esme, Bella, Alice, Leah, Renee, Ângela.. e mais qualquer outro espécime feminino que pudesse ser encontrado nas redondezas..

_- Onde estão nossos meninos?_- perguntei.

_- Mesas de jogos.._- responderam elas com caras horrendas.

_- Não por muito tempo.._- eu disse com cara de perversa._- Preciso de mais três que cantem comigo, as outras farão uma coreografia.. O que acham?_- perguntei.

Allie me arregalou os olhinhos e adorou a idéia. Bella, Alice e Leah cantariam comigo. Alice armou uma coreografia básica e eu encantei à todas, Tanya e Kate se juntaram à nós depois..

...

**Capitulo 24 – Avec Moi (Comigo)**

EmmPOV

Haviam montado mesas de jogos em volta o grande salão de baile. Todos que já haviam dançado com Hell ou Ness estavam lá. Parecia que Hell pouco me dava bola, ninguém largou dela também, então, para eliminar a concorrência arrastei Byrdie comigo. Não mais do que de repente era Hell cantando de novo, agora acompanhada.

_- É Ed, ainda bem que Hell está usando calcinha.._- eu disse ao meu irmão.

_- Ainda bem que Bella está calcinha!_- exclamou ele.

_- Esme!?_- exclamou Carlisle logo atrás de nós.

...

_- Esta meninos, é pra vocês que acham que um par de dados.._- disse Leah.

_- Ou duplas e trincas de cartas iguais.._- disse Bella.

_- Ou preto ou vermelho na roleta.._- disse Alice.

_- São mais importantes que nós._- disse Hell.

Todas estavam de lingerie e acompanhadas de mais mulheres em lingerie! Um escândalo! Depois elas tem a cara de cantar Lady Marmalade e fazer uma coreografia cretina que fez todos ali nem pensarem um jogos e apostas!

Quando a canção acabou todas elas simplesmente fizeram "puff", depois uma onda de risadas veio das mesas de jogos em que estávamos antes já que àquele momento os caras estavam procurando as garotas até debaixo das mesas! Mas lá estavam elas, devidamente vestidas!

Fora uma ilusão, das boas devo dizer! Não deixei muito tempo para que Helena explicasse o que ela havia feito, arrastei milha linda e espevitada esposa para o nosso quarto. Claudia dormia pesado, levei seu berço até o quarto dela e quando voltei lá estava Hell sobre a cama ainda usando aquele vestido que mais parecia um globo de boate, coisas de Alice.

_- Voce está querendo dizer que eu pareço um globo de boate?_- perguntou ela serena e eu ri.

_- Você é o globo de boate mais lindo do mundo!_- respondi.

_- chega mais perto então, o que eu quero fazer com voce não rola assim de tão longe.._ disse ela.

Não preciso dizer que o vestido de globo de boate virou purpurina em questão de segundos! Ca-ram-ba! Hell faz com que eu me sinta vivo!

...

Estávamos descansando um pouco antes da próxima rodada, eu tinha os cabelos de Hell entre meus dedos, enquanto ela estava apoiada em meu peito, brincando com seus longos dedos em volta do meu umbigo, me deixa completamente arrepiado..

_- Amor, onde Ness e Jake foram passar a lua-de-mel deles?_- perguntou Hell.

_- No lugar em que ela foi fabricada, a Ilha Esme.._- respondi.

_- Que delicia.._- disse ela se espreguiçando._- Fazem anos que eu não pego um solzinho.._- comentou._- Qual é a programação pra hoje?_- perguntou me olhando, seus olhos estavam num roxo escuro, quase negro.

_- Primeiro voce vai comer, depois teremos partidas de baseball e quadribol, à noite voltaremos para Londres.._- respondi e ela sorriu.

_- Quem vai jogar quadribol?_- perguntou ela animada.

_- Times mistos, que está organizando é Seth.._- falei.

_- Humm, depois eu falo com ele então, vamos caçar, eu estou faminta!_- disse já se levantando.

...

Quando descemos percebemos que um grande numero de convidados á tinha partido, no fim a programação de jogos não saiu. Fomos caçar e demoramos algumas horas. Hell continua uma pereba em matéria de caca! Sempre volta toda estropiada, mas vê-la caçar sempre rende boas risadas, principalmente quando ela se irrita com o bicho e começa à xingá-lo, é cômico de doer! Quando riu ela normalmente se zanga comigo também, especialmente quando ela está com fome..

_- Emmett! Se não vai me ajudar, pelo menos não ria assim que assusta os bichos ainda mais!_- e toda a vez que ela diz isso franze o cenho e bufa, fica linda e eu bobo.

...

A volta para Londres ocorreu pouco depois que voltamos, lá era ainda de manha, uma típica manha de final de outubro. Agora éramos Carlisle, Jasper, Esme, Alice, Rose, Ed, Bella, Clau, Hell e eu. As meninas estavam juntas e nós, os caras, revezávamos entre nós no vídeo-game e nas partidas na TV. Clau estava ficando mais tempo acordada por mais tempo, aparentava ter uns sete meses de idade e era realmente lindo de vê-la com Hell, as duas se amam de verdade.

As garotas estavam no jardim de inverno quando duas gostosas risadas vieram do jardim da casa. Todos saímos para ver o que acontecia, Hell e Clau estavam sob uma toalha de piquenique sob o faço sol da tarde, brilhavam levemente, mas não era por isso que riam..

Estavam sentadas uma de frente para a outra e toda a vez que Hell perguntava "cadê a mamãe", Claudia levantava uma fralda e tapava o rostinho, quando tirava Hell fazia alguma palhaçada e as duas riam que se matavam. Alice registrava tudo com seu ultra celular.

_- Clau, agora diz pra mamãe qual é o vampiro mais lindo do mundo!_- pediu Hell apontando pra gente e fazendo Clau olhar pra onde estávamos.

_- Papa.._- respondeu Clau e todo mundo ficou bobo. Ness só disse algo com sei lá, semanas de idade e não cinco dias!

_- Filha! Voce fala.._- obvio que sua filha fala Emmett! Constatação besta! Mas foi tão lindo aquele pedacinho de gente falando..

_- Ela só sabe esta por quanto e sabe que é voce.._- explicou Hell sorrindo._- Clau acordou faz pouco e quis brincar, à trouxe pra cá, tenho sempre tão pouco tempo pra ela.._- disse Hell e Clau se atirou em seu colo e sorriu._- Mas hoje não meu amor, sou só sua._- respondeu Hell ao abraçá-la.

...

Ficaram as duas ali por mais um tempo. Byrdie chegou ao inicio da noite trazendo a agenda da semana com os compromissos de Helena e Rosálie assim que o viu o arrastou para um canto distante. Os dois andavam muito estranhos nos três últimos dias.

Hell que já estava na sala conosco pos-se a ler a tal agenda enquanto Clau mamava pra dormir. Fiz menção de pega-la para que Hell pudesse ler direito, mas as duas não me deixaram nem chegar perto delas! Alice, Ed, Jazz e Bella riam da minha cara.. Hell e Clau foram para cima logo em seguida.

_- Irmaozão! Voce vai penar muito com estas duas!_- dizia Alice.

_- Ele tem é ciúmes!_- riu Jasper.

_- Vocês pais são muito carentes!_- disse Bella apertando as bochechas de Edward.

_- É que no fundo a gente só quer um colinho também!_- disse Ed, logo agarrando Bella, é eu tinha que concordar com ele, eu estava querendo um colinho também..

Fiquei sentado com cara de cú no sofá, zapeando na TV, logo voltou Rosálie que sentou do meu lado e roubou o controle remoto da minha mão e colocou no canal de moda.

_- Cadê o Bernard?_- pedi.

_- Foi discutir os compromissos da semana co Hell.._- respondeu rose ainda vendo TV.

_- E voce, hein.._- comentei.

_- Que tem eu, Emmett!?_- perguntou ela me encarando.

_- Voce e aquele amigo da onça do Stephen! Voce ainda ta cheirando dele na pele.. Vai tomar um banho pra tirar essa catinga!_- exclamei.

_- Vai tomar no seu cú, seu chato!_- disse Rosálie me dando um empurrão.

Carlisle e Esme estavam como sempre quietinhos, sentados em outro sofá. Sempre muito serenos, recostados um no outro e estavam lendo o mesmo livro que pousava nas mãos de Esme, enquanto Carlisle acariciava seus cabelos longos e ondulados.

_- Rosalieee_..- disse Esme espichando a palavra sem tirar os olhos das paginas.

_- Esta não foi a educação que demos pra nenhum dos dois._- disse Carlisle.

_- Desculpem!_- disse Rosálie._- Mas fazem anos que Emmett não tem mais nada à ver com minha vida, agora fica de gracinha!_- exclamou e cruzou os braços.

_- Ainda bem que não tenho mais! Senão teria levado outro baita par de chifres!_- exclamei e também cruzei os braços como ela._- Bernard já sabe que vai ter que se juntar à uma manada de alces?_- perguntei.

_- Há, Há, Há.._- fez Rose._- Pro seu governo a idéia foi dele de eu chamar Stephen para nos visitar, ta! Mesmo que não diretamente.._- disse ela.

_- Bruxo de merda.._- reclamei baixinho.

_- Coisa feia, Emmett! Bernard é uma ótima pessoa._- disse Esme._- Voce deveria parar de implicar com ele antes que Helena brigue com voce.._

_- Se ele te incomoda tanto ignore-o, mas não fiquem trocando farpas, toda a vez que vocês se bicam deixam à todos nós em uma situação horrível e não queremos brigar com nossos amigos porque vocês dois se comportam como dois garotinhos.._- disse Carlisle.

_- É irmão, faca exatamente como eu em relação à Stephen e Rosálie, aja como se eles não existissem.._- disse Edward tranqüilo.

_- Muito adulto da sua parte Edward.._- zombou Rosálie.

_- Pelo menos eu não saio por ai batendo nas pessoas Rosálie, não em quem não merece pelo menos.. É bom voce ficar bem quieta na sua, antes que eu faca o que ela não fez.._- ameaçou Edward.

Instaurou-se um climão na sala. Rosálie e Edward trocaram um olhar raivoso e todos perceberam que ali havia algo grande..

_- Hey! Que climão é esse?_- perguntou Jasper.

_- Vocês estão escondendo algo, o que há?_- perguntou Alice.

...HellPOV

_- Não há nada!_- respondi._- É que eu fui a única que achei a idéia de Stephen se aproximar de novo, ótima!_- exclamei. Merlin, que mentira!

Todos olharam pra mim e arquearam uma sobrancelha, com certo olhar de choque. Eu estava ouvindo-os bater boca desde que eu tinha subido com Clau, depois Byrdie se juntou à mim pra discutir os compromissos da semana. Sorte que os ouvidos humanos de Bernard não captaram Emmett o comparando com um grande veado.

_- Voce contou pra ele!_- exclamou Rose em pensamento.

_- Não contei, ele viu quando devolvi o dom para ele. Também não gostei do que ele fez.._- respondi pra ela também em pensamento e ela se acalmou.

_- Edward, é só isso?_- perguntou Carlisle à ele.

_- Linguarudo!_- gritei em pensamento pra Edward.

_- É, sim._- respondeu Edward._- Hell, sei que não deveria falar nada, desculpa, mas voce sabe que Rosálie me tira do sério!_- me disse ele em pensamento.

_- E porque voce mencionou a palavra "bater"?_- perguntou Bella ao marido.

_- Foi porque Rose me deu uns tapas quando eu bati na taca dela e caiu tudo sobre nós, ela achou que tivesse estragado o vestido.._- respondi._- Nada demais._

_- É eu achei que ia manchar, por isso que Hell me levou pra cima, pra limpar meu vestido.._- disse Rosálie.

_- Eu disse pro Edward que não tinha sido nada serio, mas vocês mais do que eu, sabem quão cricri que Edward pode ser né!_- eu disse em tom de deboche e todos riram, compraram nossa mentira, respiramos aliviados. Ufa! Que fuá seria se descobrissem de tudo..

Me juntei à Emm no sofá. Mas Emm logo me pegou e me pôs em seu colo, me envolveu em seus fortes braços enquanto Rosálie colocou minhas pernas sobre as dela e ficava me cutucando toda a vez que via uma roupa da qual gostava para que eu pudesse ver também. Depois recostou a cabeça dela no ombro de Emmett.

Alice logo se juntou à nós munida de um bloquinho onde anotava e desenhava o que via. Carlisle e Esme voltaram à ler o livro juntos. Jazz pegou uma revista para ler e Ed e Bella foram para o piano. Bella finalmente rendera-se e estava aprendendo à tocar instrumentos musicais.

_- E Bernard, onde está?_- perguntou Jasper atrás de mim, na poltrona ao lado do piano.

_- Foi pra casa._- respondi._- Ainda de ressaca, só veio me trazer a agenda._

_- Muitos compromissos esta semana?_- perguntou Carlisle.

_- Até que não.. Alguns com o meu avô, outros com Joseph, mas tudo tranqüilo, estou preocupada é com há outra semana.._- respondi.

_- O que tem na outra semana?_- perguntou Esme.

_- Uma audiência, melhor, um julgamento, coisa Lycan._- disse.

_- E de quem? Podemos ajudar em algo?_- perguntou Edward.

_- Ia mesmo pedir a opinião de vocês..lembram-se dos lobos de NY? Aqueles dois que fugiram estavam em La Push e me pediram arrego, se disseram arrependidos e foram se desculpar. Jake não os reconheceu, por isso os deixou ficar, mas eu não esqueço um rosto, ainda mais um que ameaça vocês.._- contei. Todos me olhavam e olhavam para os outros, pensativos.

_- E eles estão presos?_- perguntou Jasper.

_- Não. Coloquei um tracker neles e os expulsei de La Push, os mandei virem aqui na outra semana para que recebam suas sentenças.._- disse.

_- Simples assim?_ – perguntou Emm.

_- Sim._- respondi._- Tanto eu quanto Jake achamos que eles foram de uma coragem extrema de terem ido atrás de nós pra pedir penico.. Depois com tantos vampiros por perto nem sei se ainda estão vivos, eles não tem como escapar Emm, estão avisados de que se não aparecerem as cabeças deles serão postas à premio e eles me parecem com vontade de viver, mas não acho justo decidir sem a opinião de vocês.._- expliquei.

_- Bom, acho que todos teremos que pensar profundamente sobre isso, Helena._ – disse Carlisle._- Quando é a data exata?_

_- Daqui dois domingos._- respondi.

_- Voce terá nossa resposta até lá. Obrigado pela consideração._- disse meu pai.

...

Nossa casa em Londres é um grande complexo. Onde ficamos é a área intima, os Cullen quando tem audiências com vampiros os recebem em sua área e eu faço o mesmo com a minha. Somos a Suprema Corte, só nos metemos em ultima instancia, o que nos dá certa liberdade.

Só ficam hospedados nas alas os muito próximos e na nossa casa só os considerados família . Obvio que para olha da rua é muito estranho porque no mesmo terreno existem duas entradas, mas e daí?

Como empregos civis Carlisle é cirurgião plástico, assim não chama mais tanta atenção se não envelhece. Esme, Alice, Rosálie, Bella e Ness abriram uma loja enorme onde vendem roupas, arte, musica e cosméticos que é o maior hit da capital.

Jazz e Emm têm uma revenda de motos importadas, compram mais do que vendem, se quer saber. Jake perto dali tem uma oficina para carros clássicos e Edward faz conservatório de musica na London Orchestra. Ed disse que já tem dinheiro demais pra pensar em ficar ainda mais rico.

E eu!? Bom, eu cuido de lobos, bruxos e de uma filha. Sou mulher de um vampiro tarado, tenho um avô que redescobriu-se adolescente e apaixonado e um irmão mais velho muito estressado e sobrecarregado. Uma cunhada bruxa beleza, uma família de vampiros complicada e um ex-namorado, agora meu assistente tão gostosinho que mais dia, menos dia eu acabo agarrando e desencadeando ma grande merda! É, não me sobra muito tempo pra respirar.


	11. Amor em Excesso IV

**N/A: olá meninasss!**

**Mais uns capitulos com pedacos familiares.. um pouco de cotidiano nao faz mal à ninguém.. mandem suas opinioes tah!**

**Amanha eu posto mais..**

**Ah sim, a historia jah tava definida mas vcs reclamam tanto de Rosalie que eu vou acrscentar umas coisinhas à mais pra ela.. relendo eu vi que ela é realmente uma vaca..**

**Miih, se vc nao imagina Esme de lingerie olha a série da Elizabeth Reazer( a Esme ) na Fox, se chama The ex-List, lá ela nao tah de lingerie, mas vive de biquini e roupinhas minusculas! Nao devemos esquecer que na história apesar de ela ser a maior maezona ela nao tem mais do que 26 anos, que foi qnd ela foi transformada!!**

**Até amanha entao! Beijusss!! Vic**

* * *

PARTE 3 (IV)

AMOR EM EXCESSO

**Capitulo 25 – Novas Paixões**

HellPOV

Passei boa parte da semana em casa com Clau, só eu e ela. Toda a vez que era chamada para algo ou tinha um compromisso a deixava com Emm e Jazz ou Esme e as meninas. Escolhi assim, Clau ainda estava muito pequena e indefesa para que eu arriscasse qualquer outra opção de companhia pra ela.

Segunda à noite teria um jantar com meu avô na casa dele, mas acabamos por não comer lá, fomos passear, caminhas pelas ruas..

_- Vô, você parece tão feliz, diga, como vai?_- perguntei. Até então só tínhamos falado de banalidades e de mim..

_- Hell, meu tesouro.._- disse ele aos suspiros.

_- Apaixonado senhor Indra Koleston?_- perguntei.

_- Nas nuvens, senhorita Helena Koleston!_- respondeu ele envergonhados, mas ainda assim com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

_- E sua paixão atende por acaso pelo nome de Tanya Denali?_- perguntei.

_- Bingo!_

_- Fico feliz que o senhor esteja feliz.._- eu disse.

_- E você? Feliz?_- perguntou ele.

_- Muito.._- respondi.

Nos despedimos no topo da London Eye. Meu avo foi para a casa de Tanya e eu fiquei por ali naquela cabine vazia pensando na vida... Era a primeira vez em dias em que eu estava sozinha. Respirei fundo 1, 2, 3 vezes.. Coloquei meu i-pod pra funcionar e os fones em meus ouvidos e "puff". Aparatei do outro lado da cidade, mais pros lados da minha casa e segui andando pelas ruas desertas. Não demorou muito meu telefone tocou, era Allie pra me avisar que Emm tinha pegado o carro e estava indo me buscar.

Na Terça eu não tinha nenhum compromisso agendado, tudo tranqüilo. Os Cullen saíram cada um pro seu canto e logo em seguida veio Byrdie me trazendo documentos que necessitavam da minha assinatura, eram sobre a baixa de alguns treinees.

_- Mas já? Faz só uma semana que eles foram pra lá!_- reclamei ao ler os relatórios e assinar embaixo para autorizar o pagamento de indenizações.

_- Hell, definitivamente eles não são como você ou Joseph, estavam meio velhinhos também, né! Pelo menos não morreram.._- disse Byrdie tomando café da manha comigo.

_- Menos mal, e os recrutados de Hogwarts, alguma resposta? E Sid, como vai indo?_- pedi.

_- Dos recrutados ainda estamos sem resposta e Sid vai indo bem sim, tanto que não figura na lista de baixas ou na de mortos e feridos.._- riu.

_- Besta._- ri eu._- Tenho uma coisa pra enviar a ele, depois te dou.. E você querido, como vai?_- perguntei trocando de assunto.

_- Vou bem.._- disse ele com um meio sorriso amarelo.

_- Bernard, você nunca foi bom em mentir pra mim.._- eu disse.

_- Hell, porque você me beijou?_- perguntou ele.

_- Humm.._- merda, eu não sabia o que falar, então resolvi mentir._- Quis te mostrar não só com um abraço ou com um beijo no resto o quanto eu estava agradecida por ter você ali naquele momento comigo.._- respondi, querendo gritar aos quatro ventos o quanto eu ainda o amava.

_- Eu ainda te amo, sabia. Às vezes é difícil pra mim.._- disse ele com a voz embargada, sem me olhar. Suspirei fundo, fechei os meus os e resolvi jogar merda no ventilador de uma vez..

_- Eu também te amo. Acredite, é muito embaraçoso pra mim te confessar isso, mas eu não consigo esconder nada de você.._- obviamente eu fiquei azul de vergonha.

_- Hey, quem deveria estar com vergonha de alguma coisa aqui sou eu! Sou eu que não consigo te tirar do meu coração!_- disse ele.

Tive tanta vontade de beijar Byrdie naquela hora e dizer que eu não gosto nada de vê-lo daquele eito, mas não o fiz. Precisava de alguma coisa que me tirasse dali antes que o estrago fosse muito maior.. Meu filhote me ouviu, Claudia acordou aos berros, faminta, eu suspirei aliviada e Bernard se assustou. Não sei se comigo ou com a criança. Ele se ofereceu para pega-la, mas eu não deixei. Claudia bebe sangue humano, não era recomendável mante-lo perto dela e muito menos de mim àquela hora.

_- Prefiro que você vá embora agora, Bernard._- eu disse sendo ríspida com ele, enquanto eu pegava sangue na pequena geladeira destinada à Claudia.

_- Mas.._

_- Vai. Ela está faminta e vai te atacar se sentir o teu cheiro, ou te ver, eu não quero nenhum de vocês dois machucados, ta legal!_- disse eu .

_- Ta legal.._- disse ele cabisbaixo._- Nos veremos amanha na reunião, então.. Vou levar o pacote de Sidney e mandarei entregar ainda hoje.._- Claudia não parava de berrar e eu não conseguia parar de agradecer a ela. Byrdie saiu logo em seguida, quis me abraçar, mas eu não deixei. Eu disse que o cheiro dele em mim deixaria Clau ainda mais furiosa.. Balela, claro, mas funcionou.

...

Aparatei diretamente no quarto dela e a dei a mamadeira cheinha de sangue que ela bebeu num piscar de olhos e se acalmou. Em seguida dei banho nela e coloquei-lhe uma daquelas roupinhas que eu havia comprado ainda antes que ela nascesse. Eu deveria fazer compras de novas roupas pra ela e sabia exatamente aonde ir e quem iria me ajudar.

_- Vamos ir ver a vovó Esme e suas tias? Tem uma mocinha precisando de roupas novas!_- eu disse fazendo cócegas em sua barriguinha redondinha e ela se matava de rir.

Arrumei todas as coisas dela e descemos para o subsolo, eram lá que estavam guardados os maravilhosos carros dos Cullen, a nossa garagem. O meu carro perto de todos aqueles parecia mais o patinho feio, mas só por fora. Era outro Mini, mas não era preto como o de Forks, este era prata, foi Edward quem me deu e o apelidou de caçulinha..Jake deu uma tunada nele em sua oficina, pra mim é perfeito, nunca gostei muito de carros que não fossem os ingleses..

Achei que teria que conjurar uma cadeirinha de bebe para acomodar Claudia, mas não foi necessário, ela já existia e viera com o bilhete de Jasper dizendo que era um presente do padrinho dela.

Coloquei o endereço no GPS, porque eu não sabia onde era a loja e seguimos até lá. Deixei o carro a quadras de lá e fui empurrando o carrinho alegremente, sorrindo e brincando com minha filha. Quando cheguei à esquina pude ver Alice aos pulinhos de felicidade por nos ter ali, não me contive e comecei a rir, as pobres pessoas que estavam entre os não sabiam para onde olhar. Alice veio correndo, quase que veloz demais pra nos encontrar.

_- Hell! Que bom que você veio nos visitar!_- exclamou ela.

_- Tava na hora, né! Trouxe uma garotinha linda que está precisando de roupas novas porque cresce demais.. Amanha faz só uma semana e tem o tamanho de quase 9 meses!_- falei baixinho, vai que alguém me ouve!

_- A minha lindinha vai ganhar um monte de coisinhas novas que a tia Alice vai dar pra ela né!_- disse Allie se palhacando pra criança.

...

Passei algumas horas em companhia das meninas e deixei Claudia aos cuidados de Rosalie. Fui atrás do meu marido e do meu irmão mais velho. A distancia entre as duas lojas eram poucas, pouco mais de quatro quadras.

Tinha me transformado em outra pessoa, outra mulher, queria ver qual a reação deles, brincar um pouquinho. Ambos adoravam Angelina Jolie na época em que ela filmes de ação, leia-se que eu sabia Tomb Raider e Wanted e tantos outros mais com ela no elenco de trás pra gente em aramaico..Eu não estava exatamente uma copia dela, mas estava bem parecida, passaria facilmente por uma de suas filhas.

Cheguei à loja e fiquei olhando as vitrines, era uma enorme loja de esquina, toda envidraçada e tenho que confessar, as motos eram lindas. Lá dentro estavam Jazz, Emm e alguns clientes, mais dois funcionários. Foi como uma onda, assim que o primeiro me viu foi falando pros outros e eu tinha que me controlar pra não rir. Muitos homens juntos já sabemos no que dá... sim, sexo e apostas! Principalmente para saber o que havia embaixo do meu trench-coat. Nem Emm ou Jazz escaparam delas.. Seria divertido, provocar Emmett era um dos meus esportes favoritos..Adentrei a loja e fui recebida pelos funcionários.

_- Boa Tarde senhorita.._- disse um.

_- Shiloh.._- eu disse.

_- Em que podemos ajudá-la? Gostaria de ver algum de nossos modelos? Gostaria de algo pra beber? Um chá!?_- ofereceu o outro.

_- Na verdade eu gostaria de ser atendida por aquele moco grande e forte, ele parece entender melhor de maquinas potentes. Sem ofensa._- eu disse para os rapazes e Emm engoliu seco.

_- Não ofendeu. Aquele é Emmett Cullen, um dos donos, ele está atendendo um cliente no momento.._- disse o funcionário.

_- Tudo bem, eu não tenho pressa.._- eu disse encarando Emm e ele engoliu seco de novo.

_- Fique à vontade então, com licença.._- disseram os funcionários que voltaram a fazer outras coisas, em teoria porque ficavam me olhando enquanto eu passava as mãos provocativamente nas motocicletas.

...EmmPOV

_- Que gatinha!_- disse o cliente à minha frente. Eu não sabia bem onde me enfiar, realmente ela era muitíssimo bem apessoada, digamos assim.

Shiloh era o nome dela, e era tão parecida com Angelina Jolie que pelo nome devia ser mesmo uma das filhas dela. Jasper despachou logo cliente dele e foi atrás da garota.

_- Entende de motocicletas?_- perguntou Jasper a ela.

_- É, digamos que eu entendo de grandes potencias entre as minhas pernas.._- disse a garota sentando-se sobre uma das motos.

Todos os caras ali dentro, incluindo eu, quase tiveram um treco. Quando ela estava do lado de fora apostamos se ela entraria ou não na loja, depois apostamos sobre o que ela estava vestindo sobre o casaco..Nada comparado àquilo! Ela usava meias 7/8 de renda preta e um conjunto de lingerie com uma calcinha microscópica! Só vi porque a bandida abriu um pouco o casaco para poder montar na moto.

_- Se eu contar que vi isso ninguém vai acreditar!_- sussurrou um dos nossos funcionários.

Pouco depois o telefone dela tocou. A garota tirou os óculos escuros que usava e o meu queixo quase caiu de vez, linda. Jasper continuava a olhar pra ela bobo e abando.

_- Alo, não, ainda não...Sim, caíram direitinho.._- então riu._- Jazz, é pra você.. Alice._

_- Hell!?_- perguntamos eu e Jazz juntos e absolutamente abobalhados.

_- Bu!_- disse ela depois riu mais ainda._- Será que meu maridinho não vai me levar pra um test-drive?_- perguntou ela olhando fixamente pra mim.

_- O marido desse maravilha ta aqui dentro!?_- perguntou o cara na minha frente.

_- Ta._- respondi.

...HellPOV

Eu disse que seria divertido. É muito legal provocar Emmett na frente na frente dos humanos, ele não pode fazer nada e deixa-o louco de tesão. Alice tinha entrado no meu plano de compensar os minhas loucuras hormonais para com Bernard me ajudando a fortalecer meus laços carnais com meu maravilhoso vampiro.. E pelo jeito Jasper também tinha adorado meu disfarce pelo nível libidinoso de seus pensamentos e a cara de tacho que ele levou depois de levar um pito bem grande de Allie.

_- Helena, você me paga!_- disse Jazz ao me devolver o telefone.

_- Escolha as armas meu irmão, ando precisando treinar artes marciais.. O que acha?_- perguntei.

_- Hoje à noite, mano à mana e eu vou te dar uma surra!_- disse ele.

_- Uma promessa? Jura? Veremos.._- sorri e pisquei.

_- É uma afirmação!_- respondeu ele e eu ri.

_- O tanque desta aqui ta cheio?_- eu perguntei batendo no tanque da moto em que estava montada.

_- Ta._- respondeu Jazz que foi assumir o cliente de Emm.

Emmett pegou as chaves da moto numa gaveta e dois capacetes. Todos aqueles caras ficaram nos olhando com cara de bobos. Ele jogou a chave de onde estava e eu mediatamente liguei a motocicleta que tina entre minhas pernas, era forte e potente sem duvida! Quando chegou perto de mim pegou meu rosto com as duas mãos e beijou minha boca com vontade.

_- Sortudo de merda!_- disse um dos caras e eu ri.

Colocamos os capacetes e Emm sentou-se na minha garupa. Os dois funcionários abriram as portas para nós e caímos nas movimentadas ruas de Londres a mil por hora.

...

_- Você é completamente maluca Helena..E eu adoro isso.._- disse Emm passando suas mãos geladas pelas minhas pernas quentes.

Eu só estava tentando chegar o mais rápido possível em casa! Emm estava literalmente judiando de mim enquanto eu guiava. Juntou seu corpo ao meu e eu pude sentir o quanto ele estava excitado, uma de suas mãos entrou pelo meu casaco e acariciava forte e lentamente meus seios, a outra foi para o meio das minhas pernas e brincava por entre minha coxa e o interior da minha minúscula calcinha.

Dentro daquele capacete eu urrava enquanto aquela maldita estrada parecia nunca acabar. Foi um dos melhores orgasmos que já tive na vida.

...EmmPOV

Quando dei por mim já estávamos na garagem que fica no subsolo da nossa casa. Hell retirou o capacete e me olhou como se fosse me comer. Eu fiquei feliz, claro, só havia visto aquele olhar antes quando ela olhava pra Bernard.

_- Você foi malvado comigo, mas agora, eu vou te ensinar o que é maldade!_- disse Hell com a voz mais sexy do mundo.

Então "puff", estávamos no nosso quarto e ela me atirou em cima da cama, obvio que a cama quebrou e minha cabeça também teria quebrado se eu ainda não estivesse usando o capacete.

_- Ouch!_- reclamei, mas nem tanto.

_- Reclamando do que? Você brincou com o fogo, deve estar afim de se queimar.._- disse ela.

Helena abriu o casaco que usava e revelou o que antes eu havia visto só de relance. Divina, foi a palavra que eu usei. Ela sorriu e fez cada peca de roupa que eu usava voar longe, ai foi a vez dela judiar de mim. E judiou mesmo, já que quando eu estava quase lá ela simplesmente se levantou e foi tomar banho.

_- Helena!_- eu berrei por ela.

_- Ué.. Achei que você viesse tomar banho comigo, mas você sempre pode acabar o que eu comecei sozinho.._- disse ela nua na porta do banheiro.

...HellPOV

_- Ah! Finalmente! Claudia, agora você vai ver sua mãe levar uma tunda!_- disse Jasper logo que me viu entrar na nossa área de treinamento físico.

_- Verdade!?_- ria Emm atrás de mim._- Shiloh te mandou lembranças!_- Todos rimos e Jasper deu uma rosnada, o pobre estava morrendo de vergonha!

_- Regras._- pedi.

_- Jasper escolhe as armas. A luta é só entre vocês dois, não se matem e à pedido da vossa mãe, não destruam a casa!_- disse Carlisle.

_- Okay.._- dissemos eu e Jasper revirando os olhos, Esme tinha um ciricutico toda a vez que quebrávamos algo em casa.

_- Armas?_- pedi.

_- Espada, bastão e combate._- respondeu Jazz.

_- Quem aposta em mim?_- perguntei enquanto Emm nos lançava os bastões.

_- Eu!_- disseram Emm e Rosie.

_- Eu me abstenho!_- disseram Carlisle e Esme.

_- Eu ainda não sei.._- disse Allie.

_- Desculpa Hell, mas eu aposto em Jazz!_- disse Bella.

_- Aposto depois da segunda luta.._- disse Edward.

_- Pronta?_- perguntou Jasper.

_- Eu nasci pronta.._- respondi.

_- Cumprimentem-se! 1, 2, 3...Go!_- disse Emm autorizando o inicio do combate.

...

Bom, digamos que era já domingo de manha cedo e Jasper ainda não falava comigo. Ele ganhou nos bastões, eu ganhei nas espadas e no combate... Humm...Carlisle considerou empate técnico.

_- Ai, relaxa Jazz.._- pedi.

_- Você diz isso porque não foi você quem perdeu!_- exclamou ele.

_- Você não perdeu!_- disse eu revirando os olhos, já estava cansada de dizer isso pra ele.

_- Não perdi de fato porque Carlisle resolveu declarar empate antes que você arrancasse minha cabeça fora!_- disse ele.

_- O pupilo superou o mestre. Você pode viver com isso ou passar o resto da tua existência choramingando.._- falou Emm.

_- Não liga pra ele mano, essa semana te darei o direito de revanche no Krav Magah! Você me ensinou, mas fazem anos que eu não pratico.._- comentei.

_- Feito!_- disse Jazz agora mais animado.

_- Hell, porque você anda treinando tanta luta?_- perguntou Rosalie.

_- Simples._- respondi dando de ombros._- Vou lutar com os lobos no próximo final de semana, eles terão o direito de defender suas vidas.._

_- Hein?_- perguntou Byrdie apavorado._- Não mesmo Helena!_

_- Ai Byrdie, que chato.. Qual é a graça de ser rainha se eu não posso nem me divertir!? Depois, treinando com Jazz, ninguém me pega!_- eu disse.

_- Mas eu não estou preocupado com você! Me deu foi pena deles!_- riu Bernard.

_- É, mas você não estava lá quando eles não estavam tendo pena da minha família!_- exclamei.

_- Querida, isso já se passou à tanto tempo.._- disse Esme.

_- É Helena, decidimos que pode deixá-los livres e vivos. Para nós pouco importa.._- disse Carlisle e todos confirmaram positivamente.

_- Buenas, se é assim, eu enviarei um oficio à eles e retirarei o tracker._- eu disse._- Mas Jasper, não pense que vai se livrar de mim!_

...

**Capitulo 26 – Ligações**

_- Cullens, familiaaa!_- era uma chamada de espelho.

_- Ness, Jake!?_- perguntei.

_- Hell!_- disseram os dois juntos.

_- Aleluia! Fazem quase quatro semanas que vocês estão fora e só nos falamos por telefone! Vocês estão lindos e bronzeados! Como vai a lua-de-mel?_- perguntei. Claudia veio se aproximando, ela já caminhava e dizia umas coisas à mais. Ness e Jake ainda não à haviam visto, ela agora aparentava ter cerca de dois anos, tinha dias em que ela crescia mais, outros menos.

_- Vai ótima! Chegaremos ao final da semana!_- disse Jake._- Essa é Clau!?_

_- Pimo! Pimo!_- disse ela feliz.

_- Sim, é Clau! Ta linda né!? Achamos que ela vai aparentar ser mais velha que você Ness aos sete anos quando ela parar de crescer.._- eu disse ao pega-la no colo.

_- Clau você ta linda!Prima Ness vai te levar um monte de brinquedos e vamos brincar à beca ta!_- disse Ness.

_- Manda um beijo pra prima, filha!_- eu disse e Clau pegou a mãozinha gordinha e juntou à boquinha e mandou beijos pra eles._- E vocês? Não arranjaram por ai um priminho ou priminha pra ela?_- perguntei.

_- Não, estamos tomando cuidado.._- disse Jake._- Ainda é cedo, quem sabe nos próximos meses..E você? Nenhum bebe em vista?_- perguntou.

_- Nem, também acho cedo, sem contar que como loba eu tenho espaços maiores entre meus períodos férteis. Carlisle me fez uns testes e vem medindo meus índices hormonais.._- respondi.

_- Onde está o resto da família?_- perguntou Ness.

_- Estão trabalhando, vocês me pegaram de saída também.._- eu disse._- Eu e Clau estamos indo visitar Luna e Joseph, eles tiraram folga hoje..Mas liguem mais tarde, estarão todos aqui à noite!_- contei.

_- Mas que horas é ai!?_- perguntou Jake, confuso com o fuso horário.

_- É cedo ainda, fiquei de passar o dia com eles.._- eu disse.

_- Ah ta.._- disse Jake.

_- Bom tia, vamos deixar você ir com Clau.. aproveitem o dia! Mande lembranças à todos! Ligaremos à noite!_- disse Ness.

_- Beijos meus queridos!_- eu disse antes de me despedir.

...

_- Casa Lovegood!_- eu disse ao entrar na lareira, num instante eu e Clau aterrávamos na agradável sala de estar da casa de Luna e Joseph. Byrdie mantinha um quarto lá e outro na minha casa agora ele tinha uma casa só dele, ainda não me dissera onde ficava, à havia comprado naquela semana.

_- Minhas queridas! Bem vindas!_- disse Luna. Ela reluzia, mas não era só felicidade.

_- Loonny!_- exclamei. Faziam algumas semanas que eu não à via.

_- Hell, minha irmã!_- disse Joseph ao se aproximar e nos abraçar.

Os acompanhei até a cozinha onde preparavam panquecas, ovos mexidos, torradas, bacon e mais algumas guloseimas. Clau já estava comendo alimentos humanos com certo custo mas como eu ela adorava doces, então ali não teríamos problemas. Coloquei minha filha na cadeirinha e ela ficou brincando com algumas coisas que eu trouxe, que incluíam o tal chocalho de Emm que ela não largava nunca.

_- E Byrdie, onde está?_- perguntei.

Claudia não via a hora de vê-lo, assim como eu. Não havíamos nos falado ou nos visto aquela semana e ela ficava repetindo "DeeDee", toda a vez que ouvia o nome dele.

_- DeeDee vem para o almoço Clau, daqui a pouco.._- disse Joseph sorrindo pra ela.

_- Joseph, cuide um pouco de Clau que quero conversar um pouco com Hell..Botar uns assuntos em dia.._- disse Luna já me levando de volta à sala.

...

Luna sentou-se no mesmo sofá que eu, olhava-me e era nítido que ela estava apreensiva sobre o que falar..

_- É sobre o bebê, Joseph ou Bernard que você quer falar?_- perguntei já que ela não dizia nada.

_- Bebê? Que bebê, Helena, ta maluca? É sobre Bernard e uma garota.._- disse ela aos suspiros pesados. Resolvi sublimar a coisa do "bebê" já que as palavras "Bernard e uma garota" haviam surgido na história.

_- Hã?_- tentei me fazer de desentendida._- E o que eu tenho com isso? Byrdie é livre pra fazer o que quiser e com quem quiser Luna.._- eu estava me roendo por dentro.

_- Não sejamos bobas Helena! Bernard te ama, e você o ama também, dá pra ver pela sua cara! Ele só está saindo com esta garota insuportável pra te fazer ciúmes! Ela virá aqui hoje, então não caia na besteira de tentar matá-la! Aja tranquilamente.._- dizia ela gesticulando freneticamente, ela realmente estava furiosa com a garota que viria com Byrdie._- Você vai ver que eu não estou brincando quando eu digo que a garota é insuportável, mas mantenha-se na linha! Se você demonstrar alguma coisa já viu.. Exibido e teimoso como é meu filho, é bem capaz de ele continuar com ela só pra azucrinar!_- bufou por fim.

_- Okay, okay..Tranqüila Loonny! Me diga o nome e onde Bernard conheceu tal espécime.._ – eu disse rindo.

_- Godrics Hollow, é vizinha dele. Foi lá que ele comprou a casa dele. A garota se chama Amanda Rilley, mora com os pais, tem uns 20 anos._- contou.

_- Humm, ta, tudo bem..E como você à conheceu?_- perguntei.

_- Ontem, fomos jantar com Byrdie na casa nova e a criatura apareceu do nada dizendo que trouxera um "bolo de boas vindas".._- disse ela com cara de nojo._- Eu conheço uma bisca de longe! Só sei que no fim Bernard à convidou para o almoço de hoje.._

_- E ela não é perigosa?_- perguntei.

_- Não, só é deslumbrada, quase teve um ataque histérico quando viu à mim e Joseph! Chegou à pedir autógrafos, pode!?_- disse.

_- É dessas? Ela sabe que estou aqui?_- perguntei.

_- Não. Pedi à Bernard que não contasse._- disse.

_- Menos mal, vou me disfarçar, digam que eu sou uma amiga.._- me disfarçaria porque uma coisa que eu odeio é tiete atrás de mim quando estou em família!

_- Sim, claro.._- disse ela.

_- Mais alguma novidade que queira me contar?_- perguntei.

_- Humm, não.._- disse ela mais relaxada e pensativa.

_- Loonny, desculpa a indiscrição, mas quantos anos você tem?_- perguntei.

Apesar de saber que Luna não era nenhuma garotinha ela não aparentava ser velha, bruxos demoram pra envelhecer, aparentava ter uns 35, 37 anos no máximo, assim como Byrdie que tinha quase 24 e pouco tinha mudado desde que eu o conheci.

_- 43 anos.._- respondeu ela._- Por quê?_

_- Porque se você ainda não percebeu.._- is dizendo mas ela me cortou.

_- Perceber o que menina?_- perguntou ela impaciente com a minha embromação.

_- Você está grávida!_- eu disse baixinho.

Luna arregalou ainda mais os seus já grandes olhos verdes e colocou uma mão sobre o ventre e ficou contando mentalmente com s dedos da outra de olhos fechados, depois que tinha feito suas contas os abriu de novo.

_- Verdade?_- perguntou ela ainda incrédula.

_- Juro em nome de Merlin!_- fiz cruzando os dedos sobre a boca.

_- Humm._- engoliu no seco._- Eu achei que havia encerrado com Byrdie.._- disse ela já em seu habitual tom desligado.

_- É tão ruim assim ter um bebê?_- eu disse baixinho e acho que ela não me ouviu.

_- Bebê, bebê, bebê.._- cantarolava Luna. É muito estranho vê-la se desligar das situações à sua volta._- Luna vai ter um bebê.._- dizia ela agora de pé e dançando tal qual uma serpente encantada saindo de um cesto, completamente fora da casinha!

_- Humm, Joseph?_- chamei por meu irmão e ele logo apareceu com Claudia em seus braços.

_- O que houve? Por que Luna está fazendo a dancinha da felicidade? Até vocês chegarem ela estava furiosa com Bernard.._- disse ele.

_- Bebê, bebê.._- dizia Luna se contorcendo.

_- Ela começou co a dancinha depois que eu disse à ela que ela está grávida.._- respondi. Joseph arregalou seus também verdes olhos e começou à rir sozinho e à chorar, me passou Claudia e foi correndo abraçar Luna.

Não demorou muito eram os dois fazendo a dancinha da felicidade! Clau se sacolejava tanto no meu colo que eu à deixei no chão e ela logo se juntou à eles. Como eu já não podia vencê-los eu coloquei a vitrola para funcionar e ficamos os quatros dançando felizes na sala.

...

_- Verdade mesmo?_- pediu Joseph bobo de felicidade pra mim com a cabeça colada no ventre de Luna que estava de pé.

_- Foi a primeira coisa que escutei, quatro corações batendo, não três.._- contei.

_- Eu queria tanto ouvir também.._- disse ele e eu coloquei minha mão sobre o seu ombro possibilitando à ele ouvir o coraçãozinho batendo, meu irmão chorou.

_- E já pensa?_- perguntou Luna acarinhando os cabelos de Joseph, completamente normal de novo.

_- Ainda não.._- respondi.

Passamos uma manha feliz e relaxada. Luna enviara bilhetes com a noticia pra todos que conhecia, mas para os Weasley fomos contar diretamente e como nos Weasley é sempre uma festa.. O almoço foi transferido pra lá. Deixamos um bilhete na porta da casa em forma de torre de xadrez dizendo onde estávamos.

Senhor Weasley quando aposentou-se passou à se dedicar ao seu antigo hobbie de desmontar e bisbilhotar utensílios humanos, adorava me ter por perto porque como ele mesmo diz eu vivo com "vampiros trouxas", sempre acabo deixando algo com ele para que ele possa ser minuciosamente estudado. Ficou abobalhado com meu celular de vídeo-chamada e eu o deixei com ele para que ele pudesse mexer. Como a casa vivia cheia de crianças, Clau teve companhia pra brincar, mas fora devidamente avisada de que não deveria morder ou rosnar pra ninguém.

Ajudei a senhora Weasley e Luna com o almoço, além de todos os que já estavam lá viriam ainda Byrdie e a tal Amanda. Joseph ficara na sala com Gui e Fleur. Carlinhos Weasley quando chegou juntou-se à nós na cozinha.

_- Luna! Fico feliz, parabéns!_- disse ele ao cumprimentá-la.

_- Obrigada!_- respondeu ela radiante.

_- E você Hell, como vai? Precisando de sangue de dragão?_- riu.

_- Não!_- ri também._- A sua ultima leva foi tão grande que ainda teremos nossa adega cheia por mito tempo!_- respondi.

Carlinhos fora esperto, desde que criamos amizades temos comprado doses exorbitantes de SDD, vampiros o adoram, sendo assim ele abriu um "cultivo". Mas ele não fazia mal aos bichos, o sangue vinha de tempos em tempos quando exames periódicos eram feitos, por isso SDD é raro e caro, hoje, Carlinhos era mais um milionário Weasley.

_- Boa, sangue novo só em alguns meses.._- contou._- Mas para os Cullen tenho sempre um estoque especial!_- disse ele que depois saiu para brincar com as crianças.

Eu resolvi que não iria me disfarçar para a tal tipa, não tenho nada à esconder afinal. Depois de ajudar com os legumes do cozido eu fui brincar com minha filha.


	12. Amor em Excesso V

**N/A: me divertindo vendo o Internacional perder como uma boa gremista!! **

**Quarta feira gelada na serra gaúcha! Regada á vinho e lareira acesa!**

**Ultimos capitulos da parte 03! Divirtam-se!!**

**Facam uma autora feliz e comentem! Beijos Vic!**

* * *

PARTE 3 (V)

AMOR EM EXCESSO

**Capitulo 27 – Ciúmes**

...HellPOV

Garota enjoada dos infernos! Ai que ódio dela! Primeiro ela ficou dando um ataque histérico quando viu os Weasleys que de tão alto e estridente tive que fechar a porta da sala onde eu estava com as crianças, porque elas estavam ficando assustadas e nervosas com tamanha gritaria. Clau pulou no meu colo e escondeu-se no meio dos meus cabelos, apavorada. Sai da sala possessa, ninguém assusta o meu bebê!

_- Escuta aqui! Esta casa está cheia de crianças! Mais um guincho seu, eu te transformo num asno!_- gritei.

A garota ficou quieta e aparvalhada, como se estivesse vendo o próprio Merlin à sua frente. Luna e a senhora Weasley riam tão alto da cozinha que quebrou o gelo de todos que haviam ficado estáticos e assustados com Amanda Rilley.

_- Amanda, esta é Helena Mentz Koleston Cullen, a herdeira!_- introduziu Bernard vindo em nossa direção e pegando Claudia no colo.

_- Meu amado Merlin!_- exclamou ela._- Baby, você não me disse que conhecia ela!_- então foi a vez da garota vir em minha direção, ela me agarrou num abraço forte e beijou meu rosto, deixando-o completamente marcado de batom e melado. Eca.

_- Baby!?_- sibilei para Byrdie e ele revirou os olhos. Eu estava parada estaticamente com meus braços ao lado de meu corpo e a garota não me largava._- Humm, dá licença!?_- pedi e a garota me soltou mas não saiu do meu lado e tampouco calou a boca.

_- E esta adorável garotinha aqui no meu colo é Claudia Cullen!_- disse Byrdie. Amanda foi para o lado dela mas Clau rosnou-lhe com todos os dentinhos à mostra.

_- DeeDee é de mamãe! DeeDee é de mamãe!_- dizia Clau agarrada às roupas dele. Mesmo assim Amanda continuou à chegar perto dela. Resolvi intervir.

_- Senhorita Rilley, eu gostaria que você não tocasse na minha filha, ela evidentemente não gostou da maneira que você à assustou.._- pedi educadamente, mas aquela garota certamente tinha problemas de audição!

_- Ora, Hell! Se tudo continuar correndo bem como está logo seremos parentes, me chame apenas de Mandy! Claudia terá que se acostumar comigo.._- disse ela absolutamente segura de si e cheia das intimidades, eu não me contive e ri, de ódio basicamente, e praticamente arranquei Claudia dos braços de Bernard.

_- Jura!?_- ri de novo._- Então o que lhe direi será uma vez só, já que como você mesma disse, logo seremos "parentes"..._- falei bem cínica e Byrdie percebeu que levá-la lá tinha dado o mesmo efeito que jogar muita ,mas muita merda no ventilador.

_- Helena.._- disseram Bernard, Luna e Joseph apreensivos.

_- Nunca, escute-me bem, nunca mais se aproxime da minha filha! E da próxima vez que você encostar em mim eu quebro a tua mão! Entendeu!?_- eu disse e a guria, ficou comprovado, tinha problemas muito sérios de audição.

_- Baby! Você não me disse que ela era uma piadista!_- disse Amanda me dando um tapinha no ombro que fez com que todos ao nosso redor se paralisassem, e uma inda de raiva tomou definitivamente conta de mim.

_- Repete.._- eu disse entre dentes.

_- Repetir o que?_- disse a garota sonsa._- Isso!?_- PLAFT! Ela bateu em mim de novo e eu, antes que ela tivesse se dado conta do que fez quebrei não só sua mão, mas também seu braço.

Amanda Rilley ficou lá esperneando no chão, me xingando e tudo que era nome e dizendo que eu pagaria, que eu iria me arrepender. Que ela levaria o caso ao Ministério e que eu seria julgada e condenada, fosse meu avô o Ministro da Magia ou não.

_- Verdade!? E com que base!? Aproveita e leva o "Baby" com você, quem sabe ele te defenda sua cretina!_- peguei minhas coisas e voltei para a casa de Luna e Joseph pra pegar o resto e ir pra casa._- Desculpem Weasleys!_- gritei ao sair.

...

Aparatei em casa bufando, espumando de raiva. Sorte que Esme havia chegada em casa antes, acompanhada de Carlisle.

_- Meu Deus, Helena! O que foi!?_- perguntou ela.

_- Depois, mãe! Cuida de Claudia que eu preciso resolver umas coisas na minha ala.._- pedi tentando ser o mais calma possível.

_- Tudo bem filha?_- perguntou Carlisle.

_- Vai ficar, vai ficar.._- eu disse e sai correndo.

Porque eu escolhi a minha ala? Porque lá os Cullen não entram, vivemos em harmonia porque somos civilizados, mas vampiros e lobisomens são inimigos lembram-se? Bom, que seja, eu botei a minha ala abaixo!

...

Horas depois.

_- Que gritaria é esta?_- perguntou Bella.

_- Dá pra ouvir lá da rua! Não demora, os visinhos vão reclamar! Impressão ou vem da ala de Hell!?_- disse Rosálie.

_- Vem. Helena deixou Claudia comigo e foi pra lá.._- respondeu Esme.

_- Mas o que houve? Não era hoje que ela iria passar o dia com Luna e Joseph?_- disse Alice._- Será que brigaram? Clau, mamãe brigou com Joseph ou com Luna?_- Clau sacudiu a cabeça em sinal de negativo._- Foi com Byrdie?_- perguntava Alice à garotinha.

_- DeeDee é de mamãe!_- disse Claudia.

_- Ih, desiste Allie.._- riu Bella._- Você não vai conseguir nada dela além disso.._

_- Onde está Helena?_- perguntou Byrdie ao sair da lareira.

...ByrdiePOV

Já há algumas semanas eu andava procurando um canto só pra mim e o encontrei em Godrics Hollow, um loft, mas eu ainda mantenho em quarto na casa de minha mãe e outro na casa de Hell.

A mala sem alca de Amanda Rilley, veio de brinde. Tudo bem, ela é bonitinha e talz, mas de boca fechada e no mínimo à duzentos metros de distancia! Passou a semana me perturbando, me levando biscoito, refresco, bolo.. e ontem quando estavam minha mãe e Joseph lá em casa ela praticamente se convidou pra ir no almoço do dia seguinte.

Deixei que ela fosse porque sabia que Hell estaria lá... queria fazer um ciuminho e acabei me ralando! A surtada resolveu se fazer de intima de Helena! Intima e surda, diga-se de passagem! Foi mexer em vespeiro e saiu com o braço e a mão quebrados, mas no fim demos um jeito e ela agora acredita que caiu da vassoura, sequer se lembra de ter conhecido Hell.

Aproveitei e já dei um fora definitivo nela! Deixei-a em casa e vim o mais rápido possível atrás de Hell. E pelo nível da gritaria e dos estrondos vindos da ala dela no complexo, ela está uma fera! Entrei de supetão e por pouco eu não levo um vaso na cara!

_- Hey!_- gritei ao me abaixar.

_- O que faz aqui Bernard!?Vai pra casa cuidar da tua querida Amanda e me deixe em paz!_- gritou ela furiosa.

_- Me desculpa!_- gritei também._- Me precipitei levando ela lá!_- tentei me explicar.

_- Por que você se precipitaria!? Já não somos praticamente "parentes" como ela mesma disse?_- falou Hell fazendo aspas no ar e ainda bufando de raiva.

_- Claro que não! Cruzes! Daquela surtada eu quero é distancia!_- respondi exclamando.

_- Jura!?_- perguntou ela debochada._- Não me pareceu que você estivesse tão infeliz assim do lado dela! É certo também que ela não tirou esta história de parentesco do nada!_- ela berrava ainda andando de cima à baixo.

_- Ela é maluca, maluca e surda!Helena, demos um jeito nela! Está tudo bem agora..Quer por favor parar, você está me deixando zonzo!_- pedi, mas eu não tinha lá muita coragem de me aproximar dela.

_- Inconseqüente!_- berrou com ambas as mãos cobrindo o rosto._- Ela e eu!_- exclamou e eu não estava entendendo nada.

_- Quê? Você estava defendendo a sua filha.._- falei. Então ela parou, parecia torturada, parecia que queria dizer algo. Suspirou pesado.

_- Claudia é pequena, mas com certeza daria um jeito nela sem minha ajuda! Fiz o que fiz por que.._- estava tentando se explicar agora , mas eu interrompi.

_- Por que então?_- perguntei.

_- Mas que merda.._- disse ela se rendendo._- Porque eu te amo! Você é meu, meu Byrdie!_

Eu fiquei sem reação. Hell caiu de joelhos no chão, chorava muito. Depois se deitou no chão gelado e ficou em posição fetal, agarrando os joelhos, continuava à chorar, agora aos soluços, mas eu não podia estar mais feliz.

_- Hell.._- falei tendo a coragem de me aproximar agora que ela parecia tão indefesa._- Hey, meu amor a gente pode dar um jeito nisso.._

_- Jeito!? Que jeito Byrdie!? Eu sou uma bomba relógio prestes à explodir! Aquela horcrux e a maldita Jéssica só bagunçaram minhas idéias! Eu amo vocês dois, eu sou uma pessoa horrível! Jamais foi minha intenção te fazer sofrer assim.._- soluçava.

_- Por favor, não se preocupa com isso agora.. Tenta só ficar calma.._- vê-la assim sempre me fez mal.

...

Luna e Joseph chegaram pouco depois de Bernard sair correndo em direção à área Lycan, mas não foram atrás dele, sabiam que só ele poderia acalmar Helena.

_- Olá! Fazia tempo que não vinham não visitar!Pena que tenham vindo no meio de uma crise de nervos de Helena.._- disse Carlisle com um sorriso amarelo recebendo-os.

_- Meus queridos, fiquem para o jantar! Aceitam um chá?_- perguntou Esme.

_- Sim, ficaremos e aceitamos o chá também, minha amiga!_- disse Luna cumprimentando-a_- Temos novidades e muito boas! Hell disse-me esta manha que eu estou grávida!_- exclamou.

_- Mas que ótima noticia!_- disse Alice aos pulinhos.

_- Também achamos Alice, também achamos.._- disse Joseph cheio de sorrisos.

_- Vocês sabem do motivo de Helena estar furiosa como está?_- perguntou Rosálie.

_- A insuportável Amanda Rilley.._- disseram Luna e Joseph juntos.

_- Quem?_- perguntaram Edward, Jasper e Emmett que chegavam de uma rápida caçada.

_- Uma bruxa deslumbrada que é vizinha de Bernard em Godrics Hollow onde ele comprou uma casa esta semana.._- disse Luna.

_- E o que houve?_- perguntou Bella.

_- Esta Amanda se convidou para ir almoçar hoje conosco, mas pelo advento da minha gravidez fomos contar aos Weasley que moram lá perto e acabamos por transferir o almoço pra lá.._- contou Luna.

_- E tudo ia muito bem até esta garota chegar lá e ter um surto histérico que assustou às crianças, principalmente Claudia.._- disse Joseph.

_- Presumo que Hell deve ter subido nas tamancas.._- disse Edward.

_- Edward e suas gírias idosas.._- riu Emmett._- Mas continuem.._

_- Bom, sim, Hell subiu nas tamancas.._- riu Joseph._- E aí a garota quando à viu surtou de vez! Era uma groopie dela! E vocês tanto quanto nós, sabem o quanto ela odeia isso.._

_- Sabemos.._- disseram todos.

_- Pois então, Byrdie apresentou essa Amanda à Hell e a garota não à largou e não calou a boca, além de ser daquelas que falam pegando na pessoa.._- disse Luna.

_- Deu merda não deu?_- perguntou Emm.

_- Deu._- disse Joseph._- E foi quando a criatura além de bancar a intima resolveu bancar a surda pra cima da pequena Claudia!_

_- O que foi que ela fez com meu bebê?_- perguntou Emmett meio apavorado acarinhando o rosto da filha que brincava ao seu lado no chão da sala.

_- Helena disse pra garota não se aproximar de Clau, mas ela não ouviu, e a imbecil ainda fez piada.._- contou Luna.

_- E o que foi que Hell fez?_- perguntou Jasper.

_- Quebrou o braço e a mão da garota!_- respondeu Joseph.

...HellPOV

_- Que bela bosta eu sou né.._- eu disse quando já estava bem mais calma.

_- Você é a bosta que eu amo.._- disse Byrdie. Eu ri. Ele me abraçou e eu fiquei com a cabeça recostada no peito dele... seu coração me acalma.

_- Me perdoa, eu nunca quis te fazer sofrer.._- falei com um fio de voz.

_- Ssshh, ta tudo bem agora.._- sorriu._- O que é o amor sem um pouquinho de sofrimento.._- disse ele me acomodando melhor em seus braços e beijando a minha testa, acariciou meus cabelos.

_- Eu vou concertar as coisas, eu vou Byrdie.. Só tenha um pouco de paciência, te peco.._- eu disse.

_- Pra você eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo._- disse ele.

_- Obrigada._

...

**Capitulo 28 – D.R**

_- Eu vou voltar à campo._- eu disse assim que nos juntamos à família.

_- Mas.._- disse Emm confuso.

_- Sem "mas", eu não estou pedindo autorização, estou dizendo que vou!_- respondi.

_- Quando?_- perguntou Joseph. Ele quase nunca me contesta, outro que me conhece muito.

_- Breve._- respondi._- tenho que falar com Jacob antes.._

_- E comigo? Você não vai conversar?_- perguntava Emm tristonho.

_- Emm, tenta entender, eu nasci pra ser livre.. Pra explodir coisas e matar gente.._- tentei me explicar.

_- Hell, você fala como se você fosse um monstro, uma maquina de chamar! E você não é verdade.. Você é doce, você é nossa filha.._- disse Esme.

_- Você é minha mulher!_- exclamou Emm._- Somos casados!_

_- Não somos mais.._- eu disse encarando o chão, eu tinha que admitir isso cedo ou tarde.

_- O que?_- perguntaram todos os vampiros.

_- Emmett quebrou o contrato mágico ao ir pra cama com Jéssica e a maior prova da quebra é Claudia..Helena é livre pra fazer o que quiser, com quem quiser, quando ou onde.._- explicou Luna.

_- Mas como que ninguém disse nada?_- perguntou Carlisle.

_- Porque eu escolhi ficar, mas Emmett já não é mais meu marido e definitivamente eu nunca fui boa nesse negócio de esposa.._- falei.

_- E o que eu sou afinal?_- perguntou Emm desolado.

_- Em termos técnicos.._- disse Byrdie rindo, e eu lhe dei uma olhada muito feia.

_- Bernard, por favor.._- disse Joseph sério.

_- Você é meu namorado!_- respondi.

_- Mas então, casa comigo!_- exclamou Emm.

_- Não._- respondi.

_- Não?_- perguntaram todos desta vez.

_- Não._- eu disse de novo._- Eu já disse que nasci pra ser livre, não disse? E não é por conta disso que eu te amo mais ou menos! Eu só estou dizendo que eu vou voltar à ativa!_- exclamei._- Quase nada vai mudar, vocês só terão que ficar com Clau quando eu não estiver, não vou deixar de cumprir com o resto.._

**Capitulo 29 – A Grama do Vizinho**

EmmPOV

_- Papai.. Cadê mamãe?_- perguntou Clau.

Essa é a pergunta básica de Claudia desde que Helena voltou ao "trabalho" , e desde então eu invento desculpas, por sorte Claudia não me questiona.

_- Mamãe chega tarde hoje Clau.. Ela ta treinando pra pegar gente malvada!_- respondi e minha filha sorriu pra mim antes de voltar à brincar.

Hell nem esperou que Ness e Jake voltassem pra casa, foi até lá no Rio falar com ele e eles se acertaram. Também não acho que Jacob fosse dizer "não" à ela. Quando ela voltou conversamos e pusemos as cartas na mesa.

_- Hell, o que você está escondendo de mim?_- pedi._- Não tente me convencer que você vai voltar à campo só pelo seu amor em explodir coisas e matar gente! Você vai me deixar não vai?_- perguntei temendo por uma resposta positiva vinda dela, mas Helena desabou no chão corando e falando baixinho.

_- Como eu vou deixar você se eu te amo?_- perguntou._- O problema maior é que eu amo Byrdie também..Todo esse negócio de horcrux, quebra de contrato.. a confiança cega que ele tem em mim, a liberdade que ele me dá.. me deixou confusa Emm, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza.. Eu não vou te deixar! Não enquanto você me quiser.._- ela não tirava os olhos do chão e eu via e ouvia as suas lágrimas batendo no tapete.

_- E se eu te quiser pra sempre?_- perguntei segurando seu rosto com minhas duas mãos, agora olhando em seus olhos.

_- Eu vou ficar pra sempre..mas.._- disse ela com dor no olhar e na voz, mordeu o lábio.

_- Ouça, não vou dizer que está tudo bem, mas eu vou tentar aceitar..O erro foi meu, foi eu quem partiu teu coração, se eu tiver que lidar com Bernard eu vou fazer. Fazer por você e pela nossa família._- falei.

_Pensa bem, você é quatro! Quatro seres mágicos no corpo de uma humana, e você só se apaixonou por dois homens! Podia ser pior, poderiam ser quatro!_- agora eu estava rindo da minha própria desgraca.

_- Me perdoa.._- pediu ela aos soluços._- Você é meu amor, ele é minha "impressão". Eu já não posso viver sem a presença de um ou de outro.. Tentei, juro que tentei mas não deu! Não é à toa que ele trabalha comigo Emm, o destino nos uniu.._- contou.

_- E eu caguei tudo quebrando aquele contrato né?_- perguntei. Jesus como eu me odeio!

_- Cagou._- ela sorriu._- fez com que nos atraíssemos de novo, feito imãs.. Mas eu não te trai, eu juro que não..O que houve foi um beijos, não mais do que isso.._- disse ela cruzando os indicadores sobre os lábios.

_- Eu acredito em você, ele me contou do beijo.._- respondi.

_- Eu quero filhos com ele._- disse Hell segura e eu fiquei um tanto chocado, abria e fechava a boa e nada saia dela._- E eu quero muito mais com você._

_- Humm.._- engoli seco.

Pedi um tempo pra pensar. Como eu poderia lidar com isso? Hell partiu para a "reciclagem" da Liga na manha seguinte. Desde então passa 10 horas por dia treinando com eles bruxaria e quando volta pra casa treina com Jasper e passa umas horinhas com Claudia, não tocou mais no assunto sobre Bernard e ele também não apareceu mais por aqui, desde aquele dia.

...

Certo dia me rendi, ou era assim ou certamente eu à perderia de vez. Fui diretamente ao nosso quarto, Hell estava tomando banho de banheira, coberta de espuma, olhos fechados, i-pod nos ouvidos, serena, algo raro nos últimos dias..

_- Como é que funciona esse negócio? Digo, como funciona a tua "guarda"?_- perguntei em tom desesperado. Hell abriu apenas um dos olhos e me deu um meio sorriso.

_- Eu sei que nada funciona com um dos guardiões do meu corpinho tão longe assim de mim..Essa banheira foi feita pra duas pessoas, sabia?_- então suspirou e sorriu.

_- Eu quero saber é saber como isso vai funcionar! Helena!_- exclamei chamando a sua atenção.

_- Eu sou completamente sua, de Clau e de nossa família enquanto estivermos debaixo desse teto!_- disse ela._- Bernard ainda não sabe de nada disso, não falei com ele, falei primeiro com você, pra te falar a verdade nem mesmo eu sei como funciona.._

Hell sentou-se agarrando as pernas, pondo a testa sob os joelhos. Tirei os sapatos e arregacei as calcas que eu usava até os joelhos. Sentei-me sob a guarda da banheira com os pés dentro da água quente e trouxe Hell de encontro à mim, retirei os fones de ouvido que ela usava e percebi que ela estava chorando.

_- Meu amor, não chora! Eu imagino que seja difícil pra você! É por isso que eu desisti de criar empecilhos pra você, você é livre..Mas te peco que me poupe de detalhes e volte pra mim.._- eu disse.

_- Eu vou voltar pra você sempre, enquanto você e nossa família me quiserem.._- disse ela agora apoiando a cabeça em meu joelho.

_- Nós vamos te querer pra sempre minha querida.._- disse Esme à porta do banheiro com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

_- Mãe.._- sibilou Hell chorando de novo._- Você.._

_- Ssshh, nós somos tua família Helena.. Não estou dizendo que seja fácil de compreender pelo o que você está passando, mas no fundo não é assim tão horrível! Você mata dragões, lobisomens, vampiros, explode coisas.. dois namorados!? Você vai tirar de letra!_- exclamou nossa mãe.

_- Presumo que todos já saibam então.._- Hell sorriu amarelo, corada.

_- Tarde demais meu amor, aqui esta casa e nesta família não há privacidade!_- disse Rosálie com Claudia no colo._- Mas sobra muito amor, principalmente se for pra você.._- sorriu ela. Rosálie era puro amor e carinho com Ness, Clau e Hell, para com o resto das pessoas ela é uma mala sem alca! Ainda me pergunto se era só eu quem não via antes..

_- Hell! Seu espelho ta piscando!_- exclamou Alice.

Helena trouxe o espelho pra frente dela e o atendeu. Era Joseph, ele ficou surpreso em nos ver em grande numero ali no banheiro enquanto Hell estava na banheira.

_- Hey! Que festança! Hell, temos uma missão pra você!_- disse ele sacudindo uns papéis.

_- Quem, o que, quando e o contratante.._- pediu ela.

_- O Ministério Americano é o seu contratante, você é a agente mais jovem que temos!_- disse ele._- Os aurores deles estão tendo dificuldades, parece que temos alguém por lá querendo "dominar o mundo".._- riu.

_- Humm, e porque não enviamos os nossos agentes americanos?_- perguntou ela.

_- Porque eles são velhos demais! Precisamos nos infiltrar por baixo.._- respondeu ele.

_- O que quer dizer?_- pediu.

_- Você vai voltar para a escola! Eu, Luna e Bernard vamos com você, prazer, eu sou John Efron! Luna será Amélia Efron, Bernard será Robert e você Katherina.. O que acha?_- perguntou ele.

_- Você e Luna serão meus pais e de Byrdie?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Sim. Partiremos em Janeiro, ainda sem data.._- disse ele.

_- Onde?_- pediu.

_- Ainda não sei.. Você sabe que as coisas entre nós bruxos funcionam com uma coisa de cada vez.._- riu ele.

_- Se sei.._- riu ela._- Passo ai em seguida e dou uma olhada nestes papéis direitinho.._- disse.

_- Pode ser lá em casa depois do expediente? Tenho uns compromissos ainda.._- disse ele.

_- Pode._- respondeu._- Até mais!_

_- Até!_- despediu-se Joseph.

...

Helena vai voltar para a escola com Bernard incondicionalmente do lado dela.. Que merda, que sorte.. a grama do lado dele sempre me pareceu mais verde..

...HellPOV

Parece que os Cullen não fizeram da minha decisão um grande bicho de sete cabeças, tirando eu e Emmett. Claudia pareceu entender bem que eu ficaria um tempo afastada pra cumprir missões e que eu à veria toda a vez em que eu estivesse livre.

Agora eu teria que voltar à escola nos EUA levando Joseph, Luna e Byrdie comigo, minha família original...lidar com Bernard seria meu próximo passo, será que tudo vai dar certo? Espero muito que sim!

Allie ficou em polvorosa querendo comprar um novo guarda roupa para minha missão.. É claro que eu deixei, mas só depois que saísse a cidade para onde iríamos, enquanto isso deixei-a encarregada de procurar um novo visual pra mim, um que combinasse com John, Amélia, Robert e Katherina. Katherina, este seria meu nome.

Desci. Resolvi ir à casa de Luna e Joseph de voando de vassoura, fazia horas que eu não voava assim.. Me despedi de todos dizendo que eu voltaria em breve. Carlisle me lembrou de avisar Luna que ela teria consulta com ele no final da semana e eu fiquei de passar o recado dele. Esta é a semana do Natal, os Cullen estavam preparando um grande banquete para o almoço do dia 25 de dezembro, nossa casa estava em festa.

O trajeto foi feito em pouco mais de meia hora, a casa estava toda iluminada e a fumaça saía pela chaminé. Era Joseph que cozinhava lá, as experiências de Loonny na cozinha eram sempre uma incógnita então para ninguém correr riscos, principalmente agora com ela grávida, meu irmão assumiu de vez o forno e o fogão. Toquei a campainha e foi Lina quem me atendeu.

_- Katherina, meu anjinho! Já estávamos esperando por você!_- sorriu.

_- Porque será que tenho quase certeza de que a escolha deste nome tem à ver com você?_- perguntei depois de abraçá-la.

_- Ora "irmãzinha", é um ótimo nome não é? Mas não foi ela, foi eu quem escolheu!_- disse Byrdie._- Dá uma chance, será a nossa primeira vez como espiões! Não somos craques como você e Joseph!_- depois abraçou-me pela cintura e beijou-me a testa, ele cheira tão gostoso..

_- Oi pra você também "irmaozão"! Cadê "papai"?_- perguntei rindo.

_- Aqui na cozinha filhote!_- gritou Joseph._- Gostaria de uma taca de vinho? "Mamãe" não pode beber.._- riu.

_- Quero sim pai!_- respondi._- Nossa! Fazem anos que eu não te chamo assim.._- comentei ao chegar onde ele estava e cumprimentando-o com um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

_- Mas é sempre bom ouvir meu amor.._- disse Joseph corado e me entregando uma taca de vinho já servida.

_- E os tais papeis, onde estão? Que coisa boa teremos para comer hoje?_- perguntei.

_- Hoje tive desejos de cordeiro!_- exclamou Luna._- Cordeiro com molho de hortelã!_ _Hummy.. Os papéis estão na sala, Byrdie, acompanhe Hell enquanto eu coloco a mesa à moda trouxa, tenho que me acostumar com isso.._- ria ela feliz.

_- Loonny, Carlisle pediu para eu lembrá-la de sua consulta esta semana!_- eu disse.

_- Obrigada querida.._- disse ela.

Fui em direção à sala, Byrdie pegou uma taca de vinho para ele e me seguiu. Pus-me à ler os pré-realtórios, eram da sede americana do Ministério da Magia, e devo dizer, eles são muito mais organizados que nós!

**John Efron, 45 anos, casado, galês, executivo de multinacional.**

**Amélia Efron, 40 anos, casada, inglesa, dona de galeria de arte.**

**Robert Efron, 19 anos, solteiro, americano, jogador de basquete.**

**Katherina Efron, 17 anos, solteira, americana, líder de torcida.**

Byrdie ria que se matava atrás de mim, mas essa era a caricatura da perfeita família americana! Tínhamos que nos misturar, não tínhamos?

_- Qual é a graça Byrdie?_- perguntei passando para os papeis seguintes.

_- Além da ironia de nossas idades, profissões, e tudo mais? Você notou que ficaremos muito tempo juntos né?_- ele estava animadíssimo.

_- Ironia mesmo.._- ri._- E qual é o problema de ficarmos juntos? Não te agrada a idéia de sermos Byrdie e Hell contra os malvados?_- perguntei.

_- Acredite minha linda, você me agrada por inteiro.._- disse ele no meu ouvido fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse toda, ofegasse e mordesse meu lábio com forca, virei toda a taca de vinho em dois goles. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu malicioso pra mim.. é eu estava "odiando" aquilo. Ficamos grudados um nos olhos do outro até um forte pigarrear vir da porta..

_- Mais vinho?_- pediu Joseph.

_- Por favor!_- pedi com uma voz esganiçada e todos riram. Eu queria um buraco! Joseph me serviu e começou à falar..

_- Me colocaram como executivo e Luna como dona de galeria de arte porque não ficaremos todo o tempo com vocês e nem poderíamos! Luna coordena a vida dela em Hogwarts e eu vou ajudar Jacob, assim como coordenar a Liga.._- contou ele.

_- Fique só com a Liga, irmão. Vou falar com Jake, acho que mandá-lo para La Push é uma boa idéia. Lá ele terá Billy e Sam para ajudá-lo e se vamos mesmo para os EUA, fica mais fácil até para mim.._- eu disse.

_- Mas você acha que Renesmee vai deixar da família, ou a família dela? Os Cullen provavelmente seguirão pra lá também.._- disse Byrdie tristonho.

_- Eles não metem o bedelho no meu trabalho, não se preocupe à toa..Até é bom, assim eu fico mais perto da minha filha.._- eu disse.

_- Ta né..se você diz que eles não vão atrapalhar.._- disse Byrdie dando de ombros.

_- Não vão._- assegurei._- Fique tranqüilo, seremos só eu e você e o tempo que for necessário para eu descobrir e aniquilar quem estiver fazendo o que faz agora.._- então ele animou-se.

**Capitulo 30 – Solteiro, mas não sozinho**

ByrdiePOV

Me arrisco em dizer que Merlin está conspirando ao meu favor, e eu não poderia estar mais feliz! A decisão da cidade para onde vamos saiu um dia antes do banquete dos Cullen. Cidade de Burlington, estado de Vermont perto do Lago Champlain.

Conhecido recanto mágico, naquele lago existe um monstro aparentado com o monstro do lago Ness da Escócia. Ele guarda lá um pequeno, porém muito rico reino de sereianos. O governo ministerial nos matriculou na Burlington High School, lar dos Seahorses e deixou uma casa ao nosso dispor. Hell e Joseph foram até lá averiguar e está tudo certo. Partiremos para lá em algumas horas..

Renesmee e Jacob vão para La Push e vão morar na casa dos Cullen em Forks com Edward e Bella. Já Rosálie, ela vai para Paris encontrar-se com Stephen Bush.. Carlisle e Esme quiseram ficar em Londres. Jasper, Alice, Emmett e Clau vão para NY. Todas as casas criaram uma secreta e intrínseca rede de floo, sem contar com os espelhos, moedas, celulares, etc.. Estaremos sozinhos, mas nem tanto..

Para adaptar-se melhor à mim e à minha mãe Hell e Joseph descoloriram os cabelos com a ajuda de Alice, que trocou todos os nossos guarda roupas. Fizemos seções de fonaudiologia com Esme para passarmos o mais despercebidos possível, mal reconhecemos à nós mesmos quando Alice acabou o seu "trabalho".

Nossa história é... Mudamo-nos de NY pra uma cidade mais tranqüila por conta da gravidez de nossa mãe. Apesar de nosso pai viver viajando somos muito próximos, Luna tem uma galeria de arte em NY e passa boa parte dos dias lá.. Eu e minha irmã somos melhores amigos e super independentes, solteiros e descolados.. Com Hell ao meu lado eu poderia ser o Bozo que pra mim estava ótimo!

_- Relaxe um pouco Bernard!_- dizia Joseph pra mim.

_- Falar é fácil!_- resmunguei.

Hell sorriu ao meu lado e pegou a minha mão, disse que eu deveria entrar no personagem e ela tinha razão.. Afinal naquela sala estavam só nossos amigos, eles só aprovariam ou não nossas vestimentas e nossas aparências trouxas..

_- Filho, isso é tão legal!_- disse minha mãe felicíssima.

_- Vai dar tudo certo.._- garantiu Hell.

...EmmPOV

Noite passada Hell mostrou-me todas as suas peripécias acrobáticas naquele uniforme cretino de Cheearleader dela, típica garotinha americana, agora .loura como Luna e de olhos verdes. Katherina Efron, 17 aninhos de pura gostosura que vai passar sei lá quanto tempo ao lado daquele bruxo babão e bocó do Bernard, melhor, Robert.

_- Se morder a língua, morre envenenado!_- exclamou Edward ao meu lado._- Ta cansado de saber que ela e ele nem se acertaram ainda.._

_- Mas não foi pra você que sua mulher afirmou que vai ter filhos com outro! Ela afirmou, não perguntou nada, só disse que faria.._- pensei.

_- Isso por enquanto é só uma hipótese! Não entorne o caldo!_- disse Ed.

_- Quer fazer o favor de parar de usar estas suas gírias idosas!? Credo!_- resmunguei e levei um pedala.

_- Papai.. mamãe ta vindo!_- disse Clau aos pulinhos vestida também como líder de torcida.

_- Apresento à vocês a família Efron, vinda diretamente de NY! Uma super produção minha, Alice Cullen, com a ajuda de Bella e Rosálie e o apoio de Esme.._- disse a baixinha fazendo firulas.

Logo entraram os quatro, praticamente irreconhecíveis! Joseph estava em um terno muito bem cortado, Luna com um vestido igualmente alinhado, Bernard tinha desbotado um pouco mais a cor do cabelo e trocado o estilo de ruas roupas que agora eram mais largadas e Hell estava linda e loura sacudindo seus pompons..

_- Meu Jesus! Você s nem parecem os mesmos!_- exclamou Esme abismada.

_- É esta a intenção, mãe!_- disse Hell pulando e se sacudindo fazendo todos rirem, ela tinha realmente entrado no personagem!

_- Tenho uma surpresa pra você Hell! Eu mesma mandei fazer!_- disse Alice aos pulinhos que foram devidamente imitados por Hell, acho que sei quem serviu de inspiração para tamanha alegria e empolgação! Jasper e Edward riam que se matavam, o resto de nós não sabia direito pra onde olhar nem o que fazer!

Alice arrastou Hell para o andar de cima e podíamos ouvir a conversa das duas, mesmo sem entender direito do que se tratava a conversa era hilária!

_- É lindo não é?_- dizia Alice.

_- O que é isso?_- perguntou Hell confusa.

_- Toda super-heroina precisa de um uniforme! E eu sei que você vai ficar um escândalo nele, é látex!_- dizia Alice.

_- Obrigada, mas provavelmente eu vá ficar um escândalo porque assim que eu colocá-lo ele vai estourar e eu vá ficar só de lingerie no meio da rua.._- ria Hell.

_- Bonitinha..quem disse que é pra você usar com algo por baixo?_- disse Alice com uma voz sugestiva.

_- Então vai ser um escândalo porque eu vou ficar peladona no meio da rua! Ai eu vou ser presa!_- exclamou Hell.

_- Ai vai, veste e pára de embromar!_- pediu Alice.

_- Ta, cadê a câmara de vácuo então? Vou precisar de litros de vaselina também.._- disse Hell.

_- Helena Cullen! Pára de embromar, já disse! Coloca isso de uma vez e desce! Confia em mim, não vai explodir e você vai ficar linda! To te esperando lá embaixo.._- disse Allie..

_- Ta legal..Mas não rola nem uma calcinha?_- perguntou Hell.

...

**Capitulo 31 – Lutinhas**

HellPOV

Lideres de torcida são animadas e a pessoa mais animada que eu conheço é Alice...então... juntei a fome à vontade de comer! Agora a baixinha me vem com uma de uniforme de super-heroina! Tirei a roupa que eu usava, toda, como ela mesma disse as não arrisquei minha integridade física tentando colocá-lo.. É ai que mora a vantagem de ser super, estalei os dedos e estava vestida!

_- Pelas barbas de Merlin!_- exclamei de frente ao espelho, eu realmente estava um escândalo, juro, nunca me achei tão gostosa na vida!

_- Suas armas estão encostadas na porta!_- gritou Alice lá de baixo.

_- Hell, desce de uma vez! Tia Alice fez suspense sobre o tal uniforme o tempo todo! Queremos ver se combina com você!_- chamou-me Ness.

Era um macacão justíssimo, como o do quarteto fantástico, mas era todo negro, com botas de bico fino e salto Anabela, para completar, uma máscara preta. Depois vinha o "colete" de amarras para as minhas duas espadas samurai em X nas minhas costas, fora presente de natal de Jasper, ele disse que seu quisesse lutar contra o crime eu tinha que ter armas descentes, então me encheu delas, mas eu gostei mesmo foi das minhas espadas, me senti Beatrix Kiddo, de Kill Bill!

_- Jazz, Ed, Emm! Prontos pra me ajudar à testar o uniforme da Allie?_- gritei do mezanino.

_- Prontos!_- disseram os três em posição de ataque.

_- Ai que emocionante!_- disse Alice e pude ouvi-la batendo palminhas.

Dei os quatro passos que me separavam da grade do mezanino em velocidade e saltei. Cai no chão sem fazer barulho algum com um joelho no chão e outro dobrado, imediatamente os três vampiros saltaram sobre mim e eu nos desaparatei para os jardins cobertos de neve. Eu sei o quanto Esme presa a sua mobília!

Empurrei os três pra longe quando me levantei, sim, eu tenho a aparência frágil mas eu sou tão ou mais forte que os três juntos! Os que estavam dentro de cãs correram para o lado de fora para acompanhar as lutas..

_- Então meninos.. vão ficar ai babando o meu corpinho ou vão tentar me "matar"?_- perguntei cínica, eu sei que eles odeiam quando eu me acho o máximo!_- Olha, pra dar uma chance pras mocinhas eu até vou tirar minhas armas.._- eu disse atirando longe minhas amarras._- Você loirinha! O que tem pra mim?_- disse me dirigindo à Jasper que fica furioso comigo quando eu o chamo de loirinha.

Ele saltou sobre mim no melhor estilo de luta dele, o Krav Magah, pronto pra me dar uma surra, mas quem levou foi ele! Acho que nunca mencionei, mas eu o deixo ganhar as vezes só pra que ele fique mais alegrinho, me faz rir horrores todas as vezes que Emm o chama de emo.. Jazz saiu da brincadeira depois que eu lhe apliquei um golpe que o levou ao chão, sem chance de defesa.

_- Próximo!_- chamei._- Você grandão..Você perdia de mim até mesmo antes da loirinha me morder! Vamos ver se você continua o mesmo pereba de sempre.. Vem!_- chamei com o dedinho.

_- Gatinha, eu te deixava vencer.._- disse Emm muito seguro.

_- Jura? Não é o que a tua mente me diz! Vem bater nessa carinha que você tanto beijou, vem!_- chamei de novo.

Emmett veio zunindo pra me sentar uma voadora no meio do peito, eu dei dois passos par trás de onde eu estava e um passo para a direita, quando as suas pernas passaram pela minha lateral eu acertei um golpe exatamente na boca do seu estomago fazendo-o voar para longe de mim e bater com tudo em uma grossa arvore dezenas de metros de distancia e ser inundado de neve e sair lá zonzo e dolorido.

_- Morri!_- gritava ele.

_- Agora restou você ligeirinho!_- exclamei para Edward.

_- Hell, eu não quero machucar você.._- disse ele.

_- E porque eu deveria me preocupar com isso, cagão? Acha que eu enfrentarei gente preocupada se eu vou me machucar ou não!? Eu já me explodi, já colei minha alma, virei um lobo do tamanho de uma torre e To aqui! Você realmente acha que pode me machucar? Você é muito convencido!_- incitei ele.

_- Eu tenho mais de cem anos! Tive muito tempo pra aprender.._- disse ele.

_- E daí!? Tanto tempo sem sexo te deixou mais engraçado? Humm, eu acho que não! Já ouviu falar que os Koleston são exterminadores natos?_- perguntei cínica.

_- Depois o convencido sou eu!_- exclamou ele.

_- Você é meu irmão, certamente eu tive à quem puxar!_- falei e ele sorriu.

Rosnamos juntos e imediatamente nos engalfinhamos, nossa luta durou um pouco mais do que as outras duas, mas no final eu ganhei!

_- Okay! Eu me rendo! Morri também! Onde aprendeu à lutar assim?_- perguntou ele assustado.

_- Pai Mei.._- eu disse rindo e todo mundo riu junto enquanto eu dava a mão pra Edward levantar-se.

_- Não, eu não to brincando! Você não usou nenhum poder, usou?_- perguntou.

_- Só o de encher o saco de vocês, mas isso eu não chamaria de poder.. É mais um dom de nascença.._- ri._- Ouch.. precisava me morder? Ta cocando!_- reclamei sacudindo minha mão.

_- Se eu não tivesse te mordido tu teria arrancado a minha cabeça fora!_- disse ele dando uma olhada no corte já quase fechado.

_- Eu não ia arrancar tua cabeça!_- exclamei.

_- Vai saber.._- Du de ombros e sorriu, eu mostrei a língua pra ele._- Você e esta roupinha.._- disse Ed balançando a cabeça e me olhando de cima à baixo._- Creedo! Agora que eu vi, você ta de salto!_

...

**Capitulo 32 – Filhos**

Me despedir dos Cullen e de Jake não foi fácil, mesmo sabendo que eu os veria em breve, Claudia foi quem me cortou o coração principalmente, meu bebê..

_- Não mamãe! Fica com Clau.._- pedia ela fazendo beicinho.

_- Vamos fazer o seguinte, uma troca, você fica com o meu medalhão e eu prometo vir buscá-lo o mais rápido possível, certo? Ele guarda um pedacinho de mim dentro dele, assim quando você sentir saudades de mim é só apertar bem forte... Pode ser?_- perguntei , Clau balançou a cabeça positivamente e eu tirei meu medalhão e dei à ela, ele imediatamente se adaptou ao pescocinho dela e dali não sairia até eu pega-lo de volta. Ele à manteria protegida também.

_- Quentinho mamãe.._- ela sorriu.

_- viu, eu estarei sempre com você! Agora, você vai ter que me prometer que vai cuidar muito bem do seu pai ta!_- falei.

_- Papai meu! Meu e de mamãe!_- disse ela batendo no peito.

_- Você vai ficar bem sem seu medalhão filha?_- perguntou Carlisle.

_- Vou, e é até melhor que ele esteja com vocês, uma coisa à menos para eu me preocupar, os verei em duas semanas.._- Carlisle e Esme deram-me beijos e abraços e pegaram Clau no colo.

Me despedi de meus irmãos, cunhada, sobrinha e primo, me despedi por ultimo de Emm e foi uma choradeira...

_- Volta pra mim, não te esquece.._- pediu.

_- Nem por um minuto._- respondi._- Lembre-se que meu coração bate por você.. Me perdoa.._

_- Ssshh, pago o preço que for por você!_- disse ele.

_- Cuida da nossa menina ta.._- pedi.

_- Cuido. Eu te amo.._- disse ele.

_- Te amo mais_ – eu disse._- cuida do meu coração, ele bate agora dentro daquele medalhão.._

_- Que?_- perguntou confuso.

_- Você vai entender.. te vejo em duas semanas, amo todos vocês.._- afirmei.

Dei passos pra trás e me juntei à Joseph, Luna e Byrdie, acenei tara todos e então "puff", rumo aos EUA.

...

Ness, Jake e Clau choramingavam, Emmett que apenas vira Helena partir juntou-se ao resto da família ainda visivelmente chateado.

_- Vocês ouviram o que Hell disse sobre o medalhão?_- todos acenaram que sim.

_- Clau, vovo pode dar uma olhada no teu medalhão bonito?_- perguntou Carlisle e Claudia disse-lhe que sim.

_- Coração de mamãe, quentinho.._- disse ela.

O médico pegou em mãos o objeto de corrente extensa e arregalou os olhos. Era realmente quente e pulsava, era o coração de Helena, o coração de sua filha.


	13. Encontros I

**N/A: Olaaa! Meninas, muito fofas suas reviews! Fiquei muito feliz!**

**Este é o inicio da penultima parte, espero que gostem e comentem qq coisa tá!**

**Miih, aqui tah explicado o pq que ela quer voltar p Byrdie, espero que entenda o que ta passando..**

**Nanda.. poxa mmmuuuuiiittooo obrigada! Nossa fiquei muito, muito feliz!! Espero que goste dessa parte também!**

**Vejo vcs em breve! beijusss, Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 4 (I)

ENCONTROS

**Capitulo 33 – Os Efron Chegaram**

HellPOV

_- A senhorita não sabe a honra que tenho em conhecê-la!_- foi o que me disse o encarregado do Ministério Americano que nos recebeu. Ele realmente estava muito feliz.

_- Ok. Você obviamente sabe o meu nome verdadeiro, mas eu prefiro que nos chame pelos nomes que usaremos na missão... Sobre o que é afinal?_- perguntei._- Ninguém até agora disse a sujeira que eu vou ter que limpar.._

_- São inúmeros casos arquivados e todos de origens mágicas, agora eles voltaram..Acreditamos que há algo a ver com leigos que brincam de mágicos. A senhorita tanto quanto eu, deve saber que a mágica praticada por trouxas é difícil de ser rastreada.._- disse o senhor.

_- Sei. Assim como sei que quem normalmente se aventura onde não deve são os mais jovens, por isso me mandaram pra escola? Não poderia ser alguém daqui? Tinha realmente que ser eu!?_- perguntei.

_- Sim. Há evidencias de que esta pessoa, ou grupo se tornou mais forte e está cometendo todo o tipo de crime, incita seres..A senhorita é a única jovem e poderosa o suficiente.._- disse ele.

_- Ok, tenho prazo?_- perguntei.

_- Não, mas a aniquilação é necessária._- falou.

_- Isso é comigo.._- sorri torto._- Papéis.._

_- O caminhão de mudança já foi expedido pra a sua casa, os caros também, assim como a sua motocicleta. Eu agradeço em nome do Ministério da Magia americano, seremos eternamente em divida com a Liga de Exterminadores Bruxos!_- exclamou.

_- Obrigada, mas ainda não me agradeça, e espero não precisar cobrar a divida._- sorri._- Nos veremos caso eu precise de algo ou no fim da missão._

_- Ficaremos à sua disposição. Há aurores pelas redondezas.._- informou.

_- Meus lobos também estão.._- eu disse.

_- Prazer em conhecê-la._- disse estendendo-me a mão.

_- Meu também._- disse ao retribuir o gesto.

...

Era sábado à tarde. Saímos os quatro da suposta imobiliária com as chaves da casa onde ficaríamos nas mãos. Entramos na camionete de Joseph e seguimos o caminhão da mudança que passou por nós.

_- Tudo certo?_- perguntou Luna.

_- Sim Loonny, leigos brincando com magia.._- disse._- Estão todos com seus pingentes de floo não é?_

_- Estamos._- disseram.

_- Ótimo. Mantenham as varinhas sempre à mão, mas não às usem a menos que seja realmente necessário, somos trouxas, a partir de agora somos a família Efron, cuidem as línguas!_- pedi.

_- Claro._- disse Luna batendo na boca.

_- Pode deixar Kath.._- disse Byrdie e eu sorri pra ele.

Em pouco tempo seriamos só nós dois. Joseph e Luna haviam pego duas semanas de licença para fazermos as honras da família feliz, mas Joseph retornaria pra casa só depois de cumprir o expediente, assim como Luna.

...

A casa em que ficaremos é muito bonita e confortável, é em estilo inglês, fica em um condomínio um pouco afastado da cidade, ao lado de um pedaço de floresta e também perto do lago Champlain. Tem quatro suítes na parte de cima, um grande salão na parte de baixo e uma grande garagem. Do lado oposto à entrada da garagem está a cesta de basquete com uma pequena quadra pra os "treinos" de Byrdie.

Já estamos devidamente matriculados na escola e quando chegamos o pessoal da mudança já estavam descarregando. Luna e Joseph foram supervisioná-los. Tínhamos visinhos com crianças e cachorros, eu e Byrdie fomos para o lado de fora aguardar a chegada do caminhão dos carros extras e fingir que jogávamos bola.

_- E ai Byrdie, gostou da casa?_- perguntei.

_- Gostei, é legal, mas acho que está faltando uma coisa.._- disse ele segurando a bola.

_- Um cachorro, o que acha Kath?_- perguntou com cara de pidão.

_- Acho que posso acabar por comê-lo.._- eu disse revirando os olhos._- Mas tudo bem.._- me rendi._- Poderemos ir ao abrigo de animais assim que chegarem os carros e a minha moto.._

_- Combinado!_- disse ele feliz e voltando a jogar._- Três pontos pra mim! Sete à cinco!_

...ByrdiePOV

A casa é legal, estávamos eu e Hell jogando basquete do lado de fora esperando pelo caminhão dos carros quando passou um cara num Audi voltando pra casa e parou na quadra seguinte. Logo chegou um caminhão e começou à manobrar, achamos que era outro de móveis, mas não era.

_- Katherina Efron? É essa a casa?_- perguntou-nos o motorista.

_- É, sou eu._- respondeu Hell. O cara deu à ela papéis que deveriam ser assinados e foi abrir o cargueiro.

_- Kath, aquele cara que passou antes ta vindo.._- eu disse enquanto ela estava assinando a papelada.

_- Tranqüilo, ele só está curioso, tem uma senhora duas casa depois da nossa que está nos olhando pela janela à horas..Estou com os sensores ligados.._- então ela piscou pra mim e sorriu.

_- O que é?_- perguntei referindo-me ao caminhão.

_- Cullens, instrumentos musicais.._- respondeu.

_- Ah.._

_- Gostaria de conversar com você mais tarde, pode ser?_- pediu, mas antes que eu pudesse responder o cara chegou até nós. Ele aparentava ter uns 18, 19 anos, a idade de Hell e percebidamente de olho nela.

_- Oi! Vocês devem ser os novos visinhos! Eu sou Kevin Harvest, moro na quadra de baixo.._- disse estendendo a mão.

_- Robert Efron, essa é minha irmã, Katherina._- nos apresentei.

_- Oi._- disse Hell.

_- Precisam de ajuda?-_perguntou Kevin solicito.

_- Sim!_- exclamou Hell._- Por acaso, você sabe onde fica o abrigo de animais da cidade?_

_- Querem um cachorro? Posso dar um pra vocês, minha cadela teve cria à pouco mais de três meses, se aceitarem seria legal, minha mãe anda furiosa comigo, tenho dois ainda, posso trazer pra vocês darem uma olhada.._- disse ele.

_- Jura? Seria ótimo!_- disse Hell aos pulinhos e pela cara do garoto fez ao olhá-la, eu teria problemas com ele.

_- Filha, que entregas são estas?_- perguntou minha mãe ao se aproximar.

_- Tio Carlisle nos mandou.._ respondi. Sim, agora Carlisle é irmão da minha mãe.

_- Mãe, este é Kevin Harvest! Kevin, esta gatona é nossa mãe, Amélia Efron e temos um irmão ou Irma, mas está no forninho.._- disse Hell pondo a mão na barriga da minha mãe._- Kevin vai nos dar cachorros, não é legal da parte dele?_

_- Prazer Kevin..mas querida você é "alérgica".._- disse minha mãe disfarçando, na verdade ela estava querendo dizer que eles cedo ou tarde seriam um lanchinho pra ela.

_- Mas Byrdie quer.._- disse ela de beiço._- Depois, eu posso tomar um remedinho e passa.._

_- Você e o seu grude com teu irmão!_- exclamou Joseph chegando fazendo-nos corar._- Prazer jovem, sou John Efron!_

_- Prazer senhor, sou Kevin Harvest, moro na quadra de baixo.._- disse ele.

_- Ótimo, fico feliz que meus filhos tenham visinhos da idade deles..Onde você estuda?_- perguntou Joseph.

_- Burlington High School._- respondeu.

_- Seahorses?_- perguntou Hell.

_- É, vocês vão para lá também?_- perguntou.

_- Aham.._- respondi.

_- Senhorita, onde depositamos os instrumentos?_- pediu o caminhoneiro.

_- Por favor nos sigam!_- disse minha mãe que foi seguida por Joseph._- Com licença Kevin.._

_- Poxa! Vocês receberam uma orquestra!_- disse Kevin surpreso.

_- É, tio Carlisle nos ensinou tudo de musica.._- sorriu Hell._- Toca alguma coisa?_

_- Triangulo.._- riu Kevin.

_- Ah Kath, acho que agora são os nossos carros.._- eu disse.

_- Vou até em casa pegar os cães pra vocês verem..são lindos labradores.._- disse ele saindo.

_- Obrigada Kevin!_- disse Hell.

_- De nada._- disse ele.

...HellPOV

_- Não gostei do jeito dele com você.._- resmungou Byrdie.

_- Da porta pra fora somos irmãos!_- respondi.

_- E da porta pra dentro, somos o que?_- perguntou ele no meu ouvido fazendo eu me arrepiar toda.

_- Serei pra você, o que quer que você queira.._- respondi no seu ouvido e ouvi o seu coração disparar e sua respiração alterar-se.

_- Jura? É sobre isso que você queria falar?_- perguntou ele animado e eu só sacudi a cabeça positivamente e ele agarrou meu rosto e ficou rindo como bobo._- Você não sabe a vontade que eu tenho de te agarrar agora mesmo! Eu te amo tanto, tanto que eu tenho vontade de gritar!_- eu ri.

_- Boa tarde, dá licença, esta é a casa de John Efron?_- perguntou o motorista do caminha guincho que nos trouxe os carros. Um Volvo XC60, prata para Luna, um Maserati Gran Turismo pra Byrdie e para mim uma moto Dodge Tomahawk, o carro de Joseph era um Jeep Cherokee STR8.

_- Sim._- respondeu Joseph que já estava de volta, recebeu os carros e moto depois nos mandou guardá-los.

...

_- Hey, Kath! Vamos às compras? Não temos comida nesta casa!_- exclamou Luna já dentro do carro saindo da garagem.

_- Yep!_- respondi._- Byrdie, Kevin, pai.. __divirtam-se com os cães que eu e mamãe vamos dar uma voltas._- disse à eles._- Vou pegar minha bolsa mãe!_

...Forks

_- À esta hora Helena já deve ter recebido o caminhão com os instrumentos.._- comentou Edward.

_- Você gosta dela né?_- exclamou Jacob, Edward deu um sorriso torto e passou a mão pelos cabelos, coisa que faz quando está envergonhado.

_- Me diga você..Depois de tudo o que ela fez e faz por nós.. Tem como não gostar dela?_- disse Edward.

_- Tem não.. O que ela fez pelo meu pai não tem preço..Correr com ele ao meu lado.._- respondeu Jacob com lágrimas nos olhos e voz embargada.

...NY

_- Cruzes! Emm, este apartamento está uma zona!_- exclamou Alice logo que entrou.

_- A última vez que eu estive aqui foi com Hell.._- disse Emm envergonhado.

_- Percebe-se.._- riu Jasper sacudindo os restos de um sitia de Hell em mãos.

...Paris

"**Espero que você e Stephen curtam muito seus dias na capital do l'amour! Eu não poderia estar mais feliz! Beijos, muitos beijos!**

**Obrigado, Bernard Lovegood"**

Era o que estava escrito no bilhete deixado para Rosálie na recepção do condomínio onde os Cullen mantinham um apartamento e que foi entregue à ela assim que ela chegou, Rosálie sorriu feliz.

...Londres

_- Um tostão por seus pensamentos.._- disse Carlisle à Esme, que sorriu.

_- Helena._- disse ela.

_- Preocupada?_- perguntou ele ao abraçá-la por trás.

_- Não._- sorriu._- Só agradecendo por te-la conosco.._

_- Faço isso dia sim e no outro também..._- disse Carlisle antes de beijar a esposa.

...

_- Você não vai fazer o meu filho sofrer por você de novo, vai?_- perguntou Luna preocupada.

_- Não._- respondeu Hell._- Mas a situação é complicada, quero Byrdie, mas me nego à deixar Emmett.._

_- Tranqüila Hell, Joseph já explicou como isso funciona.. é uma coisa da espécie.. pra simplificar, é como se você fosse muçulmana e pudesse ter muitos maridos, é pra perpetuar a espécie..entende?_- perguntou.

_- Então é isso que ta acontecendo? Perpetuação da espécie.._- riu.

_- Ninguém quer que você escolha.. Você já teve que escolher demais nessa vida, eu só quero a felicidade de todos.. Sabe, se nascer uma menina quero chamá-la de Indira, como sua mãe.._- sorriu alisando o ventre.

_- Obrigada Loonny.._- disse Hell.

...

Bernard e Joseph quiseram ficar com os dois cães de Kevin e o garoto ficou feliz em não precisar dá-los para o abrigo de animais. Ficou mais feliz em ter na vizinhança finalmente pessoas de sua idade e não mais adultos, crianças ou velhos.

_- Mãe! Os visinhos novos ficaram com os cachorros!_- disse Kevin.

_- Finalmente! Eles estavam destruindo a minha mobília toda! Amanha eu vou falar com eles e agradecer! Eles são legais?_- perguntou a mãe de Kevin.

_- São. E pelo visto são podres de ricos também, mas não são afetados como estes da vizinhança.._- disse ele.

_- É? Olha, a única coisa boa do meu casamento com teu pai foi você, esta casa e o carro, claro... Como se chamam?_- perguntou.

_- Efron! John e Amélia são os pais, Robert e Katherina os filhos...Amélia está grávida. Os filhos vão estudar na mesma escola que eu.._- contou._- Eu estava pensando em convidá-los para ir ao rinque de patinação comigo e os meus amigos amanha.._

_- Boa idéia Kevin, vamos amanha de manha lá na casa deles.._- disse ela.

...

Quando Helena e Luna chegaram das compras elas encontraram a casa toda arrumada e Bernard e Joseph afinando os instrumentos musicais. Ao pisar dentro de casa, Hell foi saudada pelos dois filhotes que agora eram dela.

_- Eles adoram você e Joseph!_- exclamou Byrdie.

_- Byrdie, cuidado com a língua.._- disse Luna.

_- Ta tudo bem mãe, já passamos os encantamentos.._- disse ele.

_- Vocês dois.._- disse Hell pra os cachorros._- Nada de xixi e cocô dentro de casa ou mascar os móveis!_- os filhotes lhe lamberam o rosto.

_- Fala com cães também!?_- disse Luna e Hell riu.

_- Falo! Sou a rainha dos pulguentinhos.._- disse Hell esfregando a barriga dos bichos._- Vamos, vamos fazer xixi e coco lá fora!_- então saíram pela porta dos fundos.

_- Ela também te ama, sabia?_- sorriu Luna._- Me prometeu que não vai mais te fazer sofrer.._

_- Eu sei mãe.. e estou muito feliz! Mas eu vou dar um tempo à ela.._- disse Byrdie.

_- Fico feliz que deixe-a agir sozinha.. Dá pra ver pelo olhar dela o quão confusa ela está, obrigado._- disse Joseph dando tapinhas no ombro de Bernard.

Um alto uivo veio do lado da floresta e rápida,mente os dois filhotes correram de volta para casa, entraram quando Joseph saiu. Bernard ficou em casa com Luna. Ao chegar onde estava Helena, Joseph viu quatro pessoas grandes ajoelhadas aos seus és. Helena olhou para trás.

_- John, abaixe a sua varinha.._- pediu._- Vocês, levantem-se e apresentem-se por favor._

_- Rainha, me chamo Rod, sou o alfa deste pequeno bando, estes são Derek, James e Alissa. Seremos seus guarda costas se nos aceitar.._- disse o grande rapaz negro.

_- Aceito._- disse Helena._- Mas como estou em missão, peco que me chamem de Katherina, ou Kath, não de rainha. Este atrás de mim é meu irmão e conselheiro, podem chamá-lo de John. Vamos entrar, faz frio aqui fora.. Aceitam jantar conosco?_- perguntou.

Os lobos à olharam espantados, este não era o comportamento normal de um lobisomem mais forte para um mais fraco e certamente não era ou não deveria ser condizente com a realeza, Helena sorria divertida.

_- Venham, lhes apresentaremos o resto da família!_- insistiu Joseph.

...ByrdiePOV

_- Eles não estão demorando demais?_- perguntava minha mãe aflita.

_- Calma mãe, isso é departamento deles.._- respondi e não demorou muito Joseph e Hell apareceram de volta com quatro pessoas enormes de grandes atrás deles. Eu e minha mãe apertamos nossas varinhas em mãos e Hell fez gestos para que nós às abaixássemos.

_- Rod, Derek, James e Alissa.._- apresentou Hell._- Estes são Robert e Amélia._- Hell piscou para nós dois._- Amélia é esposa de John e Robert é.._

_- Sou filho de Amélia!_- eu disse já que Hell pareceu engasgar.

_- Ficam pra jantar?_- perguntou Luna.

_- Ficam Loonny!_- exclamou Hell._- Eles também tem de ser protegidos por vocês, ta.._- Rod sacudiu a cabeça confirmando._- E por favor, parem de pensar que eu sou maluca! Respeito não anda junto com má educação e agressividade gratuita, relaxem, vamos nos conhecer.._- então sorriu.

_- Desculpem-nos!_- disse Alissa._- Somos um bando relativamente novo.. Os outros lobos não costumam ser muito simpáticos conosco.._

_- Vinho?_- perguntou Joseph da cozinha.

_- Sim, por favor.._- eu disse.

_- Mas eu serei e minha família também será.. Vocês ganharão comandas por serviços prestados se forem cumpridores de suas tarefas, depois ninguém mais será hostil com vocês.._- garantiu Hell, obviamente ela estava inventando tal coisa, mas ela gosta de ver as pessoas felizes ao redor dela.

_- Poxa, obrigado.._- disse Derek animado.

_- De nada._- disse Hell._- Vamos informar ao meu primo que vocês estão aqui, certo!?_

_- Certo._- disseram os quatro.

_- Eu vou ajudar aos outros com o jantar, com licença.._- eu disse antes de me retirar para a cozinha.

...


	14. Encontros II

**N/A: olá meninas! Bom, eu devo confessar que nao tinha ainda pensado em quatro parceiros pra Hell, mas voces me deram uma ideia! Boa, muito obrigada! Mas isso só pra outras histórias com minha heroina preferida.. hehehe**

**Quanto aos novos lobos a respostas que voces queriam estao logo abaixo..**

**Divirtam-se! Depois me digam o que acharam!**

**Beijosss e mais beijos!**

**Vic**

* * *

PARTE 4 (II)

ENCONTROS

**Capitulo 34 – Domingo**

HellPOV

Eu e Jake falamos com os quatro lobos e ficou acertado que eles não precisariam ficar conosco enquanto eu ou Joseph estivéssemos com Luna ou Bernard. Bebemos, comemos e conversamos, foi divertido. Ficaram aqui em casa até umas duas da manha. Joseph, Luna e Byrdie caiam de sono, eu também estava cansada, mas ao contrario deles todos eu não durmo, preciso caçar.

Foi o que fiz depois que as coisas lá em casa se acalmaram, vesti meu tradicional uniforme de corrida e sai. Peguei um leão da montanha e um grande alce quando estava voltando. Fui direto ao banho e coloquei a roupa no lixo, pra variar estava um horror, isso já era por volta das sete da manha.

Desci, preparei o café da manha, arrumei a mesa e subi. Luna e Joseph já estavam acordados, mas Byrdie ainda não.. entrei no quarto e ele estava deitado de bruços, meio descoberto, cabelo bagunçado e ressonava baixinho.

Aproximei-me devagarzinho e fiquei nem sei quanto tempo olhando-o sentada no chão, passei minha mão em seu rosto e ele suspirou, era gelada, bocejou e abriu os olhos.. eles eram de uma cor de chocolate e uns toques de verde..

_- Bom dia meu querido.._- eu disse completamente derretida.

_- O dia vai ser bem melhor depois que a primeira que vi foi você.._- sorriu.

_- E o meu é sempre melhor quando eu te tenho por perto.._- sorri.

_- Eu te amo._- disse ele.

_- Eu também.._- corei._- Mas amor não enche a barriga de ninguém..Levante-se daí e vá se lavar e ficar bem cheirosinho que eu te espero lá em baixo com um café da manha bem gostoso e quentinho.._- levantei e beijei sua bochecha, mas Bernard foi mais rápido que eu, me puxou e eu cai sobre ele na cama.

_- Não vejo a hora de ficar sozinho nesta casa com você._- disse ele.

_- Acredite Bernard, quando isso acontecer vamos precisar ficar sozinhos não só em casa como no bairro todo! Agora, pára de ficar me tentando e sai desta cama que nossos "pais" já desceram!_- rimos juntos e ele mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha esquerda e beijou profundamente meu pescoço._- Byrdie.._- resmunguei, mas eu não estava assim tão afim que ele parece.

_- Você é irresistível.._- disse ele passando suas mãos quentes pelo meu corpo quase me fazendo pirar na batatinha..

Foi então que os cães atiram e eu paralisei, eram nossos visinhos.

_- Kevin e a mãe dele estão chegando, encarne o personagem! Saia já desta cama Robert Efron!_- falei e ele bufou.

_- Sim!_- disse ele tirando as mãos de mim e revirando os olhos.

Salva pelo gongo! Obrigada Kevin!

...

Helena saiu do quarto de Bernard e desceu às escadas correndo, Luna e Joseph já estavam à mesa do café comendo o que ela havia preparado.

_- Ta uma delicia!_- disse Luna de boca cheia.

_- Obrigada. Os cães me avisaram que Kevin e a mãe dele estão chegando..Convidem-os para o café também, fiz comida pra um batalhão!_- disse Helena.

_- Sim, mas o que querem?_- perguntou Joseph e Hell saiu do ar por uns segundos.

_- A mãe agradecer por termos ficado com os cães e nos conhecer e Kevin que nos convidar pra patinar.._- respondeu ela.

...ByrdiePOV

Helena é perfeita, acho que nunca vou me cansar de dizer isso, é como um mantra.. Aceitamos vir com Kevin patinar e encontrar seus amigos, mas como patinador eu sou definitivamente uma droga! Enquanto Helena hipnotiza todo mundo saltitando na pista de gelo, cansei de bater minha bunda no chão e sai do rinque, fiquei olhando pra ela do lado de fora, de quando em quando ela sorri e abana pra mim.

_- Sua irmã patina muito bem!_- disse uma das amigas de Kevin ao meu lado, Judith é o nome dela, usa óculos, pereba na patinação como eu.

_- É, eu não canso de ficar olhando pra ela.._- falei todo derretido, mas é verdade, eu não canso mesmo!

_- Nossa, acho que meu irmão jamais falaria de mim desse jeito sobre mim!_- riu a guria, então eu percebi que eu tava dando bandeira e voltei pro personagem, ser espião é muito difícil!

_- É, Humm.._- pigarreei._- Desde pequena Kath sempre foi a mais coordenada pra esses negócios artísticos lá em casa, eu sou bom mesmo é em jogar bola.._- eu disse.

_- Basquete?_- perguntou Judith.

_- É, meu pai jogou na faculdade, herdei o gene.._- contei.

_- E Kath, o que faz?_- perguntou ela.

_- Líder de torcida._- eu disse.

_- Achei que fosse mesmo.._- riu._- Extrovertida e com aquele corpo! Sorte nossa que vocês são legais.._- disse ela animada.

_- Ué, por quê?_- pedi.

_- Você vai logo ver..Espera um pouco mais.._- disse ela dando de ombros.

...

Passamos mais umas horas ali, no fim era só Hell na pista, era aquele encanto que ninguém é capaz de chegar muito perto pra não estragar. Agora além de Judith e Kevin lá comigo tenha também Jonas e Noah, amigos deles. Helena patinava de olhos fechados, completamente entregue.

_- Ih droga.._- resmungou Jonas, o gordinho._- Chegaram os "reis do rinque"! Vamos tirar Kath de lá!_- disse ele já se levantando.

_- O que tem essa gente?_- perguntei.

_- São os atletas de luta Greco romana, basquete, futebol e algumas lideres de torcida tanto do Seahorses quanto dos Devils que se acham o máximo! Vão comer sua irmã viva se ela ainda estiver na pista quando eles entrarem! Era deles que eu falava!_- exclamou Judith apreensiva.

_- Olha, eu confio na minha irmã, se eu fosse vocês sentava e assistia.._- falei relaxado e cruzando os braços sobre o corpo.

...

_- Caramba! Se eu contar ninguém acredita! Ainda bem que eu gravei!_- exclamava Noah, o ruivo.

_- Eu disse que não precisavam se preocupar! Kath tira valentões de letra!_- disse eu beijando a bochecha de Hell e apertando-a em meus braços.

_- Ai Byrdie, não me aperta.._- resmungou ela._- E Noah, eu não fiz nada demais, eu só dei uma rosnadinha pra eles.._- riu, assim como todos nós.

_- Rosnadinha? Aquele grandão dos Devils ta até agora sem se mexer! Você deu foi uma lição neles!_- exclamou Judith.

_- Mas sim.._- disse ela revirando os olhos._- Me admira vocês que deixam eles bancarem os donos da pista! Eles só fazem isso por nunca terem sido confrontados.._- disse Hell._- Kevin, gente, querem carona?_- perguntou.

_- Mas já?_- resmunguei, eu tinha gostado daquele parque.

_- Não, bocó!_- exclamou Hell, mas piscou rápido demais pra mim pra que qualquer um deles pudesse ver, eu tinha me assustado, ela não costuma ser agressiva comigo._- Vamos dar uma volta e conhecer a cidade, pelo menos onde fica a escola porque eu não sei ainda onde fica.._- disse ela se fazendo de perdida, obvio que ela já conhecia a cidade toda._- Eu guio! Kevin, venha na frente comigo, assim você me diz por onde andamos!_- Kevin sorriu pra ela com todos os dentes que tinha na boca e eu bufei.

_- Ponham o cinto!_- exclamei quando estávamos todos dentro do carro._- Kath não dirige como gente!_

_- Ruim assim?_- perguntou Noah rindo.

_- Rápido, isso sim! Ela corre horrores!_- ri e Hell fez uma cara feia me olhando pelo retrovisor enquanto arrumava o banco e colocava o cinto, como se realmente precisasse.

_- Fica quieto ai.._- resmungou ela._- Isso é um Volvo, corre feito mocinha!_- riu.

_- Aham, ta! Deixa Edward te ouvir falar isso!_- ri também.

_- Edward?_ Perguntou Judith interessada no nosso papo.

_- Nosso primo.._- respondeu Hell._- Mas vai dizer que os carros dele não correm melhor agora que Jacob deu uma tunada neles?_- perguntou pra mim e eu tive que admitir e dizer que sim._- Jacob é casado com outra prima nossa, família do nosso pai.._- explicou agora pra Judith._- Vivemos praticamente todos juntos, mas agora estamos aqui.._- disse um pouco tristonha.

_- E por quê?_- perguntou Noah.

_- Nossa mãe finalmente conseguiu engravidar depois de anos tentando, queria um lugar mais tranqüilo pra ficar. Mesmo que ainda assim passem boa parte dos dias fora.. A sorte é que eu e Kath nos damos bem, porque ficamos sozinhos quase sempre!_- falei.

_- E o que seus pais fazem?_- perguntou Kevin.

_- Meu pai trabalha na Mineradora Koleston, é executivo e vive viajando e minha mãe tem uma galeria de arte em NY com a cunhada dela, passa viajando a caca de artistas e indo a exposições dentro e fora do país.._- contou Hell.

_- Que bacana, vocês devem conhecer o mundo todo!_- exclamou Jonas.

_- Na verdade só saíamos de NY nas férias.._- eu disse.

_- Onde estamos?_- perguntou Hell ao parar onde Kevin tinha dito.

_- Lago Champlain!Bonito né?_- perguntou Judith.

_- Muito. Não é aqui que dizem ter um monstro igual ao do lago Ness na Escócia?_- perguntou Hell se fazendo de desentendida, tanto ela quanto eu estávamos vendo o escudo colorido que protege a superfície do lago.

_- É!_- disse Noah._- Dá pra acreditar numa baboseira dessa? É praticamente tão absurdo quanto dragões, unicórnios, duendes, vampiros e lobisomens.._- debochou.

_- Esqueceu dos bruxos!_- riu Jonas.

Hell e eu compartilhamos risos histéricos, muito mais do que os outros quatro. Trouxas, melhor definição para humanos normais não há! Demos mais umas voltas pela cidade e seguimos falando bobagens, depois largamos todos em casa, nos contaram que na próxima semana teria uma quermesse na cidade e já combinamos de ir todos juntos. Disseram também que nos esperariam na manha seguinte nas muretas do lado de fora da escola e nós concordamos, pelo menos eu não conhecia nada de lá, seria a minha primeira vez na escola.

Em casa Joseph e minha mãe já nos esperavam com o jantar quase pronto, Hell sentou-se no piano e ficou dedilhando e cantarolando baixinho.. E eu ali, completamente entregue a ela.

**Capitulo 35 – Falar e Calar**

HellPOV

Depois que Joseph, Luna e Bernard se recolheram eu fiquei arrumando minhas fotografias e a dos outros pela casa, eu não estava com pressa.. Brinquei com os cães, coisas do gênero. Não dormir e não ter nada pra fazer é um tédio! Sinceramente eu não sei como os Cullen agüentam! Era por volta das três da manha quando me sentei na sala em frente à lareira ainda acesa e peguei o violão e fiquei dedilhando.. preciso de alguma ação na minha vida, definitivamente!

...

Saímos eu e Byrdie para o nosso primeiro dia de aula e encontramos Kevin e a mãe dele tentando fazer o carro deles funcionar.

_- Bom dia senhora Harvest, Kevin, podemos ajudar?_- perguntou Byrdie. Eu parei minha moto logo ao lado do seu Maserati.

_- O carro não pega e pelo visto ainda é cedo demais pra mecânica estar aberta.. Chegaremos atrasados na escola.._- disse a sra. Harvest, ela era a psicóloga da escola em que estudamos.

_- Não seja por isso!_-exclamei._- Podemos dar uma carona pra vocês.. a senhora pode ir com Robert e Kevin vem comigo.._- sugeri.

_- É Katherina, teremos que aceitar, já estamos atrasados..Da escola eu mando o guincho vir pegar o carro.._- disse a mãe de Kevin.

...KevinPOV

_- Segure-se firme Kevin!_- exclamou Kath quando subi em sua carona na moto, a garota mais legal que eu já conheci.

Os Efron são mesmo legais, acho que serei colega de Robert na maioria das matérias. Gente nova e bacana, acho que estou finalmente com sorte. Katherina voou baixo em sua moto pela estrada e pelas ruas e acabamos chegando a menos de quinze minutos na escola. Eu teria certamente congelado se essa garota não fosse tão literalmente quente, quente, linda e cheirosa.. Eu já mencionei que eu ando com sorte?

_- Hey, Kevin... Kevin, já chegamos, pode me soltar agora.._- disse Kath sorrindo, olhando por cima do ombro pra mim.

_- Ah, desculpa.._- eu disse envergonhado e disfarçando, tirando a neve do meu casaco. E ela riu.

_- Deixa eu te ajudar.._- disse ela tirando o meu capacete._- Vou guardá-los no carro de Byrdie.. Não te assustei né?_- perguntou sorrindo e eu certamente fiquei com cara de bobo olhando pra ela, sentia meu rosto queimando.

_- Na...Não!_- gaguejei, desde quando eu gaguejo?

_- Capaz que não! Só se borrou todo!_- exclamou Jonas e eu fiquei mais vermelho ainda.

_- Isso é uma Dodge Tomahawk? Sabe quantas dessa foram fabricadas no mundo? Jamais eu vi uma moto tão linda!_- exclamou Noah.

_- Sei sim, foram dez.._- respondeu Kath._- Sabe guiar?_- disse ela oferecendo as chaves pra ele.

_- Quem me dera!_- disse Noah recusando as chaves dela que deu de ombros.

_- Então qualquer dia eu te ensino a guiar, até lá eu te levo na carona!_- disse Kath e Noah ficou bobo com ela também.

_- Verdade?_- perguntou Jonas._- Pra mim também?_- perguntou Jonas.

_- Pra você também.._- sorriu ela._- E Judith? Onde está?_

_- Ela vem de ônibus, deve estar chegando.._- respondi olhando o relógio. Robert e minha mãe logo chegaram em seu carro incrível e estacionaram ao nosso lado.

_- Kath!_- ria Robert._ Você quase matou a senhora Harvest de susto!_

_- Não é necessário, eu tenho total controle sobre meu brinquedinho.._- disse segura._- Mas prometo não mais correr e não colocar a vida do teu filho em risco, pelo menos não quando a senhora estiver olhando.._- disse Kath e todos rimos, até minha mãe.

_- Seu irmão está exagerando, só fiquei com medo pelo gelo na pista, mas correr menos ajudaria muito! Não é uma má idéia!_- disse minha mãe.

_- Bom dia a todos!_- exclamou Judith._- Kath, Robert, já pegaram os horários?_

_- Não!_- disseram os irmãos.

_- Então, acompanhem-me!_- chamou minha mãe.

...HellPOV

A senhora Harvest nos levou a uma sala logo que dava pra frente do prédio, era a secretaria, muito quente e relativamente pequena, nos deixou lá e foi para a sala dela. Uma senhora de meia idade gordinha, de cabelos escuros e curtos nos atendeu. Passou-nos os horários,, eu estou no quarto ano como Byrdie, mas na classe avançada, enquanto ele faz o básico, algumas aulas eu terei com ele como Espanhol e Educação Física.. de resto nossos horários são diferentes.

Vi no mural as secretaria listas para testes de lideres de torcida, do coral da escola, dos clubes de literatura, xadrez, línguas, matemática, computador, de revistas em quadrinhos e também para os testes do time de basquete. Byrdie se inscreveu nele e os testes seriam àquela tarde, depois das aulas.

Eu me inscrevi para os testes de líder de torcida que seriam realizados no dia seguinte e no do coral, na quarta-feira. Hoje eu daria apoio moral ao meu "irmaozao"... depois saímos dali, Jonas, Noah, Kevin e Judith nos esperavam no corredor principal da escola, fora da secretaria.

_- Então? Tudo certo? Que aula vocês tem agora?_- perguntou Judith.

_- Inglês._- respondeu Byrdie olhando o horário dele. Jonas e Noah seriam colegas dele.

_- Química cinco._- respondi e os quatro amigos ficaram me olhando como seu fosse um ET._- Que foi?_

_- Isso é matéria avançada do quarto ano! Achei que você só tivesse 17 anos.._- disse Jonas como se fosse horrível ser inteligente quando se é linda e loira.

_- E tenho._- respondi._- Por quê? Preferia que eu fosse burra?_- ri._- Ah sei, é porque eu sou loira.._

_- O desprivilegiado de inteligência da família sou eu!_- disse Byrdie._- Essa criatura aqui.._- disse ele apontando pra mim._- É uma CDF de carteirinha, vocês vão ver! _

_- É que ao contrario de você que passa o dia agarrado naquela bola ou dormindo.. meu dia tem 24 longas horas.._- eu disse, rimos nós dois e os quatro ficaram sem entender nada.

_- Vamos indo então.._- disse Noah nos chamando._- Pra que vocês se inscreveram?_

_- Eu pro time de basquete!O teste é hoje à tarde.._- disse Byrdie.

_- E você Kath?_- perguntou Kevin.

_- Pra líder de torcida e pro coral.._- respondi.

...

Indicaram-nos os prédios e salas pra onde deveríamos ir. Marcamos de nos ver no horário do almoço já que as minhas aulas não combinavam com as deles..

Entrei no corredor dos laboratórios e um forte cheiro metálico chegou às minhas narinas, havia um elfo ali e era na minha sala. Entrei na sala de aula e vasculhei, lá estava, uma garota. Elfa nova obviamente, já que era bem proporcional para os padrões humanos, ao me ver ali abaixou os olhos e encolheu-se..

_- Chegou atrasada, mocinha!_- exclamou o professor chamando minha atenção.

_- Desculpe, me perdi._- mentira, só não estava era com pressa._- Não ocorrerá de novo._- passei minha caderneta de aula para que ele assinasse.

_- Aluna nova.._- resmungou._- Turma, esta é Katherina Efron, sente-se com a senhorita Grew.._- apontou para o meio da sala._- E por ter chegado atrasada, você tem cinco minutos para resolver o problema que coloquei no quadro.._

_- Não preciso de cinco minutos, isso também não é um problema.._- respondi rindo._- Esta é a formula química da Kriptonita, da real, não da dos quadrinhos do super-homem.._- todos riram.

_- Muito bem senhorita Efron, agora se sente.._- pediu o professor.

Dirigi-me ao meu acento, era atrás da elfa, percebi o quão tensa ela estava, era medo de mim, queria fugir. Ela também sabia o que eu era, quem eu era. Ela era realmente nova em termos élficos, tinha pouco mais de 60 anos de existência, por isso as feições tão humanas, ela passaria por uma polaca facilmente.. Foi então que eu me dirigi a ela, na língua élfica, para ouvidos humanos não passa de um fraco e baixo assovio.

_- NÃO TEMA. NÃO TE FAREI MAL SE NÃO O FIZERES PRA MIM.._- eu disse.

_- JAMAIS EU FARIA MAL À HERDEIRA._- respondeu.

_- MELHOR ASSIM. RELAXE, E TAMBÉM NÃO PRECISA FUGIR.. GOSTARIA DE CONVERSAR COM VOCE, PODE SER?_- perguntei.

_- ACEITO._

_- HÁ MAIS SERES NESTA ESCOLA?_- perguntei.

_- NÃO._- respondeu ela virando-se de lado pra mim.

_- E NAS REDONDEZAS?_

_- SÓ OS SEUS LOBOS, NOMADES ESPORÁDICOS, BRUXOS E SEREIANOS._- respondeu.

_- ENCONTRE-ME ESTA NOITE NA FLORESTA._- eu disse._- VÁ SOZINHA._

_- SIM, ESTAREI LÁ.._- respondeu ela.

_- ME DIGA O SEU NOME._- pedi.

_- ZARA._

_- PRAZER, HELENA._- estiquei minha mão e ela meio que se assustou._- Prazer, sou Katherina Efron, como é seu nome?_- perguntei normalmente.

_- Michele McGauff._- respondeu a elfa retribuindo meu gesto, então ela sorriu timidamente.


	15. Encontros III

**N/A: Mais uns capitulos..**

**Nanda, obrigada pela review! Espero que voce goste de mais estes capitulos!**

**Beijusss Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 4 (III)

ENCONTROS

**Capitulo 36 – I Only Have Eyes For You (S****ó Tenho Olhos Pra Voce)**

HellPOV

Verifiquei meu celular na saída da aula. Havia dezenas de mensagens de Alice, nem li, resolvi ligar para ela enquanto ia em direção à minha aula de História..

_- Hell! Graças a Deus você está bem!_- exclamou a baixinha._- De uma hora pra outra você sumiu da minha visão!_

_- Allie, estou bem..mas não me chame assim.._- pedi.

_- Desculpa..Kath. Tudo bem mesmo com você?_- perguntou.

_- Sim fadinha, só uma elfa na aula de química.._- tremi por dentro só de lembrar._- E por ai? Tudo bem? Como vão Clau, e Emm?_

_- Sabe, tivemos que fazer uma faxina naquele apartamento! Você e Emmett deixaram uma zona da ultima vez que estiveram lá na semana passada! Ele e Jazz levaram Clau para passear no Central Park, eu estou no Soho fazendo compras incríveis! Estamos todos bem!_- disse ela.

_- E o resto da família?_- perguntei.

_- Estamos todos morrendo de saudade.._- falou.

_- Eu também, pequena! Mas preciso ir agora, cheguei à sala..Manda beijos pra todos ta! Amo vocês!_- me despedi.

_- Também te amamos!_- disse Alice antes de desligar.

...ByrdiePOV

Quando sai da minha ultima aula antes do almoço lá estava Hell me esperando com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo e não só eu fiquei bobo com ela, mas havia algo em seus olhos, algo que ela queria contar.

_- Que gatinha.._- disseram dois caras atrás de mim e eu bufei. Hell sorriu de novo pra mim e estendeu-me a mão e saímos em direção ao refeitório, os tais caras não saíram detrás de nós e eu podia ouvi-los cochichar sobre ela.

_- Hey!_- gritei virando-me pros caras._- Mais respeito! Vocês não viram que ela está acompanhada?_

_- Qualé cara.. Não vi teu nome escrito nela!_- disse um dos caras.

_- Byrdie, vamos.. Não precisa bancar o irmão ciumento.._- pediu ela.

_- Ih, o Mané é irmão dela.._- riu o segundo cara. Hell soltou a minha mão e avançou diretamente no cara que tinha falado por ultimo.

_- Escuta aqui seu imbecil! O único Mané aqui é você! Você e este seu amiguinho! Você jamais vai chegar aos pés dele! E a próxima vez em que você se meter a engraçadinho, você vai se arrepender e muito!_- gritou Hell, depois ela deu uma super rosnada e todos os que estavam com os caras no corredor deram passos para trás, assustados._- Vem Byrdie.._- e saiu me arrastando. Levou-me até umas mesas que ficavam perto de grandes arbustos e arvores, um pouco afastadas do caminho pro refeitório.

_- O que foi minha linda?_- perguntei por que Hell não parava de andar pra cima e pra baixo bufando, agitada.

_- Tenho companhia..uma elfa._- disse ela olhando pro chão._- Byrdie, eu estou com medo!_- disse agora tremendo as mãos e o maxilar, lacrimejando.

_- Meu amor, não! Eu não vou permitir isso!_- eu disse abraçando-a e ela desabou chorando em meus braços.

_- Você não entende.. Ou a gente se mata, ou teremos que dividir nossos conhecimentos, isso é perigoso.. Muito perigoso! Ainda mais porque foi eu quem invadiu o território dela!_- disse aos soluços._- Eu não posso permitir que você, Luna ou Joseph corram perigo por imprudência minha.._

_- Hey, Ssshhh te acalma por hora.. uma coisa de cada vez.. Você está coberta, há eu, Joseph, seus lobos, aurores e todos do Ministério, sem contar os Cullen a um passo de nós.. Faremos assim.._- disse, agora olhando em seus olhos._- Deixaremos todos avisados, eu mesmo os deixarei a par da situação.._- Hell respirou mais tranqüila e começou a enxugara as lágrimas, depois respirou fundo.

_- Eu não quero Luna aqui no estado em que está.._- disse séria._- Vou chamar Mione e Gina para levá-la em segurança..._

_- Não, não faca isso!_- bradou uma garota muito loira saída dos arbustos. Hell prendeu-me dentro de um escudo e apontou sua mão direita para a garota, quieta, tensa e assustada._- Escute, eu não vou fazer mal a ninguém! Eu me comprometi a ajudar quem quer que viesse, isso é um caso pra nós elfos também! Não é normal ter que ceifar tantas almas em uma região tão pequena! Estamos juntas nisso, eu obedecerei a você!_- disse a garota à Hell, fazendo-lhe uma reverencia.

_- Eu não confio nela!_- bradei.

_- Eu não disse pra confiar Byrdie, mas diante de tal situação, que opção temos?_- falou Hell._- Trégua elfa?_- ofereceu Hell estendendo-lhe a mão.

_- Sim._- disse a garota retribuindo o gesto.

_- Ótimo, você fica comigo, sobre minha vista.._- disse Helena indicando o caminho em direção ao refeitório para ela.

Tudo isto aconteceu em menos de cinco minutos. Até o caminho de volta e durante certo tempo as duas falaram língua de elfos. Hell pôs um tracker nela e a tal garota não pareceu se importar muito. Hell disse que não estava com fome e me mandou almoçar, ficou conversando com a garota, disse que estava tudo bem.. Elas que são elfas que se entendam..

...KevinPOV

_- Kevin, Kevin.._- ria Judith divertida.

_- Qual é a graça, Jude?_- perguntei bufando.

_- Ver você de quatro pela novata!_- riu mais._- Tudo bem, eu admito, Katherina é realmente linda.._

_- Eu devia estar rindo também, já que você também está de quatro pelo irmão dela! Mas eu ao contrario de você fico quieto na minha.._- falei e Jude me olhou com cara de debochada.

_- Ora, por favor Kevin, você realmente acha que ela já não percebeu?_- disse ela revirando os olhos. Jude é minha amiga desde que eu me conheço por gente, ela me conhece muito bem..

_- Cala a boca agora ta legal! Jonas, Noah e Robert estão chegando! Não queime o meu filme que eu não queimo o teu!_- eu disse baixinho, já que Jonas e Noah voltavam da fila do bandejão e Robert entrava no refeitório um pouco tenso e vinha em nossa direção.

_- Oi gente._- disse Robert._- Posso sentar com vocês?_

_- Pode, claro!_- respondeu Noah por nós.

_- Cadê tua irmã?_- perguntou Jude.

_- Já vem, ficou lá fora conversando com uma garota que conheceu na aula de química.._- comentou._- Vou pegar comida, estou faminto, licença.._- então deixou as chaves e o celular na mesa e foi para a fila.

_- Pare de babar.._- cochichei para Jude e ela me chutou a canela, doeu.

...

O telefone de Robert tocou, tocou, tocou... Então quando ele voltou, avisamos, mas ele só deu uma olhada em quem tinha ligado e deu de ombros. Estávamos na metade de nossos pratos quando Kath entrou no refeitório, reluzente.. Que garota linda..

_- Pare de babar!_- me disse Jude cochichando, mas não muito baixo e Robert me deu uma olhada, digamos, não muito amistosa.

_- Oiee.._- disse ela, sua voz é o som mais suave e belo que eu já ouvi._- Humm, Byrdie.. Posso roubar teu musse de chocolate?_- pediu ela ao irmão com os olhos brilhando.

_- Pode sim, peguei pra você.._- respondeu ele sorrindo. Ela sentou-se do seu lado, acavalando-se no banco.

_- Ai que delicia!_- disse ela mergulhando o indicador no musse e logo o colocando na boca... foi a coisa mais sexy que eu já vi uma garota fazer na minha vida! Não só eu, todos os caras presentes também acharam a mesma coisa porque não tiravam os olhos dela!

_- Humm, Kath?_- chamou Robert.

_- Que?_- perguntou ela ainda com o dedo na boca.

_- Faca um favor à você mesma e coma isso de colher ta!_- disse ele um pouco irritado, estragando a melhor visão de todos os tempos! Irmãos são uma droga! O telefone dele tocou de novo, mas quem o atendeu desta vez foi ela..

_- É Brad! Porque não atendeu antes?_- perguntou.

_- Porque eu não tava afim, mas pode atender... Provavelmente ele queira falar é com você mesmo.._- respondeu ele dando de ombros e ela revirou os olhos, depois apertou no botão da vídeo-chamada e mirou o telefone para os dois.

_- Oi Brad! Estávamos almoçando, por isso não te atendemos antes! Tudo bem ai?_- perguntou Kath.

_- Ah, vocês estão na escola.._- disse o tal de Brad.

_- Não, no zoológico!_- exclamou Robert ainda irritadiço.

_- Byrdie!_- exclamou Kath, depois deu um pedala nele._- desculpa o mau humor dele Brad, meu irmão ficou bravinho porque eu não usei colher pra comer musse.._

_- Mas ele tem razão de ficar bravo! Você perturba todo mundo!_- exclamou o cara e ela mostrou a língua pra ele.

_- E Leah? Cadê?_- perguntou Robert.

_- Foi levar as crianças pra ver Sue e Charlie.._- respondeu o cara.

_- Meninos, vou deixá-los conversar, meu celular é que está chamando agora.. Beijos Brad!_- despediu-se.

Kath retirou o celular do bolso do casaco e atendeu outra vídeo-chamada, antes pediu desculpas para nós.

_- Tudo bem.._- disse Jude.

_- Mamãe!_- exclamou uma criança.

_- Ela é mãe?_- pensei.

_- Meu amor, como você está grande!_- exclamou Kath.

_- Ai Kath, me desculpa.. Clau ainda não parou de te chamar assim.._- disse um cara nitidamente incomodado.

_- Tudo bem Jazz, eu não me importo._- disse ela._- Como foi o passeio pelo Central Park?_

_- Foi ótimo! Claudia comeu todos os doces que viu pela frente, parece você!_- exclamou o tal de Jazz.

_- To comendo musse.._- riu ela tímida.

_- Me diz que é de colher, e ainda assim no escuro!_- gritou um outro cara de voz grave.

_- Agora sim, Byrdie brigou comigo.._- disse ela ficando vermelha, pelo visto ela anda tentando todo mundo.

_- E fez bem! Você é um perigo!_- disse o cara e eu tenho que concordar com ele.

_- Sou nada! Desde pequena eu como musse com o dedo.._- disse ela com um beiço enorme, ai Jesus..

_- Pequena, você já não é criança faz tempo!_- disse uma garota.

_- Allie! E ai? Comprou o Soho todo?_- riu.

_- Comprei foi umas lingeries lindas pra você! Mas me agradeça depois!_- disse a garota e Kath arregalou os olhos e ficou super corada.

Eu fiquei imaginando ela comendo musse de lingerie.. Jude como se lesse minha mente, deu outro chute na minha perna.

_- Alice!_- exclamou Kath.

...HellPOV

Depois de Byrdie praticamente me obrigar à comer musse de colher, o que eu acho uma coisa muito sem graça, e ter de ouvir piadinhas de Bradley e Emm vindas de graça, ainda tive de ter a mente inundada por centenas de imagens da minha pessoa de calcinha e sutiã, comendo musse, vindas da cabeça de Kevin, Jonas, Noah e Byrdie que ouviam a conversa.

Judith por incrível que pareça, estava tranqüila, até um pouco solidaria à vergonha que eu estava passando, isso porque ela está de olho em Byrdie, mas definitivamente isso não me estressa! Mal acabei de salvar pessoas e mais pessoas de serem mortas por uma elfa, oferecendo-lhe trégua.. Uma humana trouxa é a ultima criatura no mundo que vai me estressar! Ainda assim eu e Zara vamos nos encontrar esta noite, vou avisar aos lobos e aos aurores caso ela resolva quebrar a tal trégua.. Confie desconfiando, Helena!

Está no final da minha aula de literatura, a ultima do dia, vou assistir aos teste de basquete de Byrdie. É obvio que ele vai passar, está encantado para ser um craque!

...

Eu estava sentada nas arquibancadas olhando os testes dos garotos e me toquei que todos aqueles presentes ontem no rinque de patinação e mais aqueles dois que mexeram comigo hoje fazem parte do time de basquete e hoje treinam separados enquanto os candidatos fazem o teste.

Eles se juntaram para fazer um trote em Byrdie! Subi nas tamancas! Sei que não se deve usar nossos poderes contra os trouxas, mas como eu estou em missão e não faço uso da varinha..ria perversamente quando meu telefone tocou, desta vez eram os lobos daqui, eu tinha deixado um recado pra eles ainda depois do almoço.

_- Às ordens rainha.._- disse Rod.

_- Rod, quero que você e seu bando estejam nas proximidades da floresta esta noite, tenho um encontro._- eu disse.

_- Sim senhora._- disse ele.

_- Eu disse proximidades, em vigília, chamarei se precisar, não se precipitem, está bem!_- ordenei.

_- Como quiser, até a noite._- disse ele.

_- Obrigada e até._- me despedi.

Foi quando eu estava distraída com o termino da ligação que uma forte bolada vinda de um dos grandões atingiu o rosto de Byrdie fazendo com que seu nariz quebrasse e ele desmaiasse. Saltei da arquibancada como uma leoa furiosa, aquele desacordado era meu, meu Byrdie!

_- Byrdie!_- exclamei tirando todos de cima dele.

_- Alguém chame a ambulância!_- gritou o treinador.

_- Não vai precisar!_- eu disse passando a mão por seu rosto e curando qualquer ferimento que ele tivesse._- O sangramento parou.._

Mesmo assim Byrdie continuava desacordado. Sentei-me ao seu lado e o trouxe facilmente pra junto do meu peito. Passaram-me uma toalha úmida e eu limpei seu rosto ensangüentado, praticamente rezando pra que ele acordasse antes do meu controle por seu sangue fosse pras cucuias!

_- Ele parece melhor.._- disse o treinador._- Certeza que não quer chamar a ambulância?_

_- Tenho, eu mesma o levo para o hospital depois, obrigada._- eu disse à ele._- Meu querido, acorda.._- pedi passando a mão por seu rosto mais uma vez.

_- Gatinha.. Se eu levar uma bolada você também vai me botar pertinho assim dos teus peitos?_- perguntou o grandão que jogara a bola nele.

_- Escuta aqui porque eu só vou dizer uma vez! Cuidado com quem mexe!_- eu disse entre dentes.

_- Ta me ameaçando?_- perguntou ele rindo.

_- Digamos que seja um conselho.. Manda quem pode e obedece quem é esperto!_- rosnei e todos se afastaram instintivamente.

_- Hell?_- disse Byrdie baixinho, só eu ouvi.

_- Oi Byrdie, sou eu Kath.. Você ta bem meu amor?_- perguntei.

...ByrdiePOV

Eu estava distraído reparando no quão séria Hell estava ao falar no telefone e levei uma senhora bolada na cara. Meu nariz doeu e tudo ficou preto. Depois, quando meus sentidos voltaram me vi envolvido pelo corpo de Hell, recostado em seu peito, o melhor lugar do mundo.

_- Oi Byrdie, sou eu Kath.. Você ta bem meu amor?_- perguntou ela.

_- Sim._- respondi e ela sorriu docemente.

_- Vais ganhar é um belo galo na cabeça!_- disse o treinador._- Você foi aprovado meu rapaz! Os treinos começam amanha às seis da manha, aconselho uma boa noite de sono depois de passarem pelo hospital!Estão todos dispensados!_- então saiu de perto de nós, assim como os outros.

_- Vamos?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Ta tão bom aqui.._- eu disse esfregando minha cabeça nela.

_- Bobo.._- sorriu._- Levanta daí senão quem fará um galo nesta cabecinha sou eu! Sangue e minha pessoa não combinam muito se você se lembra.._- disse ela agitando na minha frente uma toalha ensangüentada._- Sabe, eu já não respiro faz um tempo.._

_- Ih, desculpa!_- eu disse já me mexendo.

Hell me ajudou à levantar e voltamos para o estacionamento, no caminho encontramos com Kevin saindo do clube do computador. Hell pediu que ele dirigisse o meu carro na volta pra casa enquanto ela lia à imobiliária pegar as cópias das chaves de casa, mas na verdade ela estava era indo falar com o responsável do ministério para ele destacar uns aurores para a floresta esta noite..

...

Eu estava bem peladão e relaxado na banheira quando Hell voltou, entrou no banheiro bem devagarzinho e sentou-se na beirada da banheira, quando abri meus olhos levei o maior susto!

_- Por Merlin, Hell você me assusta!_- exclamei e ela riu.

_- Susto bom ou susto ruim?_- perguntou ela jogando água na minha cara. Eu à agarrei pela cintura e à trouxe pra dentro d'água comigo. Helena não disse nada, só ficou olhando profundamente meu rosto, depois disse algo que encheu meu coração de alegria.._- Me beija Bernard.._- pediu.


	16. Encontros IV

**N/A: Pra vc Nanda que lê todos os dias, mais uma parte!**

**Beijosss Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 4 (IV)

ENCONTROS

**Capitulo 37 – Bem Vindo ao Clube**

HellPOV

Eu não me importei nem um pouco com o fato de que eu estava de roupas dentro daquela banheira com Bernard nu, envolto por água quente e espuma. Eu estava entregue, era dele, também era dele.

_- Me beija Bernard.._- pedi.

Byrdie sorriu e colou seus lábios aos meus. Se ao me unir com Emmett eu me encontrava completa e perdida ao voltar pra os braços de Bernard eu reencontrei a mim. Redescobri Helena.

Quando abri meus olhos percebi que ele chorava, mas era de felicidade. Separei-me dele e ele se assustou. Passei minhas mãos por seu rosto, enxugando suas lágrimas e eu não pude evitar sorrir, vê-lo feliz me deixa em alas.

_- Eu te amo tanto Helena.._- disse ele aos sussurros, colando sua testa à minha.

_- Eu te amo tanto Bernard.._- disse a ele.

_- E eu definitivamente adoro ouvir isso.._- disse ele sorrindo.

...

Deixei-o em casa, dormindo em sua cama sob encantamento, eu não podia arriscar a vida dele naquele encontro na floresta, eu não sabia o que estava por vir. Troquei de roupa, vesti o uniforme de Alice e desci. Luna também já estava dormindo, com a gravidez ela ficou mais aluada e sonolenta que antes.. Joseph ficou acordado e de prontidão, caso eu precisasse. Desaparatei dali e reapareci no meio da mata.

Lancei minhas projeções e já não estava mais só ali, aurores e meus lobos estavam nas proximidades, subi em uma das árvores mais altas e fiquei esperando que Zara aparecesse. Não demorou muito o tracker luminoso que havia sob seu corpo cruzou meus olhos, ela agora flutuava na minha frente.

_- BOA NOITE HELENA._- disse ela na língua dos elfos._- ESPEROU-ME DEMAIS?_

_- BOA NOITE ZARA, NÃO ESPEREI POR MUITO TEMPO... ME DESPULPE PELA PRESENCA DOS AURORES E DOS LOBOS.._- lhe disse.

_- TUDO CERTO._- disse ela dando de ombros._- IMAGINEI QUE NÃO A DEIXARIAM DESPROTEGIDA.._

_- VOCE NÃO SABE O QUÃO CHATO É ISSO, NUNCA POSSO FAZER NADA SOZINHA E SEM SUPERVISAO!_- eu disse revirando os olhos._- ME DIZ, DE QUE ADIANTA SER PODEROSA SE NÃO TE DEIXAM NEM BRINCAR UM POUQUINHO!?_- rimos juntas.

_- BOM, DISSO EU NÃO SEI NADA , MAS CERTAMENTE É O ONUS DE SER QUEM VOCE É.. AGORA, PODE FAZER O FAVOR DE TIRAR ESTE TRACKER DE MIM? TO PARECENDO UM VAGALUME!_- exclamou Zara.

_- SIM, SIM.._- estalei os dedos e o tracker se desfez._- ME DIGA.. O QUE SABE SOBRE O QUE ANDA ACONTECENDO POR AQUI?_

...

Ela me disse que não sabia de muita coisa, que é um caso confuso, que só era levada até as vitimas praticamente mortas e sem chance de sobrevivência, que a cena do crime é sempre uma bagunça, pelo fato de serem vitimas de alguém ou de um grupo que não sabe exatamente o que faz.. Pessoas comuns e não seres mágicos, pessoas erradas mexendo com o que não se deve, basicamente.

Infelizmente trouxas que mexem com magia só podem ser pegos em flagrante porque não deixam rastros. Não sabemos se são realmente trouxas que estão praticando estes crimes ou se são seres mágicos que estão dispondo de trouxas para não serem pegos e mortos.

Mortos porque com trouxas não se mete.. é cada um no seu quadrado dentro da organização do mundo mágico, mas é claro que sempre existem aqueles que querem "dominar o mundo".. típica coisa de Pink e Cérebro! Nurf!

_- DO QUE RI?_- perguntou-me Zara.

_- DE UMA COISA QUE LEMBREI, UM DESENHO QUE MINHA FILHA E MEU MARIDO ADORAM ASSISTIR.._- ri mais.

_- VOCE TEM UMA FILHA?_- perguntou Zara parecendo incrédula.

_- NA VERDADE ELA NÃO É MINHA NATURALMENTE, MAS À AMO COMO SE FOSSE.. SEU NOME É CLAUDIA, ESTÁ COM O PAI._- respondi.

_- OS VAMPIROS?_- perguntou.

_- EXATO._- sorri._- ME DIGA, COM QUE FREQUENCIA ESTES EPISÓDIOS COSTUMAM A ACONTECER? _

_- DEPENDE HELENA. FAZEM UNS QUATRO ANOS QUE EU ESTOU POR ESTA REGIAO, MATRICULADA NAQUELA ESCOLA, E EXISTEM ÉPOCAS EM QUE ELES ACONTECEM TODOS OS MESES, OUTRAS A CADA TROCA DE LUA, A CADA TRES OU SEIS MESES.. ACHO QUE DEPENDE DA NECESSIDADE.._- respondeu ela pensativa.

_- PROVAVEL.._- concordei com ela._- QUANDO FOI A ULTIMA VEZ?_

_- HÁ ALGUMAS SEMANAS ATRAS.._- disse ela.

_- SERIO? NOS PAPAEIS QUE RECEBI DO MINISTERISO NÃO CONTAVAM TAL INFORMACAO.._- contei.

_- SOMOS ELFAS HELENA... RECONHECEMOS CRIMES MAGICOS QUANDO VEMOS UM.._- disse ela como se eu realmente soubesse do que ela estava falando.

_- EU NUNCA CEIFEI NINGUÉM.. NUNCA TIVE A NECESSIDADE.._- disse até um pouco incomodada por renegar esta parte de mim.

_- HUMM.._- disse ela parecendo pensativa._- APROVEITE ENQUANTO AINDA PODE MINHA CRIANCA.._

_- FAREI.._- assegurei a ela.

_- BOM, VAMOS ANDANDO.. A PROXIMA VEZ QUE EU ENCONTRAR UMA VITIMA EU A CHAMAREI ANTES DE CEIFA-LA.. ATE LÁ, PODEREMOS CONVIVER PACIFICAMENTE NÃO É?_- perguntou um pouco receosa.

_- CERTO ZARA, OBRIGADA PELAS INFORMACOES.._- agradei estendendo-lhe a mão.

_- OBRIGADA À VOCE POR POUPAR-ME._- disse ela retribuindo meu gesto.

Logo em seguida Zara sumiu no ar envolta em um redemoinho de folhas e neve, foi-se. Lancei chamas verdes no ar simbolizando para os aurores e para os lobos o fim do meu encontro e que tudo estava bem. Em seguida todos desapareceram diante das minhas projeções. Cacei e retornei pra casa.

Joseph ainda me esperava acordado, contei como fora o nosso encontro e ele achou uma boa idéia eu e Zara trabalharmos juntas pra pegar as pessoas certas. Disse quer agora eu tendo Zara como companheira ele poderia voltar ao trabalho e levar Luna de volta com ele antes da próxima semana.

_- Você e Bernard se entenderam não é?_- perguntou Joseph.

_- Sim, Joseph._- respondi.

_- Então a ultima coisa que devem querer é eu e Luna por perto.._- riu.

_- Ora, vamos sempre precisar de vocês por perto! Vocês são papai e mamãe!_- exclamei e rimos juntos.

_- É meu amor, mas cada macaco no seu galho ta! Eu preciso cuidar da minha aluadinha preferida e da Liga e você, cuidar de dois maridos e de uma filha!_- disse ele me dando um peteleco no nariz e indo dormir.

_- É meu irmão, em vindo ao clube!_- ri e me joguei no sofá.

**Capitulo 38 – Why Don't You and I? ****(Porque não você e eu?)**

...

_- Só mais um beijinho.._- pediu Byrdie fazendo beicinho e eu dei.

_- Robert Efron! O senhor vai chegar atrasado ao seu primeiro dia de treino!_- exclamou Luna.

_- Ta bom, ta bom.._- disse ele revirando os olhos e entrando no carro.

...

Eu estava brincando com meus cães na frente de casa e fazendo hora pra ir à aula quando Kevin chegou visivelmente envergonhado e me pediu uma carona.

_- Não precisa ter vergonha Kevin, que absurdo! Se vamos para o mesmo lugar não há porque te negar carona!_- exclamei.

_- É que minha mãe saiu bem cedo hoje e levou o carro com ela.._- disse ele igual a um pimentão.

_- Tudo bem, não preciso de justificativas.. Vou trancar os cachorros e pegar as chaves, já venho.. com licença._- disse entrando em casa.

...KevinPOV

Sim, minha mãe tinha pegado o carro hoje cedo, mas eu podia ter feito como Jude e pego um ônibus.. Mas eu a vi em frente de casa, não resisti e pedi uma carona.. queria ficar colado aos seu corpo quente como ontem..

_- Você vai fazer o teste das lideres de torcida hoje?_- perguntei, olhando feito bobo pra ela enquanto ela ajeitava algumas coisas na garagem.

_- Sim, hoje depois das aulas.._- respondeu ela me passando um capacete e colocando o dela.

_- Jude também vai.. É o segundo ano em que ela vai tentar entrar, espero que ela consiga desta vez.._- eu disse. Pobre da Jude passou maus bocados da ultima vez..

_- Poxa, porque você não disse antes? Eu poderia ter ajudado ela.._- disse Kath pondo as luvas e subindo na moto, comigo na garupa.

_- Me esqueci eu acho.._- dei de ombros. Na verdade eu nem devia ter dito nada, se Jude descobre vai ficar uma fera comigo!

_- Vou torcer por ela.._- disse em uma voz suave._- Segure-se Kevin._- pediu, e era justamente pelo que eu estava esperando.

_- Vamos todos torcer. O evento da escolha das lideres de torcida lá na escola ninguém perde por nada!_- contei. Principalmente nós, os caras não perdemos de ver um monte de garotas bonitas saltitando e de shortinho!

_- Putz.._- riu ela ligando a moto._- Essa cidade é pequena mesmo.._

...HellPOV

Para as garotas que fariam o teste para lideres de torcida não havia a ultima aula do dia para dar tempo para o aquecimento. Avisaram pelo auto falante, anunciando os nomes das inscritas, no final seriamos mais ou menos umas 40 meninas para cinco vagas.

Devo confessar que eu não estava com nenhuma vontade de participar do squad da escola,mas entrando me deixaria em contato com varias pessoas e se possível com o criminoso. Daria-me a oportunidade de ajudar Jude a entrar se ela não conseguisse desta vez por si só e ela não conseguiria de fato, ela estava uma pilha de nervos e digamos que aquela capitã não era a maior fã dela também.. Agora, estávamos esperando sermos chamadas.

_- Jude, porque você não me disse que tinha se inscrito pra esse teste também?Poderíamos ter treinado juntas.._- eu disse.

_- Ah Kath.._- disse ela tristonha._- Sei lá, ano passado eu fiz a maior propaganda e acabei não passando.. Acabei sendo motivo de piada! Mas eu sou teimosa, porque ser líder de torcida é algo que eu sempre quis.. sim eu sei que parece bobo.._- sorriu envergonhada._- Por isso que eu não desisti, era um projeto meu e da Megan, aquela morena ali.._- disse indicando com a cabeça._ - Mas ela entrou e eu não..hoje é a capitã e até hoje ela e o resto das garotas não perdem a oportunidade de gozar da minha cara.. isso que costumávamos a ser grandes amigas.._- agora ela quase chorava e eu soube exatamente o que fazer.

_- Não fique assim Jude, você vai ver que as coisas pra você a partir de hoje serão diferentes.. Eu admiro a tua forca de vontade e vou torcer por você!_- eu disse passando a mão por seus ombros e encantando-a para que ela aprimorasse suas habilidades.

_- Obrigada Kath.._- disse ela sorrindo mais confiante._- Seria bem legal se nós duas entrássemos né!?_

_- Sim, muito!_- respondi.

...

_- E as duas ultimas são.. Katherina Efron e Judith Lovett!_- anunciou a capitã das lideres de torcida revirando os olhos ao dizer o ultimo nome.

As arquibancadas vieram abaixo depois do anuncio dos últimos nomes. Os testes das garotas haviam sido perfeitos. Haviam empolgado a todos os presentes. Judith pulava e sacudia as mãos, nos olhos tinha lágrimas de felicidade, foi abraçada por seus três amigos enquanto Helena e Bernard também se abraçavam trocando juras de amor ao pé do ouvido sem serem ouvidos ou perturbados por ninguém.

_- Muito bem novatas!_- exclamou Megan._- Não pensem que será sempre esta moleza de hoje.. Seus treinos começarão amanhã às seis horas junto com os treinos de basquete! Estejam todas aqui no horário!_- ordenou olhando fixamente pra Jude, ela sabia que ela pegava ônibus e que provavelmente chegaria atrasada..

...

_- Kath! Eu ainda não acredito que entramos para o squad!_- exclamou Judith enquanto saiam do ginásio e voltavam para o estacionamento.

_- Legal né!?_- disse Hell._- Quer carona para os treinos?_

_- Poxa, eu quero!_- respondeu ela animada, assim não teria que ouvir discursos de Megan logo no primeiro dia.

_- Ih.. o Kevin vai perder a carona dele.._- riu Jonas que levou um empurrão de Kevin que ficou vermelho de vergonha.

_- É verdade.._- disse Hell._- Mas não por hoje.. Sobe ai Kevin.._- disse ela indicando sua garupa._- Te dou o ultimo freeride!_- exclamou ela jogando o capacete para Kevin que lhe sorriu maravilhado._- Gente, nos vemos amanha então, boa noite!_- disse Hell antes de ligar a motocicleta e partir para casa com Kevin fortemente preso à sua cintura.

_- E vocês? Querem carona?_- ofereceu Byrdie aos três jovens que estavam seguindo para o ponto de ônibus e eles não hesitaram em aceitar, àquele dia Bernard havia optado pela Cherokee de Joseph para ir à escola.

...

Em pouco mais de quinze minutos Helena e Kevin pararam em frente à casa dele.

_- Chegamos Kevin.._- disse Hell ao garoto.

_- Obrigado pela carona Kath!_- disse ele devolvendo o capacete à ela.

_- De nada! Sabe, eu ia ter que passar por aqui mesmo.._- disse ela sorrindo e dando de ombros.

_- Humm.._- disse Kevin maravilhado e ansioso.

_- Quer dizer mais alguma coisa?_- perguntou Hell curiosa, já que o garoto parecia nervoso.

_- É bem.. sexta à noite tem uma festa.._- disse ele envergonhado e mirando o chão.

_- Você está me convidando pra sair?_- perguntou ela divertida.

_- É... se quiser, claro.._- disse ele mais envergonhado ainda e encolhendo-se temendo por uma resposta negativa.

_- Ta._- respondeu Helena com um sorriso.

_- Que? Jura? Sério mesmo?_- perguntou o garoto confuso e ainda incrédulo pelo que havia ouvido.

_- Sim, Kevin Harvest! Eu, Katherina Efron vou com você à festa na sexta à noite! Satisfeito?_- perguntou rindo e com as mãos na cintura.

_- Muito!_- disse ele contente._- Bem, então nos vemos na escola amanha! Boa noite e obrigado mais uma vez!_- disse ele com um sorriso enorme enquanto Hell zarpava novamente.

...

O celular de Noah deu o sinal sonoro de mensagem de texto recebida que ele logo verificou. A mensagem viera de Kevin e dizia: "KATH ACEITOU IR À FESTA COMIGO NA SEXTA!!" – Noah riu ao mesmo tempo em que chamava o amigo de "sortudo de merda"..

_- Quem é o sortudo de merda Noah?_- perguntou Judith sentada no banco do carona da Cherokee ao lado de Bernard.

_- Kevin!_- exclamou Noah.

_- Por quê?_- perguntou Bernard.

_- O cara saiu na frente de todo mundo e convidou a sua irmã para sair na sexta com ele, pra ir à festa na casa de Megan Kellis, a capitã das lideres de torcida e Kath aceitou! Dá pra acreditar nisso?_- disse Noah incrédulo.

Bernard apertou forte o volante em mãos até suas falanges ficarem brancas devido a forca que empregava e deu uma pequena bufada raivosa, estava roendo-se de ciúmes. Mas não deixaria assim, teria que arranjar um par para ir também à festa.

_- Judith, gostaria de ser meu par para esta festa?_- perguntou ele odiando estar fazendo aquele convite àquela garota.

_- Sério? Eu adoraria!_- exclamou Jude extasiada, duas coisas incríveis tinham acontecido com ela aquele dia.. primeiro se tornar líder de torcida e agora o convite pra sair do garoto mais bonito que ela já vira na vida..

...

Alice, Jasper e Claudia estavam brincando no chão da sala de estar em frente à lareira acesa quando ela teve uma visão.

_- O que foi meu amor? O que viu?_- perguntou Jasper.

_- Hell, ela terá um encontro.._- disse ela numa mistura de excitação e nervosismo.

_- Com Byrdie?_- perguntou Jazz.

_- DeeDee!_- disse Claudia animada pela menção do nome de Bernard.

_- Com Bernard não, com outro.._- disse Alice tapando as orelhas da sobrinha._- E o tal garoto pretende beijá-la.. Emm não vai gostar nada disso.._- disse ela sacudindo a cabeça em sinal de negativo.

_- Ah não vai mesmo.._- disse Jasper rindo.

...

**Capitulo 39 – Desejo**

ByrdiePOV

Eu estava furioso comigo mesmo e não sabia direito o que fazer. Minha mãe e Joseph estavam preparando o jantar e pediram para que eu levasse os cachorros para passear enquanto a comida não ficava pronta, Helena estava tomando banho, disseram.

Não demorou muito voltei e subi, estava jogando minhas coisas pelo quarto quando ouvi a doce voz de Helena ecoando pelos corredores superiores, ela estava cantando. Me aproximei, a porta de seu quarto estava encostada, entrei o mais devagar e silenciosamente que pude..

_- Bernard, sei que está ai.. Entre, sei também que você está bravo comigo.._- disse ela.

_- Maldita audição supersônica.._- resmunguei e ela riu.

Sentei-me em sua cama, ela ainda estava no banheiro, não queria perturbá-la mais do que eu estava já fazendo..

_- Você nunca me incomoda Byrdie.._- disse ela sorrindo pra mim e saindo do banheiro só de calcinha, o corpo dela estava definitivamente diferente do que eu lembrava, agora, era muito mais lindo que antes, corei._- Você nunca teve problemas em me olhar.. Porque está envergonhado agora?_- perguntou Hell enquanto passava creme no corpo.

_- Você me deixa doido.._- pensei, mas não tive coragem de falar, eu estava agora achando meus pés muito interessantes.. Hell bufou e foi para o closet enorme dela, ocupava o outro quarto da casa.

_- Me diga Bernard..Porque você está de beiço comigo?_- gritou lá de dentro, ai foi a minha vez de bufar._- Kevin, não é?_- perguntou mas eu nada disse._- Se é o caso eu deveria estar furiosa por conta de Judith, mas não estou.._- disse ela agora saindo do closet só de regata branca sem sutiã e um short de moletom.

_- Não é a mesma coisa.._- resmunguei. Hell sentou-se na cama ao meu lado e agarrou meu rosto com as duas mãos, forçando-me à olhar em seus olhos, verdes olhos.

_- Bernard, aqui somos só você e eu, Bernard e Helena.. Lá fora, no mundo trouxa somos Katherina e Robert, lá fora eu sou tua irmã, mas aqui dentro desta casa, deste quarto eu sou tua mulher!_- exclamou.

Eu entendi o que ela quis dizer e nos beijamos com paixão e desejo, muito desejo. Nos entregamos àquele turbilhão de sentimentos, então quando eu estava à ponto de perder completamente os sentidos, separamos nossos lábios.

_- Por que parou?_- perguntei ofegando e ela riu.

_- Porque eu quero você bem vivinho por muitos e muitos anos.._- sorriu e beijou-me de novo.._- Agora vamos descer ciumentinho! To louca de fome!_

_..._

_- DeeDee.. acorda.._- pedir Hell aos meus ouvidos, aprecia que eu tinha dormido à cinco minutos._- Não fazem cinco minutos, mas fazem duas horas.._- riu._- Vá lavar este rostinho lindo e se trocar que eu vou preparar nosso café, Jude espera pela nossa carona.._- beijou-me os lábios e saiu do meu quarto.

...

_- É caras, vamos ver as teteias da torcida, e todas em shortinhos!_- exclamou Josh, o capitão do time de basquete, um dos caras que mexeu com Hell.

_- É Josh, ainda mais aquela gostosinha da irmã do novato.._- disse Johnny o amiguinho imbecil do capitão passando do meu lado e me dando um pedala, mas ao contrario da outra vez em que eu gritei com eles, desta vez eu só ri da cara deles.

_- Qual é a graça, novato? A bolada que eu te dei afetou teu cérebro? Vai continuar achando graça depois que eu der um creu bem dado na irmãzinha, vai?_- falou Josh com o dedo indicador apontando pra minha cara.

_- Boa sorte ao tentar.._- sorri presunçoso._- Kath acaba com você em dois toques, você já teve o gostinho na semana passada não teve?_

_- Veremos.._- disse ele cínico e saindo em direção à área de treinamento das meninas.

...HellPOV

_- Oi Meg!_- chegou o capitão do time cumprimentando a nossa capitã._- Me apresenta essa gatinha loira aqui.._- disse apontando pra mim.

_- Primo.. Esta é Katherina Efron, é ela a sua eleita pra levar à minha festa?_- perguntou a antipática.

_- É!_- respondeu ele._- Sexta passo na tua casa pra te pegar.._- disse ele com um sorrisinho cretino e malicioso na cara, eu ri.

_- Vai perder a viagem, eu já tenho um par. E tem outra, mesmo se eu não tivesse eu não iria com você!_- eu disse à Josh que ficou com cara de tacho e Byrdie ao longe ria que se matava da cara dele.

_- Humm, okay.._- disse Megan um pouco surpresa pela minha resposta, normalmente as gurias jogavam-se aos pés do seu primo, inclusive ela tinha uma quedinha por ele! Mas quem sou eu pra julgar alguém, sou amancebada com meu irmão!_- Josh, volte para o seu lado do ginásio! Quanto à vocês meninas, correndo!_

_..._

_- Muito esperto da tua parte Kath.._- disse-me Jude que corria quase botando os bofes pra fora ao meu lado.

_- Sobre?_- perguntei me fazendo de desentendida.

_- Não aceitar ter saído com Josh! Laura é ex dele e uma surtada, transforma a vida de qualquer garota que sai com ele um inferno!_- murmurou.

_- Eu vou sair com Kevin, e mesmo que eu não fosse, eu não iria à lugar nenhum com aquele neandertal!_- exclamei e rimos juntas.

_- Tudo bem, ele é um neandertal, mas não dá pra negar que ele é muito gato!_- disse Jude.

_- Pode até ser, mas no fim beleza não é tudo.._- eu disse.

_- Seu irmão deve ter a mesma opinião que a sua, já que me chamou pra ir à festa com ele.._ disse Jude com um sorriso amarelo.

_- Não seja boba Jude! Você só não sabe juntar o lé com o crê! Vai fazer algo mais tarde?_- perguntei.

_- Não, por quê?_- respondeu me olhando de lado.

_- Então eu e você vamos às compras depois do meu teste do coral.. E isso não é um convite, é um fato!_- exclamei.

_- Kath, eu to sem grana.._- disse ela envergonhada.

_- Mas quem te perguntou se você tinha dinheiro?_- eu disse piscando um olho pra ela e correndo mais rápido, deixando-a pra trás com cara de pasma.

...

_- Eu quero Katherina Efron pra mim e você vai me ajudar Megan!_- exclamou Josh à prima.

_- Ta legal, eu ajudo.. Fiquei sabendo que ela vai à festa com Kevin Harvest, ele estava fofocando com os amigos na aula de biologia.._- contou Megan.

_- Kevin o nerd de computador?_- perguntou Josh._- Ela não quis sair comigo pra sair com o maior Mané da escola!?_- perguntou espantado.

_- Vai entender.._- disse Megan dando de ombros._- Ela é amiga de Judith Lovett, aquela bizarra!_- riu.

_- Não cospe pra cima! Você mesma era a melhor amiga dela antes de entrar pro squad!_- riu Josh.

_- Passado Josh.. _– disse ela revirando os olhos e gesticulando._- Agora, o que você quer que eu faca?_- perguntou.

...HellPOV

_- Vai meu amor, mostra pra eles como é que se canta!_- disse Byrdie ao pé do meu ouvido quando chegou a minha vez de cantar.

_- Katherina Efron!_- chamou-me a regente do coral, Susan era o nome dela.

_- Eu!_- exclamei ao me aproximar, estavam todos os cantores lá, acompanhados por uma pequena orquestra.. Era uma coisa bem organizada até!

_- Bom, como você será a primeira a cantar nesta tarde.. Você ensaiou a musica que lhe deram no ato da inscrição?_- perguntou ela.

_- Sim, senhora Susan._- respondi.

_- Qual é o seu tom?_- perguntou. Como eu canto em qualquer um, eu dei de ombros e logicamente Susan não foi muito com minha cara, revirou os olhos e disse algo como "Vai ser longo"... Mas eu preferi ignorar, ela teria que agüentar uma verdadeira tortura vinda das outras candidatas..

Eles estavam por uma voz principal feminina já que a garota que cantava antes mudou de cidade semanas antes de vir-mos pra cá ou algo assim..

_- Posso sentar-me no piano?_- perguntei e ela me deixou.

_- Comece quando quiser.._- disse ela com certa cara de nojo pra mim e eu comecei à dedilhar as teclas..

_- Oh happy Day, Oh happy Day, When Jesus wash__…_

_..._

_- Meu Deus menina! Eu te peco desculpas, eu realmente duvidei de você!_- disse Susan quando eu me levantei do piano.

_- Tudo bem._- eu disse dando de ombros.

_- Bom, eu não posso confirmar nada agora, mas você fez um ótimo teste!_- disse ela animada._- Ligarei pra você até domingo pra te confirmar ou não!_

Desci do palco e sai do teatro levando comigo Byrdie e Jude que tinham ficado pra assistir meu teste, ele sorria de orelha à orelha e ela ficou me olhando como se tivesse ouvindo anjos cantarem.

...

_- Ah Kath, entra!_- insistia Jude._- Quero te apresentar a minha família!_

_- Ta bom, mas por pouco tempo, se eu me atrasar pro jantar minha mãe me mata!_- eu disse tentando justificar a minha pressa em caçar, eu estava quase faminta, meus olhos àquela altura estariam em uma cor de vinho se eu não estivesse usando-os na cor verde. Então saímos eu e Jude do carro e entramos na casa dela, cheirava à humanos, humanos suculentos e eu usei o que eu tinha de resto de controle para não atacar à todos, mas eu deveria sair logo dali!

As horas no shopping foram bem aproveitadas, Allie me fizera um grande favor também.. Bom, se há uma coisa que aprendi direito foi à fazer compras com Allie e Rosie! Bella e Esme fazem o estilo mãe e clássico e Nessie fica no meio termo.. Eu adoro roupas, acessórios, jóias e tudo mais e dei de presente para Jude um look completo para que ela usasse na sexta-feira e me diverti muito.

Sua casa fica do outro lado da cidade, vizinha ao campus universitário, a parte antiga de Burlington, grandes casas em velhas construções, eles moram em uma das residências para os professores. Os pais dela dão aulas na faculdade de letras e seu irmão tem uma bolsa para cursar jornalismo. Jude me apresentou à todos eles.

_- Pai, mãe, Henry.. está é Katherina Efron, minha amiga!_- disse ela.

_- Prazer Katherina!_- exclamou a mãe de Jude me apertando em um forte abraço.

_- Prazer senhora Lovett, senhor Lovett, Henry.._- eu disse.

_- Fica para jantar conosco?_- perguntou-me o pai de Jude sentado em uma poltrona ao lado da lareira lendo um livro de Agatha Christie.

_- Obrigada pelo convite, mas devo recusá-lo senhor.. Hoje eu só vim para conhecê-los e deixar Judith em casa.._- falei.

_- Cobraremos outro dia então!_- disse a Sra. Lovett.

_- É, você e seu irmão são assuntos recorrentes nesta casa desde que ela os conheceu no domingo passado!_- disse Henry, o irmão mais velho dela.

_- Henry.._- disse ela envergonhada.

_- Está tudo bem._- ri._- Foi um prazer conhecê-los, boa noite!_- me despedi deles e fui em direção ao parque mais próximo pra caçar, depois voltaria pra casa.

...

_- É esta a irmã do garoto que vai te levar pra sair na sexta? Poderia jurar que você estava passando por um surto alucinógeno!_- disse Henry para Jude.

_- Há há há.. piadista! Sim é ela..Eu não disse que ela era linda?_- perguntou Jude.

_- Linda e generosa né minha filha!_- exclamou o senhor Lovett._- Eu não teria dinheiro pra pagar este pedaço de pano que vocês jovens chamam de vestido.._- disse ele sacudindo a peca que tirara da sacola.

_- Acho que a última coisa que falta aos Efron é dinheiro, pai.._- riu Judith._- E quanto à você Henry.. da próxima vez em que ela aparecer por aqui, tente não babar tanto em cima dela ta legal!_

_- Quem, eu?_- falou Henry se fazendo de desentendido._- Me diz, ela tem namorado?_

_- Não. Ela vai à festa de sexta com Kevin.._- respondeu Jude indo para o seu quarto

_- Kevin!? Kevin Harvest?_- perguntou a Sra. Lovett.

...

_- Helena ainda vai demorar muito?_- perguntou a visita.

_- Helena foi fazer compras, meu caro.._- riu Joseph._- Aceita algo para beber?_

_- Um xerez, se tiveres.._- disse ele acomodando-se no sofá._- E por aqui, como vão as coisas?_

_- Vai tudo muito bem, Helena é muito eficiente senhor.._- disse Luna.

_- Mas é claro que é!_- disse ele orgulhoso._- Helena Mentz Koleston.._- riu satisfeito e bebeu o xerez servido em um gole só.

_- Esqueceste do Cullen, senhor.._- bufou Bernard.

_- Sim, sim..Helena Mentz Koleston Cullen!_- exclamou._- e vocês dois, jovem Bernard, como vão?_

_- Bem, muito bem.._- respondeu Byrdie corando._- Eu realmente à amo._

_- Fico feliz.._- respondeu sorrindo ao rapaz._- Mas afinal, o que esta garota foi comprar?Eu estou com saudades dela!_- exclamou ansioso.

_- Senhor Indra! O senhor jamais sofreu de toda esta carência!_- exclamou Hell ao entrar em casa._- desculpem a demora, eu estava caçando.._

_- Percebe-se Helena!_- riu Joseph do estado das roupas da irmã._- Vá se trocar, Indra esperou por você até agora, esperará por mais cinco minutos.._

_- Pelo meu tesouro eu esperaria a minha vida toda!_- exclamou Indra abraçando e beijando a neta e depois dando-lhe um peteleco na bunda quando ela se virou.

_- Ai vô.._- reclamou Hell esfregando a bunda e subindo as escadas.

...HellPOV

Indra ficou conosco por dois dias. Dissera que tinha vindo aos EUA ver Tanya, mas que quando chegou ao Alasca ela não estava, tinha ido caçar, então aproveitou a viagem e veio me ver. Havia um pouco de mentira ali, pude perceber na maneira com que ele falava e na carência que transparecia nele, mas ele não me contou nada e eu respeitei sua privacidade ficando bem longe da cabeça dele.

Joseph também percebera algo de errado no afilhado, então ficamos eu e Joseph fazendo companhia à ele. Indra voltou pra Londres na manha da sexta-feira. Fui à aula e aos treinos, mas precisava caçar de novo antes de sair com Kevin e me meter em uma casa cheia de humanos suculentos, no fim, acabei por perder a hora.

Quando cheguei da minha caçada tive que correr para o banho, no andar de baixo, Joseph, Luna e Byrdie faziam sala para Kevin. Estava quase na hora de sair para pegar Jude quando Byrdie entrou afoito no meu quarto.

_- Hell! Kevin, Luna e Joseph vão botar ovos lá em baixo esperando por você!_- disse ele exaltado, porém sussurrando.

_- Me atrasei Byrdie..diga que já vou descer! Diga que eu não sabia o que vestir.._- pedi pondo a cabeça para fora do Box._- eu não posso ariscar estando faminta e indo pra uma casa cheia de humanos!_

_- Ta okay.._- disse ele revirando os olhos._- Vou indo pegar Judith antes que eu me atrase..Nos encontramos na festa._- e foi saindo.

_- Hey, onde pensa que vai?_- eu disse já vestindo o meu roupão de banho e correndo atrás dele, agarrei seu pulso.

_- Vou sair.._- disse ele meio assustado porque antes de ele dar estes poucos passos em direção à porta eu estava ensaboada debaixo d'água.

_- Vai.. mas só depois de me beijar.._- eu disse em seu ouvido e sua respiração e batimentos cardíacos se alteraram. Desde que meu avô estivera ali, não tínhamos tido tempo nem pra trocar uns beijinhos!

_- É arriscado demais.._- disse ele segurando-se à cômoda, eu sorri devido ao que se passava por seu corpo e mente por ter-me assim tão perto dele.

_- Bernard Lovegood..Eu nunca disse que a vida ao meu lado não seria arriscada. Eu posso não me alimentar de humanos, mas há um bruxo de corpo e sangue quente que me deixa especialmente tentada.._- eu disse sussurrando na minha melhor voz, depois passei minha língua pelo lóbulo de sua orelha.

_- Hell, não brinca comigo.._- disse ele quase se rendendo à mim.

_- Brincar com você?_- ri._- É, eu quero fazer isso também.._- então passei de leve minha língua em seus lábios.

Foi ai que ele se soltou do móvel e agarrou-me com uma mão pendendo minha cintura e a outra presa aos meus cabelos, na nuca. Foi o melhor beijo trocado por mim e Bernard em todos estes anos... Wow!


	17. Encontros V

PARTE 4 (V)

ENCONTROS

**Capitulo 40 – Rock this Party (Agitando a festa)**

_- Humm, quem é aquela gostosinha com Robert Efron?_- perguntou Johnny à Megan que parecia espantada com o que via.

_- Judith Lovett!?_- Megan pareceu muito confusa ao falar.

_- Olá Megan.._- disse Jude ao se aproximar._- Reformaram a casa?_

_- É.. Sim.._- respondeu a garota ainda abobalhada. Judith estava linda, completamente diferente da visão nerd e "sujinha" do dia a dia._- Você está muito bem.._- disse odiando admitir aquilo para si mesma em voz alta, Judith vestia uma roupa muito melhor de que a de Megan.

_- Ora, Obrigada!_- exclamou Jude com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Um dos motivos ridículos alegados por Megan para que ela deixasse de ser sua amiga a pouco mais de dois anos atrás havia sido que ela se sentia envergonhada pelas roupas simples que Jude usava._- Foi Katherina, irmã de Robert, meu par, quem escolheu pra mim.._

_- E onde está a tua irmãzinha?_- perguntou Josh à Byrdie ao se aproximar.

_- Chegando, não sabia o que vestir.._- disse Byrdie dando de ombros.

No mesmo instante adentrou na casa Helena com o cabelo preso por um rabo de cavalo alto, maquiagem muito bem feita e usando um casaco 7/8 em um branco reluzente e acompanhada por Kevin Harvest que vinha praticamente babando atrás dela.

Deu alguns passos até onde estavam Byrdie, Jude, Megan, Josh e Johnny. Os garotos a despiam com os olhos e as garotas não sabiam bem para onde olhar.. Eram muitas marcas maravilhosas e incrivelmente caras em um único corpo.

_- Gostou do meu casaco?_- perguntou Hell à Megan que a olhava bestificada._- É um Dolce!_

_- Mas ainda nem tem nas lojas!_- disse Megan abobalhada.

_- Eu sei! Eu e as meninas da minha família somos clientes preferenciais da marca e da LVMH, fora os outros grupos..É uma coisa de V.I.P, sabe, eu nem deveria ta te falando isso na verdade.. Mas no fim, esse casaco é meio velhinho até.. Costumo receber as roupas antes mesmo dos desfiles que você na TV.._- riu Hell.

_- Receber? Tudo o que você veste.._- Megan agora estava mais confusa.

_- Ah sim, Kath e as garotas recebem centenas de roupas de graça e ainda faturam uma graninha por fora pra usá-las.._- disse Byrdie orgulhoso, ele sabia do plano de Hell.

_- Ta brincando!_- exclamou Laura que ouvia a conversa de longe e estava tão boba quanto Megan.

_- Claro que não!_- disse Hell sorrindo pra ela._- E pelo fato de Megan ser minha amiga, ela vai começar a ganha-las também!_

_- Que?-_perguntou Megan furiosa.

_- É, graças à minha amiga aqui.._- disse Jude indicando Hell com a cabeça._- Minhas roupas serão muito melhores do que estes "trapinhos" de segunda mão que você usa.._- riu Jude usando as mesmas palavras ditas por Megan antes._- Robert, me leva pra dançar?_- saíram os dois deixando Megan no vácuo abrindo e fechando a boca sem saber o que dizer.

_- E você gatinha, quer dançar também?_- perguntou Josh à Hell.

_- Quero sim!_- exclamou Hell que deu seu casaco pra Josh e saiu levando Kevin pela mão até o meio da sala, onde os pares dançavam.

...HellPOV

Fazer a gentileza que eu fiz pra Jude não foi nada.. Aquele grupo de quatro amigos, Jude, Kevin, Noah e Jonas era realmente muito legal, só precisam de uma chance pra mostrar o quão legais são pra todo aquele grupinho que acha que eles não valem à pena.

_- Poxa Kath, foi muito legal o que você fez pela Jude.._- disse Kevin enquanto dançava comigo._- Não só por ela, por mim também.._

_- Não foi nada Kevin, fiz uma gentileza a ela e sai com você porque você pode não achar e estas garotas cegas não verem, mas você é bem legal.._- e é mesmo, tenho que admitir que foi fofinho vê-lo envergonhado na minha frente.

_- Como que uma garota como você não tem namorado?_- perguntou Kevin e antes que eu pudesse responder, Byrdie que estava de orelhas em pé ouvindo nossa conversa nos interrompeu.

_- Porque ela tem um irmão mais velho faixa preta em kung fu!_- exclamou ele e Kevin se encolheu todo._- Me dá licença pra eu dançar com ela?_- então meu par saiu pra pegar algo pra beber. Jude estava conversando com Johnny e eles pareciam estar se entendendo.

_- Byrdie, que feio.. você quase matou o pobre de susto!_- ri.

_- Palhaçada.._- resmungou ele bufando._- Precisava usar esse vestidinho?_

_- Precisava, claro.. Sabe como é Robert, eu tenho um namorado chamado Bernard que adora me ver de perninhas de fora.. o problema maior é que ele ao veio hoje, entendeu?_- eu disse encarando-o, ele estava se passando nesse negocio de ciúmes fraternal._- Eu sou par de Kevin, e não seu.._

_- Não me provoca!_- disse ele._- Acho que é bom você parar com isso antes que eu resolva te agarrar aqui na frente de todo mundo, pra mostrar pra todos eles que você é minha!_- ameaçou.

_- Mas você não é nem bobo! Você não sabe a trabalheira que ia dar apagar tantas memórias!_- ri.

...

Depois da dança nos separamos e fomos dar uma volta pela casa para ver se havia algo suspeito por ali, mas não havia nada incriminador, pelo contrario, tudo muito normal.. Entrei em outra sala onde havia um grupo de pessoas portando instrumentos musicais, estavam os afinando, ensaiando..

_- Katherina Efron, não é?_- perguntou-me um garoto loiro.

_- É, e você?_- perguntei, já que ele parecia bem feliz em me ver.

_- Justin Bigarella, prazer!Nossa, você está linda!_- disse ele estendendo a mão.

_- Obrigada, prazer Justin._- retribuí o gesto dele.

_- Escuta, Megan pediu pra gente dar uma canja na festa dela, topa cantar e tocar conosco?_- perguntou ele.

...

_- Gente, gente!_- Megan pedia a atenção de todos em cima de um palco improvisado._- Eu pedi pra um pessoal amigo meu e eles vão tocar e cantar ao vivo pra nós e animar ainda mais a festa!_- exclamou ela chamando a banda.

_- Oi pessoal, meu nome é Justin e é com muito prazer que eu vou dividir os microfones com a garota com a voz mais incrível que eu já ouvi na vida, Katherina Efron! Aposto que vocês vão adorá-la também!_- disse ele me chamando pra cantar com eles. Todo mundo fico me olhando, Byrdie e Jude assoviavam feito loucos e é obvio que eu fiquei roxa de vergonha!

_- Essa gente, se chama Decode.._- eu disse quando soaram os primeiros acordes.

...

_- Obrigado Kath!_- disse Justin me abraçando depois que eu cantei umas cinco musicas com eles e as pessoas continuavam me olhando como se eu fosse um ET.

_- De nada Justin, nos veremos em breve..licença!_- eu disse me despedindo deles e descendo do palquinho onde eles continuaram tocando e cantando.

_- Gatinha.. Tem alguma coisa que você não faca direito?_- disse Josh me secando de cima a baixo, passando a mão no meu rosto e trancando minha passagem. Cruzei meus braços e dei dois passos pra trás e fiquei olhando pra cara dele.

_- Sim, me livrar de você!_- pensei, mas não disse, eu só bufei._- O que você quer de mim Josh? Já não ficou claro o suficiente que eu não to nem ai pra você? Você cansa a minha beleza! Dá licença por favor!_- pedi educadamente pra ele me dar passagem.

_- Eu gostei de você.._- disse ele e por mais alegrinho devido às bebidas que rolavam na festa, existia um fundo de verdade debaixo de toda aquela arrogância e excesso de hormônios._- Me dá uma chance?_- pediu.

_- E por que eu te daria!? Você não fez outro do que torrar o saco de todos à sua volta! Pensa que eu não sei que você intimidou o pobre do Kevin ainda ontem!?_- exclamei.

_- E não deu certo.._- disse ele envergonhado._- Mas eu posso mudar se é assim que funciona com você! Pra ficar com você eu mudo!_- disse ele decidido e eu revirei os olhos com tamanha bobagem.

_- Mude por si mesmo Josh, não por mim ou por algo! Comece tomando um café bem forte, ta! Agora me dá licença.._- pedi de novo e por incrível que pareça ele me deixou passar sem maiores problemas, andei até o outro canto da enorme sala de estar da casa de Megan Kellis.

_- Kath, você é realmente demais!_- exclamou Jude que estava com Byrdie e Kevin, Byrdie continuava todo ciumentinho, ficou bufando enquanto eu falava com Josh.

_- Concordo com Jude, você é ótima!_- disse Kevin.

_- Parem de me adular senão eu vou acabar acreditando!_- eu disse._- Vamos? Eu estou morta!_- é claro que eu não estava, mas não havia mais nada a ser feito ali e era melhor ir antes que o álcool na cuca daquelas pessoas começasse a fazer efeito e entornasse o caldo. Além do mais eu estava mais interessada em fazer Bernard dormir em meus braços.

_- Ótima idéia!_- disse Jude._- Sabe, este sapato que você me deu é lindo, mas está me matando! E outra, já passou da meia noite e daqui a pouco eu viro abobora!_- riu._- Nem sei como não voou nada no meu vestido lindo.._- comentou, mas nada voaria, eu tinha feito o serviço completo.

_- Ninguém seria baixo nesse ponto.._- disse Byrdie.

_- Você não conhece esta gente.._- disse Kevin se encolhendo ele estava lembrando-se do cagaco que Josh havia dado nele no dia anterior._- Só estão nos tratando bem por conta de vocês dois, tanto é que Noah e Jonas não vieram.._

_- Às vezes a gente faz o que não quer mesmo.._- resmunguei._- Vamos embora? Tem um lugar aberto onde eu possa comer? Estou faminta!_

_- Tem o Dolly's no centro, fica aberto a noite toda.._- disse Jude.

...

**Capitulo 41 – Às Bordas da Perfeição**

_- Edward, por que este beiço enorme?_- perguntou Alice.

_- Saudades da minha irmãzinha caçula.._- disse ele.

_- Mas liga pra ela, mal passou da meia noite.. acordada ela está!_- riu Alice.

Não foi necessário, assim que Edward agarrou o telefone em mãos ele tocou e era uma ligação de Helena. Edward ficou abismado, atendeu ao telefone imediatamente, Alice se contorcia tentando não rir, ele apertou no viva-voz.

_- Saúdes de mim Edward?_- perguntou Hell. Foi ai que Edward percebeu que Jasper, Jacob, e Emmett pagavam suas apostas e fez uma cara muito feia.

_- Helena Cullen.._- disse ele entre dentes._- Eu não acredito que você fez isso comigo!_- exclamou.

_- Fiz o que?_- perguntou ela confusa._- Allie deixou uma mensagem no meu celular dizendo pra eu ligar pra você, disse que você estava com saudades de mim! Me inclua fora das apostas deles Edward!_- disse ela agora um pouco irritada.

_- Os irmãos metralha armaram pra nós.._- disse Ed olhando furioso pras pessoas à sua frente e todos eles caíram na risada.

_- Ai gente que coisa feia!_- exclamou Hell._- Como vão? Tenho tantas saudades!_

_- E nós de você meu amor!_- respondeu Emm.

_- Estamos todos bem prima!_- disse Jake.

_- E você onde anda?_- perguntou Jasper.

_- Sai da tal festa em que estava e vim comer.. Como está Clau?_- perguntou.

_- Acabei de colocá-la no berço!_- disse Bella._- Ela está cada dia mais linda!_

_- E Nessie?_- perguntou Hell com a voz mais fraca.

_- To aqui! Vim correndo falar com você!_- respondeu Ness e pode-se ouvir Helena sorrir.

_- E Rosálie, meu pai e minha mãe?_- perguntou.

_- Paris e Londres ainda!_- disse Alice.

_- Que bom.._- disse Hell com a voz tremida e fungando.

_- Amor, você está chorando?_- perguntou Emmett se aproximando do aparelho ansioso.

_- É.._- resmungou Hell._- Eu sinto tantas saudades de vocês..mas eu não posso.._- agora Helena soluçava._- Eu não posso sair daqui por enquanto, não enquanto eu não cumprir essa maldita missão que me deram.. To com medo de sair daqui a semana que vem e deixar Byrdie sozinho.. um de nós tem que ficar.. eu não posso pedir isso à ele, Joseph ou Luna quando essa missão é minha.. A coisa toda é muito pior do que eu pensei.._

_- Hell.._- disse Alice com uma voz sentida._- Não se preocupa assim, isso pode acabar não fazendo bem pra você.._- Helena ficou em silencio, enxugava suas lágrimas, os presentes ouviam apenas sua respiração antes pesada voltar ao normal.

_- Tem meu avo também.._- disse ela mais calma._- Ele passou dois dias aqui conosco.. o que Tanya anda fazendo com ele?_- todos se olharam sem dizer nada. Tanya na verdade nunca deixara de ser a sucubus que é, Helena ouviu os pensamentos da família mesmo de longe._- Sucubus de merda!_- exclamou furiosa.

_- Deixa que dela cuidaremos nós.._- garantiu Edward.

_- Obrigada._- disse Hell._- gente, eu preciso ir, Robert, Kevin e Jude estão chegando.. Ed, obrigada pelos instrumentos, Allie por ajudar minha amiga.. Amo todos vocês, muito.._

_- A gente também te ama Kath!_- disse Ness.

_- Eu te amo!_- disse Emm emocionado.

_- Eu também de amo Emm.._- disse Hell antes de desligar.

...ByrdiePOV

Hell disse que recebeu uma mensagem de Alice e ficou pra trás para ligar para os Cullen enquanto eu, Jude e Kevin entravamos no Dolly's pra pegar algo de comer. Eu sabia que com Hell alimentada de sangue até as orelhas, ela só comeria doce àquela altura. Pedi um musse de chocolate pra viagem pra ela e um pedaço de torta de maçã pra mim. Jude pediu um milk-shake e Kevin tomou um café.

_- Com quem Kath tanto conversa?_- perguntou Jude sentada do meu lado olhando pra Hell do lado de fora do dinner.

_- Nossos primos.._- respondi._- Kath é doida neles e eles nela.._

_- Você fala como se não os curtisse muito.._- disse Kevin.

_- Claro que gosto deles, mas eu sou um cara né!_- eu disse meio ressabiado.

_- Só isso? Acho que tem algo mais ai não tem?_- perguntou Jude com uma cara de intriguenta._- Kath me contou de um primo chamado Emmett.. e pelo o que eu ouvi, ela é doida nele.._- disse ela com um sorrisinho maroto e eu soltei uma bufada bem grande.

_- Ele é cacho dela.._- respondi tentando parecer um irmão e não o outro cacho dela.

_- Péra aí! Mas vocês não são primos?_- perguntou Kevin confuso e um pouco irritado.

_- Não somos primos de verdade.._- respondi._- Esme a esposa do meu tio Carlisle não pode ter filhos, então eles fizeram como Angelina Jolie e Brad Pitt, só que ao invés de adotarem crianças eles adotam adolescentes.. Faz uns anos adotaram um bebe.._- contei a minha balela.

_- Claudia, não é?_- perguntou Jude.

_- Isso._

_- Mas esse tal de Emmett e Kath terminaram né!?_- perguntou Kevin ansioso pela minha resposta.

_- Vou ser bem sincero com você cara.._- e suspirei, vamos ver se o cara entende de uma vez._- Caia fora o quanto antes! A situação entre eles é complicada, mas eu não nego que eles se amam de verdade.. Você não vai conseguir nada com ela!_- falei bem sério, já me basta um vampiro neste balaio, obrigado. Kevin me olhou com uma cara de tristeza absoluta.

_- E você? Não deixou ninguém pra trás? Em NY ou em qualquer outro lugar?_- perguntou Kevin ainda cabisbaixo.

_- Helena._- respondi e sorri olhado pra ela através do vidro, reluzindo na neve._- Helena Koleston, nos conhecemos na minha antiga escola._- é, sobre isso eu não estava mentindo.

Vi que Kevin deu uma olhada de compaixão à Jude sentada ao meu lado e ela suspirou pesado e deu de ombros. Hell, durante a festa deu uma volta pela casa de Megan e me ligou, ficamos conversando usando nossos nomes de verdade.. Jude me ouviu conversando com "Helena" e tirou suas próprias conclusões..

Estávamos pagando nossas contas quando ouvimos Hell gritando "sucubus de merda" irritadíssima e eu logo presumi que ela estivesse falando de Tanya Denali..

_- Gente, eu preciso ir, Robert, Kevin e Jude estão chegando.._- disse ela, depois falou baixinho de novo, desligou o telefone e virou pra nós. Seus olhos estavam inchados, ela havia chorado, os Cullen à fizeram chorar.

_- Problemas com os Cullen?_- perguntei com uma estranha alegria por dentro, eu não gostava de vê-la triste, mas se fosse por conta deles era outra coisa. Hell me deu uma olhada muito feia e pegou o musse da minha mão e começou à comer com o dedo.. Merlin, porque ela insiste nisso?

_- Não._- respondeu séria._- Com a namorada de Indra, aquela vaca!_

_- E seus primos, e Claudia? Todos bem?_- perguntou Jude.

_- Está tudo tinha ido dormir à pouco.._- respondeu ela mais calma, chocolate a deixa mansinha em dois tempos._- podemos ir? Estou cansada.._- disse ela tristonha, imitando um bocejo e nós três fizemos o mesmo, afinal bocejos são contagiosos.

Kevin levou Hell pra casa e eu levei Jude, tal qual tinha sido na ida para a festa, ela parecia um tanto quanto decepcionada com todo aquele nosso papo no dinner.

_- Me desculpe se eu te decepcionei, Judith.._- eu disse à ela quando parei em frente a sua casa.

_- Não de desculpe Robert.._- sorriu fracamente._- Essa Helena tem é sorte._

_- Obrigado._- disse meio envergonhado._- Você é uma ótima companhia, poderíamos sair mais vezes.._- sugeri, ela é agradável..

_- É, pode ser.._- disse ela envergonhada._- Você vai continuar me vendo igual.. Eu sou amiga de Kath, seremos amigos também. Obrigada pela carona._

_- De nada.. nos vemos no domingo._- eu disse e ela saiu do carro.

...HellPOV

_- Robert nos contou sobre os Cullen, e sobre Emmett._- disse Kevin e eu fiquei sem saber o que dizer._- Eu quero que saiba que eu não vou desistir de você Kath.._- disse ele seguro, ele tinha me acompanhado até a porta de casa, tínhamos vindo a pé da casa dele devagar e em silencio, e quando eu estava totalmente atordoada ele me tasca um beijo, fiquei paralisada, eu não sabia o que fazer.. quando passou dos três Mississipi eu o afastei de mim. Ele me olhava completamente abobalhado.

_- Escuta Kevin, as coisas entre mim e Emm não são fáceis.._- suspirei._- Se o bocudo do meu irmão te falou sobre ele, deve ter dito também que a gente se ama.._- falei bem devagar tentando fazer com que ele entendesse que não havia chance pra ele.

_- Mas ele não está aqui agora está?_- perguntou ele abobalhadamente feliz e eu comecei a me irritar com ele.

_- Olha, ele não está aqui porque eu estou no momento tentando acertar a minha vida com Bernard.._- contei.

_- Bernard? Quem é esse?_- perguntou ele surpreso.

_- Meu outro namorado.._- falei me dando conta que eu também sou uma bocuda._- Escuta, eu não quero que você se engane por conta desse beijo.. Eu estou solteira, mas eu não sou sozinha, entendeu?_- falei tentando fazer com que ele parasse de imaginar a casinha de cerca branca que passava pela cabeça dele e prestasse atenção no que eu dizia.

_- Humm, é, eu acho que sim.._- respondeu ele voltando ao seu estado normal, toda aquela segurança e fala séria que ele demonstro à pouco não era coisa de um nerd envergonhado, Kevin me pareceu muito esquisito.

Olhei na mente dele, mas não achei nada de relevante, mesmo assim aquele episodio havia me deixado com a pulga atrás da orelha. Senti como se ele estivesse interpretando um personagem, que aquele há alguns minutos atrás não era o Kevin doce e envergonhado que conheci...

_- Obrigada por me acompanhar até em casa, Kevin._- eu disse me despedindo dele, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha e ele tentou me beijar de novo, mas desta vez eu escapei, quando fiz isso lhe coloquei um tracker pra saber por onde anda. Entrei em casa e liguei imediatamente pra Byrdie que chegou em menos de cinco minutos.

...ByrdiePOV

Cheguei em casa o méis rápido que pude depois que Hell me ligou, ela estava agitada, andava pra baixo e pra cima, minha mãe e Joseph também estavam acordados e esperavam por mim.

_- O que foi meu amor?_- perguntei ao abraçá-la, ela estava tremula.

_- Kevin, há algo de podre nele.._- disse ela._- Ele me trouxe até em casa e por uns instantes ele não parecia ele entende? Era como se ele estivesse possuído.. Coloquei um tracker nele.._- contou.

_- O que pode ser?_- perguntei pra Joseph.

_- Impérius.. Mas você leu a mente dele, Helena? O que há lá?_- perguntou ele.

_- Olhei, mas eu não achei nada à ver com os crimes, mesmo assim fiquei com medo, ele me pareceu transtornado, me garantiu que não desistiria de tentar me conquistar mesmo eu tendo dito sobre "Bernard" e Emmett.._- disse ela ainda agarrada à mim.

_- Ssshh, tranqüila querida.._- pedia minha mãe passando a mão em seu cabelo.

_- Eu vou sempre cuidar de você meu amor, nada de mal vai te acontecer._- eu disse e ela relaxou em meus braços.

_- Bom, aproveitando que estamos todos reunidos, eu e Luna vamos partir antes do planejado, vamos para casa amanha cedo e vamos deixá-los à sós por uns dias.._- disse Joseph me dando uma piscadela.

Pouco tempo depois dele ter dito isso Hell enrijeceu de novo e me olhou, seus olhos eram agora violeta e ela estava visivelmente irritada.

_- Hell, o que foi?_- perguntou minha mãe.

_- Kevin, ele está voltando._- disse ela entre dentes.

_- Helena, Bernard e Luna, já para cima.. é hora de bancar o pai ciumento!_- disse Joseph sério, agarrando sua varinha.

_- Eu fico!_- eu disse também irritado._- O que seria de um pai ciumento sem um irmão ciumento?_- também peguei a minha varinha.

_- Byrdie.._- disse Hell apreensiva.

_- Você faz melhor se levar a nossa mãe lá pra cima , Kath.._- eu disse à ela quando ouvimos a campainha tocar. Hell e Luna obedeceram. Liguei a TV e me joguei no sofá, Joseph foi abrir a porta, ele vestia roupão.

_- Boa noite senhor Efron.._- disse Kevin surpreso em vê-lo ali.

_- Boa noite jovem senhor Harvest, em que posso ajudá-lo à uma hora dessas?_- perguntou Joseph com cara de poucos amigos.

_- Hã.. bem.. Eu gostaria de falar com Robert, ele ainda está acordado?_- perguntou Kevin.

_- Sim, entre meu jovem, está frio ai fora.._- disse Joseph convidando Kevin para entrar.

_- E ai Kevin? O que faz aqui à essa hora?_- eu perguntei tentando parecer surpreso por ele estar ali.

_- É que faz pouco eu vi o teu carro chegar e resolvi vir falar com você antes que eu perca a coragem.._- disse ele envergonhado.

_- Bom, vejo que este assunto não me diz respeito.. Filho eu vou me deitar, fiquem à vontade, boa noite.._- disse Joseph fazendo sinal de que estaria de olho em nós.

_- Boa noite pai._

_- Boa noite senhor._- desejou Kevin.

_- Desembucha.O que eu posso fazer pra te ajudar?_- perguntei, nisso um de nossos cães pulou em mim, no meu colo, normalmente eles não fazem isso, e foi então que eu percebi a cor de seus olhos, não era um dos filhotes, era Hell que estava ali comigo. À agarrei bem forte em meus braços.

_- Vejo que você está se dando bem com os filhotes.._- disse Kevin sem saber por onde começar._- Kath, onde está?_

_- Já foi deitar, estava cansada.._ eu disse fazendo carinho no cachorro.

_- Bom, era sobre ela que eu gostaria de falar.._- disse e depois fez uma pausa._- Eu estou apaixonado pela tua irmã, Robert!_- disse ele numa voz esganiçada e Hell deu uma rosnada.

_- Já te disse antes.. Você está cometendo um grande erro Kevin! Kath já tem dois namorados e tenho certeza de que ela não anda precisando de um terceiro.._- ri._- Pelo menos eu não ando precisando de um terceiro cunhado pra ficar de olho!_

_- Mas você é meu amigo , não é?_- perguntou ansioso.

_- É, bem.. por enquanto sim.._- respondi enquanto aninhava Hell do meu lado.

_- Pois então, eu pensei que você poderia me ajudar à conquistá-la! Você é irmão dela, sabe do que ela gosta ou deixa de gostar! Se você eu contar com a sua ajuda, ao invés de três cunhados, você terá um só, eu!_- exclamou ele e eu não evitei a risada, convencido.

_- Cara, você é completamente doido sabia! Essa foi a coisa mais absurda que eu já ouvi na vida!_- eu não conseguia parar de rir.

_- Ora, a gente podia fazer uma troca.. Eu posso te ajudar com a escola e você me ajuda com Kath!_- ele fez tal proposta com olhos de um completo insano e andando pela sala.

_- Humm.._- eu disse tentando me acalmar, demorou um pouco, devo confessar._- Posso te dizer isso no domingo? É que vamos visitar nosso avô amanha.. Sairemos de manhã cedo, sabe.._- eu disse me levantando do sofá, bocejei e me espreguicei. Kevin percebeu que eu o estava mandando embora e se dirigiu à porta, Hell ainda em sua forma canina subiu as escadas correndo.

_- Ta, eu vou esperar então!_- exclamou Kevin esperançoso e excitado de felicidade, depois ele voltou para o ar frio da noite e eu fechei a porta de casa.

...

Bernard praticamente rolava no chão de tanto rir ao lado de Joseph e Luna. Helena enrolada em seu roupão olhava para tal cena num misto de fúria e incredulidade.

_- Ai ai.._- disse Luna vermelha de tanto rir._- Hell, de onde saiu este menino?_- Helena só levantou as mãos para cima e encolheu os ombros, foi até a cozinha e abriu uma garrafa de SDD pra ela.

_- Dá pra acreditar nisso? Helena, no fim o pobre só está apaixonado por você!_- disse Joseph bagunçando os cabelos dela._- A propósito, você fica ótima de cachorro!_- Hell rosnou e latiu pra ele._- Venha Loonny, vamos nos deitar.. seu avo vai achar isso muito engraçado quando eu contar pra ele amanha.._- riu mais e os subiram as escadas.

_- E você meu amor, ainda grilada com Kevin?_- perguntou Bernard.

_- Não._- disse envergonhada._- Rosálie uma vez me disse dos efeitos que causamos nos humanos, e umas histórias ótimas dela, mas eu não achei que fosse realmente verdade, achei que ela estivesse exagerando.._- riu, sentando-se no balcão da cozinha.

_- Bom, agora você sabe.. Sua prova é Kevin!_- disse Bernard ao se aproximar e beijá-la.

_- Isso porque você não ouviu o que Josh me disse na festa.._- disse Hell com um sorrisinho maroto e uma sobrancelha arqueada.

...

Estavam Bella e Alice sentadas à frente do computador pesquisando..

_- O que fazem?_- perguntou Edward bisbilhotando por sobre os ombros delas._- Porque estão pesquisando coisas sobre a cidade onde Hell está?_- com Bella ao lado de Alice, os pensamentos da baixinha também ficam bloqueados para ele.

_- Eu estive pensando.._- disse Alice.

_- Ih, então pode contar que não vai prestar!_- exclamou Emm jogando xadrez com Jasper e rindo.

_- Grandão.._- disse ela cínica._- Não iria prestar se fosse você que estivesse pensando.. Olha, sinceramente eu não sei o que Helena viu em você!_- exclamou e Emm sorriu pervertido, junto com Edward.

_- Certamente não foi o seu cérebro brilhante.._- exclamou Jacob.

_- Tem razão, foi outra coisa.._- disse Emm.

_- Eeepaaa! Olha o respeito com minha prima!_- disse Jacob atirando uma almofada do sofá na cara dele fazendo-o cair do sofá e todos riram.

_- Ta, ta, Mary Alice.. conta pra eles.._- disse Bella.

_- Bom, se a montanha não vem à Maomé.._- disse ela instigando Edward e ele sorriu.

_- Os Cullen vão à Burlington!_- exclamou ele.


	18. Encontros VI

**N/A: Aeee Nanda! Mais uma com login do fanfic aqui! Fiquei feliz!**

**Ai está mais uma parte.. espero que vc goste!**

**Até amanha! bjuss**

**p.s: demais meninas que acompanham minha fic.. sejam boazinhas e digam algo pra mim =( **

**nem que seja pra me mandar à merda.. ok, até que não, mas sei lá pra dizer alguma coisa..**

**td bem.. eu ando carente de reviews.. me desculpem..**

**mais uma vez até amanha, bjusss**

* * *

PARTE 4 (VI)

ENCONTROS

**Capitulo 42 – Just the two of Us (Apenas n****ós Dois)**

HellPOV

_- Senhorita Koleston.._- disse Luna._- Cuide muito bem do meu filho!_- exclamou depois me abraçou apertado.

_- E você senhora Dawn.._- disse eu._- Cuide muito bem do meu irmão! E não deixe de cuidar também deste bebezinho também! Eu amo vocês.._- disse os abraçando.

_- Nós te amamos, minha querida.._- disse Joseph beijando a minha testa.

_- Eu venho durante a semana dar uma olhada em vocês, ta!_- disse Luna.

_- Eu também virei._- disse Joseph.

Depois eles entraram no carro e partiram, a camionete ficará na garagem da célula ministerial aqui da cidade por uns dias. Byrdie estava dormindo e Luna e Joseph não quiseram acordá-lo. Eu subi e tomei um banho, pude ouvir que Bernard havia acordado e que estava no banho também. Vesti uma calca jeans e uma resgata e desci para preparar o café dele. Estava quase tudo pronto quando ele desceu também de calca jeans e uma camiseta de manga longa, lindo!

Ele sentou-se no banco à frente do balcão da cozinha e ficou me olhando. Seus olhos estavam mais claros hoje, provavelmente por conta do sol de inverno que brilhava lá fora, ele não tinha feito a barba, dando-lhe um ar sexy irresistível.. ai ai ai..

Eu estava presa entre longos suspiros e pensamentos libidinosos quando senti uma dor muito forte no peito e derrubei a jarra de suco que levava pra mesa no chão, tive que me segurar forte em uma cadeira pra não cair.

_- Hell! Meu amor, o que está acontecendo com você? Fala comigo!_- exclamava Byrdie com um olhar espantado já ao meu lado, me apoiando.

_- Ouch!_- exclamei esfregando meu peito, depois sorri e gargalhei, é, eu estava besta comigo mesma!_- Nossa, isso dói!_

_- dói? Dói o que? Onde? Helena, diga algo que realmente faca sentido!_- pediu ainda assustado.

_- Veja por você mesmo._- eu disse sorrindo._- Melhor, sinta.._- peguei a mão dele e coloquei sobre a minha aorta, ela pulsava. Bernard arregalou os olhos, ele sabia que eu havia "deixado" meu coração com os Cullen.

_- Helena, é.._- ele sorria bobo.

_- Sim, é meu coração, Byrdie! E agora ele bate por você também, de novo.._- eu disse e ele tinha um olhar de pura adoração no rosto, colamos nossos lábios com muito carinho.. Merlin, obrigada.

...ByrdiePOV

Interrompemos nosso beijo por conta do alarme de fumaça, tudo o que ainda estava no fogo virara um torrão! Abrimos as portas e janelas para que toda a fumaceira saísse e Hell explodiu o detector que bipava alto. Riamos feito bobos.

_- Mas que merda.._- reclamei._- Agora que estava ficando bom.._- disse abraçando-a por trás, beijando seu pescoço._- Como seu coração voltar a pulsar é possível?_

_- Eu não sei.._- disse ela virando-se pra mim e dando de ombros._- Sabe, eu realmente prefiro não saber.._- então sorriu e me beijou de novo._- leve os cuscos lá fora enquanto eu dou um jeito nesta zona e preparo um café descente pra você.._- disse virando-me de lado me dando um leve empurrão e um tapa na bunda.

_- Mas não tem cereal?Eu como cereal.._- eu disse virando de novo pra ela.

_- DeeDee.. Eu gosto de cozinhar!_- disse ela fazendo beicinho._- Me deixa brincar de casinha direito.._- eu não resisti e a beijei de novo.

_- Ta bom.._- eu disse recuperando meu fôlego._- Mas com a condição de que você vai brincar de papai e mamãe comigo depois.. Afinal, agora estamos sozinhos nesta casa, não estamos?_- e sorri de lado pra ela. Hell mordeu o lábio superior, arregalou levemente os olhos e levantou as duas sobrancelhas, ficou uns segundos assim.. depois bufou e me deu um sorriso torto.

_- Se você for bonzinho e obediente eu prometo pensar no teu caso.. agora se manda!_- exclamou. Eu dei uma bufada e sai pra levar os cães pra passear na rua.. Era cedo ainda, por volta das sete da manhã.

Hell e eu passamos esta semana nos provocando, mas não passamos disso, ela me disse que esperaria que a casa estivesse vazia, mas parece que andou repensando o que me disse. É, agora estou eu aqui fora batendo queixo..

...Forks

_- Clau, o que houve querida? Saudades da sua mãe?_- perguntou Ness à criança que não parava de mexer no medalhão dado por Helena. A garotinha loura agora aparentava ter uns três anos e não quatro meses, seu índice de crescimento estava diminuindo..

_- Coração de mamãe.. Bate menos._- garantiu a garotinha.

_- O que isso significa?_- pensou Ness._- Pai! Socorro!_- exclamou ela chamando por Edward.

...

_- Alô!_- disse Bernard ao atender seu telefone celular.

_- Oi Bernard, sou eu, Edward .. Está tudo bem por ai?_- perguntou.

_- Ta. E ai?_- perguntou Byrdie.

_- Tudo certo... Humm, certeza que está tudo bem? Tudo bem com Hell?_- insistiu._- O medalhão.. bom, o medalhão que ela deixou com Claudia.._

_- O que houve com ele?_- perguntou Bernard assustado.

_- Estamos um pouco apreensivos.. Ele está pulsando menos.. Helena está bem mesmo?_- insistiu Edward mais uma vez.

_- Ah.. Garanto que está tudo bem, não se preocupem! Ele bate menos porque voltou a bater no peito dela.. é um batimento cá e outro ai.._- contou.

_- Sim, e isso significa?_- perguntou querendo ouvir uma explicação descente.

_- Também não sabemos, Edward.. Mas por enquanto está tudo bem._- contou Byrdie dando de ombros.

_- Ta certo.._- bufou Edward._- Nos mantenha informados? Olha, eu peco pra você porque Helena é do tipo que se explode e não conta pra ninguém!_- disse Edward e os dois riram juntos.

_- Pode deixar, falo sim._- assegurou Byrdie.

_- Obrigado._

_- Nada._

_..._

_- Senhor Bernard Lovegood.._- suspirou Hell._- Posso saber o que o senhor e meu querido irmão, Edward Cullen, estavam fofocando como duas tias velhas sobre a minha pessoa?_- perguntou servindo a mesa do café e sentando em seguida._- Mas antes que você me responda.._- interrompeu ela._- Eu quero que você aprenda a usar a minha varinha caso qualquer dia você precise.._

_- Hã? E o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?_- perguntou ele.

_- Não sei, mas eu estou te avisando já._- disse ela dando de ombros._- E então? O que meu irmão queria?_

_- Ele queria saber se você estava bem, já que o medalhão que você deixou com Claudia diminuiu o ritmo de pulsação que tinha._- respondeu ele.

_- Humm.._- disse Hell com um sorriso plácido no rosto.

_- Q houve?_- perguntou ele.

_- Eu não sei, e é aí que mora a graça!_- riu._- Gosto de não saber o que pode ou não acontecer comigo.._- depois tomou suco.

_- E por quê?_- perguntou ele se deliciando com as panquecas que ela tinha refeito.

_- Por que.. eu também não sei! Podemos começar as suas aulas com a minha varinha hoje, o que acha?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Você sabe muito bem o que eu ando com vontade de fazer contigo, e não é nada a ver com treinar com a tua varinha, e sim com a minha!_- riu e Hell se fez de desentendida, mas sorriu.

_- Bernard, acredite, eu também quero, mas eu tenho medo.._- disse ela relutante.

_- De me machucar, é isso? Nunca aconteceu nada antes, nem com Rosálie e nem com Tanya.. e elas são bem fortes.._- disse ele encabulado.

_-Você foi pra cama com Tanya também?_- perguntou ela meio que bufando, séria.

_- Humm, bem, digamos que não foi na cama.._- disse ele corando, então pra disfarçar olhou para o prato e cocou a cabeça.

_- Por favor, me poupe os detalhes.. O que eu quero dizer é que eu sou mais forte que elas, eu posso acabar perdendo o controle.. às vezes eu machuco Emmett pra você ter uma idéia!_- agora foi sua vez de corar.

_- Mas a gente pode tentar né?_- disse ele se aproximando e fazendo seu olhar 43._- Eu juro que se você me machucar eu grito bem alto.._- disse ele beijando seu pescoço.

_- É, a casa está protegida.._- disse ela meio zonza.

_- Isso é um "sim"?_- perguntou ele passando os lábios úmidos pelo lóbulo da orelha dela.

_- Pode ser considerado como um "talvez" ou um "quem sabe"..._- sussurrou ela quase se entregando..

_- E eu posso te fazer mudar de idéia?_- perguntou ele sussurrando em seu ouvido e pondo suas mãos quentes por baixo de sua blusa.

_- Byrdie.._- gemeu ela, resolvendo desistir..

...HellPOV

Foi o próprio Bernard quem nos desaparatou da mesa do café para o sofá da sala.. É, aquele sofá é mesmo uma delicia, grande, fofo, e como diria Nessie se ela deitasse nele.. com bracinhos que te envolvem..

Eu estava deitada com ele sobre mim, seu corpo era quente, seu cheiro era tão bom que me deixava zonza... aquela boca, aquelas mãos..! Quando dei por mim eu estava só de calcinha assim como ele só de cuecas, sim, Byrdie sempre foi ágil em tirar a minha roupa! Ele explorou cada cantinho do meu corpo e eu cravei minhas unhas nas almofadas embaixo de mim abrindo rombos..

...

_- Que foi?_- perguntou ele levantando a cabeça pra olhar pra mim, assustado, depois que emiti um gemido, Humm, digamos.. alto!

_- Bernard.._- falei completamente sem fôlego._- Onde você aprendeu a fazer isso? Meu Merlin.._- sim, eu ofegava feito louca!

_- Gostou?_- perguntou ele sorrindo malicioso e eu só tinha condições àquela hora de coordenar movimentos de cabeça!_- É digamos que eu aprendi umas coisinhas.. uns truques novos.._- ai ele me fez arquear as costas de novo..nossa!

_- Ta brincando, só pode!_- exclamei com as ultimas forcas que eu tinha em juntar letras e formar palavras...Quando me vi dentro do meu corpo de novo foi minha vez..Hummy!_- Se você aprendeu.. deixa eu te mostrar o que eu aprendi.._- ai quem foi pra cima dele foi eu!

...

_- Meu bom Merlin!_- dissemos quando finalmente gozamos juntos.

Permanecemos ligados recuperando a respiração.. Bernard estava completamente exausto e suado e eu, devo confessar, estava completamente abismada com ele! Ele definitivamente aprendeu truques novos.. e se antes ele chegava à abismantes 4, às vezes até cinco vezes em uma única noite.. hoje ele definitivamente bateu o recorde! Foram sete, e sete excelentes vezes! Passamos os resto da manha e quase toda à tarde de sábado ligados um ao outro da melhor maneira do mundo! Gente, que delicia de homem! To chocada!

_- Bernard, você definitivamente superou todas as minhas expectativas!_- confessei.

_- É você quem me deixa assim.. mas agradeça também à Rosálie, foi ela quem me ensinou tudo.._- disse ele com a cara mais linda do mundo, recostando-se sobre meu corpo. Àquela altura já estávamos atirados em frente à lareira, no tapete, iluminados apenas pelos fracos raios de sol que entravam pelas janelas e pelo fogo A casa estava protegida, quem olhasse do lado de fora a veria fechada.

_- Juro, vai ser a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer quando eu a vir.._- sorri feito boba.

_- Você também ajuda.._- riu ele beijando minha barria e meus seios, depois ele deitou e fechou os olhos, já quase dormindo._- Você é melhor do que tudo o que há de bom no mundo, eu te amo.._

_- Eu te amo mais.._- eu disse suspirando, sorrindo, sim, eu admito, sou uma idiota apaixonada!

Bom, eu não durmo, mas fiquei deitada ali, junto dele até que Byrdie realmente dormisse. Fechei meus olhos.. sim, eu sou feliz.. e era só nisso que eu pensava.

...ByrdiePOV

Eu estava completamente moído e exausto, mas valeu a pena, definitivamente! Helena é perfeita e ainda por cima é o melhor travesseiro do mundo..

Sei que apaguei completamente depois de ouvi-la dizer que me ama, dormi pesado. Quando acordei, ela não estava mais ali, porém, havia um bilhete ao meu lado. Tudo estava arrumado e eu ainda peladão, mas coberto. Peguei o tal bilhete e li: "MEU QUERIDO EU FIQUEI FAMINTA E FUI CACAR. VOLTO EM BREVE, SEJA BONZINHO E PREPARA UM BANHO BEM GOSTOSO PRA GENTE? DEIXEI UM SANDUICHE PRA VOCE EM CIMA DA MESA. TE AMO. BEIJOS, HELENA."

Merlin, eu estou no paraíso, só pode!

Eu estava enchendo a minha barriga com enorme e gostoso sanduíche que Hell tinha deixado pra mim, depois de deixar a banheira enchendo devagar. Quando ela chegou da tal caçada completamente estropiada, eu sorri pra ela, mas Hell olhou pra mim assustada e com cara de dor.

_- Amor, que foi?_- perguntei.

_- Você ainda não se viu no espelho?_- perguntou ela.

_- Não, por quê? To matando a fome, ta muito bom esse sanduíche! Aonde você aprendeu a cozinhar tão bem afinal?_- perguntei.

_- Minha mãe, Jammie Oliver e canal de culinária!_- respondeu ela, depois ela fechou a cara de novo e franziu o cenho.

_- Helena, você vai me dizer o que houve? Você está me deixando preocupado! Sei que não é por conta da caçada porque você sempre volta de roupas rasgadas, algo que eu nunca entendi, já que você é perfeitamente competente pra outras coisas.._- eu fiquei ali tagarelando e ela foi num piscar de olhos até o quarto e voltou com um espelho pequeno e fez com que eu me visse refletido nele.

_- Desculpa Byrdie.._- disse ela em uma voz fraca e tristonha.

_- Puta Merda!_- exclamei pegando o espelho da mão dela e vendo o estado em que eu me encontrava, se eu não tivesse feito sexo boa parte do dia, eu diria que eu levei foi uma baita de uma surra!

_- Mas você levou uma surra.._- disse ela corada e com um sorriso amarelo._- Eu te disse que poderia te machucar!_- agora ela estava triste e eu ri.

_- Se é pra "apanhar" do jeito que apanhei.._- ri mais._- helena, você pode sentar a mão em mim quantas vezes você quiser!_- exclamei a ela segurando seu rosto fazendo-a olhar pra mim e ela apertou os olhos ao fechar.

_- Você diz isso porque não viu teu coro cabeludo e principalmente as tuas costas.._- disse ela.

Eu devo ter feito uma cara muito esquisita já que Hell me olhou com ma cara de duvida, Sim, eu sentia minhas costas ardendo e doloridas conforme eu me mexia, mas achei que fosse por eu ter dormido no chão... É, antes fosse!

Corri para o banheiro do andar de baixo ainda com o outro espelho na mão para que eu pudesse ver direito do que ela estivera falando. Bom, minhas costas exibiam linhas e mais linhas de arranhões em carne viva e muitos outros já fechados, eu ri.. afinal o estrago já estava feito mesmo!

_- Bernard.._riu ela._- Você tem sérios problemas, sabia?_- ela estava à porta do banheiro._- Vem cá, eu vou consertar você.._- disse ela estendendo a mão pra me curar.

_- Mas não! Não dá pra deixar só uns arranhoeszinhos aqui nas minhas costas?_- pedi. Eu queria um troféu.

_- Prometo que eu faço uns novos mais tarde... menos profundos, porém.. Pode ser?_- perguntou ela com um sorriso maroto nos lábios e uma sobrancelha em pé.

_- Pode!_- respondi eufórico pela idéia de te-la de novo em meus braços, então ela passou a mão em meu rosto e sorriu, beijou-me os lábios. Quando acabou não havia resquício nenhum de roxos ou machucados.

_- E que tal aquele banho agora?_- perguntou.

...

_- Ahh Hell.. precisamos mesmo ir?_- perguntei prendendo-a em meus braços dentro d'água, ela sorriu e beijou a ponta do meu nariz.

_- Culpa sua bonitinho.. Eu disse pra você falar que iríamos passar o final de semana fora, agora vamos sair porque Katherina e Robert têm um compromisso!_- disse passando a mão pelo meu rosto.

_- Certeza que não dá pra mandar umas cópias nossas?_- tentei convencê-la e ela me deu uma olhada de revesgueio.

_- Pára de embromar e vamos voltar uma roupa para sairmos, Bernard!_- exclamou.

...

Kevin e a mãe dele saíram mais cedo de casa, o que evitou um enorme constrangimento por conta da noite de sexta-feira. Hell e Byrdie chegaram à casa de Jude, que era perto da quermesse para que seguissem até lá a pé, estavam atrasados, esperavam por eles.

_- Desculpem o atraso! Byrdie não saia do banho de jeito nenhum!_- disse Helena.

_- Ta tudo bem Kath, acabamos de sair.._- disse Jude._- Como foi na casa do seu avô?_

_- Foi ótimo!_- exclamou Byrdie.

_- Vamos?_- perguntou Henry, irmão de Jude.

_- E vocês? O que fizeram ontem?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Fomos ao Chuvitu's.. _– respondeu Jonas fazendo passinhos de salsa fazendo todos rirem.

_- Hein?_- disse Byrdie.

_- É uma boate de musica latina! Intimamos vocês a irem com nós na semana que vêm!_- disse Noah.

_- Eu topo!_- disse Hell.

_- E os pais de vocês?Onde estão?_- perguntou Henry.

_- Foram pra Londres, trabalhar e namorar um pouquinho.._- respondeu Byrdie.

_- E vocês não tem medo de ficar sozinhos?_- perguntou Jonas.

_- Não, serão só por poucos dias, e já estamos acostumados.._- respondeu Hell.

...HellPOV

_- Kath, vamos dar uma volta! Eu preciso contar umas coisinhas pra você!_- chamou Jude felicíssima e fomos para longe dos garotos.

_- Diga!_

_- Fiquei com Johnny ontem e ele me disse que quer ficar comigo hoje de novo!_- disse ela.

_- Jura!? Que legal! Olha, eu fico bem feliz por você!_- eu disse.

_- E você e Kevin? Ele está todo feliz, disse que foi o melhor beijo da vida dele!_- disse ela como se eu e Kevin fossemos nos casar amanha e eu fiquei fula da vida.

_- Foi Kevin quem me agarrou, eu tentei praticamente desenhar pra ele que nada ia acontecer e ele não entendeu.._- revirei os olhos.

_- Ai que chato.._- disse ela envergonhada.

_- GO figure!_- eu disse.

...ByrdiePOV

_- Me diz Robert! O que eu faço? O que você acha que ela vai gostar?_- perguntava Kevin me tirando do sério.

_- Ah cara, não sei.. Tenta impressionar ela ganhando um bicho de pelúcia pra ela na tenda do tirinho, algo assim.._- sugeri meio por cima.

_- Valeu Robert!_- disse ele que saiu correu em direção à roda gigante onde estavam Hell e Jude... Eu estava saindo pra ver a piada que ia ser quando fui chamado de novo.

_- Oi Robert, e ai?_- me cumprimentou Josh que seguiu andando comigo.

_- Oi Josh._

_- Bom cara, eu realmente gostaria de te pedir desculpas pela bolada e pelo babaca que eu tenho sido com você.._- disse Josh envergonhado com as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calca jeans e encarando o chão.

_- Tudo bem._- dei de ombros._- Eu não te disse que a minha irmã te daria uma lição!?_- ri.

_- É, e deu.._- disse ele vermelho._- Me desculpa mais uma vez._

_- Ta legal.. agora vamos ver o Kevin pagar um king-kong.._- chamei ele pra esperar por Kevin e Hell ao lado da tenda de tiros e pelúcias.

...HellPOV

_- Kath.._- chamou-me Kevin envergonhado._- Eu gostaria de te dar uma coisa, você pode me acompanhar até aquela barraca ali?_- então ele indicou uma barraca de tirinho cheia de pelúcias, ai que saco. Jude e Johnny nos acompanharam, lá já estavam pelo menos mais um monte de gente, incluído Byrdie e Josh.

Bom, eu fui.. E sim, Kevin é um baita pereba do nível que ganhou um chaveiro, chaveiro esse pela participação, porque ele não acerou um tiro sequer! Então, eu pedi que ele pagasse um turno pra mim enquanto todos tiravam uma com a cara dele.

_- Me desculpa.._- disse Kevin triste, e eu fiquei triste por ele, me deu peninha..

_- Tudo bem..deixa que eu pego algo pra você.._- sorri armando a pistola.

_- Mas você sabe jogar isso?_- perguntou Josh.

_- Observe.._

Acho que não preciso dizer que eu sai de lá com um baita ursão debaixo do braço e todos que estavam ao nosso redor ficaram abobalhados me olhando, eu aprendi com o melhor no assunto, aprendi com Jasper!

_- Toma Kevin, é pra você!_- disse eu dando o bichão pra ele._- Cadê meu chaveiro?_

_- Hã?_

_- Ué, você não queria me dar uma coisa? Quero o meu chaveiro!_- eu disse estendendo a mão._- Você que fique com esse bichão, eu não preciso dele, preciso mais do meu chaveiro!_

_..._ByrdiePOV

Foi o melhor final de semana da minha vida com a mulher mais perfeita do mundo! Obvio que na segunda-feira de manha eu estava virado num trapo de gente arranhado e de olheiras, mas tinha um sorriso largo na cara. Fomos para os treinos de basquete e lideres de torcida e seguimos a nossa semana em completa harmonia e felicidade.


	19. Encontros VII

**N/A: Oi Nanda, mais um pedaco da história hoje..**

**Se passa semanas depois da anterior e aqui Hell está realmente puta da cara, entao nao estranhe se voce nao for muito com a cara do capitulo, mas ele é necessario.. me diz o que vc achou e no de amanha as coisas comecam a ficar mais explicadas..**

**bjuss Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 4 (VII)

ENCONTROS

**Capitulo 43 – Bom, bom não ta!**

... Semanas depois

_- O que foi Emmett? Desde que eu cheguei que só te vejo com essa cara!_- exclamou Rosálie. Emm nada respondeu, só se enfiou mais no sofá.

_- Saudades, Rosie.._- respondeu Jasper por ele.

_- Saudades de mamãe!_- respondeu Claudia nos braços de Jake que dormia de boca aberta no sofá.

_- Sim, mas a veremos em breve! Não ficou acertado que faremos uma incursão à Burlington?_- perguntou Rose.

_- Mas não é só por isso que ele apresenta toda essa tromba.._- riu Edward.

_- Quer fazer o favor de sair da minha cabeça!_- resmungou Emm.

_- Tem a ver com Bernard, não tem? Ele ligou pra mim.. Só que ao contrario de você, ele está feliz da vida!_- contou Rosálie.

_- É obvio que ele está feliz da vida!_- exclamou Emm raivoso._- Fazem cinco semanas que ele tem Helena só pra ele! E definitivamente ele não foi agraciado por uma família de xeretas!_- falou mais alto e Jacob acordou assustado e arremessou Claudia longe, ela foi salva por Rosálie que saltou e a pegou no ar.

_- Hey! Cuidado com a criança, cachorro!_- exclamou Rosálie pra Jake.

_- Não briga com meu primo.._- resmungou Claudia de beiço voltando para o colo de Jake.

_- Loira azeda.._- sussurrou Jake para Rose.

...

Bernard pegou Helena choramingando pelos cantos, ela andava ainda mais tristonha há alguns dias, desde que seu plano de ir visitar os Cullen tinha falhado pela terceira vez. Joseph havia ido aplicar testes da Liga na base do Afeganistão e Zara a havia chamado para averiguar uma cena de crime, mas Hell e ela chegaram tarde demais e o rastro do criminoso, assim como algumas evidencias se perderam na chuva que caia.

_- Hell, vá vê-los.._- insistiu Bernard.

_- Eu não posso, Byrdie! Essa missão é minha! Eu não posso abandoná-la! E não vou te deixar aqui! Você está aprendendo a mexer com a minha varinha, mas pra mim não é segurança suficiente!_- exclamou Helena chorando.

_- Faremos o seguinte.. Vamos conversar com o responsável daqui, eles vão te dar um dia de folga.. Assim, quando você for eu vou junto e vou ver meu pai e meu irmão.. O que você acha? Podemos tentar né?_- sugeriu e Helena pareceu mais calma.

_- Okay._- sorriu ela com um fraco sorriso.

...

As coisas nas Burlington High School estavam de pernas para o ar! Josh agora era um poço de candura e educação, Megan era só amores com Jude que estava namorando com Johnny e Laura a todo custo ainda queria causar ciúmes em Josh e ficava adulando Bernard, que para desespero de Helena tinha saído com ela algumas vezes. Hell pra não deixar barato também tinha saído com Josh.

Kevin ainda insistia em conquistar Hell, Bernard ficava furioso e fazia com que ele pagasse um mico atrás do outro, principalmente depois que teve que ouvir a história do tal beijo.. Noah e Jonas também entraram para a trupe dos descolados depois que Byrdie resolveu montar uma banda com os instrumentos que Hell tinha em casa.

Helena agora estava ensaiando para o musical de primavera da escola ao lado de Justin, a temporada de jogos estava acabando e com Zara ela passava algumas noites à procura do criminoso, mas por enquanto nada de encontrá-lo e a cada dia ela estava mais furiosa e tristonha.

_- Zara, eu acho que nos descobriram e estão nos fazendo de bobas!_- reclamou Hell certa noite.

_- É Hell, às vezes eu também acho.._- bufou Zara._- Juro que na hora em que eu pegar essa maldita criatura que anda fazendo isso com nós eu acabo com ele..palhaçada!_- exclamou a elfa.

_- Metade pra mim e metade pra você!_- disse Hell e as duas riram juntas.

...

_- Bom dia Robert!_- exclamou Jude ao entrar no carro.

_- Bom dia Jude!_- disse ele.

_- Ué, cadê a Kath?_- perguntou Jude.

_- Se atrasou hoje, vai de moto e nos encontra no ginásio.._- respondeu ele enquanto olhava pelo retrovisor a casa do final da rua que estava iluminada._- Alugaram a casa do final da rua?_

_- Ah sim, já alugaram a algumas semanas, mas só se mudaram ontem no inicio da noite.._- disse Jude dando de ombros, enquanto o carro partia.

...

_- Humm.. Péra ai, este cheiro não me é estranho.._- disse Alice fechando os olhos e cheirando o ar que entrava pela janela aberta._- Aquele ali no carro é Bernard! Ele veio pegar uma garota naquela casa lá adiante!_- exclamou a baixinha.

_- E quem é a menina?_- perguntou Jasper ao ver o carro virar a esquina e sumir.

_- Judith Lovett, a amiga de Hell!_- exclamou Edward revirando os olhos._- Alice quase caga todo o nosso plano de surpreender nossa irmã alugando uma casa perto da amiga dela! Sorte nossa que Hell não veio junto! Mas, onde estará ela?_

_- Eu ainda acho que isso tudo não vai dar certo, Hell deixou bem claro que não nos queria aqui.. Ela vai ficar furiosa!_- exclamou Jake._- Vir visitar é uma coisa, outra é montar acampamento.._- resmungou.

_- Ai Jake, já estamos aqui.. Pare de agorar.._- resmungou Ness._- Nossa função é a de cuidar de Claudia enquanto todos eles estiverem fazendo de conta que estudam e enquanto Esme e Carlisle não chegam.._

_- Seus avós chegarão em breve querida.._- disse Bella._- E Claudia não costuma dar trabalho.. Levem-na para passear, vocês precisam treinar!_- sorriu._- E quanto a você, Jacob, não brinque de arremesso de criança a distancia, porque é bem provável que Hell arranque cada pelinho seu à pinça!_- exclamou apontando o dedo para Jake.

_- E eu ajudo!_- exclamou Emm em evidente excitação._- Cuidem muito bem da minha filha!_

_- As matriculas que você fez pela internet estão em ordem, Allie?_- perguntou Rosálie.

_- Ah, estão sim! Entraremos como ouvidores porque faltam poucas semanas para as férias, e todos no quarto ano, junto com Hell e Byrdie._- falou Alice ansiosa.

_- Legal.. Saudades de Byrdie.._- disse Rose com cara de safada.

_- Fica com ele então! Assim ele não fica em cima da minha Helena!_- exclamou Emm.

_- É, esse sacrifício eu faço com gosto!_- disse Rosie e os dois apertaram as mãos.

_- Te acalma Emmett, você está me deixando ansioso também!_- disse Jazz.

_- É que ele não vê a hora de agarrar a mulher dele!_- disse Ed.

...HellPOV

Me atrasei porque esta noite fiquei de papo com Zara no meio da floresta, eu saí pra caçar e pra me transformar em loba pra esticar os músculos e Zara estava por lá fazendo o trabalho dela, ceifando. Quando me dei por conta eu estava longe de casa, com o sol quase nascendo! Troquei de roupa, pequei a minha mala da equipe e saí voando as trancas em direção à escola.

Tomaria banho no vestiário depois do treino. É divertido ser líder de torcida, ao menos assim eu não preciso treinar em academia.. há um jogo amanhã à noite, o ultimo da temporada e estamos ensaiando uma nova coreografia de saltos e dança..

_- Megan! Me atrasei, desculpa!_- exclamei entrando no ginásio correndo e jogando tudo sobre a arquibancada.

_- Tudo bem Kath, aquece e depois treina os teus saltos com as garotas.._- disse ela.

...

Quando sai do vestiário vestida e limpinha Josh, Kevin, Byrdie e Jude me esperavam do lado de fora. Josh e Kevin estavam me dando nos nervos, eles insistiam em se acharem meus namorados mesmo eu dizendo que já tinha dois! Definitivamente como Edward me disse uma vez, eu sou boa demais.. Merlin, que saudades deles!

_- Então Kath.. você aceita meu convite pra ir ao cinema comigo neste fim de semana?_- perguntou Kevin enquanto atravessávamos o ginásio da escola em direção ao prédio principal.

_- Eu e Byrdie vamos para NY este final de semana Kevin.._- eu e ele tínhamos conseguido uma liberação, eu faria uma surpresa pros Cullen!_- Eu já não te disse isso ontem quando você me perguntou a mesma coisa?_- Josh ria da cara dele assim como Byrdie, Jude saiu correndo para os braços de Johnny assim que ele saiu do vestiário masculino.

_- E quanto ao meu convite pra ser o meu par na festa de amanha depois do jogo?_- me perguntou Josh esperançoso.

_- Vou pensar no teu caso, Josh. Primeiro vença o jogo, depois a gente conversa!_- disse eu revirando os olhos. Josh era uma boa companhia, além de ser um bom dançarino, ele é neto de latinos, sabe muito bem dançar uma salsa, um merengue.. essas coisas que tocam no Chuvitu's.. ele se tornara amigo de Byrdie, ia seguido lá em casa. Respirei fundo.

Quando fiz isso quase tive um ataque histérico. Parei no meio do caminho e fiquei rodeando, procurando, mas não encontrei nada! Byrdie veio pro meu lado e me perguntou meio assustado o que estava acontecendo, já que provavelmente eu parecia transtornada.

_- Os Cullen, Byrdie, é o cheiro deles.._- eu disse baixinho.

_- Tem certeza?_- perguntou ele procurando também.

_- Tenho, é claro que eu tenho!_- respondi. A área da frente da escola estava cheia e Josh e Kevin tinham continuado a caminhar enquanto eu e Byrdie ficamos parados procurando._- Alice, onde você está?_- perguntei baixinho, mas sabia que se ela realmente estivesse ali ela me ouviria.

_- Aqui minha pequena!_- exclamou a minha baixinha preferida de cabelo preto e espetado.

Atrás dela estavam Jazz, Emm, Ed, Bella e Rosie. Todos lindos, meus lindos irmãos e namorado. Fiquei como Allie pulando e batendo palmas com os olhos cheios d'água.

_- Mas que merda.._- reclamou Byrdie e eu fiz de conta que não ouvi, assim como os Cullen.

_- Que deu nela? Quem são aquelas pessoas incrivelmente lindas?_- perguntava Kevin que havia voltado.

_- São os Cullen, os nossos primos._- respondeu Byrdie sério.

_- Katherina e Robert! Vocês vão ficar ai só nos olhando?_- perguntou Rosie.

...EmmPOV

Hell é a visão do paraíso! Estávamos todos saindo da secretaria da escola quando Hell já estava parada na área da frente olhando para todos os lados nos procurando com Byrdie ao lado dela e mais dois caras com cara de bocó perto dela.

_- Alice, onde você está?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Aqui minha pequena!_- respondeu Alice tomando a frente de todos nós.

Depois ela e Hell ficaram pulando e batendo palmas igualmente, arrancando risadas de todos nós. Bernard pra variar falou uma bobagem mas resolvemos ignorá-lo, até mesmo os garotos que os acompanhavam.

_- Emmett, você está esperando o que?_- sussurrou Ed atrás de mim me dando um leve empurrão.

_- Katherina e Robert! Vocês vão ficar ai só nos olhando?_- perguntou Rosie.

Hell saiu correndo e pulou sobre mim me apertando e me beijando muito! Era tudo o que eu mais queria! Ficamos ali agarrados sobre os olhos de todos, todos mesmo!

_- Emm, quantas saudades de você.._- disse Hell ainda presa à minha cintura._- Como está a nossa filha?_

_- Está esperando por você minha linda.._- eu disse e ela me beijou novamente então alguém pigarreou.

_- Hey pombinhos... Posso abraçar a minha cunhada?_- perguntou Bella.

...

Hell abraçou a todos nós e chorava muito. Eu e Bernard fizemos as honras de cavalheiros e nos demos às mãos.

_- fico contente que vocês tenham vindo nos visitar.._- disse Hell. Todos nós olhamos meio de lado e ela logo captou._- Vocês não vieram me visitar né! Eu já não disse que é loucura vir aqui? Gente, quando eu digo que é perigoso não é brincadeira!_- disse ela de pé e furiosa, falando entre dentes e apontando pra nós.

_- Pois nós somos grandes o suficiente pra saber o que fazemos!_- disse Rosálie já de chamego com Bernard.

_- Agora já estamos aqui e não vai ajudar nada você ficar com esta tromba linda.._- eu disse dando um peteleco no seu nariz e a agarrando de novo.

Não demorou muito se aproximou uma comissão de alunos e alunas onde estávamos, vieram se apresentar. Ter Hell e Byrdie por perto nos deixa mais neutros aos olhos deles.

_..._

_- Olá, vejo que vocês conhecem muito bem os nossos amigos.. Eu sou Megan Kellis, a capitã da torcida e estas são Laura e Judith, somos amigas de Kath.._- apresentou-se ela cheia de sorrisos.

_- E eu sou Josh e este é Johnny, jogamos basquete com Robert.._- disse ele com cara de cú.

_- E nós somos Noah, Jonas e Kevin! Somos amigos dos dois Efron!_- apresentou-se Jonas.

_- Prazer pessoal! Nós somos os Cullen, somos os primos deles! Eu sou Alice_- disse ela apontando para si._- Estes são Jasper, Edward, Isabella, Rosálie e aquele atracado com minha prima é Emmett!_- apontava a baixinha.

_- Emmett!?_- disseram Josh e Kevin em um leve tom de desespero.

_- É, meu Emmett!_- disse Hell antes de beijá-lo._- Eu disse que ele era de verdade não disse?_- riu.

_- E vieram visitar?_- perguntou Laura encantada.

_- Por enquanto sim, vamos ficar uns tempos por aqui.._- disse Rosálie antes de beijar Bernard.

_- E vão ficar todos na casa deles?_- perguntou Jude lembrando-se que a casa dos Efron não seria grande o suficiente para acomodar à todos.

_- Não, Kath e Byrdie sabem se virar muito bem sozinhos.._- disse Bella.

_- Os carentes deles somos nós!_- disse Edward abraçando Hell e enchendo-a de beijos na bochecha.

_- Alugamos uma casa, fica no final da rua Baker, perto da universidade.._- disse Jasper.

_- Os novos vizinhos de Jude.. Vocês me viram lá hoje cedo._- afirmou Byrdie.

_- É, sim._- disse Emm.

_- E trouxeram a pequena Claudia com vocês?_- perguntou Jude._- Eu adoro crianças e Kath fala tanto nela que eu fiquei morrendo de vontade de conhecer!_

_- Sim, nós trouxemos nosso bebe, mas ela ficou com Ness e Jake._- respondeu Emm enroscado com Helena.

_- Eles vieram também?_- perguntou Hell._- E Esme e Carlisle?_

_- Chegam esta noite de Londres.._- respondeu Jasper.

_- Gente, o sinal já vai bater!_- disse Megan se afastando._- Nos veremos no almoço! Tchau!_

_..._HellPOV

Obvio que eu estava hiper feliz de te-los todos ali, mas eu não deixei de ficar furiosa, porque eles nunca me escutam?

_- Pequenaa.._- disse Alice ao meu lado puxando a ultima letra da palavra._- Você vai ficar muito mais tempo com essa tromba?_- já era hora do almoço e estávamos indo em direção ao refeitório e eu bufei.

_- Me diz Allie, Pra que existem regras?_- falei encarando-a.

_- Para serem quebradas!_- gritou Emm atrás de mim dando um beliscão na minha bunda. Gritei, Emm tem a mão pesada!

_- Hey, Kath!_- chamou-me Justin do meio do corredor, depois veio correndo.

_- Oi Justin!_

_- Onde está o Robert? Eu não o vejo desde a segunda aula!_- disse ele.

_- Ele estava se agarrando com a minha irmã lá pros lados do ginásio!_- contou Jasper chegando e eu devo ter feito uma cara muito feia pelo nível da olhada que eu levei de todo mundo.

_- Kath sempre morreu de ciúmes do irmão.._- disse Bella disfarçando.

_- Aposto que não chega à metade do trabalho que ele passa com ela, principalmente por conta de Josh e Kevin, né miga!_- exclamou Justin e se entregou completamente, sim, Justin é gay.

_- As duas enormes malas sem alca que ela arrasta pra todos os lados!_- disse Byrdie._- Justin, eu só confio em você pra cuidar da Kath!_

_- Agradecido, mas você só confia em mim porque eu sou gay e Katherina é a minha diva!_- disse ele.

_- Então, não há pessoa melhor! Você não quer a minha irmã, só as roupas dela!_- riu Byrdie e eu revirei meus olhos, Justin e Jude são meus melhores amigos, sem contar que Justin está no musical comigo.

_- Meninas, Justin é uma ótima companhia pra compras!_- falei à elas._- Justin, estas são minhas primas, Alice, Bella e Rosálie!_- apresentei.

_- Amada, você arrasou no quesito família!_- exclamou Justin trocando beijinhos com as meninas._- Ah, Robert, eu e Kath precisamos ensaiar hoje.. pode ser lá na tua casa?_

_- Sim pode.._- falei.

_- Mas, depois das cinco.. eu tenho treino hoje pra final de amanhã.._- disse Byrdie.

_- Tudo bem._- disse Justin._- Mas agora meninas.. Me digam que pele é essa!?_- e ficamos eu, ele e as meninas conversando.

_- Humm, caras, vamos pegar uma mesa lá dentro e deixá-las com Justin.._- chamou Byrdie.

...ByrdiePOV

_- Vai ensaiar pra virar boiola hein, Robert?_- perguntou Emmett pra mim todo afetado e eu não me agüentei, tive que rir, então éramos Eu, ele, Edward e Jasper rindo horrores na mesa do refeitório.

_- Respeito Emmett.._- pedi depois que tínhamos nos controlado._- Justin é muito legal, apesar do jeitão dele.. sem contar que é um ótimo musico.. foi ele quem fez os novos arranjos das musicas do musical de primavera.._- contei._- Sem contar que ele é os meus olhos e ouvidos pra cuidar de Kath quando eu não estou por perto.._

_- Desde que o cara não seja as mãos..por mi ta beleza! E desde que ele não dê em cima de mim, claro.._- riu Emm.

_- Não estressa, o cara tem namorado.._- contei._- Ah, Edward, estamos precisando de uma ajuda com os ensaios.. você pode fazer isso?_

_- Não é má idéia.._- disse Ed.

_- E o que você faz pra ajudar? Toca triangulo?_- perguntou Jasper.

_- Triangulo quem toca é o enjoado do Kevin!_- ri._- Eu toco violão, Hell canta e tem revezado no piano, Noah fica com a bateria, Jonas toca guitarra, Josh fica no baixo e Jude tem ajudado com as falas, Justin canta também... O musical será na próxima semana, eles tem ensaiado todos os dias.._- eu disse.

...HellPOV

_- Mamãe!_- gritou Clau do meio do estacionamento e veio correndo ao meu encontro.

_- Filha!_- gritei pegando no colo a minha garotinha linda e loira.

Ficamos sentadas no chão na frente da escola, só eu e o meu bebe, agarradas uma à outra, chorando. Jake e Ness vieram caminhando normalmente até nós e beijaram-me a testa, logo depois foi dado o sinal e todos os alunos saíram e ficaram nos olhando como se fossemos duas malucas. Todos os outros estavam sentados nas muretas mais adiante.

_- Mamãe, olha! Eu cuidei bem do seu coração!_- disse Clau recostada no meu peito, de lado, olhando pra mim e pegando o meu medalhão com as mãos gordinhas. Claudia tinha crescido, ela parecia ter quase quatro anos de idade.

_- É claro que cuidou, meu amor.._- eu disse apertando-a em meus braços._- Não há melhor guardiã pra ele do que você!_- eu disse e ela limpou as minhas lagrimas.

_- Cuidei do papai também.._- disse ela orgulhosa.

_- É claro que cuidou! Mamãe viu, você fez papai ficar ainda mais lindo que antes.. _– eu disse e de longe Emm sorriu envergonhado pra nós._- E o que você me conta?_

_- Papai e tio Jasper ensinaram Clau à caçar.._- disse ela.

_- Humm, que gostoso.. e o que Clau caçou?_- perguntei.

_- Peguei um veadinho!_- disse ela lambendo os lábios e seus olhinho brilharam, eu sorri feito boba.

_- E o que mais?_- perguntei.

_- Tia Rose briga muito com primo Jake e Clau não gosta!_- disse ela com um beicinho e cruzando os bracinhos, eu ri.

_- Ih filha, isso é uma coisa com a qual você não deveria se preocupar, tia Rose e o primo Jake vão brigar pra sempre! Sabe, eles fazem isso à quase 20 anos! O importante é que eles amem você, e eles amam.._- falei apontando pra eles que mandaram beijos pra nós.

_- Vinte anos mãe? Eles são velhos.._- disse Clau com cara de nojinho.

_- Novinhas meu amor, somos você, Ness e Eu.. todos aqueles sentados lá são mais velhos do que andar pra frente.._- rimos eu e ela, enquanto os outros sorriam e Alice nos mostrava a língua.

_- E DeeDee, mamãe?_- perguntou ela depois.

_- DeeDee está treinando para um jogo importante que ele tem amanhã.. Você o verá mais tarde, agora vamos pra casa de mamãe porque eu tenho dois presentes lindo pra dar pra você!_- contei.

...

Edward e Bella foram na minha moto e eu voltei de carona no carro deles com Emm, Clau e Rosie. Jake, Ness, Allie e Jazz foram no outro carro.

_- Okay, esperem um pouco aqui que eu tenho que arrumar as coisas lá dentro, é só um instante.._- eu disse e entrei correndo em casa, para ajeitar a zona que estava e para ter uma conversinha com meus cães que já latiam furiosos.

Quando sai, Justin já estava lá fora acompanhado de Kevin e Jude e todos em um papo muito animado. Justin e Jude sempre vêm antes para ajudarem à arrumar os instrumentos e Kevin vem basicamente pra me encher o saco e com o protesto de filmar os ensaios..

_- Kath! Claudia é um anjinho!_- disse Jude.

_- Claro que é.._- eu disse sorrindo pra minha filhote._- Pronta pra ver o que eu tenho pra você? Mas você tem que me prometer que não vai mordê-los!_- eu disse e só eu e os Cullen entendemos a piada. Clau em seguida saiu correndo porta adentro.

_- o que você tem pra ela Kath?_- perguntou Ness.

_- Cachorrinhos, dois! Foi Kevin que nos deu!_- eu disse.

_- Ih, não vai prestar.._- resmungou Jake.

_- Mas vocês não são nem bobos!_- ri e os chamei pra entrar.


	20. Deuses e Heróis I

**N/A: Olaaa meninas queridasss, este é inicio do fim da história.. =(**

**mas eu já to comecando à bolar uma terceira! Aqui algumas respostas vao ser ditas! ooooohhhh que bonito, que beleza!**

**Nanda querida muito obrigada pela leitura e Miih fofuxa, eu achei que vc tivesse me abandonado!**

**Mas fiquei muito mais feliz em saber que voce tah de volta!**

**Espero que gostem, depois me digam tah!**

**Miih e Nanda, me sugiram nomes para a banda do Byrdie, porque devo confessar, eu nao tinha pensado nisso!**

**Até amanha!**

**Beijosss e mais beijos!**

**Vic**

* * *

PARTE 5 (I)

DEUSES E HERÓIS

**Capitulo 45 – Tenha Paciência**

ByrdiePOV

Ai que merda! Ai que merda! Sim, eu deveria imaginar que eles não largariam o osso assim tão fácil! Tudo bem que eles a amam, mas será que não poderiam deixar eu amá-la um pouco também? É a minha vez, e por que diabos eles jamais a escutam?

Eu já tinha me acertado com o chefe do Ministério americano pra que nós pudéssemos sair este final de semana, eles só teriam que esperar por mais dois dias! Droga, droga, mil vezes droga!

O treino de depois da aula foi uma bosta, o treinador me deu um pito bem grande e me disse que me deixaria na reserva se eu continuasse desatento como eu estava, depois ainda tive de agüentar o interrogatório de todos os caras a respeito dos Cullen, sempre os Cullen!

Eu estava amaldiçoando a minha vida e a minha falta de sorte quando dei uma olhada no meu celular e lá estava uma mensagem de texto vinda de Hell: "BYRDIE, EU TE AMO. TENTE NÃO OCUPAR A SUA CABECA AMALDICOANDO TUDO E A TODOS. SOU SUA TAMBÉM, BEIJOS HELL." . É, ela me conhece como a palma de sua mão.

Cheguei em casa e larguei o carro na saída da garagem, lá dentro já rolava uma cantoria vinda dos ensaios de Hell e Justin para o tal musical da primavera. Claudia e Rosálie me esperavam na porta. Rosie é legal e linda, muito linda. Temos uma cumplicidade sem tamanho, mas não passa da amizade colorida, tanto eu quanto ela sabemos disso.

Claudia é tão fofinha e lindinha que dá vontade de ficar apertando, mesmo quando ela tenta te morder! Coisa que Hell me disse que vem da outra vida dela, que a primeira Claudia, aquela que ela tentou salvar e não conseguiu era um doce de pessoa que não foi necessário mais de algumas horas pra que elas se tornassem grandes amigas. Mas agora, nesse novo corpo, ela é tão parecida com Jéssica que até me assusta! Eu conheci Jéssica Klein ainda quando criança, brincávamos juntos, nossas mães eram amigas, claro que isso foi antes da mãe dela surtar completamente! A sorte da garotinha é mesmo a sua personalidade agradável e que é mesmo filha de Hell, sem duvida.

_- DeeDee!_- exclamou Clau que veio correndo me abraçar.

_- Oi querida! Que saudades de você!_- exclamei eu agarrando a garotinha no colo, eu a adoro.

_- Mamãe me deu filhotinhos!_- disse ela animada._- Mas eu não posso morder.._- disse ela agora sussurrando.

_- Ah, isso não pode não.._- ri._- Já escolheu uma nome pra eles? Tua mãe não me deixou dar, disse que era você quem tinha que escolher!_- contei essa parte da história que ela não sabia e seus olhinhos brilharam de excitação.

...HellPOV

Edward aceitou nos ajudar com os ensaios, até melhorou uns arranjos feitos por Justin e os dois pareceram se entender muito bem. Pelo fato de ser um musical foi feito um teste semanas atrás para escolher os atores, cantores e até mesmo a banda que iria tocar, quem venceu foi eu e Justin como as vozes principais, coisa que já acontece no coral e a banda de Byrdie foi quem ganhou.. Humm, sim eu dei uma ajudinha e ele sem saber que tinha sido eu, ficou feliz da vida. Fazer o que? Eu não fico bem longe dele, dele e de Emm.

Depois do ensaio demos caronas para todos e viemos para a casa alugada por Allie, para Edward cozinhar meu jantar e para esperarmos pela chegada de Carlisle e Esme.

_- Hell! Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você!_- disse Jasper pra mim, eu estava na sala tomando hidromel e relaxando, trazendo em mãos um monte de papeis e um pen-drive.

_- Mais do que vocês terem vindo pra cá, mesmo eu tendo dito pra não virem!?_- perguntei, sim eu ainda estava de tromba com eles. E todos me reviraram os olhos.

_- Helena Mentz Koleston Cullen!_- exclamou Alice._- Você está virada em uma chata cricri!_- então ela apertou as minhas bochechas e me encheu de beijinhos melados e cócegas._- Mas eu te amo muito, muito, muito!_

_- Alice.._- bufou Edward._- você fala como se isso fosse uma coisa realmente boa!_- Allie mostrou a língua pra ele e nós duas nos agarramos mais.

_- Você ta é com ciúmes!_- ri._- Alice gosta mais de mim, bobão!_

_- Hey!_- exclamou Jasper chamando nossa atenção._- Vocês trás vão ficar ai discutindo quem é o mais meloso ou vão prestar atenção em mim?_- perguntou nosso irmão mais velho agitando os papéis que tinha em mãos.

_- Desculpa!_- dissemos nós três.

_- Fala mano, o que de tão importante você tem pra mim?_- perguntei.

Na sala estávamos eu, Jazz, Allie, Ed, Bella e Clau na sala. Clau estava mamando pra dormir no colo de Bella, Jake e Ness tinham ido ao supermercado pra comprar os ingredientes do jantar, Rosálie estava no seu banho diário de beleza e Emm e Byrdie foram conversar em particular em outro canto da casa.

_- Bom.._- começou Jazz._- Eu pedi para Byrdie e ele deixou que eu fizesse o trabalho que você tinha pedido pra ele fazer a alguns meses atrás, lembra?_

_- Humm, o da minha genealogia?_- perguntei.

_- É, e Bella e Esme me ajudaram bastante com o projeto também._- respondeu ele.

_- Poxa, obrigada!_- agradeci._- Então, o que descobriram além do fato de eu ser uma criatura realmente estranha?_- ri.

_- Bom.._- respondeu Bella agora._- Da sua parte materna é aquilo que todos já sabemos, você é a rainha Lycan.._

_- E do meu pai?_- pedi.

_- Ai a lista é grande, bem grande.._- riu Bella gesticulando enquanto embalava minha filha.

_- Hein? Como assim?_- me perdi.

_- A família do seu pai possui uma linhagem realmente pura.. remonta a Merlin.._- disse ele._- Merlin.._- riu._- Nunca pensei que tal coisa pudesse existir.._- riu mais, agora sacudindo a cabeça tentando acreditar no que me dizia.

_- Mas no fim, todos nós bruxos somos ligados a Merlin.._- expliquei._- É como dizer que humanos são filhos de Deus, vampiros vieram do Drácula e lobisomens do meu tataravô.._- ri do absurdo que eu tinha dito, okay, não tão absurdo assim.. os lobisomens são todos vindos da família do meu tataravô materno!

_- Não meu anjo.._- sorriu Ed fazendo com que eu saísse dos meus pensamentos genealógicos._- Você realmente pertence à família de Merlin.._

_- Que? Impossível!_- exclamei diante de tantos rostos que confirmavam tal informação.

_- Tão impossível quanto você é rainha dos lobisomens!_- disse Alice revirando os olhinhos._- Você é a ultima herdeira dos poderes dos Koleston, quer dizer, de Merlin.._- riu e eu tive que voltar a sentar pra não cair no chão.

_- Merlin era um Koleston?_- perguntei depois de certo tempo.

_- Não._- disse Edward ao meu lado, recebendo minha filha que já dormia, dos braços de Bella.

_- Koleston foi o sobrenome dado pelo próprio Merlin ao seu único filho homem, Ludwig.._- contou Bella.

_- E os poderes sanguíneos bruxos são mais fortes nos homens.._- falei pra mim mesma._- Existem outras famílias?_

_- Sim, são sete._- respondeu Jazz.

_- Swift, Black, Goldheart, Frost, Cross, Pierce e Kolesto__n.._- Enumerou Ed.

_- É, estas são as famílias originais bruxas, depois com o tempo os nomes foram trocando, misturando.._- disse Bella.

_- Humm, sei.._- respondi fazendo ligações cognitivas na minha cabeça já que informações demais sempre me deixam zonza.

_- Ta tudo bem?_- perguntou Allie pra mim depois de certo tempo em que eu já estava calada e imóvel, eu tinha me esquecido até de piscar.

_- Agora eu entendi porque me chamam de "herdeira".._- resmunguei._- Sempre achei que era por conta da minha mãe.._- Ed sorriu.

_- Mas é isso que a maioria das pessoas acham, por isso que este trabalho demorou tanto pra ser feito.. Essa informação é realmente sigilosa._- disse Ed em voz suave e tranqüilizadora.

_- Hell, você tem idéia da quantidade de poder que teu sangue carrega?_- perguntou Jazz.

_- Na verdade não.._- respondi envergonhada, olhando pra baixo e cocando a cabeça, gesto que adquiri com Edward ao longo do tempo.

_- Então, aqui estão os papeis que lhe pertencem minha querida.._- disse Jazz me entregando a papelada e o pen-drive.

_- Tenha paciência, descobriremos isso juntos.._- disse Allie segura.

_- Obrigada._- eu realmente estava agradecendo a eles do fundo do meu coração.

...

**Capitulo 46 – Head in the Game (Cabeça no Jogo)**

_- Filha!_- disseram Carlisle e Esme ao ver-me.

_- Pai, mãe.._- eu disse ao me entregar àquele forte abraço. Era tarde, Byrdie, Ness, Jake e Clau já estavam no mínimo no quinto sono._ – Estou feliz em vê-los, mas é perigoso, eu não quero arriscar a vida de vocês, entendem?_

_- Minha querida, nós sabemos.._- sorriu Carlisle._- Não viemos à La loca! Só é surpresa pra você e Bernard! Seu avô, Joseph e Luna sabem que estamos aqui, assim sendo.._- depois me deu uma piscadinha.

_- Filhinha, viemos esta semana para podermos ver você saltitando amanha durante o jogo de Bernard, para o musical da próxima semana e para mimá-la muuuiiiitttoooo!_- disse Esme me apertando._- Indra, Joseph e Luna chegarão amanha.._- contou.

_- Humm, certo.._- eu disse enquanto ela afagava meus cabelos._- Se eu não posso vencê-los.._- eu disse me rendendo aos encantos da minha família.

_- Junte-se à Helena!_- exclamou Alice juntando-se àquela abraço e me apertando ainda mais.

_- Aiiieeee.._- resmunguei._- Ta certo, mas eu preciso avisar à Zara e aos lobos que vocês estão aqui, antes que numa caçada dessas vocês virem paçoca de Cullen! Dá licença.._- pedi e peguei meu celular, fui pra fora de casa pra falar com eles, até mesmo porque lá dentro havia virado uma festa.

...

Falei com todos e deixei mensagens bem desaforadas nos celulares do meu avo e de Joseph, se eles não gostam que eu faca as coisas por conta própria, eles também não deveriam fazê-lo! Sem graça!

Emm passou horas me perseguindo, cheio de amor pra dar mas eu o deixei de castigo e sem dar muito papo pra ele porque ele teve uma crise de ciúmes quando ficou de butuca ligada na minha conversa com Rosálie. Ta, por conta minha também, principalmente da minha boca grande, mas era uma conversa entre A e B, na qual eu estava agradecendo pelas "aulinhas" que ela tinha dado à Byrdie. E sim, digamos que foi por pouco que Byrdie não perdeu a cabeça dele e outras coisas a mais..

Já era de manhazinha quando eu subi ao quarto onde ele dormia para acordá-lo, Byrdie é lerdinho pra levantar. Tínhamos mais um treino preparatório àquela manha, a tarde seria de descanso para o jogo da noite.

_- Ah Hell.. só mais cinco minutos.._- reclamou ele cobrindo a cabeça. Eu o descobri e dei umas mordidas no ombro dele.

_- Byrdie, seja bonzinho.. Eu vou até em casa dar comida pros cães e pegar nossas roupas.. Jude espera por nós.._- eu disse.

_- Eu vou, mas só se você me der uns beijinhos.. Ontem o grandão quase arrancou minha cabeça.._- disse ele manhoso.

_- Se você continuar ai eu chamo ele pra arrancar outras coisas também.._- ri._- Ninguém mandou você ficar provocando ele me imitando.._- ele riu enquanto eu virei um pimentão.

_- Ah, foi ele quem começou.._- disse ele.

_- Olha, vocês dois são piores do que criança birrenta! Porque vocês não fazem como eu e Rose? A gente não briga, pelo contrario.._- falei.

_- Eu sinceramente prefiro não saber disso!_- berrou Emm lá de baixo e eu revirei os olhos.

_- Mas tudo bem, eu dou um beijinho só e você Bernard, sai já daí!_- ralhei com ele.

...

_- Bom dia, Jude.._- disse Byrdie bocejando quando ela entrou no banco de trás do carro.

_- Credo Robert! Que sono é esse?_- perguntou ela.

_- É que ele ficou de trelele com Rosálie e mal dormiu.._- eu disse enquanto dava a partida no carro e ele me deu um tapa da perna._- Que foi? To mentindo?_- ri.

_- Não. Mas você também não perde uma oportunidade de ficar quieta, né!_- reclamou ele.

_- Ah, que stress! A essa altura a escola toda já sabe que vocês dois estavam se agarrando ontem atrás das arquibancadas do ginásio, nem adianta dar uma de azedo!_- exclamou Jude e eu e ela rimos enquanto Byrdie bufava.

_- Ssshh.._- resmungou ele fechando a cara e os olhos pra voltar a dormir.

...

_- Kath! Eu to boba com você!_- exclamou Megan pra mim no vestiário._- Jamais vi alguém fazer o que você faz saltando.._

_- É que eu faço isso desde que eu me conheço por gente! Minha mãe diz que eu já nasci praticamente pulando!_- contei aminha baita balela.

_- Bom, o que eu posso dizer se a sua própria mãe já disse tudo!?_- disse Megan sorrindo e dando de ombros._- Me diz uma coisa, você vai à festa no Chuvitu's depois do jogo?_

_- Não sei Meg, vou ver.._- disse eu dando de ombros. Antes eu e Byrdie partiríamos logo depois do jogo, mas agora..

_- Ah Kath, vai ser legal!_- disse Laura._- Aproveita e leva todos os teus primos gatissimos!_

_- Pode ser.. eu tenho que ver com meus pais também, eles chegam hoje de São Paulo e talvez não queiram que eu e meu.._- depois eu pensei de novo._- Ah, quer saber, é uma ótima idéia!_- eu disse já saindo do vestiário acompanhada das meninas. Do lado de fora adivinhem..todos lá._- Ooieee! As meninas querem saber se vocês querem ir ao Chuvitu's hoje depois do jogo.._- falei mesmo sabendo que eles já tinham ouvido tudo.

_- Festa!? Eu vou adorar!_- exclamou Allie._- isso me faz lembrar de compras.._- então começou a pular._- Kath, você tem o telefone de Justin?_

_..._EmmPOV

Fazia tempo que eu não me divertia tanto em um jogo de basquete do colegial! Joseph, Indra e Luna chegaram ainda durante a manha e foram recebidos por Carlisle e Esme. Foi oferecido um almoço na casa de Hell. Byrdie dormiu a tarde toda, Alice, as meninas e Justin foram fazer compras e Helena ficou conosco e com Claudia, ela já estava bem mais mansinha comigo. O jogo estava marcado para as seis da tarde.

Agora estamos no intervalo do jogo e as apresentações das lideres de torcida já vão começar. Até agora o time adversário está ganhando por menos de dez pontos, estaria ganhando por mais se não fosse por Hell ficar se palhacando na beira da quadra provocando os caras do outro time.

_- GO, Fight, Win!_- gritaram as lideres do Seahorses e a banda marcial soou as trombetas.

_- Lá vem Kath!_- disse Allie excitada.

Helena cruzou a quadra saltando incrivelmente e deixando todos de queixo caído e boca aberta, parou a centímetros das outras lideres e rugiu, sim ela rugiu na cara delas! As gurias se apavoraram a tal ponto que berraram alto e estridentemente enquanto nós rimos que nos matamos.

_- Meu bom Merlin!_- exclamou Luna que tinha levado o maior susto e levou a mão ao peito como se estivesse com o coração palpitando.

_- Tranqüila Loonny, nossa menina só está brincando!_- disse Joseph rindo e envolvendo Luna em um abraço gentil.

As garotas da equipe de Hell eram ótimas lideres de torcida, devo admitir, acabaram a apresentação debaixo de muitos aplausos e gritos histéricos de euforia. Já as garotas da outra equipe no final da apresentação sem graça delas, foi veementemente vaiada, até pela torcida deles!

_- Wow! Vocês não adoram basquete?_- disse Jasper com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

_- Eu adoro é a minha mulher!_- exclamei e ela ficou La se sacudindo e mandando beijinhos pra mim.

Pouco depois, quando os times já tinha voltado a jogar e Byrdie saiu do banco de reservas e estava jogando, muito bem por sinal, ouvimos Helena e uma garota muito loira conversando em língua de elfos. Foi coisa de segundos, depois Hell virou-se pra nós e simplesmente nos comunicou..

_- Aquela que está saindo é Zara e ela tem um trabalho pra mim, fiquem unidos e tomem cuidado, eu volto logo._- disse ela séria, rápido e baixo demais para ouvidos humanos. Depois pediu pra ir ao banheiro e saiu na moita.

_- O que será que houve?_- perguntou Carlisle.

...HellPOV

Eu estava lá saltitando como uma perereca e com um sorriso na cara mais falso do que nota de três dólares quando Zara me chamou. Ela estava sentada em uma das ultimas fileiras da torcida adversária, via todo o ginásio de cima.

_- HELENA, TEMOS COMPANHIA._- disse ela normalmente, em língua de elfos.

_- QUEM? ONDE?_- perguntei ainda me sacolejando.

_- SEREIANO, SUA DIREITA, JAQUETA DO DEVILS, SAINDO NA MOITA, FEDE À PEIXE._- disse ela descendo e seguindo-o de longe.

_- E ELE SABE DE NÓS?_- perguntei encarando-o.

_- SABE DA TUA FAMILIA E PROVAVELMENTE DE MIM, SE ESTÁ FUGINDO COMO ESTÁ, DEVE TER ALGO A ESCONDER. TE ESPERO LÁ FORA._- então sumiu da minha visão.

Inventei uma vontade de ir ao banheiro e sai dali rumo ao vestiário. Desaparatei, logo eu estava do lado de fora na companhia de Zara. Para não deixar rastros, lá dentro eu tinha deixado uma copia minha fazendo xixi.


	21. Deuses e Heróis II

**N/A: Oláaaa! Mais uma pedaco da história meninas!**

**Que bom que gostaram da parte anterior, eu tirei essa dela pertencer à familia de Merlin assistindo O código Da Vinci que tava passando na tv no dia em que eu estava escrevendo aquele capitulo... hehehe**

**Bom ai em baixo temos um lemonzinho de leve, por que é sempre bom, e como eu já disse outra vez, eu tenho mente poluida, eu nao preciso necessariamente da coisa desenhada..**

**Depois me digam o que voces acharam desta nova parte, estarei esperando!**

**Beijosss Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 5 (II)

DEUSES E HERÓIS

**Capitulo 46 – O Sereiano**

HellPOV

Eu e Zara perseguimos o sereiano que saiu em disparada em direção ao lago Champlain. Exalava um cheiro forte de peixe podre e eu estava completamente boiando, pra mim sereianos não saiam da água!

_- ZARA! COMO É POSSIVEL? COMO NÃO PERCEBEMOS ANTES?_- perguntei.

_- EU JÁ ESTAVA DESCONFIADA, MAS NÃO TINHA CERTEZA, AGORA FAZ TODO O SENTIDO! SACRIFICIOS HUMANOS OU AMIMAIS!_- disse ela surpresa mais pra si mesma._- ELE FEDE AGORA PORQUE DESDE QUE VOCE CHEGOU ELE DEVE TER PERCEBIDO O CERCO SE FECHAR E SEUS CRIMES DIMINUIRAM! A CACA DELE DA SEMANA PASSADA NÃO FOI SUFICIENTE.. SEU PRAZO DE VALIDADE EXPIROU.. OU ELE VOLTA PRA ÁGUA OU VAI TENTAR SE ALIMENTAR!_- exclamou.

_- E ELE NOS VIU SAINDO ATRAS DELE?_- perguntei.

_- CREIO QUE NÃO, ELE SAIU ANTES QUE LOBOS E VAMPIROS PERCEBESSEM, NÃO SAIU?_- disse ela.

_- É, TEM RAZAO._- eu disse.

Atravessamos aquela distancia relativamente longa rapidamente, porém com cuidado, ainda era cedo, passava pouco das sete e meia da noite. Então um grito humano abafado chegou aos meus ouvidos, vindo da trilha que corta a mata próxima às margens do lago.

Agora tínhamos que correr, porque assim que ele se alimentasse, basicamente de órgãos, sangue e cérebro humano ou animal, como Zara havia me explicado, o cheiro de peixe que sentíamos no momento desapareceria por completo e substituído por cheiro humano. Cheiro esse impossível de rastrear se caísse a tempestade que estava se armando no céu.

_- ZARA, CUIDE DO TEMPO E NÃO DEIXE CHOVER! EU PEGO O CRETINO!_- gritei pra ela e disparei em velocidade deixando-a para trás para cuidar do clima.

Me embrenhei na mata, me transformei numa águia para não chamar sua atenção e para poder vê-lo de cima. Se ele corresse pra dentro da água a merda seria lançada pro alto, na água povoada eu só posso entrar com autorização e até que eu a conseguisse ele já teria escapado, mas agora ele estava a poucos passos de lá.

O humano que ele pegou era um homem alto e forte, provavelmente devia estar praticando esportes na hora e no lugar errado. A vitima estava desmaiada, com um lado de seu rosto completamente queimado e o diabo do sereiano estava batendo com uma pedra em sua cabeça para fazer o crânio deste rachar, que nojo.

_- Deixe este humano em paz, peixe!_- gritei enquanto descia da árvore em que eu o observava, em minha forma natural, eu não podia arriscar meu disfarce caso ele conseguisse fugir de mim.

_- Espere a sua vez elfa!_- exclamou ele._- Assim que eu acabar, você pode ceifá-lo! Ele sequer está morto, o que faz aqui?_- ele parecia um humano normal, vestia calca jeans, camiseta e uma jaqueta do Devils, o time adversário do Seahorses àquela noite.

_- Porque não é o humano que vai morrer hoje, peixe! Seus dias de assassino acabaram!_- eu disse ainda imóvel.

_- Sabe o que acontece com quem se mete comigo?_- disse ele apontando para o pobre humano inconsciente no chão e vindo me enfrentar. Na mente dele estava obvio que se ele comesse meu coração bebesse do meu sangue, além de poderoso ele não mais precisaria voltar pra a água.

Então chegou bem perto e me olhava com olhos insanos, disparou raios de choque em meu corpo, ardeu bastante, mas ao contrario do que ele imaginava, não me derrubou. Eu ri e ele se apavorou.

Lutamos como nos filmes orientais, uma coisa meio tigre e o dragão ou o clã das adagas voadoras. Zara se reuniu a mim e eu gritei a ela que levasse o homem ainda inconsciente para o hospital, ele não estava a ponto de morrer, mas estava bastante machucado, então ela o pegou nos braços e partiu. Lutamos eu e o sereiano por mais alguns instantes, então o imobilizei o cretino contra uma árvore, agora estávamos bem longe do lago, era uma parte fechada da mata, e credo, como ele fedia! Blegh!

_- Quem é você?É impossível que você ainda esteja inteira depois de tantos choques que eu te dei!_- exclamou ainda tentando sair dos meus braços.

_- Ainda não adivinhou, peixe?_- perguntei debochada e encarando-o.

_- Helena!_- exclamou apavorado.

_- Ding, ding, ding!_- disse arregalando meus olhos e sorri perversa._- Agora me responde.. Sabe o que acontece com quem se mete comigo?_

_..._

_- E AI? TUDO CERTO?_- perguntei à Zara quando voltou. Eu estava um pouco afastada de onde havia lutado e já tinha me alimentado.Só esperava por ela.

_- SIM, TUDO CERTO._- sorriu._- A CHUVA FOI ATRASADA POR ALGUMAS HORAS, VAI CAIR SÓ DE MADRUGADA. O HUMANO ESTÁ NO HOSPITAL, PARABENS HELENA, VOCE O SALVOU._

_- OBRIGADA, MAS EU NÃO TERIA FEITO MUITA COISA SEM A TUA AJUDA, FORMAMOS UMA BOA DUPLA!_- eu disse e sorrimos.

_- TAMBÉM ACHO. E ENTAO MINHA AMIGA, O QUE TEMOS AQUI?_- perguntou apontando pra mais adiante onde estava o corpo.

_- DEIXEI UM SUSHI PRA VOCE, CORRE LÁ QUE AINDA TA FRESQUINHO!_- rimos juntas e ela seguiu pra lá._- NOS VEMOS EM BREVE, EU PRECISO IR AGORA!_

**Capitulo 48 – Missão Cumprida**

ByrdiePOV

Ganhamos o jogo! Depois do final emocionante em que eu fiz uma cesta de três pontos do meio da quadra eu fui abraçar Helena, mas não era ela, era uma de suas cópias! Ainda assim a arrastei para junto dos Cullen para pedir explicações, eles deveriam saber o que estava acontecendo.

_- Cadê a original?_- perguntei pra Edward e ele me olhou confuso.

_- A elfa a chamou e ela saiu pouco depois do intervalo.._- disse Jasper.

_- Tem certeza que não é ela?_- perguntou Alice._- Você não é Hell?_

_- Não sou._- respondeu a cópia._- Helena volta logo, está no ministério relatando a missão, foi cumprida com êxito, criminoso morto. Preciso ir, ela logo estará de volta._- disse isso e depois partiu.

_- Como você soube que não era ela Byrdie? Nenhum de nós notou a diferença.._- disse Carlisle apontando para os Cullen e Jacob.

_- Piloto automático._- respondeu Joseph e eu meio que ri, eles conhecem pouco de Hell, definitivamente.

_- Vou me trocar, até já._- me despedi deles e sai.

...HellPOV

Só não estou mais cansada porque eu cacei antes de voltar, encontrei com minha cópia dentro da cabine do banheiro, tomei um banho bem quente pra tirar o cheiro daquele bicho de mim e troquei de roupa. Eu estava toda ardida por conta dos choques que levei, mas eu queria comemorar, eu não estava afim de ficar de molho em casa. Quando sai do vestiário e me encontrei com minha família toda eles me abraçaram tão forte que doeu.

_- Aieee, desculpa gente, eu to doída.._- eu resmunguei.

_- Ai meu anjinho, me desculpa!_- disse Esme.

_- Tudo bem mãe.._- eu disse baixinho.

_- Então pessoal.._- disse Megan se aproximando._- Nos veremos mais tarde pra comemorar esta vitória Mara no Chuvitu's, certo?_

_- Vamos sim!_- exclamei e todos me olharam._- Eu só preciso relaxar um pouco e comer, estou verde de fome! Nos vemos mais tarde Meg!_

_- Amor, você não ta cansada?_- perguntou Emm.

_- Nada que chocolate e uns beijinhos não curem.._- ri.

...

_- Kath, minha diva!Voce está um arraso!_- exclamou Justin assim que me viu ao chegarmos ao Chuvitu's._- Vocês todos estão!_

_- Obrigada meu querido! Mas me diz, Chez está ai?_- perguntei.

_- Sim, hoje ele veio! Vem comigo que ele está louco pra te conhecer!_- disse Justin que saiu me arrastando.

_- Chez?_- ouvi Emm perguntando.

_- O namorado, é da banda latina, brasileiro._- respondeu Byrdie.

...EmmPOV

Eu podia jurar que aquela que voltara do banheiro era Helena. Que trouxa que eu sou! Quando a real voltou estava toda ardida, disse que era por conta dos choques que levara do sereiano que matou.

Fomos pra casa dela e enquanto ela e Clau se lambuzavam de musse de chocolate no sofá da sala eu fazia massagem em seus lindos pesinhos. Ela ria feito boba, disse que lhe dava cócegas. Alice estava em alas e queria porque queria saber o porquê ela tinha comprado casacos pesados de neve para todos nós àquela tarde, aparentemente sem motivo nenhum e a pedido de Hell.

_- Alice, minha querida.. Voce é muito, muito curiosa!_- sorriu Hell com cara de inocente._- Nunca ouviu falar em surpresa?_- depois riu, eu estava estalando os dedinhos de seus pés._- Emm, pára!_

_- Helena, você é muito sem graça! Me diz..._- disse Allie manhosa, e quando ela faz isso ninguém resiste aos seus olhinhos pidões, eu juro que se eu soubesse eu já estaria falando tudo._- É bom ou ruim?_

_- Amanhã, Mary Alice!_- disse Hell revirando os olhos, resistindo à baixinha._- Agora você vai me ajudar com o modelito de hoje porque eu quero me acabar de tanto dançar com o meu vampiro lindo!_- disse ela me dando uma piscadinha, depois levantou-se e beijou meus lábios antes de subir com Clau para fazê-la dormir e se trocar para sairmos.

Assim que chegamos a "biba amiga" de Hell, Justin, a levou para conhecer o namorado. Viemos eu, Hell, Bells, Allie, Jazz, Rosie e Byrdie. Todos os outros ficaram apesar dos convites. Disseram que queriam descansar e dormir cedo já que Hell tem uma surpresa pra nós amanha.

Haviam duas grandes mesas reservadas em nome do time de basquete e da equipe de torcida, a tal boate era um clube de musica latina, caribenha, essas musicas bem legais de se dançar agarradinho. Tinha um palco para bandas, uma pista enorme.. era um local bacana, enquanto a banda não começava tinha um DJ que tocava seu set musical bem variado.

_- Fiquem à vontade pessoal!_- disse a tal de Megan._- As tequilas e as cervejas já estão chegando!_- depois ela saiu agarrada no primo pra dançar. Jasper riu.

_- Gente.. somos de menor! Teoricamente não deveriam dar álcool pra gente!_- disse ele.

_- Aqui não rola muito disso, e outra, na minha carteira de verdade eu já não sou de menor faz um tempo!_- riu Byrdie._- Rosie, vem dançar comigo!_

_- Adorei esse lugar!_- disse Allie._- Jazz, vem comigo!_

_- E você senhora Cullen? Pronta pra testar seus passos?_- perguntou Ed pra Bella.

_- Mais do que pronta! Vamos nessa!_- disse Bella indo em direção à pista com Ed.

É, depois de vampira ela se tornou um ser bem coordenado. Mas ainda me fazem rir e muito as lembranças que tenho dela humana e com dois pés esquerdos! Fiquei por ali inspecionando tudo à minha volta e procurando por Hell. Até agora ela está me deixando de molho, disse que estou de castigo, porque segundo ela eu não deveria ter me engalfinhado com Byrdie ontem.

Acontece que além de ter que dividir a mulher que eu amos com ele eu não preciso ficar ouvindo o que ele faz ou deixa de fazer com ela quando eles transam, nem preciso saber que foi a minha ex quem ensinou pra ele milhares de truques novos que fazem Helena gozar feito louca!

_- Quem disse que eu pretendo te deixar de castigo por muito mais tempo?_- disse Hell logo atrás de mim, aos meus ouvidos com as mãos sob meus olhos. Às vezes eu não consigo identificar quando ela está perto, me assusta._- Não tenha medo de mim.._- disse ela em uma voz suave e rouca, depois passou sua língua e lábios quentes pela minha orelha, eu podia ouvir o seu coração batendo.. Ela me deixa doido.

_- Voce ta me provocando.._- eu disse já completamente rendido.

_- Provocar você é um dos meus jogos favoritos.._- disse ela, pude jurar que ela estava sorrindo, mesmo não conseguindo vê-la.

_- É um dos que eu mais gosto de jogar com você.._- eu disse a ela já a encarando. Agarrei-a pela cintura e perdi ao beijar seu pescoço e colo descobertos, sua pele quente, macia e cheirosa é o meu paraíso.

_- Hey! Get a room!_- exclamou alguém próximo de nós quebrando totalmente o clima, ainda assim riu gostoso e colou seus lábios aos meus... Como essa mulher beija bem!

...

_- Ih Kevin.. Desamarra esse bode e canta pra subir!_- exclamou Justin ao se aproximar do garoto que secava enfurecido a cena entre Hell e Emm._- Já ta cansado de saber que ela gosta é do grandão ali, ela nunca escondeu de ninguém!_

_- Vai cuidar da tua vida, Justin!_- disse Kevin raivoso virando a sexta dose seguida de tequila.

...

_- Byrdie, Byrdie.. não olha pra lá, olha pra mim!_- pedia Rosálie.

_- Não é pra Hell que eu estava olhando.. É pra Kevin, o nosso vizinho, já é a quarta ou quinta dose de tequila seguida que eu o vejo bebendo naquele balcão.._- disse Byrdie sério.

_- E?_- perguntou Rose._- Vai ver ele só está afim de encher a cara.._

_- Pode até ser, mas ele é tarado em Helena e já é insistente normalmente, vai acabar arranjando confusão com Emmett, escreve.._- afirmou ele.

_- Não estressa, tanto Emm quanto Hell sabem muito bem se virar sozinhos.._- disse Rosie dando de ombros.

...

A banda já estava tocando quando Justin foi até a mesa tirar Hell pra dançar, aquela era a musica deles.

_- Kath, minha linda!É a nossa musica, vem dançar comigo!_- chamou ele.

_- Só se for agora!_- respondeu Hell dando a mão pra ele e saindo em direção a pista.

Foram os dois para a pista lotada, os dois sabiam como sacudir a pista de dança juntos, estavam dançando um tango tão sensualmente que Edward não se agüentou.

_- Uma garota acabou de pensar que molhou a calcinha!_- riu.

_- Byrdie, de onde veio essa?_- perguntou Emmett. A pista começava a esvaziar, as pessoas iam se afastando para deixar o casal dançar.

_- Umas semanas atrás acabou rolando deles irem dançar tango juntos e depois disso ai que você ta vendo os caras sempre tocam a musica pra eles.._- explicou Byrdie.

_- Vocês tem certeza de que esse cara é gay?_- perguntou Rosálie com a cabeça tombada para a esquerda completamente boba com tal coreografia.

_- Sim._- respondeu Edward._- Mas ele bem que ta aproveitando.._

_- É, se não fosse há essa hora já teria perdido as duas mãos.._- disse Byrdie.

_- Hey Robert Efron!_- exclamou Kevin pra lá de bêbado, batendo a Mao na mesa chamando a atenção de todos._- Voce me enganou! Eu achei que você fosse meu amigo, agora fica pra cima e pra baixo com esse brutamontes!_

Todos ficaram olhando para os dois esperando por uma resposta de Byrdie. Emmett levantou-se e ficou encarando Kevin que não tirava os olhos de Bernard. Edward e Jasper também se levantaram.

_- Melhor você ir pra casa Kevin... Voce não está raciocinando direito._- disse Byrdie também se levantando._- Tanto eu sou seu amigo que eu não quero que você se machuque, vai pra casa curar este porre, a gente pode conversar amanha se você quiser. Eu mesmo chamo um taxi pra você.._- sugeriu Byrdie bem tranqüilo, mas não houve tempo para uma resposta de Kevin porque ele deu um baita soco no rosto de Byrdie, acertando em cheio o seu olho esquerdo e machucando a própria mão.

Hell deixou Justin na pista e foi correndo em direção a confusão. Quando chegou Rosálie estava com a cabeça de Bernard em seu colo com um guardanapo estancando o sangue de seu supercílio, os garotos já tinham levado Kevin para fora dali.

_- Meu amor, você está bem?_- perguntou Hell à Byrdie.

_- To sim. Vai dar uma olhada em Kevin, os caras levaram ele lá pra fora.._- disse Bernard.

Hell saiu a procura dos três vampiros e do humano bêbado que foi carregado para fora. Encontrou-os enquanto Emmett sacudia Kevin no ar, enfurecido, Edward e Jasper tentavam segura-lo.

_- Emm, solta ele._- pediu Hell._- Ed, Jazz, levem-no para dentro, eu quero conversar com Kevin à sós!_

_- Mas.._- disse Emm.

_- Nada de "mas", faca o que Kath diz Emmett.._- disseram Ed e Jazz enquanto o empurravam pra dentro de novo.

_- Kath.._- disse Kevin arrasado.

_- Que papelão foi aquele Kevin?Bater no meu irmão? Uma cara que só fez te abrir os olhos o tempo todo?_- disse Hell indignada.

_- Me desculpa.._- disse Kevin.

_- Te desculpar? Eu!? Vai sonhando! Voce vai pra casa agora antes que eu acabe de perder a paciência com você, isso sim!_- disse Hell empurrando-o para o ponto de taxi mais adiante._- Deixa eu dar uma olhada na tua mão.._

_- Aiiiee.._- disse Kevin quando Hell colocou seu dedo no lugar.

_- Com dor? Imagina a dor que Byrdie não sente agora com todo aquele sangue jorrando na cara dele!_- então Hell apertou a mão dele com forca.

_- Katherina, você está me machucando!_- disse ele com lagrimas nos olhos.

_- Machucando? Isso não é nem perto do que eu posso fazer se você não se afastar de mim e da minha família, entendeu?_- disse ela abrindo a porta do carro e jogando-o lá dentro._- Motorista, por favor, rua Claymore, Condomínio Champlain, numero 71._- pediu ela ao motorista já sonolento e lhe entregou uma nota de cinqüenta dólares._- Pode ficar com o troco._

...HellPOV

_- E Kevin, onde está?_- perguntou-me Justin quando voltei para dentro da boate.

_- Indo pra casa de taxi._ – respondi._- E por aqui, tudo certo?_- perguntei. Eu estava me odiando por ter machucado Kevin, mas ele não tinha direito nenhum de ter machucado Byrdie.

_- Robert está com a sobrancelha aberta, mas no mais quase ninguém notou o que aconteceu, está tudo na paz.._- disse Justin._- Chato foi terem interrompido a nossa dança.._- e eu sorri.

_- Justin, só você mesmo pra me fazer rir numa hora dessas.._- eu disse bem mais relaxada.

_- Por você minha diva t-u-d-o! Vamos combinar né miga ... Quem ia querer um bofe pinguço e chiclete como o Kevin quando você tem guardadinho na manga Emmett Cullen, um bofe 4x4, modelo escândalo!_- exclamou ele gesticulando e estalando os dedos três vezes me fazendo rir.

_- Tolinho, você esqueceu do Bernard.._- eu disse dando uma piscadela.

_- Danadinha.. Vem cá e me passa um pouco desse mel!_- disse ele me abraçando e se esfregando em mim.

...

_- Ué? Onde estão Byrdie, Rose, Bella e Ed?_- perguntei à Jazz quando alcancei a mesa onde estávamos.

_- Emm e Allie estão dançando, como você pode ver.. _– disse ele apontando._- Os demais voltaram pra casa, Edward quis brincar de médico suturando o corte na testa de Bernard.._- riu._- E com você, tudo bem?_

_- Sim. Kevin também vai precisar dar uma passadinha no médico amanha, já que eu quebrei a mao dele.. mas se servir pra ele não perturbar mais, já vai ser de grande valia! Eu detesto fazer isso.._-disse eu._- e com você, como vão as coisas?_

_- Sim, Byrdie já tinha nos dito que o cara é um surtadinho.._- riu._- Comigo vai tudo bem.. Carlisle me deu autorização para que eu possa formar uma forca tarefa, uma milícia.._- disse Jazz animado.

_- Voce quer dizer um exercito.._- afirmei.

_- É, mas mais à titulo de defesa, pra botar ordem em algumas coisas também sabe.._- disse ele sem querer entrar muito em detalhes._- Por mais que os Volturi fossem ruins pra nós, os Cullen, eles não eram ruins de todo... Pelo menos eles mantinham a nossa espécie sob certo controle.._

_- Humm, entendo. Mas quão fora de controle anda a situação, Jasper?_- perguntei._- Sou uma Cullen também, é só me chamar que eu ajudo à colocar a casa em ordem.._- rimos.

_- Nada de grave por enquanto.. Basicamente novatos que não conhecem as regras e acham que é tudo no oba oba. A nossa sorte é que ao contrario dos Volturi que intimidavam a todos, nos temos amigos e sabemos como lidar com isso..._- me assegurou._- E se precisarmos realmente, eu sei à quem chamar.._

_- O super-homem é realmente ocupado à essa época do ano.._- eu disse.

_- Quem falou em super-homem quando os Cullen tem na família a herdeira de Merlin!? Superman is Out!_- riu ele me abraçando forte.

Descemos eu e Jazz para a pista e dançamos algumas musicas juntos, depois trocamos de par, ele foi dançar com Allie e eu com Emm. Meus irmãos voltaram para casa depois de uns quinze minutos deixando apenas eu e Emm na boate.

Obviamente a casa noturna ainda estava cheia, mas eu não conseguia tirar os olhos do meu vampiro 4x4, modelo escândalo... Emm é tão lindo... E por Merlin, que gostoso!

_- Pensando em que?_- perguntou ele em meu ouvido ao perceber o meu olhar de cobiça pra cima dele, fazendo meu coração pular dentro do peito.

_- Pensando em ter você dentro de mim.._- respondi._- Vamos embora de uma vez.. eu estou à ponto de agarrar você nesse instante.._- então ele me beijou ardentemente enquanto eu cravava minhas unhas em sua nuca.

...

Saímos de lá com pressa, foi só o tempo de voltar à mesa para pegarmos minha bolsa e nossos casacos, me despedi de Justin que encontrei no meio do caminho. O carro estava com Jazz e Allie, não precisávamos nos preocupar com ele. Nos desaparatamos para o meu apartamento de NY, o nosso ninho de luxuria e prazer.

_- Hell, como eu senti a tua falta.._- disse ele agarrando-me pela cintura e beijando meu pescoço do jeito que eu adoro.

_- Eu também senti tua falta.._- gemi._- senti falta do teu cheiro, do teu gosto, da tua pele gelada na minha.._- fui calada por um tórrido beijo, ele beija tão bem que eu fico completamente fora da casinha! Não demorou muito para que eu e ele estivéssemos completamente despidos, a coisa entre nós é assim.. Um louco tesao e muitas roupas rasgadas.

Emm me virou de costas pra ele e beijou minha nuca, pescoço e costas, fez com que eu me recostasse no sofá e antes que eu percebesse invadiu-me com ânsia e desejo, fez-me dele de novo com fúria e paixão.

Agarrou o meu cabelo e trouxe meu corpo de encontro ao dele sem nos desunir, colando seus lábios nos meus, a outra mão que estava presa à minha cintura ele acariciou meus seios, depois desceu-a para o meio das minhas pernas. Cravei minhas unhas no sofá.

_- Emm, me morde.._- pedi encarando seus olhos cor de topázio, e ele sorriu torto, cheio de desejo e foi descendo a boca até a base direita do meu pescoço, perto da clavícula e cravou seus caninos na minha pele quente.

E esta foi a primeira vez em que gozei àquela noite.


	22. Deuses e Heróis III

**N/A: Oláaa meninas!**

**Mais uma parte! Hoje ela tá curtinha, mas é bem legalzinha!**

**Amanha tem mais!**

**Digam o que acharam, okay!**

**Beijosss Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 5 (III)

DEUSES E HERÓIS

**Capitulo 49 – De volta à Floresta das Matrioscas**

Tivemos ensaios na manha de sexta feira, sim, a festa e o jogo tinham ocorrido na quinta e não teríamos aula naquele dia. Era depois do almoço e Alice já estava pra lá de polvorosa.

_- Ah Hell.. Você não vai dizer pra onde a gente vai?_- insistia a baixinha me azucrinando.

_- Francamente baixinha, achei que você tinha adivinhado há horas!_- eu disse com cara de paisagem._- Clau, você se agarre bem em mim e vocês todos nesta vassoura!_- eu disse e todos me obedeceram.

_- Helena.. Já estamos todos aqui, diga de uma vez!_- exclamou Luna.

_- Allie, diga para a nossa querida bruxinha cheia de hormônios onde estamos indo!_- eu disse.

_- Floresta das matrioscas, Rússia!_- exclamou a baixinha.

_- A sua casa?_- disse Joseph emocionado.

_- A nossa casa, nossa casa.._- eu disse e então o vórtice abriu-se.

...

_- Revelaccios Encantus!_- dispararam Hell, Byrdie, Luna, Joseph e Indra com suas varinhas para ao r, pouco depois de terem caído em segurança em meio às antigas árvores daquela fechada, úmida e gelada floresta na Rússia.

Não muito distante fez-se ver os sete escudos coloridos que protegiam a casa de Helena, a casa onde ela nascera e vivera até o dia de seu décimo primeiro aniversario.

_- Nossa!_- disseram os vampiros.

_- A casa da minha rainha.._- disse Jake orgulhoso.

_- É isso um VLAVAV?_- perguntou Jasper.

_- Sim meu caro, a especialidade de meu filho Peter!_- disse Indra orgulhoso._- Finalmente eu vou conhecer um pedaço da vida dele que eu jamais pensei que existisse até a chegada inesperada de Helena._- Indra agora chorava à frente do primeiro escudo, Helena olhava pesarosa para o avo, mas sorria gentilmente.

_- Agora eu vou entrar, por favor me ouçam e não me sigam.._- disse Hell e todos concordaram.

_- Hell, qual dessas é a tua arvore de matrioscas?_- perguntou Rosálie.

_- Aquela a oeste que brilha._- indicou Hell.

_- Jesus, é enorme!_- riu Bella. Hell sorriu envergonhada, corou e encolheu os ombros.

_- É, eu acho que é suficiente para uns 30, 35 filhos.._- disse Hell e Byrdie e Emm riram com ela._- Então, prontos?_- perguntou Hell antes de entrar no primeiro escudo.

_- Não me parece tão perigoso assim.._- disse Emmett.

_- Não? Então observe.._- Byrdie pegou um grosso galho de árvore no chão e pos apenas a ponta dele dentro do primeiro escudo e o galho virou pó._- Viu?_- riu._- E este é só o primeiro escudo.._

_- Ah meu Deus!_- exclamou Esme espantada e Carlisle a abraçou.

_- Isso é seguro pra ela?_- perguntou Carlisle.

_- Ela pode tudo.._- disse Joseph com um sorriso orgulhoso.

_- Intruso! Quem és?_- perguntou a voz de Peter.

_- Peter! É a voz do meu filho!_- exclamou Indra emocionado.

_- Meu amigo.._- disse Joseph também emocionado.

_- Sou eu!_- gritou Hell._- Helena, Helena Mentz Koleston!_

_- Prove! Caso contrario não sairá daqui vivo!_- exclamou a grave voz.

_- por Merlin!_- disse Luna apavorada.

_- Como chegaste até aqui?_- perguntou a voz de Peter.

_- Pela árvore das matrioscas!_- disse Hell.

_- resposta correta! Entoe a canção e sua entrada será liberada!_- disse a voz.

Hell começou a cantar sua canção de ninar e um por um, cada escudo que estava atrás dela e na frente dos demais, foi caindo revelando o que só ela via antes, por estar dentro dos escudos.

_- Gente, que bonito.._- disse Ness chorosa.

_- Bem vinda ao lar filhote.._- disse a voz de Peter ao fim da cantoria de Helena. Ao fundo caiu o ultimo escudo, o violeta, que revelou a gigantesca casa da infância de Hell.

_- Clau, foi aqui que tua mãe nasceu.._- disse Edward para a garotinha em seu colo.

_- Mamãe ta chorando.._- disse Claudia apontando para a mãe fazendo beicinho.

_- Mamãe está feliz!_- disse Hell sentando-se no chão e chamando Claudia para junto dela._- Pode deixa-lar vir Ed, venham todos, é seguro agora!_- então sorriu.

Edward colocou a garotinha no chão e ela saiu correndo pelos campos de flores em direção à Helena. Todos os outros vieram logo atrás, fascinados pela beleza exuberante do lugar.

_- Helena, está exatamente igual ao dia em que eu vim te buscar!_- exclamou Joseph.

_- Isso não vai mudar nunca meu caro, tudo o que fica dentro de um VLAVAV permanece como era. É uma bolha onde o tempo não passa.._- disse Indra_. - É o lugar mais seguro do mundo, mais até do que Gringots!_

_- E o que teria acontecido caso Hell tivesse errado?_- perguntou Carlisle.

_- Se já tivesse passado pelos escudos e ainda assim errasse a ultima chave.._- riu Luna._- Não sobraria nem pro cheiro.._

_- Ai que horror!_- disse Alice.

_- E vocês ai!? Estão esperando o que? Entrem!_- disse Hell chamando-os já na porta de casa carregando Claudia pela mão.

...

O grupo passaria o final de semana na grande propriedade. Indra, Joseph e Helena aproveitaram para mexer em casa canto da casa, cada gaveta, cada armário.. Encontraram inúmeros documentos de Helena e muitos outros da família Mentz, basicamente títulos de propriedade, segundo estes documentos Helena era muito mais rica do que já se sabia.

_- Joseph, Jake, eu não quero e nem preciso de tudo isso. Vocês fazem parte da família de minha mãe, isso pertence a vocês também.._- disse Helena passando-lhes os títulos.

_- Helena, isso tudo é só seu, eu não posso aceitar!_- disse Joseph.

_- E nem eu! Pode tirar o teu burrico da chuva!_- disse Jake e Helena bufou.

_- Tanto é meu que eu quero dividir com vocês! Dos Mentz, vocês foram os únicos que me sobraram! Se não por mim, aceitem por suas futuras gerações!_- disse Helena apontando para Ness e para a barriga de quatro meses de Luna.

...

No final Helena não conseguiu convencer nenhum dos dois, mesmo com Indra ajudando-a.

_- Hell, eu só lamento, mas alguns desses títulos aqui já expiraram há décadas e décadas.._- disse Edward.

_- Amor, acredite, Edward está sendo gentil... Alguns desses venceram a séculos.._- riu Emm._- Este, por exemplo, diz que você tem um palácio na Macedônia! E se procurarmos bem, é capaz de você ter um lote nos jardins suspensos da Babilônia também!_

_- Deixa pra procurarmos isso quando estivermos em casa! Será o nosso próximo projeto.. O que acham de passear pelo mundo em busca das propriedades de Hell?_- sugeriu Alice.

_- Ótima idéia, baixinha!_- exclamou Hell.

_- Hell! Indra! Joseph!_- chamou Byrdie._- Achei algo que pode interessar!_- disse ele alegre quando os três bruxos chegaram até ele, era a biblioteca, mas uma das estantes tinha um fundo falso.

_- O que é meu amor?_- perguntou Hell.

_- os registros mágicos de Peter!_- exclamou Indra quando reviu a grande coleção de cadernos com folhas de pergaminhos mágicos e capa de couro de dragão que pertenceram ao filho. Eram dezenas e dezenas.

_- O que?_- disse Hell.

_- os cadernos de feitiços de Pete! Ele sempre os carregava pra cima e para baixo! Foi o ultimo projeto dele, Peter estava montando um novo livro de feitiços para a Liga!_- disse Joseph mexendo em um dos cadernos, mas ele nada via._- São codificados, provavelmente Helena, só você pode vê-los realmente.._

_- E há esta carta endereçada a você, minha linda.._- disse Byrdie entregando a ela uma carta selada à cera.

_- obrigada._- disse Hell pegando o envelope. Logo bateram na porta da biblioteca, era Carlisle e todos os outros.

_- Estamos curiosos, podemos entrar?_- perguntou ele.

_- Claro, pai!_- disse Hell._- Byrdie acabou de achar os cadernos de registros mágicos do meu pai Peter e há esta carta endereçada a mim! Fiquem à vontade, eu vou ler ela em voz alta.._

Todos se acomodaram sentando-se nos sofás e no chão. Helena ficou de pé e andava de um lado para o outro com a carta na mão, tomando coragem para abri-la. Quando o fez, reencontrou a letra rebuscada do pai.

"**Querida filha. Se encontraste esta carta é porque primeiro reencontraste teu lar. Você acabou de sair por esta porta, acompanhada pelo meu grande e fiel amigo Joseph e eu e Indira já sentimos a sua volta.**

**Tanto eu quanto sua mãe não temos certeza de quando a veremos de novo, ou se algum dia isso nos será permitido. Mas saiba meu amor, que você pode tudo. Lembra-se da conversa que tivemos semanas antes de seu décimo primeiro aniversário?**

**Bom, se você ainda não descobriu ou não lhe falaram, eu lhe direi agora, nós da família Koleston somos descendentes diretos de Ludwig Koleston, o filho homem de Merlin. É já sabido por todos que somos uma família milenar e poderosa, mas pouquíssimos sabem o quão poderosos podemos ser, e você é a mais poderosa de todas. Você é a depositaria de todos os poderes Koleston que por ventura podem ser transferidos por ligação sanguínea.**

**Os livros, cadernos e tudo mais que encontraste com esta carta pertence a você e são uma compilação de uma vida de estudos. Neles você encontrará histórias, feitiços, encantamentos e tudo mais que você possa precisar para aprimorar as tuas artes mágicas, ele está codificado especialmente pra você, só seus olhos poderão ver.**

**Com eles você encontrará também um caderno completamente em branco, é nele que eu gostaria que você escrevesse tuas memórias. Você mora no meu coração e no de sua mãe, te amaremos para sempre e no dia posterior ainda mais.**

**Cuide-se e faca deste mundo um lugar melhor, você consegue.**

**Beijos de seu pai.**

**Peter Koleston."**

...

_- Eu não sei nem o que dizer.._- disse Hell abobalhada.

_- Aquele danado não estava escrevendo livro nenhum! Ele estava fazendo-o para a família, para você!_- exclamou Joseph.

_- Ele disse que vocês são descendentes diretos de Merlin?_- perguntou Luna.

_- É minha cara, nós os Koleston somos.._- respondeu Indra orgulhoso e emplumado como um pavão.

_- Nós os Lovegood também.. Foi o ultimo projeto do meu pai, descobrir a nossa genealogia! Nosso ancestral é Josselyn Pierce, a filha mais forte de Merlin, ela era.._- explicava Luna quando foi interrompida.

_- Era a gêmea de Ludwig!_- exclamou Jasper._- Refizemos a árvore de Hell! Eu mesmo entreguei a ela os resultados nesta quinta-feira!_

_- Isso faz de mim e Bernard parentes?_- perguntou Hell confusa.

_- Não querida, claro que não.._- sorriu Carlisle já que os dois jovens olhavam-se estranho._- Foram só os Koleston que mantiveram a "pureza" da linhagem!_

_- Ai surge eu como a ultima Koleston e cago com tudo.._- resmungou Hell.

_- Helena, não seja boba! Você não acabou de ouvir Luna? Bernard pode ter o poder sanguíneo mais fraco que o seu, mas ainda assim ele é um dos descendentes de Merlin!_- disse Rosálie.

_- É! Sendo assim os seus filhos serão tão poderosos quanto você , Hell, me arrisco a dizer que até mais.._- disse Bella e Emm deu uma rosnada.

_- Obrigado por me lembrarem disso!_- resmungou ele.

_- Me desculpe.._- disse Hell tristonha olhando para os pés.

_- Está tudo bem meu amor, me desculpe eu.._- disse Emm abraçando-a._- Eu e Bernard já estamos nos entendendo melhor, eu e ele só temos que nos acostumar com isso.._

_- É..Hell._- disse Bernard._- o importante é que a sua preocupação quanto à linhagem não tem mais fundamento, o sangue do filho homem de Merlin não ficará só em você.._


	23. Deuses e Heróis IV

**N/A: Quase, quase no fim! =(**

**comentem! Finalmente umas respostinhas à mais!**

**Até amanha!**

**beijosss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 5 (IV)

DEUSES E HERÓIS

**Capitulo 50 – Despedidas**

HellPOv

Era sexta-feira de manha e eu e Byrdie estávamos indo embora de Burlington, pra sempre. Haviam se passado algumas semanas da nossa viagem à Rússia.

_- Ah minha deusa.. Eu não queria que você fosse embora!_- exclamava Justin.

_- Eu também não queria ir assim, antes até da formatura, mas é necessário.._- eu dizia._- Meu pai foi transferido pra Europa e meus tios foram pra Los Angeles.. Até que tudo esteja pronto, vamos ficar com eles na Califórnia.._- eu também estava chorosa.

_- Sorte sua que Emmett vai pra Oxford com você.._- disse Justin com beicinho.

_- Verdade.._- eu disse.

Os Cullen haviam ficado só mais uma semana para verem o musical e depois tiveram que ir embora porque o sol começou à imperar pra estes lados do estado de Vermont, sem contar que Kevin andava muito observador desde que eu machuquei a mão dele.

Eu e Byrdie havíamos ficado mais algumas semanas na companhia de Joseph e Luna para termos certeza de que não haveria recorrência de crimes naquela área, mas eles acabaram voltando pra Londres uns dias antes de irmos embora.

Luna está grávida de uma menina e está feliz da vida e exibe completamente orgulhosa a barriga já de cinco, quase seis meses. Eu continuamente estudo os cadernos de meu pai e Byrdie intensificou seus treinamentos com minha varinha já que no fim ele não deixa de ser um descendente também.

_- Hey, não fiquem tristes caras! Vamos passar uns dias em Washington, vocês bem que poderiam ir visitar!_- disse Byrdie para Noah e Jonas.

_- Venha você também Jude! E você vai continuar recebendo suas roupas, é só mandar o novo endereço pra esse e-mail aqui.._- eu disse passando um cartão pra ela._- E por favor, parem de chorar vocês dois! Vocês acabam comigo assim!_

_- Jesus, me chicoteia.. Kath, eu morrer de saudades.._- disse Justin me abraçando apertado.

Foi muito difícil perceber que eu tinha que ir embora de Burlington, mas foi necessário, eu teria que abandonar Katherina Efron e seguir adiante, mesmo deixando amigos pra trás. Quer dizer, eu não havia feito amigos, nem Bernard tinha, quem os fizera foram Katherina e Robert, mas ainda é difícil abandonar quem te cativa.

Ainda faltavam duas semanas para a formatura, mas eu e Byrdie havíamos feito as provas antes já que possuíamos ótimas notas. Bom, a família Efron não mais existiria além dos limites daquela cidadezinha do estado de Vermont e estaria tudo acabado.

Me despedir de Zara e os lobos de Rod não foi nada divertido, foi triste. Querendo ou não eles sabiam quem eu realmente era e ainda assim continuaram do meu lado. Rod, Derek, James e Alissa ficaram felicíssimos com as comandas que eu lhes dei e Zara também estava de partida, ia percorrer agora uma região maior, partiu jurando me proteger, e eu à ela.

Noah e Jonas receberiam nossos instrumentos, Jude continuaria recebendo as roupas de tempos em tempos, Kevin e a mãe dele receberiam o Volvo, já que o Audi deles continuava à dar problemas continuamente e Justin ficaria com a Masserati de Byrdie. Eu e Byrdie fomos com a Cherokee de Joseph para NY. Quando partiram, Jazz e Allie levaram os cães para que Claudia pudesse brincar com eles e Jake ficou com minha moto. Era o meu presente de adeus aos meus amigos, um adeus de Katherina e Robert.

E um novo "Olá" à Helena e Bernard, aos Cullen, aos Dawn, à minha vida. Eu dirigia calmamente enquanto Byrdie dormia no banco de trás do carro, ressonava baixinho e sonhava comigo, me fazendo sorrir como boba.

Fazia exatamente quase sete meses da minha volta e em um pouco mais de meio ano as coisas já estavam muito, muito diferentes e certamente eu não teria feito absolutamente nada sem ter minha família por perto, e é por eles que eu agradeço todos os dias à Merlin.

**Capitulo 51 – O poder de Claudia**

Àquela noite, por incrível que pareça estávamos só eu e minha pequena em casa. Byrdie fora visitar o pai e o irmão que finalmente tinham ido passar uns dias na Inglaterra. Jake e Ness estavam em Forks, Bella e Ed tinham ido pra a ilha Esme para mais uns dias de lua-de-mel, Carlisle e Esme estavam em Londres e Rose desta vez foi para a Argentina atrás de Stephen. Joseph e Luna estavam em Hogwarts e Emm, Jazz e Alice estavam aqui em NY também , mas saíram pra caçar, enquanto meu avo estava na casa da insuportável da Tanya.

Eu estava lendo os cadernos deixados por meu pai na sala, eles ainda eram referentes à sua infância, eram feitiços simples e historinhas, uma coisa muito fofa. Claudia estava recostada em mim. Quando me dei por conta ela estava quietinha olhando pra mim, me olhava com carinho, o mesmo olhar que tinha antes, ela estava tão lindinha, agora parecia ter uns cinco anos e já tinha completado seis meses.

_- Ora, oi.._- eu disse sorrindo.

_- Oi mãe.._- ela disse bocejando e esfregando os olhinhos._- Fome.._

_- E o que você quer comer?_- perguntei e ela fez uma carinha pensativa.

_- Bolo de chocolate!_- exclamou.

_- Bolo de chocolate?_- perguntei fazendo cócegas nela.

_- Ai mãe!_- disse ela rindo._- Assim eu faço xixi!_

_- Ta bom, ta bom.._- eu disse deixando-a respirar._- Vá ao banheiro que eu vou precisar de ajuda na cozinha!_

Pelo fato de ser grandinha, pra não dizer enorme, Claudia é completamente estabanada, pobrezinha, ainda mais com pressa e um pouco sonolenta. Ela havia ido ao banheiro enquanto eu fui pra cozinha separar os ingredientes para o tal bolo que ela queria comer e não mais do que de repente eu ouvi um estrondo vindo daquela parte do apartamento.

Corri até lá e me espantei com o que vi. Clau estava envolta por gelo, sim, gelo, água sólida, congelada! Seus olhinhos verdes estavam esbugalhados e ela tremia de pavor e frio, chorava.

_- Filha!_- exclamei me ajoelhando à porta.

_- Mamãe, eu , eu.._- falou ela tremendo o lábio inferior, como faz Emm.

_- Ssshh, calma filhote, eu não vou brigar com você! Venha aqui, vamos deixar tudo isso pra lá, eu vou cuidar de você agora.._- eu disse, sensível pela carinha de choro dela.

À peguei no colo e a trouxe de volta pra sala. Meu bebe tremia e chorava assustada, em sua mente ela repassava o acontecido. Claudia é uma garotinha forte como o pai, ela fechara a torneira do banheiro forte demais e ela estourou assustando-a, Clau estendeu as mãos defensivamente e toda a água ao seu redor congelou instantaneamente.

Jéssica, sua verdadeira mãe, metamorfoseava-se em água, seria natural que ela acabasse por ter uma ligação com este elemento, só que a principio ela transforma água em gelo. Byrdie vai saber me dizer mais sobre ela.

_- Mamãe, eu não queria.._- disse ela fazendo beicinho, já mais calma.

_- Eu sei que não meu amor, não precisa ter medo.._- eu disse afagando seu rosto._- Ouça, vamos passear, o que acha? Só eu e você, eu preciso te contar umas coisas.._

...

Estava na hora de Clau saber da verdade, estava na hora dela saber que no mundo existem os trouxas! Passeávamos pelas ruas ao redor de nosso prédio, era um fim de tarde e ela já estava bem mais calma.

_- Filha, repare nestas pessoas.._- eu disse à ela._- Nós, bem, todos os que você conhece.. Nós somos diferentes deles.._

_- Como, mãe?_- perguntou ela confusa.

_- Eles são o que nós chamamos de trouxas, eles nos vêem e convivem com nós, mas ignoram completamente as nossas verdadeiras raízes, nos chamam de mitos, lendas.. pra eles, nós somos ficção, não existimos._- contei.

_- Não entendo.._- disse ela inclinando a cabeça pro lado.

_- Bruxos, vampiros, lobisomens, fadas, elfos..Eles não tem ciência de que nos parecemos tanto com eles, acham que somos seres pavorosos, intocáveis, e é por isso que os chamamos de trouxas, o que no fim não deixa de ser verdade._- eu disse.

_- E eu sou uma trouxa, mãe?_- perguntou.

_- Não, meu amor, você é meio bruxa por conta de sua mãe e meio vampira por conta de seu pai!_- sorri e ela me mostrou todos os dentinhos._- Você sabe desde o principio que eu não sou sua mãe de verdade, mas ela tinha o poder de virar água líquida e hoje, depois daquele susto, você transformou água em gelo quando a torneira estourou.._

_- Mas eu não queria.._- disse ela olhando os pesinhos._- Mãe, eu tenho medo.._

_- Não tenha meu anjo, eu vou estar sempre com você.._- assegurei à ela ._- E agora, que tal aquele gostoso bolo de chocolate?_

_..._

_- Onde estavam? Cheguei e não encontrei nenhuma das minhas meninas.._- reclamou Emm com um beiço bem grande abrindo a porta do apartamento.

_- Fui passear com mamãe e comemos bolo de chocolate!_- contou Clau pulando no colo dele.

_- Humm, sei.._- disse ele sorrindo._- Eu e o seu padrinho pegamos filmes.. vamos ver?_

_- É aquele que eu pedi papai?_- perguntou ela.

_- É sim Clau!_- disse Jazz.

_- Eu vou preparar a pipoca pra você e pra sua mãe!_- disse Allie sacudindo o pacote de pipoca de microondas nas mãos.

_- Filha, vai ajudar a tua tia, eu gostaria de namorar o seu pai um pouquinho.._- eu disse e Clau ficou corada. Emm à colocou no chão e ela correu até a cozinha para ajudar Allie.

Puxei Emm pelo corredor e o levei até a porta do banheiro que estava fechada e ainda era frio no corredor.

_- Humm, quer dar uma namorada no banheiro?_- disse ele me agarrando por trás e mordiscando meu pescoço, me arrepiei toda.

_- Não é uma má idéia, mas o que eu tenho pra te mostrar agora é mais importante.._- então eu abri a porta do banheiro e pude dar uma olhada direito no que havia acontecido lá.

O banheiro estava igual à um iglu! E por incrível que pareça continuava tão gelado, melhor, congelado, como estava na hora em que fui socorrer Claudia.

_- Eita! O que foi que você aprontou por aqui? Fetiche com gelo?_- perguntou ele ainda agarrado à mim.

_- Não foi eu Emm, foi Clau.._- contei e ele me largou e entrou no ambiente.

_- Claudia?_- perguntou ele com uma cara entre o incrédulo e o debochado.

_- É, ela colocou muita forca na hora de fechar a torneira e isso aconteceu.._- eu disse.

_- Meu bebe fez isso? Tem certeza?_- disse ele.

_- Sim, e por enquanto o seu bebe, melhor, nosso bebe, congela as coisas quando se assusta.._- eu disse sorrindo._- Estou orgulhosa._

_- Eu também.._- disse ele com um sorriso torto._- Mas.._

_- Jéssica virava água e Clau à congela.. é uma evolução, deve ser pelo fato de você ser vampiro, pele gelada... Mas eu não sei direito, é só uma suposição.._- contei._- Eu preciso falar com Byrdie e dar uma olhada nas fichas de Jéssica nos arquivos de Hogwarts._

_- Humpf._- resmungou._- Eu sinto tua falta, sabia!_- disse com cara de cachorrinho molhado._- Não podemos adiar esta conversa com Bernard pra depois? Ele é legal, mas você também é minha.._

_- Sou sim... e não faz essa cara.._- pedi colocando minhas mãos em volta do seu rosto._- E é claro que podemos deixar Bernard pra depois.._- sorri._- Agora vem cá.. Vamos namorar um pouquinho nesse gelo todo como você sugeriu.._- disse trazendo-o de encontro a mim e fechando a porta do banheiro.


	24. Deuses e Heróis V

**N/A: Preparem-se para um pouquinho de acao e mistério!**

**Eu particulamente adorei este capitulo, veio a ideia depois que eu assisti ao filme Carga explosiva 3, cujo o cara que protagoniza é muuuoooiiiittttooo gostoso! Jesus!**

**Bom, espero que voces gostem também..**

**E pra ficar mais legal eu vou postar desse final, um capitulo por vez, só pq eu sou má! Hehehe**

**Divirtam-se! E depois me digam o que vcs acharam ta!**

**Vou estar esperando, beijosss Vic.**

**p.s: O prefacio do Volume Três de Sombras do Dia já tah On!**

**Comentem também? Bem de queridas?**

**bjusss**

* * *

PARTE 5 (V)

DEUSES E HERÓIS

**Capitulo 52 – O Seqüestro**

... Semanas depois

HellPOV

À noite.

Era finalmente passada a semana do meu período fértil. Ocorrera melhor desta vez porque eu me refugiei na minha casa na Rússia. Claudia passara tal período comigo e estava obtendo melhor controle sobre o seu poder. Fora uma semana divertida. Todos os meus familiares estavam hospedados no Villaggio de verão do meu avô vizinho à Marseille, Franca para o verão.

Eu havia deixado Claudia lá aos cuidados de Emm e saí para uma corrida, precisava espairecer, eu estava furiosa, precisava de um pouco de liberdade! Foi ai que virando uma das vielas daquela agradável cidade litorânea da costa do mediterrâneo uma coisa atingiu-me na cabeça e em um pequeno instante, meu mundo ficou completamente negro.

...EmmPOV

Helena tinha levado nossa filha para a Rússia enquanto estava passando por seu período fértil. Dissera tanto pra mim quanto pra Bernard que não queria engravidar por hora, que é muito jovem e Claudia ainda muito pequena. Levou-a com o intuito de ajudá-la à controlar seus poderes congelantes que depois de darem o primeiro sinal àquele dia, estavam nos causando alguns problemas, como cães congelados e iglus espalhados pela casa. Eu fiquei profundamente chateado, os cuscos se foram e não serviram nem pro lanchinho!

Bom, viemos para Marseille em uma das casas de verão de Indra, um lugar lindo e agradável, perfeito para férias românticas, coisa que eu estava organizando com todo o carinho para a minha Helena, com a ajuda de Alice. Seriam, depois de tantos anos nossas primeiras férias de verdade e teria de ser perfeito! É, realmente teria sido se não fossem os acontecimentos infelizes que se seguiram.

...Na manha daquele dia (EmmPOV)

Estavam todos aqui. Os Cullen, os Denali, Joseph, Luna, Bernard (pra me atrapalhar) e mais alguns convidados, como Stephen e mais uns bruxos meio sinistros e carrancudos que acompanhavam Indra e dos quais eu não estava tendo uma boa impressão. Indra na presença deles ficava incomodado, como se estivesse sendo forcado à fazer coisas que não queria. Com a presença de Stephen, nitidamente acompanhando Tanya e não Rosálie todos nós que tínhamos poderes vampirescos, ficamos sem saber direito o que fazer só nos sobrara a perspicácia e a experiência de inúmeros anos vividos, o que no fundo, como ficou comprovado depois, não contou pra muita coisa.

_- Eu não estou gostando nada disso.._- resmungava Jacob certa tarde quando vira ao longe uma conversa entre Tanya, Stephen e mais os tais bruxos sinistros. Ele não tinha o poder de ler mentes de Hell, e isso pra nós àqueles dias estavam fazendo falta.

_- Relaxe Jake, não há de ser nada.._- disse Renesmee calmamente._- Vamos aproveitar para descer à praia com Seth, Vanessa, Leah, Brad e as crianças! Quero pegar uma corsinha neste verão!_- exclamou e Jake soltou uma gargalhada.

_- Corsinha!? Você vai é ficar toda vermelha como ficou lá no Rio!_- mesmo assim levantou-se e deu a mão para Ness para depois seguirem em direção à praia particular do Villaggio.

_- Jacob tem razão, há algo de estranho acontecendo por aqui._- disse Edward de cara fechada._- Quando chega Helena e Claudia?_

_- Edward, relaxe.._- disse Rosálie esparramada em uma espreguiçadeira em volta da piscina, brilhando como um globo de boate ao sol, todos nós estávamos sobre uma tenda._- Você é muito desconfiado.. Stephen e Tanya sempre foram grandes amigos..._- suspirou._- Se está realmente acontecendo uma coisa por aqui, deve ser com Indra... Se quiserem saber, eu acho que ele pretende pedir a mão de Tanya em casamento, por isso que ele anda tão tenso.._- então ela sorriu maliciosa.

_- Idade pra ser a bisavó da bisavó de Helena ela tem!_- exclamou Bella e todos rimos._- Mas com todas as coisas que Helena sabe sobre o comportamento dela eu duvido que Hell vá ficar feliz com tal fato se isso acontecer.._

_- Também acho._- concordei.

_- Emm, quando chegam Hell e Claudia?_- perguntou Edward de novo, nervoso e eu dei de ombros, Hell não tinha dado uma data exata.

_- Amanha de tarde.. Relaxe.._- disse Jazz por mim e depois caiu na piscina.

_- Venha Bells, vamos dar uma volta eu e você! Hoje estes meninos estão um porre!_- exclamou Alice puxando-a para os jardins.

...

Helena fez uma surpresa, era próximo do meio dia quando ela chegou trazendo Claudia. Aparataram diretamente da praia, onde encontraram Seth, Leah, Vanessa, Brad, Jake, Ness e as crianças de Leah. Claudia já viera preparada e viera de maiozinho e chapéu, ficou na areia brincando com a prima e os amiguinhos.

_- Hell! Que saudades!_- exclamou Leah assim que à viu agarrando-a em um forte abraço.

_- Eu também! E de todos vocês! Como foram estes dias aqui?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Ótimos, maravilhosos!_- disse Vanessa._- Acho que jamais seriamos tão bem tratados assim em nenhum hotel de luxo no mundo!_

_- Fico feliz, fico feliz.._- disse Hell com um sorriso plácido._- Cuidam da minha menina?_- pediu._- Juro que ela não vai congelar ninguém, agora é seguro!_

_- Claro, fique tranqüila.._- disse Brad que brincava com os filhos. Ness estava esparramada ao sol ao lado de Claudia e Seth e Jake praticavam frescobol.

_- Byrdie? Ele já voltou? Onde ele está?_- perguntou Hell. Byrdie tinha ido fazer uma pequena viagem com o pai e o irmão, fazia semanas que Hell não o via, Ness sorriu.

_- Chegou sim.._- respondeu ela._- Está ali na cabana dele.._- apontou._- E o resto da família está lá em cima.. Tio Emm anda louco pra te ver.._

_- Uma coisa de cada vez minha querida..Uma coisa por vez.._- disse Hell ansiosa que saiu em disparada para a cabana de Bernard.

_- Sei não Jake.._- disse Seth depois que Hell passou correndo por eles._- Helena ainda cheira bem demais.._

_- Concordo com você, concordo com você.._- disse Jake se abanando.

...ByrdiePOV

Cheguei de manha bem cedinho e ainda estava arrumando minhas coisas na cabana em que eu ficaria, mas eu não ouvi ninguém se aproximar, quando dei por mim ela estava parada ali na porta, contra o sol, em um vestido de verão transparente que revelava cada pedaço de seu corpo perfeito à luz do dia. Foi a visão do paraíso, do meu pedaço de céu em forma de mulher, ela brilha, ela é perfeita.

_- Te assustei?_- perguntou ela andando sensualmente em minha direção e fechando a porta detrás dela ao se aproximar.

_- só me assusta o fato de você estar cada vez mais linda à cada vez que eu te vejo.._- eu disse depositando o copo d'água que eu havia pegado á pouco sobre a mesa. Hell sorriu mordendo o lábio inferior e levantou as duas sobrancelhas ao mesmo tempo me olhando de cima à baixo em sua clássica cara de safada.

_- Obrigada._- disse ela com um sorrisinho no canto do rosto.

_- Eu achei que você fosse ver Emmett primeiro.._- disse eu arqueando uma sobrancelha, com as mãos envolta da minha cintura.

_- Achou é?_- riu._- Eu posso ir.._- disse ela dando meia volta.

_- Mas quem disse que eu quero que você vá?_- perguntei ao pé do seu ouvido depois de correr atrás dela e agarrá-la por trás, ela cheirava tão deliciosamente que eu quase cheguei á perder os sentidos.

_- Ótimo, porque eu não pretendo ir à lugar nenhum._- Hell virou-se pra mim e trocamos um beijo tão lascivo que nossos corpos se arrepiaram.

Tiramos as nossas poucas roupas, enquanto íamos diretamente pra cama. Nos entregamos aos nossos instintos mais animais e foi pura luxuria, prazer e tesão. Helena jamais tinha sido tão quente quanto estava sendo ali.

_- O que há com você hoje?_- perguntei completamente sem fôlego, enquanto ela fazia o caminho de volta, vinda diretamente do meu baixo ventre.

_- Bernard!_- exclamou ela me encarando._- Cala a boca e me beija!_- não precisa mandar duas vezes!

Fiquei por cima dela e retribui como Maximo de empenho o que ela havia feito em mim, suas unhas cravaram-se no meu couro cabeludo, pescoço e ombros. Ela só não arrancou todos os meus cabelos porque para tirar as mechas louras eu os havia cortado recentemente.

Ouvi-la gozar é como musica, e musica da boa! Seu gosto, seu cheiro, é tudo maravilhoso, tudo mais que perfeito.

...HellPOV

Deixei Byrdie exausto e dormindo pesadamente, mas eu ainda queria mais! Eu estava subindo pelas paredes, e é ai que mora a parte boa em ter dois namorados..

Helena! Credo! Você nunca foi tarada assim!

Fui diretamente para um banho frio, gelado, mas adiantou absolutamente nada! E eu sabia exatamente o que fazer, coloquei o meu biquíni de novo e sai pelos fundos, iria atrás de Emm.

...EmmPOV

Eu estava bem refestelado na piscina, preso privativamente aos meus pensamentos pervertidos, graças à Stephen, quando um cheiro delicioso e já bem conhecido invadiu minhas narinas, despertando ainda mais o meu desejo. Helena.

_- Hell.._- sorri abrindo os olhos e me deparando com ela, molhada e de biquíni, saindo da água, um biquíni minúsculo por sinal, uma delicia. Todos os caras à olhavam com luxuria e ela cheirava melhor do que nunca, fiquei meio bolado.

_- Você realmente acha que eu me importo com eles quando eu tenho o vampiro mais delicioso do mundo inteiramente à minha disposição?_- perguntou ela já acavalada sobre mim na espreguiçadeira em que eu estava deitado, com "aquela" cara.

Nos beijamos. Minha mão passeava pelo seu delicioso corpo quente enquanto ela mantinha as dela entre a minha nuca e meu peito. Eu ouvia ao longe um pigarrear e uma tosse forcada, mas eu não dei bola, até que uma balde de água fria foi jogado sobre nós. Alice.

_- Hey! Temos crianças nessa propriedade! Helena, bota já de volta a parte de cima desse biquíni! Se quiserem continuar o que pretendiam fazer aqui na frente de todo mundo vão já pro quarto!_- exclamou a baixinha, que pra não perder a oportunidade atirou um segundo balde de água fria em nós antes que eu arrastasse minha mulher pra longe dali.

Hell me atacou de novo assim que cruzamos aquela porta, me atirou na cama e fez um verdadeiro estrago comigo! Wow, wow, wow! Jesus, que mulher é essa? E estava ofegando, ainda tentando recuperar as minhas forcas quando ela se separou de mim.

_- Aonde vai?_- perguntei ainda meio tonto.

_- Meu avô. Ele quer falar comigo, depois a gente continua o que parou.._- então me beijou.

...

Helena saiu da cabana em companhia de Emmett, este seguiu para encontrar com a filha enquanto Hell foi para a casa principal encontra-se com o avô em seu escritório.

_- Oi vô!_- disse ela abraçando-o e percebendo o quão tenso que ele estava.

_- Oi querida, sente-se, eu gostaria de conversar com você.._- disse ele com um meio sorriso._- É importante.._

_- Claro, diga.._- disse ela sentando-se na poltrona de fronte à mesa dele.

_- Eu vou pedir a mão de Tanya Denali em casamento durante o jantar.._- disse Indra olhando para suas mãos, obviamente desapontado consigo mesmo.

_- Achei que vocês tinham acabado o relacionamento de vocês.._- disse Hell um pouco confusa._- Vô, ela não é quem você pensa.._

_- Eu sei disso, mas as circunstancias agora são outras.._- disse ele pesaroso._- Eu à amo._- disse ele como se tivesse sendo forcado à dizer tal coisa.

_- Ouça, a vida é sua e eu não tenho o direito de me meter nela, mas você pode amá-la sem a necessidade de casamento, não pode?_- disse Hell um pouco irritadiça.

_- Helena, entenda.._- disse ele._- É uma exigência dela.._

_- Exigência dela? Desde quando você faz isso?_- perguntou furiosa._- Indra! Ela é uma sucubus, e vai continuar sendo uma sucubus casando com você ou não!_- exclamou._- Você está estranho, olhe pra mim!O que está acontecendo aqui? Definitivamente você não me parece nem um pouco feliz!_

_- Eu estou._- disse Indra sério e com olhar de pesar._- Eu só estava contando com sua reação.._

_- Minha reação? Vô, que diabos é isso?_- perguntou ela confusa, olhando pela janela as pessoas estranhas.

_- Eu preciso saber se você aprova, é importante.. Você aprova?_- perguntou ele querendo que a resposta fosse positiva para o bem de todos.

_- Se eu aprovo? Ta de piada comigo? Mas é claro que eu não aprovo! Por mim você só se casa com aquela vaca da Tanya Denali por cima do meu cadáver! E acredite, é muito, mas realmente muito difícil de me matar!_- disse Helena espumando de raiva e saindo do escritório do avo, deixando-o devastado e sem reação.

_- Gatinha, é como amigo que eu te digo.. É melhor pra todo mundo se você reconsiderar tal opinião sobre o casamento do seu avô.._- disse Stephen parado no meio do corredor, recostado na parede e brincando com uma moeda passando-a pelos dedos rapidamente.

_- E eu se fosse você, metia-se com a sua vida!_- disse-lhe Helena encarando-o furiosa e depois saindo em disparada para correr, esfriar a cabeça.

Stephen pegou o celular do bolso da calca jeans e discou um numero já conhecido, esperou que atendessem e então falou.

_- É, você tinha razão.. Nada feito, pode seguir com a tua missão.._

Depois desligou o telefone e sorriu maliciosamente, vitorioso. O plano, pelo menos a sua parte, estava dando certo. Ouviu alguém se aproximar, Rosálie.

_- Oi lindo!_- disse ela beijando-o._- Viu a minha irmã caçula?_- perguntou referindo-se à Hell.

_- Saiu do escritório do avo faz pouco e não me disse pra onde ia.. Você sabe que ela me odeia.._- disse ele com cara de paisagem. Rosálie servira direitinho para seus propósitos, tola, pensava ele.

_- Bom, deve ter ido caçar ou correr.._- disse ela dando de ombros.

_- Ah, com certeza ela deve ter ido pra bem longe.._- pensou Stephen.

...

Helena aparatara furiosa e cansada em uma floresta fechada da Escócia, alimentou-se por algumas horas e depois voltou à Franca. Decidira voltar ao Villaggio correndo. Estava distraída e não percebeu que a algumas vielas acima um bruxo muito sinistro à esperava passar.

_- Estupefaça!_- disparou ele e o raio que saiu de sua varinha atingiu a nuca de Helena. Ele sorriu ao vê-la cair desmaiada ao chão.

Pegou o telefone e ligou para o numero do qual ele havia recebido a tal ligação anterior, dizendo que sua parte do plano tinha dado certo e que estava levando a garota ao esconderijo.

_- Ótimo!_- exclamou Stephen feliz.

_- Hoje começa a volta dos Volturi ao poder.._- pensou o bruxo.

...ByrdiePOV

Acordei no inicio da noite com minha mãe me sacudindo.

_- Bernard Lovegood! Acorde, está quase na hora do jantar! Indra exigiu a presença de todos!_- exclamava ela.

_- Ah mãe, só mais cinco minutos.._- eu disse ainda sonolento.

Minha mãe estava vestindo um lindo vestido verde garrafa, ela possui uma beleza única e ainda assim não deixa à desejar a nenhuma das outras mulheres presentes._- Hell, onde ela está?_- perguntei quando me sentei na cama.

_- Deve estar lá em cima, se arrumando.. Não a vejo desde que Indra quis falar com ela.._- respondeu Joseph, parado à porta da minha cabana, completamente alinhado em seu Smoking.

_- Humm._- eu emiti.

_- Vamos meu filho..Esperaremos por você lá em cima, não se atrase!_- disse minha mãe saindo e levando Joseph com ela.

Tomei uma ducha, coloquei o meu smoking e subi. Estavam todos muito elegantes, este jantar renderia.. Só estava faltando Hell, mas onde ela estaria? Peguei a pequena Claudia no colo quando ela correu até mim e fui até Emmett que me olhava intrigado.

_- Onde está Hell?_- perguntei pra ele.

_- Achei que estivesse com você.._- respondeu ele.

_- Isso não está cheirando bem.._- disse Jacob de cara fechada.

_- Engano seu meu caro.._- disse Edward com a cara igualmente carrancuda._- Isso está é fedendo!_

Foi aí que do nada surgiram redes altamente eletrificadas. Emmett pegou Claudia nos braços e nos juntamos com os demais, mas com eles não estavam Tanya, Stephen ou cós bruxos convidados de Indra.

_- Tanya!? Porque disso? O que está acontecendo?_- perguntou Carlisle.

_- Isso que vê meu caro Carlisle, chama-se seqüestro._- respondeu Tanya com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.


	25. Deuses e Heróis VI

**N/A: Meninas queridas, mais uma parte! Falta puco pro fim e uma nova VACA dá as caras, mas essa é uma vaca louca e sádica, como voces verão a seguir!!!!**

**tchanannnn! Tem uma outra revelacao também em relacao ao "muy amigo" do Edward e muitas informacoes lancadas no ar!! OOOOOOhhhhh**

**Quanto à proxima, o prologo tá on, mas pode demorar alguns dias pra eu colocar ela no ar, porque eu ainda estou modificando esssa.. mas virá o mais rapido possivel ta!**

**Aproveitem a leitura depois me digam o que acharam, vou estar esperando ansiosamente e com os dedinhos cocando pra parte de amanha!**

**beijossss**

**Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 5 (VI)

DEUSES E HERÓIS

**Capitulo 53 – Conspirações**

_- Tanya, minha irmã! O que significa tudo isso?_- pedia Carmen encarecidamente.

_- A partir de hoje não sou mais sua irmã ou de Kate, me chamem de rainha, eu serei a rainha vampira muito em breve.._- dizia Tanya confiante e triunfante.

_- Stephen, o que vocês fizeram? Onde está Helena, onde está minha irmã?_- perguntou Edward.

_- Edward, Edward.._- ria Stephen._- Eu te conheço bem o suficiente pra saber que a ultima coisa que você nutre por aquela loba é amor fraternal.._

_- Você não passa de um verme nojento! Nojento!_- gritou Rosálie._- Como eu pude me enganar tanto com você, e de novo!?_

_- Eu sou o verme nojento, Rosálie? Pense bem, foi por conta da sua idolatria pra com a "cadela" que todos vocês estão ai do outro lado desta cerca.._- riu Stephen de novo._- Foi você que no fim, mesmo sem querer cooperou e muito pra o nosso dia de gloria.._- disse ele apontando apara os comparsas. Rosálie atirou-se contra a cerca e foi arremessada longe devido à onda de choque, caiu queimada e desmaiada no chão. Carlisle e Esme foram socorrê-la.

_- O que vocês fizeram com Helena? Onde ela está?_- perguntou Eleazar.

_- Longe, bem longe daqui...furiosa com vocês e com o vovozinho também.._- respondeu Tanya.

_- E porque ela estaria furiosa conosco? Não faz sentido!_- disse Bella.

_- Ah, não faz mesmo?_- perguntou Tanya cínica._- Me digam, o que vocês fizeram quando prometeram a ela que me afastariam de Indra..?Hein? Ou melhor.._- riu._- Incentivaram meu namoro com o velhote.. Até ele é mais esperto do que todos vocês juntos! Acabou o "romance" que tínhamos há meses, mas eu tinha que dar um jeito, meus planos são bem maiores, eu precisei dele.._

_- Como você é baixa!_- disse Alice._- Indra jamais teria concordado com isso!_

_- É por isso que ele está sobre a maldição Impérius há algumas semanas.. Desde que voltou da ultima visita que fez à Helena.. Precisávamos de um local e um motivo para reunir vocês todos.._- disse um dos bruxos sinistros.

_- Isso é impossível!_- disse Joseph._- Eu teria percebido!_

_- Você não vê nada além do próprio umbigo! Sempre foi assim, não foi Joseph? Mas parece que a vinda de Helena mudou tudo não é? Agora você tem uma Irma, uma esposa, uma filha que está pra nascer, enteados, afilhado.._- enumerou outro bruxo._- Vai fazer o que, se acovardar mais uma vez e fugir como fez com a sua antiga família? Vai deixar a lunática mais loca ainda.._- Joseph sentiu-se envergonhado e olhava os pés.

_- Não fale assim da minha mãe!_- bradou Byrdie.

_- Calado seu bruxo inútil!_- disse outro.

_- George!?_- disse Bradley reconhecendo um dos bruxos encapuzados._- Eu jamais poderia crer nisso.._

_- Pra você ver.. Fiz minha lição direitinho não fiz?_- disse o tal George.

_- Tenho nojo de você!_- disse Bradley.

_- Onde está minha mulher?_- perguntou Emmett entre dentes.

_- Ora.. Eu nem devia dizer, mas hoje eu estou especialmente bonzinho.._- disse Stephen._- Sua mulherzinha está bem, mas bem longe daqui e bem escondidinha.._

_- E o que pretendem fazer conosco? Nos matar?_- perguntou Esme.

_- Ah não, seria muito desperdício de talento.._- disse Tanya._- Faremos com vocês, o que faremos com Helena assim que ela estiver pronta.. Vamos recondicioná-los com a ajuda dês nossos queridos bruxos e todos vocês serão nossos futuros guardiões, nosso exercito.._- contou ela.

_- Volterra renascerá das cinzas como Fênix!_- exclamou Stephen.

_- E onde você entra nessa história?_- perguntou Jasper a ele.

_- Eu sou um Volturi.. Fui criado por eles, acho que me esqueci de contar, não é?_- riu._- E vocês lobinhos, principalmente este seu bando de metamorfos Jacob, serão nossos cães de guarda.._

_- Helena e eu jamais permitiremos isso!_- disse Jacob.

_- E eu jamais me sujeitaria a vocês!_- disse Leah e Tanya adentrou a sala de novo carregando o filho mais velho de Leah e Bradley nos braços.

_- Nem mesmo pra salvar a vida de seu adorável cachorrinho?_- disse ela para Leah.

...HellPOV

Acordei em uma sala vazia, nua e fortemente atada pelos pés e pulsos, eram ataduras mágicas, eu não conseguia me mexer. Nunca havia estado ali, mas sabia que só podia ser encrenca, e encrenca das grandes. Demorei um pouco pra me habituar, eu estava zonza e para dificultar qualquer reação minha havia, havia uma forte luz diretamente em meus olhos que me cegava. Só contava com meus outros sentidos, a audição, por exemplo do canto esquerdo no alto atrás de mim veio uma voz através do auto-falante.

_- Olá jovem Helena, vejo que acordaste.. Bom dia!_- exclamou uma voz masculina.

_- Onde estou, que lugar é este?_- eu tinha que continuar perguntado pra poder sentir as dimensões do ambiente.

_- Com amigos.._- respondeu a voz, bingo agora eu sabia, eu estava presa em um cômodo 4x4! Devia ter câmeras também.

_- E que tipo de amigos te botam pra dormir e te atam os pés e as mãos pra que você não possa fugir?_- perguntei meio indignada, mas não obtive resposta. Eles prenderam meu corpo, mas não minha mente. Concentra Helena, concentra e vai buscar ajuda..

...

_- Mulheres e crianças pra um canto, homens pra outro!_- ordenou outro bruxo e todos resolveram obedecer, principalmente depois que Tanya ferira gratuitamente o filho de Leah. Carlisle fez o possível por ele, estava ferido porém estável.

Foram separados por uma nova rede eletrificada e deixados a sós na grande sala, mas não poderiam fugir, podiam ver de fora que estavam completamente cercados por hordas de recém nascidos furiosos e famintos, uma média de sete pra um. O clima era tenso, as crianças choravam, vampiras gemiam, os Denali estavam arrasados.. Era desolador. As varinhas não estavam com os bruxos, haviam sido entregues por ordem de Indra, ainda sobre o feitiço de Impérius e foram trancafiadas no cofre da casa longe dali.

_- Eu jamais achei que Tanya fosse capaz de uma coisa dessas.._- lamentava-se Kate._- eu peco perdão, peco perdão.._

_- Não se preocupe com isso agora Kate.._- disse Esme consolando-a._- O que me preocupa agora é o que eles podem estar fazendo com Helena.._

_- Não se preocupe com mamãe vovó.._- disse Claudia, a única realmente calma, com um sorriso plácido que estava aconchegada no colo de Ness._- Mamãe está bem..ajuda já vai chegar.._

_- Clau, como você tem tanta certeza disso?_- perguntou Ness à garotinha.

_- O medalhão.. Mamãe nunca vai ir embora enquanto eu estiver com o medalhão e a varinha dela.. E tem as moedinhas.. mamãe me deu uma moedinha.. diz aqui..Franca e Sibéria.._- disse a garotinha pegando uma das moedas da A.D._- Mamãe sempre diz que a ajuda vem logo.._- sorriu de novo e todos a olharam com esperança.

_- A varinha dela!_- disse Byrdie._- Clau, você disse que está com a varinha da sua mãe?_- perguntou ele.

_- Sim, ta aqui no meu dedo ó!_- mostrou a garotinha e os olhos de todos brilharam. Hell havia diminuído a varinha e agora ela pousava gentilmente no dedo indicador de Claudia sobre a forma de um anel.

...


	26. Deuses e Heróis VII

**N/A: Meldelz digo eu Miih! Axo bom vc parar antes que eu comece à me axar o biscoito mais recheado do pacote, o gás da coca e a azeitona da empada! hehehehe**

**Meninazzzz, este é o ultimo capitulo!!! Ohhhh =(**

**Eu adorei escrever e espero que ao menos voces gostem de ler!**

**o Epilogo vem amanha e é beeeem legal também, ao menos na minha opiniao.. mas vcs só poderao ve-lo amanha! hehehehe risada maléfica!**

**Ahhhh sim, ontem me veio a luz e eu comecei a escrever a terceira história, acabei o primeiro cap da primeira parte pelo menos.. comeco à postar assim que eu acabar a primeira parte tah! Isso será em alguns dias, máximo na segunda feira porque ontem à noite a luz me atingiu e meus dedos estao cocando! eeeeee**

**Buenas, eu vou deixar com a parte ai de baixo!**

**Como sempre, espero que gostem e estarei esperando pelos comentários!!**

**beijos Vic.**

* * *

PARTE 5 (VII)

DEUSES E HERÓIS

**Capitulo 54 – Revolução**

HellPOV

_- Levante e vista-se!_- ordenou a mesma voz masculina no auto-falante, depois de muitas e muitas horas._- Seu dia será longo.._- riu maleficamente.

_- Hey! Poderia ao menos me dizer a quanto tempo que eu estou aqui?_- perguntei.

_- Três dias._- respondeu ele.

Era a minha oportunidade, assim que minhas mãos foram liberadas toquei a marca que agora eu dividia com Zara, sendo uma elfa, só ela poderia me tirar daqui.

...No dia anterior.

Clau dera a varinha de helena para Bernard, com ela ele produziu uma cópia sua, de Esme, Ness, Luna, Vanessa e das crianças, ficou acordado que as mulheres avisariam aos amigos, e desaparataram todos para La Push. Na volta à Marseille, Bernard conseguiu chegar ao cofre e recuperou todas as varinhas dos bruxos e redistribuiu-as. Com a sua em mãos, Joseph finalmente conseguiu retirar a maldição impérius de Indra.

_- Então, preparados pra luta?_- perguntou Byrdie.

_- Quando chegam os reforços?_- perguntou Jasper.

_- Breve._- disse Byrdie._- Fiquem de olho no céu, chagarão em algumas horas._

_- Isso aí! Vamos buscar a nossa Helena de volta!_- exclamou Emmett louco por uma luta.

_- Stephen é meu! Ninguém mexe com ele! É hoje que eu vou à forra!_- bradou Rosálie furiosa.

Então começaram a se organizar, esperando pelo sinal amigo qeu explodiria no céu. Nas redondezas lobos começaram a se aglomerar ao redor dos recém nascidos e no lado de dentro Jake, Leah e Seth formavam suas próprias estratégias.

Já quase amanhecia quando o telefone de Stephen tocou, mas não mais seria atendido, o próprio vampiro o derrubara no chão de pavor e ele foi destruído por uma pisada raivosa de Pierre que o mirava nos olhos, pronto para atacar. Era o bando de Claire, que contava com mais de vinte lobos e mais alguns nômades que contavam com outros dez, todos haviam sido contatados por Billy e Sam. Logo atrás estavam os Weasley, os Potter, Os Longbottom, professores e alunos de Hogwarts.

...No terceiro dia, depois que soltaram Helena.

_- Merda!_- bradava Helena dentro de sua cela e nenhum de seus poderes parecia funcionar.

_- Ah pobrezinha.. O que foi? A lobinha não consegue fugir?_- riu o homem.

_- Eu conheço você!_- afirmou Helena._- Eu sabia que a sua voz não me era estranha! Você é um dos bruxos dos Volturi, os que me vigiavam dentro da Liga!_

_- Bravo! Sobrou eu!_- disse ele.

_- E porque você ainda me mantém viva?_- perguntou Hell._- Você deve estar louco pra me matar!_

_- Eu obedeço a ordens, não me é permitido tocar em você.._- disse ele._- Ainda assim em minha opinião é muito mais prazeroso te ver sofrer.. Sabe, acabei de ligar para o meu chefe e ele não atendeu.. a esta hora mais da metade da sua família deve estar morta.._- disse debochado. Helena riu porque sabia que já não estava mais sozinha ali.

_- Duvido._- disse ela sorrindo.

_- Ah é, e por que?_- perguntou ele presunçoso.

_- Porque, quem tem amigos, tem tudo!_- respondeu Zara atrás do homem. Ele mal teve tempo de se virar e já estava queimando vem chamas verdes, fogo encantado e Helena sorriu ao ouvir a voz da amiga que logo estava à sua frente.

_- Zara, achei que não daria certo!_- disse Hell chorando ao abraçar a amiga elfa.

_- Claro que deu, Hell! E eu estou aqui pra te ajudar a sair.._- disse Zara._- E eu não vim sozinha, tem um monte de bruxos e lobos lá fora, mas eles não conseguem entrar.._- contou._- Vamos logo, vista-se e empunhe as suas armas, esse lugar está cheio!_- disse ela passando pra Hell o uniforme de Alice e suas armas e espadas que ela trouxera.

...

_- Avada Kedrava!_- bradou um dos bruxos sinistros e o feitiço passou raspando por Seth, que em seguida, ainda em sua forma de lobo saltou sobre ele e o fez em pedaços.

_- Lobo!_- bradou Rosálie._- Deixe este filho da mãe, ele é meu!_- então o perseguidor de Stephen o abandonou à loira._- Covarde! Correndo de um lobo!?_

_- Covardes são vocês que precisam deles para nos vencer!_- disse Stephen.

_- Me diz, porque eu? Porque agora?_- perguntou Rosálie.

_- Você é burra! Sempre foi, só precisei de uma oportunidade.. A loba foi a única que viu a minha verdadeira intenção, e avisou, mas vocês nunca à ouvem não é mesmo?_- riu Stephen e Rosálie saltou raivosa e espumando sobre ele.

Em outro canto do terreno dois recém nascidos encurralaram Bernard, ele logo livrou-se de um deles enquanto o outro saltou para atacá-lo e trucidá-lo, mas foi interceptado em pleno ar por Emmett que o fez em pedaços em poucos instantes.

_- Obrigado._- disse Bernard tremulo.

_- Me agradeça depois, primeiro precisamos acabar com todos esses, e seguiremos pra encontrar Helena!_- respondeu Emm.

_- Eu voltei à ouvir!_- exclamou Edward feliz, arrancando os membros de um dos novos vampiros.

_- Perdeu bobão!_- disse Alice arrancando a cabeça de outro vampiro.

_- Agradeçam à Rosálie! Acabei de vê-la destruindo o FDP do Stephen lá adiante!_- exclamou Jasper.

...

Helena picotava e atirava com precisão enquanto Zara ateava fogo nos corpos que ficavam no caminho, eram uma boa dupla. Do lado de fora os bruxos da Liga tinham armado um escudo que impedia que os bruxos do lado de dentro da construção desaparatassem e que os prendiam fisicamente lá dentro também. Foram instantes angustiantes para todos eles até que a elfa platinada e a bela bruxa ruiva saísse de lá completamente ensangüentadas.

_- Explodiarmos!_- disparou Helena com a mão mirando a antiga base militar no meio do nada e que foi seguida pelos outros bruxos e tudo foi aos ares.

_- Bravo, minha amiga!_- disse Zara.

_- Eu não faria absolutamente nada sem a ajuda fiel de vocês! Muito, muito obrigada!_- disse Hell emocionada aos presentes._- Me digam, onde estamos? O que estamos enfrentando?_

_- Estamos na Sibéria senhora._- respondeu Sid_.- A informação que recebemos de Adma é de que sua família está sendo mantida refém por obra de Tanya Denali, Stephen Bush e antigos comensais de Voldemort que se juntaram à eles!Enfeitiçaram seu avô.._

_- E quem deu estas informações Sid?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Bernard Lovegood, senhora._- respondeu ele._- Quais são as próximas ordens?_

_- Vou para Marseille, Franca._- respondeu Hell._- Vocês não são obrigados à irem comigo, mas serão muito bem vindos, eles precisam de nossa ajuda._- depois sorriu ao bruxo._- Obrigada de coração, Sid. Sempre soube que em você eu podia confiar.. Considerem esta a sua prova de nível! Quem está comigo?_

...

A vantagem de lobos, vampiros e bruxos amigos agora era maior, mas estavam todos cansados pelas horas de luta, haviam ficado dias sem comer e sem dormir e isso estava começando à pesar.

Eis que a salvação para todos eles veio do céu. Helena, Zara e muitos outros bruxos e lobos se juntaram aos bons e a vantagem foi aumentando cada vez mais. Helena multiplicara-se e formou um pequeno exercito de uma mulher só, em sua mente ela recebia todas as informações sobre o que havia acontecido ali e ficara especialmente raivosa com o fato de Tanya ter ferido uma criança, o que a fez lembrar seus pais e bisavô, Taranius.

_- Lobos! Procurem por Tanya Denali! Vão! Mas eu à quero viva aqui na minha frente!_- ordenou e um pequeno grupo destacou-se atrás da vampira que havia fugido no ardor da luta.

_- Helena!_- disse Indra, feliz por ver a neta na sua frente.

_- Sectumpembra!_- bradou Hell e mais um vampiro despedaçou-se._- Vô! Péssimo lugar que o senhor escolheu pra passar férias!_- disse ela com um sorriso.

_- Petrificus Totálus!_- disse Indra contra um bruxo que atacava Carlisle._- Minha querida, eu não queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido!_

_- Eu já sei de tudo, já sei.._- disse ela._- Mantenha-se vivo! Nos falamos depois!_- então ela foi para outro lado do terreno.

Lobos, bruxos e vampiros acabavam de liquidar com os rebeldes remanescentes. Helena estava agora altamente concentrada e como Tanya predissera, também brava com os Cullen, Edward dera sua palavra de que dariam um jeito em Tanya, mas não fizeram nada, pelo contrario, além de colocar a vida de todos em risco, ávida de pequenos lobisomens em risco.

Os lobos demoraram cerca de vinte minutos, e voltaram trazendo Tanya que se debatia enfurecida e enlouquecida, neste meio tempo Helena e Tanya ateavam fogo nos corpos espalhados.

_- Helena, minha filha!_- disse Carlisle feliz.

_- Quietooo!_- disse Helena enraivecida paralisando à todos._- Meu assunto agora é com essa criatura de merda!_- disse ela apontando para Tanya._- Vocês não cumpriram com o prometido e hoje Leah tem em casa um filho ferido gratuitamente!_- gritou para os Cullen que à olhavam apavorados.

_- Nos perdoe, jamais poderíamos prever que isso ocorreria.._- disse Edward envergonhado.

_- Viram! Eu avisei! A caçulinha está bravinha!_- disse Tanya completamente enlouquecida cercada por lobos que lhe rosnavam alto.

_- Cruscio!_- disparou helena contra ela que se retorceu em dor. Kate, Garrett, Carmen e Eleazar se curvaram envergonhados._- Agora eu vou ensinar à todos e principalmente à você que comigo não se brinca!_- disse ela entrando na roda de lobos._- Cruscio!_- disparou mais uma vez.

_- Vai.._- disse Tanya ofegante e com olhos insanos._- Mostra pra todos do que você é capaz, mostra finalmente a sua face Helena, mostra que você não é boazinha!_- incitou.

_- Cruscio!_- disparou Hell._- Esse é pelo meu avô!_

_- Ahh!_- disse Tanya.

_- Cruscio!_- disparou Hell de novo._- Essa é por minha família!_

_- Ahhh!_- gritou Tanya.

_- Cruscio!_- disparou Hell mais uma vez._- Essa é especialmente vinda de mim!_

_- Aaahhhh! Aaaahhhhh!_- disse Tanya com o resto de suas forcas.

_- Leah, livre-se dela!_- ordenou Hell à loba._- Por você e por seu filho, vou te dar esse prazer!_- depois cuspiu em cima de Tanya._- Vai pro inferno sua vaca!_

Leah saltou raivosamente por sobre a vampira e à despedaçou completamente, satisfez seu desejo de ver o sangue da monstra que ferira seu pequeno filho correr entre seus dedos. Quando acabou também cuspiu sobre a pilha de membros picotados, depois Zara ateou fogo sobre a pilha pondo fim à batalha.

...

Helena agradeceu à todos, dizendo que entraria em contato com eles em breve e todos logo foram embora, deixando só os familiares e Zara pra trás. A propriedade do Villaggio em Marseille ardia em inúmeras fogueiras de fogo encantado, jaziam ali cerca de uma centena de corpos.

_- Há um vizinho querendo chamar os bombeiros.._- disse Alice e Helena sequer olhou pra ela.

_- Zara, providencie uma tempestade, por favor.. Eu estou exausta.._- disse Hell atirando-se na grama.

_- É pra já, Hell.._- disse a elfa embrenhando-se no bosque logo adiante.

_- Filha.._- disse Carlisle aproximando-se receoso e Hell apenas virou o rosto em direção à ele._- Nos perdoe, jamais foi nossa intenção o que acabou de acontecer aqui, eu estou envergonhado, todos estamos.._

_- Eu sei, acredito em vocês.._- disse Hell chorando e abraçando-o._- Pai, achei por um momento que eu nunca mais veria nenhum de vocês.._

_- Felizmente estamos todos aqui.._- disse ele.

_- Vamos embora daqui.._- disse Hell a todos._- Esse lugar já deu o que tinha que dar.. _


	27. Epilogo

**N/A: Meninasss eu to é boba com vcs!! Geeeentteeee to me sentindo depois de todos estes elogios!**

**bem, ai embaixo tá o epilogo! buaaaa**

**Fiquem à vontade pra comentar tah! hehehe como sempre eu vou estar esperando e vou comentar assim que eu postar os capitulos da proxima, se td correr bem jah na segunda feira!**

**Beijos, beijos e mais beijos**

**MUITO OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**VIC.**

* * *

EPILOGO

HellPOV

Depois da tal batalha viemos todos pra Forks. Faz dois dias que estamos aqui e faz dois dias que não tenha um minuto sequer em que todos ao meu redor não me papariquem, ficam dizendo que foi por conta da minha varinha deixada co Claudia que tiveram chance de reação contra os seqüestradores.

Emanuel Skeeter, o filhinho de quatro anos de Leah e Brad está bem, assim que chegamos aqui eu fui vê-lo e o curei. O pobrezinho estava com um corte profundo na testa e um bracinho quebrado, pobre garotinho.

Os Denali ainda sentem-se envergonhados pelas atitudes de Tanya, a sucubus vaca enlouquecida e voltaram para o Alasca, mas é sempre bom mantermos os nossos olhos sobre eles.

Meu avô, Byrdie, Joseph e Luna estão hospedados conosco e me enchem de carinhos. Eu tenho andado realmente cansada, exausta, pobre de marre desci. Ontem mesmo eu estava deitada com Claudia no pátio vendo as estrelas no céu claro de verão quando não mais do que de repente eu cochilei, sim, eu dormi! Coisa que eu não faço desde os meus 12 anos quando eu fui mordida por Jasper, tirando os cinco anos que eu passei nas montanhas do Afeganistão, mas isso foi uma exceção!

_- Mamãe! Você ta roncando!_- disse Clau rindo e me sacudindo, me acordando.

_- Que?_- eu disse meio zonza.

_- Você mãe, você dormiu!_- riu minha pequena.

_- Dormi nada.._- resmunguei.

_- Dormiu sim!_- disse ela emburrada._- Dormiu e roncou como o primo Jake no sofá!_

_- Jura!?_- ri.

_- Aham.._- disse ela com os olhinhos brilhando.

Viu, foi esquisito assim! Mais tarde, quando entrei em casa carregando minha filha nos braços fiquei pensando que diabos tinha acontecido pra que eu acabasse dormindo?! Eu estou bem, pelo menos eu acho..

_- Pequena, vem cá!_- chamou-me Alice quando eu passei por seu quarto.

_- Oi Allie.. pode ser rapidinho? Preciso fazer xixi.._- eu disse meio que me contorcendo já.

_- Faca o seu xixi aqui no meu banheiro bobinha.._- disse ela sorrindo._- Aproveita e faz aqui em cima desse palitinho!_- disse ela abrindo uma caixinha e me entregando o tal palitinho.

_- Eca, Allie! Eu não quero fazer xixi num palitinho!_- eu disse devolvendo à ela.

_- Helena, faz e não discute!_- disse ela.

O que fazer xixi num palitinho pode interessar pra Alice? Ela e sua idéias estranhas! Passados alguns minutos ela desce as escadas correndo e gritando como uma histérica sacudindo o tal palitinho xixizado na mão.

_- Eu sabia! Eu sabia!_- exclamava ela aos pulinhos.

_- O que você já sabia agora, baixinha?_- perguntou Emm no sofá. Ele e Byrdie estavam disputando uma melhor de 10 no vídeo-game e eu tinha ido à cozinha pegar um copo de água. Todos estavam espalhados pela casa.

_- Helena! Helena ta grávida!_- disse ela e meu copo foi diretamente ao chão, espatifou-se e era certo que eu estava com cara de besta.

_- Que?_- perguntaram todos, inclusive eu.

_- Vejam vocês mesmos! Dois sinais de "plus" no palitinho! Eu vou ser titia! E pela terceira vez!_- disse ela agora mostrando o palitinho mijado pra todo mundo.

Emm e Byrdie correram até mim e colaram as cabeças no meu ventre, eu continuava imóvel e com cara de retardada, o único movimento que eu fiz foi depositar minhas mãos nas cabeças dos homens à minha frente.

_- Eu não ouço nada.._- resmungou Emm.

_- Nem eu.._- falei com um fio de voz.

_- Filha, deve ser por conta do escudo que há em você.._- disse Carlisle suavemente.

_- É._- eu disse ainda abobalhada.

_- E como você desconfiou, Alice?_- perguntou Esme.

_- ela está comendo como uma porca, brilha de dia e de noite, inclusive dentro de casa, ta mais linda que nunca, cansada e até tirou uma soneca a pouco no pátio!_- enumerou a baixinha enquanto eu absorvia tais informações._- Fácil gente, é só juntar um mais um!_

_- E quem é o pai?_- perguntou Byrdie.

Eu arregalei os olhos para ele e Emm que me olhavam extasiados, mordi meu lábio, suspirei e respondi o mais sinceramente possível.

_- Eu não sei.._

FIM

_Victória Zanini, julho 2009_


	28. Olá!

**OLÁ QUERIDO LEITOR!**

SEI QUE SE VOCÊ CHEGOU ATÉ AQUI É PORQUE JÁ LEU TODA A MINHA FANFIC E ESPERO QUE VOCÊ TENHA GOSTADO, MAS POR FAVOR, EU TE PEÇO, ME MANDE UMA REVIEW, ME DIGA O QUE VOCÊ ACHOU E CONTINUE LENDO AS PRÓXIMAS FANFICS E A HISTORIA DE HELENA!

BEIJOS GRANDES E MAIS UMA VEZ, GRATA PELA SUA LEITURA, VIC ZANINI.


End file.
